Trivial Pulse
by Shia R. N
Summary: I was wondering how long it would be,' were the first words Kunimitsu heard when he woke up. 'After all, it didn't seem right that Buchou wouldn't be like us, a victim of Trivial Pulse.'
1. Chapter 1

-1Hello anybody reading this! Well, I'm writing this for the simple reason that I've never written a fanfic without an OC before, and I kinda wanted to try (Besides, someone who reviewed to one of my other stories thought I should write a TezukaxFuji fic.) Anyway, this first chapter hits you with a lot of information, so I'm sorry about that! Just review with any questions you have and I'll do my best to answer them, and portray them in the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a simple pulse, like when your legs twitch after a long run, but Kunimitsu was feeling it in his back, for no reason that he could think of. It wasn't overly unpleasant, but it was certainly annoying, bad enough that he was stimulated to find a way to make it stop. Still, he thought he had found the answer; the higher he got, the less it bothered him. He continued to climb the steps to the school roof, thankful that most people had gone home and no one would be around to question his odd behavior. His forehead was starting to feel sweaty, and his vision was beginning to blur. Surely, what he needed was some good, fresh air. He opened the door to the roof, stepping out and letting the winds engulf him. Still, it wasn't helping as much as he had hoped, and he fell to his knees, suddenly even more woozy.

He found himself gasping for breath, and his shoulders now felt like they were being ripped apart. He felt himself screaming, but no sound escaped his mouth, and the wind echoed again and again, the only sound in his ears. That was when he felt it, like a sword slipping from it's sheathe, for the first time. Two large, black feathered wings erupted from his back, spreading out into the wind before he finally collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering how long it would be," were the first words Kunimitsu heard when he woke up. It took him a moment to place the voice as Taka's, "It just didn't seem right that Buchou wouldn't be one of us." Kunimitsu wanted to ask what he was talking about, or at least open his eyes, but somehow he felt himself unable.

"I know what you mean, Kunimitsu-buchou is yet another victim of 'Trivial Pulse'," This time it was Inui who spoke, "It seems his blood is avian, as if it wasn't already obvious." _'Avian?' _Kunimitsu wondered vaguely, _'Is he saying I'm a bird?' _If he had been able to move, he might have had to fight down a chuckle, _'That would explain the wings.' _

"So he's like Shusuke-kun?" Oishi asked, and Kunimitsu's eyes fluttered open at the sound of that name. Oishi smiled at him, "You're awake!"

"Or am… I still dreaming?" Kunimitsu muttered, find it hard to speak, "None… Of what you're saying… makes sense." His words came out on shallow breaths.

"Don't worry just yet, Buchou," Momo said, grinning from the doorway, "Changing for the first time is difficult. You're body isn't used to it, so you'll need to rest."

"What…?" Kunimitsu tried to ask, but was quickly becoming exhausted again.

"Just sleep Buchou," Another voice, Eiji's, coaxed and Kunimitsu found himself obliging, no matter how he tried to fight it. A light sleep overcame him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's asleep, again," Kaoru sighed, looking around the room at his teammates. Fuji was the only regular not present. Kunimitsu, though tired beyond belief, could still hear the group talking.

"He'll sleep for awhile," Inui said, checking a few statistics in the computer they had had supplied, "It seems that avian blood is the hardest to mix with humans. Shusuke-kun's records state that he slept for three days after the first change." Kunimitsu listened intently. Shusuke was like him? No, there was no way Shusuke, his beloved Shusuke, could be like he was. Not that Kunimitsu doubted the fact that Shusuke had wings; if the others said he had avian blood, the same as Kunimitsu, apparently, he believed them. But they weren't the same. _'Shusuke is…' _Kunimitsu had trouble explaining it, even to himself, _'Too pure to be like me. Yes, he's sadistic, but he isn't vulgar enough to fall for his best friend, or a guy, for that matter.' _Yes, Kunimitsu loved Shusuke dearly, this was the only thing he was still sure of, after all he had already heard since awakening.

"Where is Fuji-senpai?" Even Ryoma? What did they all know that they hadn't bothered filling him in on?

"Setting up his bedroom," Oishi informed them, "Him and Taka were the only ones that didn't currently have roommates, and since Kunimitsu-kun seemed avian, Ryuzaki decided to put the two together." He was going to be sharing a room with Shusuke? Dear Kami-sama, what was going on?

Kunimitsu sat up, after a bit of a struggled, and eyes widened across the room. Kunimitsu finally got a good view of the room he was in, it had painted white walls and reminded him of a doctor's office. Still, seeing no one in the room was older than fifteen, it couldn't have been, though Kunimitsu was on an examination table. Everyone looked a bit uneasy that he was sitting up.

"Explain… It to me…" Kunimitsu breathed, his voice quiet, but his command obvious.

"Can't you just go to sleep, Buchou?" Momo asked, taking a step forward, "We promise to explain, but please just rest, your body--"

"'Is under a lot of stress,'" Kunimitsu interrupted, "I figured that much out on my own. Tell me what's going on." Now that he was annoyed, speech was coming to him easier.

"Kunimitsu-kun, the others are right," It was a voice Kunimitsu could never mistake as Shusuke Fuji stepped into the room. He was as breathtaking as always, but Kunimitsu could see no wings. "You should rest. If you'll lie back, I will explain it as best I can." That blue eyed wonder, smiling at him… Could it be possible that they might share room together? Kunimitsu nodded and made himself lay back down, his movements slightly jerky and his seeming awkward until he folded them around himself. Fuji stepped forward and pulled a blanket over the slightly larger boy.

"Alright," Fuji said, taking a seat in a nearby chair. The others made themselves comfortable as well, ready to help tell the tale if Fuji should falter. "About a week and a half ago, there was a small earthquake, remember? It was the same day that we ran into each other at the convenience store; perhaps that's the reason we both changed in the same way, no one else was in the same place as any of the others. I don't know what it was, but something must have happened, because after that, many of us started changing. Somehow, our blood has been mixed with that of animals. I began to change the night of the earthquake, and I suppose it was a lot like you; I felt the need to get to a high place, and my shoulders wouldn't stop twitching. Then I felt my wings. Don't worry, mind you, it only hurts to change the first time, after that you'll be able to slip between forms easily, and it won't bother you. It's actually kind of pleasant, once you're used to it.

"Any way, apparently I chose a bad place to change, I wasn't aware of where I was at the moment, but Ryuzaki-sensei found me on top of her metal cabinets in her office. I was asleep, with my wings covering most of me. Ryuzaki, thankfully, kept her head and took me to this house, telling my parents I was we were all going on a tennis retreat. I slept off and on for three days, and then woke up and told her what happened. By then, however, others, Eiji, Oishi and Momo, had started changing and what was happening to me didn't feel so isolated.

"It took us a while to connect it with the earthquake, Inui found out after he changed, but then we decided it would be best if we all lived together. That's were we are; a secluded house in the mountains, where we can run around with ears, tails, wings and scales showing and not be bothered about it. None of us thought it would be good to give you a heart attack, so no one was allowed to change until we'd explained." Kunimitsu was speechless, though he wouldn't show his shock. He had noticed, so much that it pained him, Shusuke's three day absence, but Ryuzaki had just told him that he was visiting relatives.

"So… Now your parents know?" Kunimitsu asked cautiously.

"Yes," Oishi answered, "And Ryuzaki-sensei is talking to your parents now."

"Was," Ryuzaki corrected, her voice commanding immediate attention, "But they didn't sound too upset or surprised. Especially your mother, Kunimitsu-kun, she actually seemed happy. She said you'd been acting strangely."

_'That was because Shusuke was gone for three days and then he distanced himself from me, and I didn't know why,' _Kunimitsu thought to himself. His eyes were starting to droop.

"Get some sleep, Buchou," Kaoru suggested calmly, and Kunimitsu felt himself nodding wearily.

"Alright boys," Ryuzaki said, "We need to get to school. Kunimitsu will be fine." The boys glanced at their stoic captain, already fast asleep, then nodded and walked out. All except for one, anyway.

"We can't leave him completely alone, Sensei, and you can't call in sick this late," Shusuke insisted, his normal smile gone from his face. "I would like to stay here and watch over him." Ryuzaki looked from the tensai to his sleeping buchou, then sighed.

"You're probably right," She answered, "And since you also have avian blood, you would be best for the job, but…"

Fuji smiled, knowing that his perceptive coach had already picked up on his feelings for the honey eyed captain. "I'll behave myself. I wouldn't take advantage of Kunimitsu-kun while he was sleeping." Ryuzaki smiled back at the blue eyed genius.

"I entrust him to your care then, Shusuke-kun," Shusuke waved to her as she headed out the door. When she was gone, and he could hear the entire group pulling away, he looked down at the sleeping, black winged angel, realizing it might be even harder than he'd anticipated to keep his promise to Ryuzaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anybody reading this! Well, I wanted to wait a week before posting this chapter, but I couldn't help myself… -Sighs- Sad, ne? Anyway, I'm gonna reply to reviews now!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- I'm glad you like it!! Thanks for the review!

Merissala- I changed all of their names simply because I can. Still, if it makes it easier to read, I'll _try_ to use the 'right' names. I call them those names in my mind, so that's what I type; it's not that I'm out to change all of their names, just that I know some of them by their first name best, and others by their last. Anyway, yes, I read the manga, but you should be able to tell that by the way I spell some of the names! Haha, any way, I'm glad I interested you, at least a little! Thanks for reviewing.

CelicaChick- Yeah, it's a bit confusing, but I hope to make a lot of it more clear as time goes on! Anyway, as to the reason Kunimitsu's wings are black… Ooh! I can't tell you yet! Darn! Haha, sorry, that would be a spoiler. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and thank you for the review!

Enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is Fuji-senpai doing?" Momo frowned as they got into the van that would shuttle them all to the school.

"He's staying here, with Buchou," Ryoma was the one to answer Momo's question, causing a few heads to turn his way, "Though I'm not sure it's the best idea, Sensei." Ryoma smirked, as Ryuzaki's face grew increasingly more angry. It was scary how the youngest starter had gained an additional power, as aside to the wolf blood he'd received. Ryoma Echizen could read minds.

"That always creeps me out," Oishi shuddered, a smile on his face, then looked up to the second story window, where he knew Kunimitsu slept, and Fuji kept watch. Perhaps Ryoma was right, and this was a bad idea after all. He wouldn't be able to figure it out before driving off towards school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji finally settled into the chair he had pulled up near Kunimitsu's bed before. _'I can be content just to watch him like this,' _Fuji thought, _'Can't I?' _Still, the other boy's lips seemed so soft, as he slept. His face looked innocent and blank, not stoic or stern, like normal. Fuji shook his head, forcing his usual smile back in place, even though no one was there to see it. With that smile, Fuji gained control of himself, keeping his promise by not kissing the buchou. His calm demeanor, however, didn't last as long as he had hoped, and he was already thinking of holding Kunimitsu's pale hand. Watching that hand intently, he saw it twitch, and quickly looked up to Kunimitsu's face, which, Fuji was relieved to see, hadn't changed. While watching that placid face, however, he saw it change suddenly, as if in pain, and Kunimitsu's hand moved again, and did something that surprised the already concerned Fuji; he grabbed his hand, holding on tight. Kunimitsu twisted and turned, and Fuji became a bit scared.

"Tezuka! Tezuka!" He called out to the other boy, his voice edging on frantic, and Kunimitsu stilled a bit, loosening his grip on Fuji's hand without letting go, his facerelaxing as well. Fuji sighed, and then began to blush slightly at the contact of their hands. In reaction, his own white wings appeared, the feathers ruffled. He wasn't about to delude himself, however. He had seen Kunimitsu in a moment of weakness, and the other boy had reached out to him, but it didn't mean anything. It didn't mean that Kunimitsu felt anything for him, beyond their friendship. Like a million times before, Fuji felt the pain of his one-sided love, knowing he could never risk his friendship with the captain over a confession. Still, he was happy that whatever had been hurting Kunimitsu had subsided, and holding his hand was a plus, even if Kunimitsu might have reached out to anyone, should they be there in Fuji's place. He sighed with a smile, "Kunimitsu, why does it have to be you that makes me feel this way?" The sleeping figure gave him no answer, but continues to squeeze the hand of the blue-eyed boy.

Kunimitsu woke up again, some hours later, surprised to see the tensai beside him, having fallen asleep while leaning against the bed, his breathtaking wings out for anyone at all to see. Kunimitsu blushed as he realized he had been holding Fuji's hand in a death grip. He slowly loosened his grip, but it took only the slightest change to wake Fuji.

He rubbed his crystalline, blue eyes as Kunimitsu hurriedly released his hand. Fuji smiled at his buchou, "Good morning, Tezuka-kun." He glanced at his watch and chuckled, "Or I suppose it's afternoon now." Kunimitsu's normal, stoic expression came to his face.

"I'm sorry, for grabbing your hand in my sleep," he said, and Fuji waved it away.

"It's fine," He assured him with a smile, "How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I'm not as tired now, and no, I'm not hurting," Kunimitsu said, "I feel fine." _'It helps to have you with me,' _Kunimitsu added, but only as a thought, there was no way he could say such a thing out loud. "Is everyone else at school? Why aren't you with them?"

"Yes, they left this morning. I stayed behind to keep an eye on you. It's a good thing too; what if you had awoken alone?" Fuji's stunning eyes opened as he said the last part, but then he dropped his serious expression for a new smile, "How awake are you?"

"Enough," Kunimitsu answered, an eyebrow rising, "Why?" Fuji's grin seemed almost genuine and Kunimitsu had to remind himself to breathe.

"Want to try flying?" The tensai asked.

_'Dear Kami-sama,' _Kunimitsu thought, as the wind whipped past his face, and they circled the grounds of their home for the ninth time, _'Certainly, I was made for this.' _He glanced at Fuji, so like an angel with his white, blue-tinged wings, soaring blissfully over the tree tops. Flying in and of itself was a thing of pure joy for both of the boys; the indescribable feeling of being weightless and free. Fuji made a small chirping noise, and Kunimitsu found that he understood it , and moved after the light-brown haired boy to land.

"No doubt you're tired by now," Fuji smiled, his wings disappearing. "We should stop for a while. You need to rest." Kunimitsu nodded, a little reluctantly. "If you want," Fuji added, "We can go for a night-flight, later. Believe me, there's nothing like it." Kunimitsu turned back towards the house to hide his blush.

"Sure," He answered, and Fuji grinned as they headed inside.

When Ryuzaki came back with the other, a glance into the clinic told her that Fuji and Kunimitsu were asleep, both of them with their wings out, Fuji leaning against the bed where Kunimitsu slept, with his head resting in his arms. As soon as Ryuzaki stepped into the room, Kunimitsu's eyes opened.

"Sensei," He whispered, but the sound of his voice was enough to wake Fuji as well.

"Kunimitsu-kun, Shusuke-kun," Ryuzaki smiled at the two boys, though Fuji thought he saw suspicion behind it. "You didn't need to sleep in here! Your room is ready, after all."

"I didn't think of that," Fuji admitted, his heart skipping a beat as he imagined what occupying a room with his buchou might be like. Still, what were the chances Ryuzaki would leave them together, if Fuji showed any lapse in his self-control? He decided to be careful. His one sided love would be more bearable if he could still be close to Kunimitsu. "I only thought that if we stayed in here, you would probably check here first."

"Did you sleep all day?"

"No," Kunimitsu admitted, "I woke up a few hours ago and Fuji took me flying."

"You didn't have any trouble, did you?" Ryuzaki asked. When they had got there, Ryoma had caught a wondering thought about Kunimitsu having been in pain.

"No, it came to me naturally," Kunimitsu assured her, somehow seeing her worry.

"Then what happened?" It was Inui, standing outside the door, with everyone else.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kunimitsu said honestly. He glanced at Fuji, but Fuji just smiled, and shrugged.

"Ryoma said that you'd been in pain," Momo said, "He said that he heard it in one of Fuji-senpai's thoughts." Kunimitsu's eyebrow rose.

"Ryoma can read other people's thoughts now, we're not sure why," Fuji informed him. "And actually, I'm curious too, all of a sudden you just looked like you were in pain. Then you just… stopped."

"I don't know what it was," Kunimitsu said, "But it just went away." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter." Fuji watched on as a few more questions were answered, a sad expression on his face. He tried to hide it.

_'It does matter, Kunimitsu, it matters to me.' _He thought, but also knew that Kunimitsu would be to stubborn to admit anything was wrong. He sighed, then left quietly with Oishi, who had both been selected to cook dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hello anybody reading this! Well, I wanted to wait a week before posting this chapter (Yeah, again), but I couldn't help myself… -Sighs- Sad, ne? Anyway, I'm gonna reply to reviews now!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Yeah… Mind reader Ryoma… That's just about the scariest thing I can think of. No… wait… A happy, caring Tezuka might be scarier… Yeah… Anyway, thanks for the review!

T.I.B.E.-sway- - Thank you! I thankthankthank you for your review!

Old Fiat- Cool! I love wing stories too! Originally everyone was going to have wings in this story, but somehow that changed… I'm not sure how. And I'll try to update pretty quickly! I'm bad at waiting any set time, and this story just seems to be flowing well! I'm excited! Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this third chapter.

KiriharaAkaya- Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry it's confusing, but I'm trying to use their last names. Mostly. Still, I tend to write 'Kunimitsu' and 'Eiji' versus 'Tezuka' and 'Kikumaru'. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, but it's easier for me to write when I can use the first name that comes to my head! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

CelicaChick- Okay, then, I'll update! Thanks for the review!!

Enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, looking out the at the darkening sky. "Shall we?" Kunimitsu nodded, releasing his wings like Fuji had taught him before. Changing was becoming easier the more he did it. Fuji followed suit, and the two got ready to take off. Taking a short run first, the two leapt up into the air, and unfurled their wings, going straight up. Fuji issued a short whistle, and then went into a short dive, Kunimitsu following. A few of the other boys, watching from the ground, held there breath, before Fuji pulled out about five feet above the ground. It seemed to Kunimitsu that the tensai was issuing a challenge.

Kunimitsu continued to dive as Fuji moved off to the left, making a small chirping noise that told Kunimitsu to pull out. Kunimitsu ignored him, and dived low enough to run his fingers over the grass before pulling up. He thought that he understood, the key to flying was quite simply to keep from panicking and to follow your instincts. Fuji smiled at him, a bit impressed, as the two veered off to the right, Fuji going into a somersault, tucking his wings against his body and falling a few feet before heading straight up again. Kunimitsu chirruped, getting Fuji's attention and then dived down into the trees. Fuji followed, a bit perturbed by Kunimitsu's actions, and then tried to follow Kunimitsu as he flitted through the trees. They went for a while, continuing to see even long after the sun was gone, moving purely by instinct and the bit of vision their light-absorbing eyes could provide. Eventually, however, they heard Ryuzaki calling, and headed back towards the house. Both landed gracefully before the tennis couch, who promptly told them to go to bed.

It was awkward for the two boys, changing, each with their back to the other. Fuji announced when he was done and climbed into his bed. Kunimitsu finished soon after, and got into his own, after turning out the lights. Kunimitsu didn't know how he'd ever get to sleep, knowing that the one who drove him so crazy the rest of the time was now only a few feet away. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He'd discovered earlier that he didn't really need them anymore, with his increased eyesight, but he didn't feel right without them. He glanced across the dark room, using the only bit of light they had from the moon, coming through the window, to make out to figure of the other boy. He lay still like that for what seemed like forever, but the clock told him it had been about an hour. He sighed, and Fuji stirred.

"Tezuka," he mumbled, clearly half asleep, "Are you still up?" Kunimitsu began taking deep breaths, trying to sound like he was asleep, and he heard Fuji mutter something more before turning over to face the wall. Kunimitsu was relieved, and somehow suddenly tired again. Before he knew it, his deep, sleep-imitating breaths were real.

The pain came to him in his sleep again, and it was like something had exploded in his head and his shoulders. He felt a groan escape his throat before he could stop it, and knew it had awaked Fuji. He fought to control his own body, and deal with the pain inwardly, but it was no use, and soon Fuji was by his side, muttering his name and asking if he should get help. It didn't take too long, however, and then the pain subsided again, and Kunimitsu was left breathless, but unharmed.

"Tezuka," Fuji said, his eyes seeming to sparkle, even in the dim light, "Are you alright? Should I get Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"I'm alright," Kunimitsu said, continuing to take deep breaths. "Don't wake Ryuzaki-sensei, I'll be fine now." Fuji was upset to the point of tears, but he held them back for the sake of his friend, and for his heart. In the confusion, Fuji's wings had appeared, and he was glad for the slits he had cut into his pajamas. Kunimitsu wasn't so lucky, and his wings had torn his shirt. Fuji looked at that pale chest, holding his breath for a moment, and then back up to Kunimitsu's face, which was stained with sweat.

"I'm going to go get a wet rag," Fuji said, and Kunimitsu was about to tell him not to bother with it when he slipped out of the door. Kunimitsu sighed and leaned back against his pillow again, wondering why Kami-sama had cursed him by making him a burden to Fuji.

Fuji came in with a hand-towel almost immediately. By the sounds of it, he had been flying around the house to get everything done faster. He placed the cloth on Kunimitsu's head, and then left to get a bowl of water as well. Sitting the bowl on the nightstand, he took the cloth and wrung it out to get fresh water before dabbing it across Kunimitsu's forehead.

"Please, Fuji… Don't, I'm alright," Kunimitsu said, but his voice was getting husky.

"Stop saying that," Fuji ordered, his eyes shut, but his face serious. "You're _not _fine, Kunimitsu, this shouldn't be happening."

"But it is," Kunimitsu said, "And I don't hurt right now, so--"

"Would you please just shut up and let someone take care of you for once?!" Fuji snapped, tears threatening to over come his. He turned away to gain control of himself, "Gomen… I lashed out…"

"Sumimasen," Kunimitsu said, and Fuji looked back to him, wondering why he was saying sorry. "You're right. It was self-absorbed of me to not think you might be concerned."

"_Of course _I'm concerned!" Fuji exclaimed, then caught himself, "We're friends after all."

"Of course," Kunimitsu answered, though his heart had skipped a beat. They remained in silence for a while, Fuji tending to Kunimitsu, now dabbing the rest of his face with the cloth, and then, hesitantly, moving on to his chest. Kunimitsu uttered no complaint of resistant, so Fuji continued to get the sweat of his shoulders and upper chest. When he had finished, he was blushing insanely, and was happy for the dim light so that Kunimitsu couldn't see it. He moved over to Kunimitsu's dresser and pulled a new night shirt out, using the scissors off of his own dresser to cut two slits in the back for his wings. He handed the shirt to Kunimitsu, who changed quickly.

"Don't bother putting your wings away," Fuji advised, "Perhaps you'll sleep better with them out." So, Fuji had known he was awake all along… It figured, but Kunimitsu was never-the-less amazed.

"Alright," Kunimitsu said, but the side effects of the pain were taking over, and he was asleep before he knew it. Fuji looked on at the other boy, not knowing how long he could deal with this helpless feeling. _'This love of mine is becoming serious, but I can't trouble Kunimitsu with my feelings, especially not now,' _He thought, looking at the buchou's sleeping face, _'Kunimitsu can't deal with my deep love, not on top of this.' _With a heavy mind, and a heavier heart, Fuji slid back into his own bed for a sleepless night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Sunday, and all of the boys were supposed to go visit there families. It should have been a simple thing, especially for Kunimitsu, who'd only been away for a few days, but it wasn't.

Fuji went home to find no one but his older sister, Yumiko. Not that this was strange, however, he was used to seeing her more than his parents or Yuta, especially Yuta, anyway, but the way she greeted him struck him as odd. She didn't even say hello; it was as if she'd been waiting for him, and the first thing out of her mouth was, "So, I here Tezuka-san is a 'Trivial Pulse' kid too, ne?"

"Yes," Fuji said, smiling, but his eyes were open to examine his sister. He decided Ryuzaki must have informed her. "And we're rooming together."

"Has anything happened, Shusuke? How are you dealing?" She asked, as the two settled onto the couch in their front room.

"I'm alright, but it's difficult," Fuji admitted, talking as he only did to his sister. She had figured out his feelings early on, about three years ago, now. Thinking about it that now, Fuji wondered how he had lasted so long already. He continued, "I just about jumped into bed with him last night. I don't know how much you know, but Kunimitsu isn't taking the changes like the rest of us, when he sleeps he gets these pains, and there's nothing anyone can do until they stop. He got one of those pains last night, and I just about confessed when I was telling him to except help for once."

"So… Maybe you should ask Ryuzaki-sensei for a room change," Yumiko suggested, "She's already willing to do it, but she doesn't want to force you."

"That's the problem… I don't _want_ to be any farther away from him." Fuji sighed, leaning his head back and putting a hand over his eyes.

"Well… Maybe you should just tell him how you feel, then, even if he rejects you, you'll be able to deal by switching rooms any way, helping both you and him."

"I can't tell him now, not when he's going through so much," Fuji sighed. A troubled look came across Yumiko's face.

"Perhaps what he needs most right now is for someone to just show that they care about him," Yumiko said, and Fuji realized that his sister might be right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu, on the other hand, had just gotten into his house, with his spare key. With a quick glance around, he saw that both of his parents and his grandfather were all home. He began to go through the house, looking for them, when he heard his mother's voice coming through the door to the den. He was about to open the door to enter when he heard the words being spoken.

"It's happening again!" His mother said, her voice strained, "Why is it happening again, Kuniharu?"

"I don't know, Ayana," Kunimitsu's father answered, "But at least the new children are not experiencing the pains, like Kunimitsu."

"But Kunimitsu still is!" Ayana whined, "And who knows if any of the other children from all those years ago are changing again and feeling those terrible pains? Dear Kami-sama! I can still remember his poor little face at night, twisting with pain. I thought we'd solved this problem!"

"So did the rest of us," Kuniharu said, trying to calm his wife down, "We even erased his memories of those days, but there's nothing we can do at the moment, Dear, we must stay calm, for Kunimitsu's sake."

"I know, I know, but…" Kunimitsu thought he heard his mother sob, and could almost see his father put his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"Kuniharu is right, about us not being able to do anything, but perhaps we should let Kunimitsu know about this," Kunimitsu's grandfather said, in his growling voice.

"No," Ayana said, "Please, let's keep it from him for now, letting him know won't get anything done. Please don't do that to my child."

"We don't even know if he'll want to lose his wings," the elderly Kunikazu mumbled, "Kunimitsu isn't a child anymore, even if we don't want him to hurt, we can't do anything about it if he opts to keep his wings over ridding himself of the pain." Kunimitsu had heard enough. He walked back to the entry way and put on his shoes. He had come to visit his family, but they would be too ashamed to talk to him now, and he would be ashamed of his eaves-dropping. He headed out to the city, to get away from it all for a bit. He would come back later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello anybody reading this! Alright, I've completely given up on the week thing. Still, I can't post chapters as soon as I get them done… that would be insane… That would mean I post one almost everyday… I like having the next chapter already done when I post a new one. That way, if I hit a slump, the readers don't have to wait. If anyone has an idea of a system I can use for when to post chapters, please tell me!

Pinkfloweree- Yeppers, this has happened to Tezuka before. Thanks for your review!

YukimuraAme- To be honest, the idea of Inui having mind reading powers would scare me three-quarters of the way to death… Yeah… Not 'half', more… Still, I like hearing your opinion anyway! And more on the others is coming soon (Some in the chapter, actually), I just wanted to establish the TezukaxFuji base first, and now I can expand! Yay! Anyway… Thanks for reviewing!

Susaku- Okay, but don't wait too long, because it's already out! Just kidding! Thanks for the review!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Actually, I think my mom CAN erase memories; her own! Well, at this point I don't know if I'll explain the 'Trivial Pulse', as a word, so I might as well explain it here. It doesn't give anything away. You see, they call it 'Trivial', partly because it doesn't deem like much, when you feel it at first (Before it REALLY kicks in) but mostly because most of the guys effected are _extremely _sarcastic, so though it is a BIG deal, they call it 'Trivial'. Make sense? Anyway, thanks for the review!

T.I.B.E.-sway- - 'Yesh'? Shia doesn't know what that means… I hope it's not bad… Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Old Fiat- They're coming, they're coming! I promise!! Hahaha, thanks for your review!

KiriharaAkaya- Hahaha, yay, someone who doesn't mind! And I've noticed that in the English ones, that they pronounce his name a bit strangely… Sad… Still, be careful about hugging Te-- Kunimitsu, Fuji might try to hunt you down later and make you pay… And that would be bad… So, what I'm sayin' is, remember to lock your door tonight, just in case.

CelicaChick- Then wait no longer! On with the chapter! Thanks, as always, for reviewing!

Oh, ans P.S.: I'm upinf the rating a bit, mostly because of the chapter after this. If anyone dissagrees with my rating, please tell me! Enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The down town air wasn't helping Fuji make his decision as he had thought it would. He wanted to tell Kunimitsu, if that was what he needed, but he didn't want to attack the buchou with a one-sided love. He sighed, and opened his eyes to see something that surprised him; Kunimitsu was just across the street. He held up a hand, ready to call out, but someone else approached the buchou before he could. He recognized the person as Ayame Seikaku. Fuji moved across the street anyway, hoping to overhear the conversation.

"Buchou!" Ayame greeted wit ha small bow. Kunimitsu nodded in response, he seemed to have quite a bit on his mind. "Uh… Hey, Buchou? I don't know if you're doing anything right now, but could I talk to you?" Kunimitsu regarded the other boy with a stoic expression.

"Sure," Kunimitsu said, leaving Fuji a bit perturbed. Since when did Kunimitsu give answers so quickly? Ayame looked delighted, and the too began to walk off towards the park. Fuji followed slowly behind, keeping out of sight, and treading as silently as few but a bird-kid can.

"Er, well…" Ayame rubbed the back of his head self-consciously when they had found a secluded enough place, "I know you'll just have to reject me, but… I kinda wanted to tell you how I feel any way… I've liked you for a long time, Buchou."

Kunimitsu looked at the other boy with blank eyes, then finally answered, "Gomen, I'm--"

"It's okay," Ayame waved a hand, he was starting to cry a bit, but he was smiling, "I know you're not gay, I just had to tell you."

"It's n--"

"I'll see you at practice, Buchou," Ayame said, then waved and hurried off as the tears really began to flow. Shusuke was a bit taken back. He had recognized a long time ago that Kunimitsu probably wasn't into guys, but to hear it… He felt his own tears come to his eyes, and was surprised to find them there. He lifted a hand up to feel the hot, salty tears, his blue eyes widening.

"What are these?" He asked himself quietly. Hadn't he expected this all along? Life wasn't a fairytale, where everyone ended up with the one that they loved. Hadn't Fuji already realized that? Yes, he had, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt. His feelings would certainly only be a burden at this point. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Kunimitsu coming towards him, coming around the tree he had been hiding behind, having heard his voice.

"Fuji-kun," He muttered, and Fuji looked up in surprise, then turned quickly, trying to hide his tears. "What's wrong?" Fuji took a step away, not turning back to the buchou, but forcing his voice to keep steady.

"It's nothing. It has nothing to do with you," Fuji lied.

"Choudai, Fuji-kun, don't lie to me," Kunimitsu said, "I can tell when you're lying."

_'You can, can you?' _Fuji thought to himself, and doubted it. It was a guilty conscience, surely, that made him say this. Kunimitsu thought he had been a burden the night before, and now blamed himself for Fuji's distress. "Yokeinaosewa."

"Yes, it is of my concern," Kunimitsu pressed, then saved himself by saying, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, friends and nothing more," Fuji said, feeling another wave of tears threatening to overcome him. Kunimitsu was a bit taken back.

"What brings this up?" he asked, but Fuji was past the point of listening, blocking out everything to keep his emotions in check. "Fuji-kun…" He took a step towards the tensai, and reached out, touching his shoulder.

Fuji stopped trying to act as if nothing was wrong and ran. He ran until he was out of the park and closer to the outskirts, then forced his wings out and took off, flying high enough that no one below could see him. Then he flew back toward the home in the mountains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo was in fox form, running through the woods around the house, trying to clear his head. It was then that he heard the sobbing coming from near the creek. He changed course, and changed forms, approaching the person, whoever it was, on silent feet. He saw Fuji before the older boy saw him, and his eyes widened at the bizarre sight of the tensai, normally so sadistically happy, crying.

"Fuji-senpai…?" He said tentatively, his orange, bushy tail suddenly appearing again, "Are you hurt or something?"

"Or something," Fuji agreed, too exhausted to hide his emotions any more. Momo wouldn't tell anyone about this anyway, not if Fuji asked him to keep it a secret. They were quiet for a moment, "Momo, how did you tell Ryoma how you felt about him?"

"Well, I didn't really have to," Momo blushed, thinking of the younger boy fondly, "He read my mind, you know."

"Of course," Fuji said, sighing as he leaned back against a tree, sinking to the ground.

"Why? Are you thinking of confessing to someone?" Momo asked, interested, "There aren't many who would turn you down, Fuji-senpai. As long as they're not taken, I mean."

"They're not, but I fear my feelings will only be a burden," Fuji said, not sure why he was talking so seriously to Momo, of all people.

"Then maybe you should go for it," Momo said, "Just to see what happens. If your feelings aren't returned, then they can't be a burden. Or is there something else?"

"He's a guy," Fuji said, and Momo smiled.

"That didn't matter for me and Ryoma, or Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai," he said, "I still say you should go for it."

"He's got a lot going on already," Fuji said, "What if I'm just another distraction, and he can never look at me the same way again?"

"How could you be a distraction? He'd be sure to give you his full attention, so the other things would be the distractions," Momo said optimistically.

"There you are," The voice belonged to Ryoma, and the seventh grader approached the two older boys, acting as if he couldn't see Fuji's tears. "I've figured out how to single out a person's thoughts, and use that to locate them," he told Momo, who congratulated him. Then he turned to Fuji, "And you should just go ahead and confess to Tezuka-buchou; he needs you right now, and he won't turn you away." Fuji looked at the shorter boy with a look of mixed awe and surprise.

"A-arigatou," he said, and headed towards the house, hoping Kunimitsu was back. Momo frowned at the younger boy.

"I thought you said earlier that you couldn't read Tezuka-buchou's thoughts," he noted, "That there was some kind of interference." Ryoma smirked at his boyfriend childishly.

"You don't need to be psychic to tell those two are crazy about each other," Ryoma said, and Momo grinned back.

"I guess you're right," he said, leaning towards the younger boy, "Just about as crazy as I am about you." He sealed it with a kiss, and the two fell back into the grass by the creek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oishi and Eiji were taking advantage of the little time they ever got without Ryuzaki breathing down their necks by laying together on the long, leather couch. When they had settled in, the point was to watch a TV movie, but, as always, the two boys had ended up making out instead.

Kunimitsu opened the door to the house and was headed through the foyer, past the entryway to the living room, when he caught sight of them. He didn't say a word and waited until they broke for air, when Oishi noticed him.

"Ah!" He blushed wildly, "Kunimitsu! Er…" Kunimitsu waved a hand. Why was he so worried about what he thought? It was Ryuzaki who always got on their case; Kunimitsu didn't care what they did off the tennis courts, so long as it didn't endanger them.

"Have you see Fuji-kun?" he asked, and both boys blinked.

"No," Eiji answered, "Why?"

"No reason," Kunimitsu growled without meaning to, "And Kikumaru-kun, your ears are sticking out. Yours too, Shuichiro." Eiji laughed as he covered his dog ears, Oishi hurrying to cover his own round, bear ears.

"You didn't know?" Eiji laughed, "Whenever your emotions are strong, then your 'extras', you tail or ear or wings or scales or whatever, will come out. Especially for love. Just touching the person you love can cause a reaction. We have to be careful at school, you know." Kunimitsu wondered why no one had bothered to tell him that. It certainly seemed important enough information.

"Arigatou," He said, "I'm going upstairs, then." Oishi and Eiji watched from he couch as he continued passed and up the stairs.

"Where were we… Teddy bear?" Eiji asked, and Oishi chuckled, then the two began kissing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji practically, or literally, it was hard to tell, flew in through the door. Eiji sighed, realizing they were about to be interrupted again

"Gomennasai" Fuji muttered absently, looking around.

"Tezuka-buchou was looking for you," Eiji informed him, his tail wagging. "He's gone upstairs now."

"Arigatou," Fuji said quickly, then swept up the stairs.

"Now-"

"Boys!" Ryuzaki yelled as she came in, a bag of groceries under her arm. Both boys tensed. "To your room!" Eiji grinned, and Ryuzaki saw what a mistake telling them _that_ had been. "Nevermind, Shuichiro-kun, to your room! Eiji-kun, come with me to the kitchen. You're on dinner duty." Eiji moaned and Oishi gave his hand a squeeze as they stood up. Then Eiji gave him the puppy-eyes look, even more effective now that he actually had dog blood in him, and Oishi looked a bit distressed as he was forced to separate himself from him, watching the entire time he headed up the stairs.

"I'll see you tonight," Oishi whispered, quietly enough that only Eiji's super-sensitive dog ears could hear. Eiji hid a grin, and put his ears and tail away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello anybody reading this! Alright, I've completely given up on the week thing. Still, I can't post chapters as soon as I get them done… that would be insane… That would mean I post one almost everyday… I like having the next chapter already done when I post a new one. That way, if I hit a slump, the readers don't have to wait. If anyone has an idea of a system I can use for when to post chapters, please tell me!

Driftingwanderer- Okay, I will. Thank you for the review.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- No, Eiji's not a dog… He's a puppy!! Yeah! It's just because I can totally see him in all his hyperness in a puppy form, and it's adorable. Yep. In that case, why isn't Tezuka a hamster? Just kidding, but not really. Still, that might be scary…

T.I.B.E.-sway- - It's okay!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!

KiriharaAkaya- The Golden pair is a ton of fun to write about… So I think there will be more of them soon… Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry it took so long! The break was hectic!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji stood outside his own bedroom door for several minutes before gaining the courage to go inside. The door had only moved a fraction of an inch when Kunimitsu looked up, obviously having been waiting for him.

"Konbanha," Fuji said quietly, "And moushinikui."

"Good evening to you, as well," Kunimitsu said, moving to the edge of his bed, "And you're not a trouble, Fuji-kun, never." Fuji sighed, and sat down on Kunimitsu's bed when invited.

"I've been thinking a lot, Tezuka-kun," he said, "And I…" He stopped, finding himself unable to say it. Kunimitsu waited for a moment, but when he saw nothing more was coming he began to speak.

"I've been thinking too," he said, "And a lot is going on right now, but one thing has been going on longer than any of the others, and so it take precedence." Fuji looked up, interested in what Kunimitsu was saying. It wasn't often that Kunimitsu talked about himself. "Today, right before I saw you, Ayame Seikaku, from the tennis club, confessed that he liked me. I turned him down, of course, but he never let me explain why. He immediately assumed it was because he was a guy that I couldn't return his feelings. I tried twice to tell him that that wasn't it, and that it was because I was in love with someone else."

"Really…?" Fuji said, not able to look Kunimitsu in the eyes. Still, he wanted to know who it was that had captured Kunimitsu's heart.

"Yes," Kunimitsu answered, "I've liked this person for a long time, about three years now, but I've always been too afraid to tell them how I feel. But today, when Ayame confessed, knowing well that I would reject him, even if he thought for the wrong reasons, I thought that I must be a coward."

"No…" Fuji said, but wasn't able to explain, because he felt just as cowardly for not being able to tell Kunimitsu.

"Yes," Kunimitsu said, "So, Fuji-kun, I've decided that I'd better tell them, or else they may be taken away by someone else." Fuji was holding his breath, wondering if Kunimitsu would go on, he didn't, but quickly leaned over and gave Fuji a peck on the lips. "I love you, Fuji-kun."

Fuji was in shock for a moment. Kunimitsu's wings were out and full, but Fuji was in such shock that his body hadn't had time to react. He felt himself starting to cry again, and then his wings finally appeared. Kunimitsu looked distraught.

"I'm sorry, Fuji-kun, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, hesitant, not wanting to upset the Tensai any more.

"No," Fuji sobbed, already getting tired from showing so much real emotion in one day, "I'm not crying because I'm sad, Tezuka-kun…" He leaned over and kissed the other boy, much deeper than Kunimitsu had kissed him. Kunimitsu was surprised, but returned the kiss wholeheartedly. When they finally separated, Fuji was smiling through his tears, "I love you too, Tezuka-kun." Kunimitsu gave him the smallest of smiles, dazzling the slightly smaller boy, before pushing him back on the bed, kissing him again. That was how they were, Kunimitsu on top, kissing Fuji passionately, when Taka came up to get them for dinner.

"Gomenkudasai," Taka said through the door, but both Fuji and Kunimitsu were too caught up in each other to hear him or grant him entry. Kunimitsu began unbuttoning the front of Fuji's shirt, who had him wrapped in his arms. Fuji's wings where spread out in a comfortable fashion, one hanging over the side of the bed, while Kunimitsu's covered most of them like a blanket. Fuji nipped at Kunimitsu's ear, then giggled at the flustered expression on Kunimitsu's face.

Taka heard the small laugh, and wondered if they just hadn't heard him. Surely they wouldn't mind if he merely walked in. He had asked for permission, after all, they just couldn't hear him. He opened the door, and immediately wished he had just called again as a rampant blush spread across his face. "G-Gomennasai!" he exclaimed, and the two noticed him there, frozen to the spot. Kunimitsu moved off of Fuji, who began buttoning his shirt with a smile.

"Hello, Taka," he said, "I don't suppose you could forget you saw that, could you?"

"I doubt I could," Taka admitted, a bit calmer, but still blushing, now that the two boys weren't in such an intimate position. "But I could keep my mouth shut, if you don't want anyone to find out about this…"

"As long as Ryuzaki-sensei doesn't find out, everything will be fine," Fuji said, "I suppose she'd be angry that I ended up doing something after all the times she told me not to."

"It was mutual," Kunimitsu argued, then turned to Taka, "We'll be right down." Taka nodded, the last of his blush leaving him, as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"It didn't take us long to get caught," Fuji laughed, and Kunimitsu was happy to see him closer to being his normal self.

"We got careless," Kunimitsu agreed, but that small smile had come back to his face.

"I like it when you smile," Fuji cooed softly, "It's cute."

"Then I will smile only for you," Kunimitsu vowed.

"That shouldn't be hard!" Fuji exclaimed, and kissed his boyfriend once more, keeping it short.

"We should head down," Kunimitsu said, but kissed Fuji again, not really wanting to do anything but this.

"The only thing I'm hungry for is you," Fuji said when they broke, but Kunimitsu shook his head firmly.

"We need to go down if we don't want Ryuzaki-sensei asking questions," he said, "And you've seen how strict she is with Shuichiro and Kikumaru."

"I think that's because their parents don't know. If we told both of our parents about our relationship, and they consented, then Ryuzaki-sensei couldn't do anything," Fuji said, and Kunimitsu saw the sense in his thoughts. He also doubted his parents would object. His mother, especially, adored Fuji.

"It's a good idea, Fuji-kun," Kunimitsu said.

"Shusuke," Fuji corrected, and Kunimitsu offered that little smile a third time.

"Shusuke," he agreed.

"Well, Kunimitsu-kun," Fuji said, standing up and taking Kunimitsu's hand. Kunimitsu felt his heart skip a beat, and knew it would be useless to put his wings away. Fuji continued, "Since you're so resolute about this, we'd better get down stairs." Kunimitsu nodded, and let Fuji lead him out, his smile disappearing the moment they were out of their room.

At the top of the stairs, Kunimitsu froze. Fuji quickly stepped behind him, hiding their still-grasped hands from the people standing in the foyer; Kunikazu Tezuka, standing right next to Ryuzaki.

"Kunimitsu-kun," Ryuzaki said, as the two boys started down the stairs again. "You didn't go home today?"

"I did, but everyone seemed busy with a conversation, so I left, meaning to come back later, but got distracted," Kunimitsu answered, honest as ever.

"Ah, so you heard some of that," Kunikazu said, his face straight, "Good, that will make it easier."

"Make what easier?" Kunimitsu asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

"Your mother doesn't want you to know, but you're not a child anymore, so I disagree," Kunikazu said, "Can I speak with you, then?"

"Of course, but could it be over dinner?" Kunimitsu asked politely, "We were about to eat, and if you're about to tell me what I think you might, then everyone here should probably know."

"You have grown up," Kunikazu remarked, and nodded, "Of course." They headed into the dinning room, where everyone else was already waiting. Ryuzaki pulled up another chair and let Kunikazu sit at the head of the table, while Kunimitsu and Fuji settled into seats Taka had saved for them, right next to each other. They continued to hold hands under the table.

"This is Kunikazu Tezuka," Ryuzaki said, "He is Kunimitsu's grandfather, and will be joining us for dinner." A few eyebrows went up, but no one asked. Kunikazu held whatever message he had until after everyone had dished up.

"Like I said before, Kunimitsu, your mother doesn't want you to know any of this, but you've grown up, and I think you should be in charge of your own destiny," he said, everyone else going silent to listen in, Kunikazu continued, noting the people listening, "The fact that you believe the others should know too, without knowing what my message is, proves that. Because of what you heard earlier, I'm sure you know that this has happened at least once before, this 'Trivial Pulse', as you call it. In fact, it has happened twice before, once sixty-two years ago, when I was sixteen, and then again ten years ago, when a lot of you were five, some younger.

"I was in the first wave, and, yes, Ryoma Echizen, I was a mind reader, like you, but not a wolf," he said, "I had the avian blood of a _Epthianura tricolor, _or a Crimson Chat, as they are more commonly known. I suggest to all of you that you try to find the exact species of your blood, it makes it easier to deal when animal instincts kick in. You, Fuji-kun, for example; your eyes, recently, have been turning red when you are angry. Don't worry about that, it's just like when your wings appear when your emotions are strong. Putting that fact with the given fact that your wings are white, with a blue tinge, we can most certainly assume that you have the blood of a Letter-winged Kite." He stopped for a moment to have a few bites of his dinner, and the boys watched him with a mixed awe.

"That's creepy," Ryoma muttered.

"Now you know how people feel when you read _their _minds," Momo told him, but Ryoma wasn't listening.

"Tezuka-san," Ryoma said, "Can you not get into Tezuka-buchou's mind either then?"

"I can't," He admitted after swallowing. "It has confused me ever since he was young, so if you want an explanation, I can't give it to you." He turned back to Kunimitsu, "I seem to have wandered, however. I came to talk to you about the last time it happened. There must have been some kind of genetic glitch, because almost every one of the children effected started having pains when ever they slept. As time went on it began getting worse, but there was nothing anyone could do. Finally, someone sealed one of the children, one with feline blood-" Kaido gasped, glancing at Inui, "- and made it so that he could no longer change, and that stopped the pain as well. Kunimitsu, you were one of those children, we even erased your memory to protect you. I don't know why you've been effected again, none of the other sealed children have shown the slightest signs of changing, but I want to leave the decision up to you. I won't seal your wings unless you want me to."

Kunimitsu kept silent. If he lost his wings, he would have no reason to stay in this wonderful house, with Fuji. Still, if he did… Fuji wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Then he remembered what flying had been like, and how everything had seemed even better upstairs not long ago, when both boys were equal, the same, because of those wings.

"I realize how much that is asking of you," Kunikazu said, "Flying in and of itself is an amazing thing, and to ask you to give that up, as well as a million other things, is a lot. That's why I want you to decide for yourself. None of us want you to suffer, Kunimitsu, but there isn't much choice either way. Kunimitsu glanced at Fuji, who looked back at him with a desperate expression.

"There's nothing else we can do?" Fuji finally asked, and squeezed Kunimitsu's hand tighter under the table.

"Not that we know of," Kunikazu confirmed.

"Can't we find something?" Fuji asked desperately, "Do we have to make such a rash decision before trying to find something better?" Kunimitsu squeezed his hand, whistling under his breath, saying 'it will be alright'.

"Do I need to make a decision now?" Kunimitsu asked calmly.

"Of course not," Kunikazu said, "Fuji-kun is right about this being rash. If I did seal you, you wouldn't be able to just change your mind, Kunimitsu."

"Then I would like some time," Kunimitsu said, "and I will be dropping by tomorrow after school, to make up for today."

"A good plan, Kunimitsu," Kunikazu said, finishing his dinner, "Especially if you plan to keep holding---" Fuji realized it was _his_ thoughts the elderly man was reading and quickly separated his hand from Kunimitsu's. Kunimitsu thought he could see the traces of a smirk on his grandfather's face. He turned to Ryuzaki, getting the point from Fuji that it wouldn't be good to let everyone know yet, "I'm sorry to eat and run, but I must be getting back home."

"It's fine," Ryuzaki assured him, "And thank you, for the information and the advice." She lead him out as Kunimitsu settled back into his silence. Fuji grabbed his hand again as soon as Kunikazu was gone, but Kunimitsu was unresponsive.

"Let's go flying," Fuji said quietly, and Kunimitsu seemed to snap out of something. He stood up, without a word, and led Fuji out by the hand, not caring who saw anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello anybody reading this! SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!! MY COMPUTER REJECTER MY WORD PROCESSOR AND IT TOOK ME _FOREVER_ TO FIX IT, AND THEN i HAD TO RE-WRITE EVERYTHING, BECAUSE THE FORMATTING WAS MESSED UP, BUT NOW IT'S ALL GOOD! Thank you for your patience!

Sorry it's short! (And sorry I don't have time to reply to reviews!)

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside, Kunimitsu felt immediately better. The wind was blowing to the South slightly, and the sun was almost gone over the horizon. Twilight, the perfect time for a flight. Fuji took off, and Kunimitsu fell in behind him as the Tensai pulled several aerial stunts, his white wings a sharp contrast against the rapidly darkening sky. When he was sure he had Kunimitsu's full attention, he pulled down under the tree tops, and into a meadow. Kunimitsu followed, wondering what Fuji wanted to talk to him about.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said as Kunimitsu landed beside him, "I want you to decide for you, and not put me into the equation." Kunimitsu understood, but wasn't so sure he could comply.

"I want to do what you want me too," Kunimitsu told him sincerely.

"I don't want you to have to leave, Kunimitsu," Fuji admitted, "But I don't want you to be in pain. That's the last thing I want. So, I don't know what to do, I don't know what you should do." Fuji wrapped his arms around Kunimitsu, grasping his shirt and burying his head into his chest.

Kunimitsu ran his fingers through Fuji's light brown hair. "It will all be alright," he promised. "I don't know how, but it will be. Kami-sama brought me you, so he must be smiling on me." Fuji looked up to see Kunimitsu's smile, the one he kept just for him. Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be said. The two made their way back to the house by foot, enjoying each other's company and the act of holding hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, and Fuji was sure he was the only one awake. Kunimitsu had already fallen asleep, and Fuji was waiting for the pain to come. He wasn't about o let Kunimitsu suffer any longer than he had too. He knew it was naive to think that he could do anything to help, but it wasn't like he could just sit there. The moment he saw Kunimitsu so much as twitch, he would get a washcloth and a bowl of cold water. If nothing else, he could make the time after the pain a little more bearable

He saw his signal, as Kunimitsu's hand twitched, and his face tensed. Fuji left the room quickly and quietly, to do as he had planned. When he came back, closing the door with the tip of his wing, Kunimitsu was in the latter stages of the pains. Fuji took Kunimitsu's head in his arms, and held it against his chest, waiting for it to end. It was another minute before Kunimitsu snapped out of it, awake, and aware of Fuji's presence.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji muttered, muttered , when he saw those honey-brown eyes open, even more beautiful without his glasses hiding them.

"Shusuke," Kunimitsu murmured sleepily, and the tensai smiled at him, "Did I... Wake you?"

"I was awake," Fuji said, shaking his head, "How are you?" He began dabbing Kunimitsu's forehead with a wet cloth.

"I've been better," Kunimitsu admitted, "But I'm alright now."

"Kunimitsu," Fuji muttered quietly, and the other boy smiled at him sleepily.

"Yes, Shusuke?" Kunimitsu asked, but the tensai just shook his head. "What's on your mind, Shusuke?" Again Fuji shook his head, and Kunimitsu moved a bit, pulling back his covers. Fuji gave him a slightly confused look, but Kunimitsu only continued to smile in that small, strangely warm way of his, so Fuji slipped in beside him, snuggling against his warm body as Kunimitsu wrapped his arms around his fragile frame. Kunimitsu fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from fighting the pain, but Fuji remained awake, watching his buchou's sleeping face.

'Kami-sama,' he thought, his eyes never straying from the other boy as he thought out his prayer, 'If only there was some way I could take this pain away from him. I wish there was some way I could suffer this pain so that he didn't have to. Dearest Kami-sama, please help me as only you can.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun still asleep?" Ryuzaki asked no one in particular, "That's odd..." She glanced up the stairs, as if wondering whether or not she should check on them to make sure they were awake.

"I-I'll go get them!" Taka exclaimed, heading up the stairs before anyone could say anything.

"Gomenkudasai," He called through the doorway, like he had the day before,t really expecting an answer. He waited only a moment before opening the door, ready for whatever he might see. He sighed when he saw the two, in the same bed, yes, but still asleep and, most importantly, fully clothed. He moved over to the bedside and tapped Fuji's shoulder. "Come on," he said, "Wake up Fujiko, Buchou." Fuji;s eye's fluttered open and he smiled up at Taka.

"We over slept?" he asked.

"Not much," Taka shrugged, "But everyone else is having breakfast."

"Arigatou, Taka," Fuji said, still smiling. "You should join them; I'll be sure to wake Kunimitsu." Taka blushed slightly.

"S-sure," Taka said, and headed out, closing the door behind him. Fuji sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking down at his boyfriend before leaning down to give him a light kiss.

"Kunimitsu's golden-brown eyes opened slightly as he kissed the tensai back. "Good morning," he mumbled and Fuji grinned.

"Better with you," he answered, "Everyone else is up and having breakfast. Taka came to wake us."

"He seems to be dealing well," Kunimitsu noted, "I always thought he liked you."

'No, Kunimitsu, it's you that he likes. It's obvious... He's just friends with me because that's his personality,' Fuji thought, but continued to smile as he swung his legs as he swung his legs out of the bed. "Come on, we do have school today, you know."

"I know," Kunimitsu said grudgingly, getting up as well. He hated the part of school that kept him and Fuji apart, but it would be too obvious and bold of a move to get his classes switched. They changed with their backs to each other, before heading downstairs. Outside the room, Kunimitsu's expression and mood turned serious.

"We'll have to be careful at school," he cautioned, "I'm not sure how much physical contact I can stand before I lose control.

"Me neither," Fuji admitted. "That's why I avoided you before, when you hadn't changed yet. It seemed it would be problematic if I reacted to you." The two continued to walk downstairs without much more said between them.

"Finally up?" Ryuzaki asked as the two got their breakfast. Neither answered her. "Eat quickly; we need to get to morning practice." Fuji and Kunimitsu complied as well as they could, and then they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello anybody reading this! SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!! MY COMPUTER REJECTED MY WORD PROCESSOR AND IT TOOK ME _FOREVER_ TO FIX IT, AND THEN I HAD TO RE-WRITE EVERYTHING, BECAUSE THE FORMATTING WAS MESSED UP, BUT NOW IT'S ALL GOOD! Thank you for your patience!

This chapter was longer, as an apology that it's taking so long (I'm still re-writing, but I'm doing my best.) I'm not going to reply to reviews this time, because I only got two, and it made me rather sad. If there are people who read, but don't review, please begin to review, I could use the support right now!! Thank you, and see you in the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji wasn't faring much better, staring out the window and waiting for class to end.

"Fuji-kun! Fuji-kun! Shusuke Fuji!!" Fuji finally noticed the teacher calling his name as Eiji nudged him with his foot.

"Yes, Sensei?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Do the problem on the board," The sensei said, irritated by Fuji's nonchalant attitude. Fuji stood, looking at the board.

"Using the Law of Cosine, we can tell that side 'C' is equal to fifteen centimeters. Then, if we use the Law of Sine, we can proceed to discover that angles 'B' and 'A' are equal to ninety-two degrees and fifty-three degrees respectively," Fuji took his seat as the teacher, astounded, punched this into his calculator. It was all correct.

Eiji was surprised as well, it wasn't often that Fuji showed his genius, and to execute both the Law of Cosine and the Law of Sine in his head, so quickly, had certainly shown that. Now Fuji had gone back to staring out the window, not smiling. What could be distracting him so much that he had shown a bit of his true-self and dropped his smile?

'Tezuka-buchou,' Eiji thought to himself, still a bit amazed as he continued to watch th tensai exhibit these strange behaviors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, school was over, and practice was all that was left before Kunimitsu and Fuji could bring the relationship before their parents, and ask for their approval. He had made sure that everyone was out of the locker rooms except Fuji, and then made his move. He slipped in on silent feet behind the tensai and put his arms around his waist. Fuji's breath caught in his throat as he realized who it was, and he fought to regain control of himself.

"Kunimitsu," He gasped, "Don't... My wings..."

"Are beautiful," Kunimitsu whispered in his ear, bending over just a bit. "Don't worry about them. There's no one else here. They're all at the courts already."

"My shirt will rip," Fuji strained, fighting his wings desperately.

"You have a second shirt," Kunimitsu said, "or we could cut slits in the back of this one, and you could hide them on the court with your jacket."

" A-alright," Fuji caved, knowing how he had longed for Kunimitsu's touch all day long. "The scissors are in my bag." Kunimitsu pulled them out, one arm still around Fuji, and patiently cut the back of his shirt. When He saw Kunimitsu put the scissors back, Fuji released his wings, his entire body trembling from Kunimitsu's smooth touch.

"I could do whatever I wanted to you now," Kunimitsu whispered, turning Fuji around to face him, "And no one would know." Kunimitsu's wings were out too, Fuji noticed, and almost laughed at Kunimitsu's attempt to play the bad-boy role.

"Try," Fuji said, a smile lighting up his face, "I'll return it to you ten-fold." Kunimitsu smiled slightly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't end up spoiling me?" he asked, and Fuji chuckled.

"I already do," He said, giving him a quick kiss, "But you spoil me too, so it's even." Kunimitsu kissed him now, lengthening it, and making it deeper and more meaningful.

"We can't stay in here forever," Fuji said, trying to bring the love-struck Kunimitsu, normally so sensible, back to the real world, "We'll have to go out on the courts soon, or Ryuzaki-Sensei will send someone looking for us."

"We can't, can we?" Kunimitsu asked, frowning, then shrugged, "I don't ask for forever, just a few moments longer." Fuji smiled again.

"Alright," he said, "Alright, alright. But then we have to go out there. We haven't even told our parents yet."

"I know," Kunimitsu said, "but we will today, and they will be fine with it. At least, my parents will. My grandfather knows, and he didn't seem to disapprove."

"I noticed," Fuji mumbled, remember how that same elderly man had almost told everyone that they were holding hands under the table, "And my parents have never been too particular about what I do, so I doubt they'll start caring now." Kunimitsu didn't feel like talking anymore, and he closed the space between the two of them, planting his lips on Fuji's. Fuji moaned against Kunimitsu's kiss and kissed him back, neither hearing as someone came in. Ayame stopped and stared at the two, seeing wings and all, before turning and hurrying out.

While Kunimitsu had thought he might have heard something, he didn't see anything when he opened his eyes, and brushed it off as nothing. After all, there was no reason in worrying Fuji over nothing. Fuji finally pushed him back, breathing hard.

"Come on," he said when he was breathing normally again, "can't we continue this tonight?"

"One condition," Kunimitsu said, holding up a finger.

"What?" Fuji asked, interested.

"You have to go on a real date with me, after we talk to both of our parents'." He smiled at the reaction he got from Fuji, who's face lit up with a look of pure awe, and he suddenly looked closer to his age, more immature.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, but was now trying desperately to revert back to his normal, calm smile.

"Alright, let's go," he said, "You can go first, and I'll come in a few minutes. Ryuzaki won't ask questions, I'm sure."

"Okay," Fuji agreed, and Kunimitsu gave him a small peck on the lips before letting the tensai head out of the locker rooms. Then he sat down to wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm nervous," Fuji said, "I'm not sure why, I've never had problems talking to your parents before." Kunimitsu gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Don't be nervous," Kunimitsu said calmly as they approached the house, "They both adore you. They won't treat you differently just because I tell them I'm dating you"

"I'm sure, but..." Fuji said, still nervous, He held his breath as Kunimitsu opened the door, letting Fuji in first before entering himself. They both took off their shoes in the entryway, and the noise alerted Kunimitsu's mother.

"Kunimitsu! Shusuke-chan!" she said, delighted, "I could hardly believe I'd get to see you both today!" She hugged both, he head in between theirs' as she captured one in each arm. "Come on into the parlor, I've got fresh cookies, and both your father and grandfather are waiting. You grandfather said you had an announcement." The two followed her quietly, Fuji amazed as he always was the Kunimitsu took after neither of his parents, with their laid-back attitudes. The only one he resembled, was his grandfather, who sometimes drove Fuji crazy with his riddles. Thankfully, that trait hadn't been passed to Kunimitsu.

"Okaerinasai," Kunimitsu's father said, and Kunimitsu bowed.

"It's nice to be home," he answered, "Fuji following suit, bowing and saying a formal greeting.

"Enough formalities," Kunikazu demanded, cutting Kunimitsu's father off before he could ask if Fuji was well. "Get on with it." Kunimitsu wondered if his grandfather needed a nap, but said nothing offensive.

"Yes," He said, and took Fuji took his hand for support, hiding it behind them

"Ohh! They're holding hands!" Kunimitsu's mother exclaimed, elated. Fuji smiled, but realized how careless he had been, forgetting she was behind them so quickly. "I knew it!" She ran pst them to Kunikazu.

"I knew it! As soon as you told me he and Shusuke-chan would be here with an announcement, I knew it!" she insisted, though on one was arguing with her, and hugged the two boys again, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"T-that made that easy," Fuji said, surprised, but smiling, "I'm happy you approve."

"Of course we do," Kunimitsu's father smiled kindly, "We've all been expecting this for a while. Since the first time you came over, actually." 

"I didn't realize I was so obvious," Fuji was blushing slightly.

"Kunimitsu was probably the only person who didn't notice," Kunimitsu's mother pouted, "You two could have been together and happy long ago if my son wasn't so thick. Sumimasen, Shusuke-chan."

"I didn't notice his feeling either," Fuji reminded them, and they all looked at one another.

"Who did? We just figured he couldn't help falling for you eventually," Kunimitsu's father admitted. They continued talking for awhile, Kunimitsu growing increasingly nervous about talking to Fuji's parents next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do what you want to, Shusuke," Was the answer Fuji heard through the phone. "Who you date is none of my business."

"Arigatou," Fuji said, and heard his father hang up the phone. Of course, his mother, the self-proclaimed 'stay at home mom' had failed to make an appearance, and his father, a foreign-based employee, had shown absolutely no interest in Shusuke. One big happy family. Yumiko, however, was overjoyed to find out, and congratulated the boys properly before shooing them off to go on their date.

"Where to?" Fuji asked, once outside.

"Not sure," Kunimitsu answered, "I didn't think that far ahead, I guess."

"Unbelievable," Fuji shook his head with mock-disappointment, "The ever organized Kunimitsu Tezuka has no plan." Kunimitsu didn't bother to come up with a response, merely grabbed Fuji by the hand and led him along. They walked for awhile, Fuji trying to get Kunimitsu to tell him where they were going. Fuji laughed when he realized he had led him to the mall.

"Come on," Kunimitsu said, and Fuji let himself be dragged along. Once inside, Kunimitsu was at a loss again. 'Now what?' he asked himself, looking around. He finally turned to Fuji, "What do you want to do?"

"Saa... I'm a bit hungry," Fuji answered honestly, and the two headed for the food court to get a few burgers. As they ate, Fuji glanced into the nearby shops, window shopping with his sharp eyes, which picked up details of objects, even at great distances. His eyes settled on a pair of necklaces in a jewelry story. They were a pair of silver wings, that could separated into two necklaces, meant, obviously, for people in a relationship. Half of him longed to have that pair, one for him and one for Kunimitsu, but he was certain he didn't have enough money with him, and there was absolutely no way he could ask Kunimitsu to buy them.

When they finished, they headed into a music store near the jewelry shop Fuji had been peering into. While Fuji browsed, Kunimitsu said he was going to check out the classical music section and disappeared from sight. A few minutes later, he was back, asking if he was ready to go. They looked through several more shops, but ended up leaving empty handed.

"I'm sorry," Kunimitsu apologized as they began to walk towards home. Fuji looked at him quizzically, but Kunimitsu merely explained, "That wasn't much of a date... I'm not very good at this sort of thing..." Kunimitsu was by now looking at the ground, and Fuji took a moment to see that Kunimitsu was embarrassed. After adding this to his mental scrapbook, labeled as, 'a new discovered emotion', he smiled, and took Kunimitsu's face in his hands.

"It's fine," he said, "I enjoyed myself. I was with you, and that's more then enough to make this a great afternoon."

"I probably made it sound like I had something romantic planned, but..."

"Saa, Kunimitsu," He delicately moved Kunimitsu's face so that he was looking into Fuji's eyes. "It's fine. It's like tennis. Practice." Kunimitsu smiled only slightly.

"Practice," he repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello anybody reading this! Almost everything is back in order now, so things should go more smoothly from here! I'm actually going to answer reviews this time, and I'm sorry it's been a while.

Blufox- Yes. Heart. You gotta love those two.

KiriharaAkaya- W-well written...? -throws a party.- YES!!! Anyway, I refuse to watch the English anime (I've seen one and a half episodes) because the voices are too mismatched. I mean, did they even LISTEN to how the voices were SUPPOSSED to sound in the Japanese version? Sad. I was also very touched that you would offer Fuj ithe money, and he thanks you as well, (Yes, I agree with you. REAL.), but says that he can't except that amount of generous charity. It'll all work out though, I'm sure, so read on with out worry!

KaL KeY- I'm very glad that you like it, and here's the next chapter!

CelicaChick- -singing- Great writing, great writing! Sorry, it makes me very happy to hear things like that! As for Fuji's family... There will DEFINATELY be more on that soon. Poor Fuji.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have fun?" Ryuzaki asked as Kunimitsu closed the door behind Fuji and himself. "Yumiko called me."

"You two certainly keep in touch," Fuji smiled, but Kunimitsu could tell he was irritated.

"It's a good thing too," Ryuzaki said, "Or else I wouldn't know about you two. You've been hiding it for a couple days? I don't see how, it seems your relationship was obvious to just about everyone in this house except me."

"Did you hear that? We did manage to fool one, Kunimitsu," Fuji said, cheerful sarcasm in his voice and expression, "I told you so."

Ryuzaki rolled her eyes. "The point is, your parents have consented to your relationship and have no problems with you rooming together, so I won't do anything to stop either of you from doing whatever it is you want to with your relationship. I won't even give you the 'teacher speech'; I trust the two of you."

"You actually got a hold of my parents?" Fuji asked. What a shock; his father must have answered his phone twice in the same day. That was unheard of.

"Actually, no," Ryuzaki said, and Fuji's thoughts of a miracle having taken place were cast off, "But I trust Yumiko's authority over you, and I think you are responsible enough to know what's right and what's wrong."

'To some people, my very existence is wrong. Right and wrong are too vague for people like me, Ryuzaki,' Fuji thought, hoping Ryoma wasn't near enough to hear his thoughts.

"Hmm... Kunimitsu said, "Well, thank you, Ryuzaki-sensei, for your blessing, but we still have homework to get done before dinner." 

"Of course," Ryuzaki smiled, and let the two boys past her and up the stairs.

"Are we really going to study?" Fuji asked, a smile on his face, when they had reached the room.

"Yes," Kunimitsu said, and Fuji's smiled dropped a fraction of an inch before he caught himself. "We're going to do an experiment, and find out how much contact you can stand before those wings of yours make an appearance." This made Fuji's grin widen, and the two entered the room.

Kunimitsu took Fuji's hand, something he already knew wouldn't effect either of them, and then pulled him close into an embrace. Fuji handled it well, so he went on, kissing his neck, and moving up to nip his ear. Fuji's body shuddered as he waited, wide-eyed, for whatever Kunimitsu would do next, and found it harder and harder the farther Kunimitsu took this. Kunimitsu finally kissed his mouth, though it was little more then a peck. It was more then enough, however, and Fuji's wings practically erupted from his back. Kunimitsu didn't seem to notice, and kissed Fuji again, making it deeper. Fuji kissed him back eagerly, wanting to start again where Taka had made them stop the day before. He pushed Kunimitsu back onto the bed and then let the slightly larger boy roll him over onto the bottom. Fuji wasn't sure what to expect as Kunimitsu grabbed both of his wrists and pushed them down against the bed. Kunimitsu then pressed his body against Fuji, not so much that he would crush him, but enough that he could feel the pulsing through Fuji's body. Fuji gasped at the contact of their bodies, and Kunimitsu covered up another pleasure filled moan with a kiss. Just when Fuji was really beginning to get excited, Kunimitsu's phone rang. At first, they both ignored it, and continued kissing, but after the person had called several times, Kunimitsu got fed up and answered.

"Tezuka-kun," Kunimitsu realized it was Atobe's voice coming through the phone, and wondered for no more then a moment how he had gotten his number. "Is it true that the Seishun Regulars a Trivial Pulse positives?"

"Hai," Kunimitsu answered.

"Good, then Ores-sama's intelligences have been correct so far," Atobe said.

"What else have you 'intelligences' told you?" Kunimitsu asked, his voice edging on annoyed.

"Nothing much," Kunimitsu could almost see Atobe's over-elegant shrug. "But Ore-sama has a question for you, and the rest of your regulars."

"Would you like to talk to everyone at once?" Kunimitsu asked calmly.

"Yes, put Ore-sama on speaker so that all might be charmed by my wonderful voice," Atobe ordered, and Kunimitsu pulled the phone away from his mouth so that the other buchou wouldn't hear him sigh.

Thankfully, everyone was already gathered in the living room to watch a movie, so Kunimitsu only had to put the phone on speaker. Atobe's voice filled the room. "Hello Seishun Regulars, plus Inui and Ryuzaki-sensei." Everyone rolled their eyes when they heard it who it was. "I'm calling you because I've been interested for sometime in the other schools with people effected by the Trivial Pulse. So, I am hosting a ball, and inviting all of the Trivial Pulse Positives. You may bring a date, but they must be positive also. Any questions, comments?"

"Hold on, Atobe-kun," It was Ryuzaki, "Who is chaperoning?"

"Tarou-sensei," Atobe answered, and Ryuzaki shook her head. Tarou was strict, but Atobe had said 'schools', plural, which meant a lot of kids.

"I'll help out," Ryuzaki said.

"If you insist," Atobe answered, and waited. Nods went around the room, several excited about the chance.

"We're all coming," Kunimitsu said, turning the phone back down.

"Good," Atobe said, and rattled off some information about the time and place. "See you then. Bye." Kunimitsu was about to hang up, whan Atobe's voice came once more. "Hold on, Tezuka-kun. Is it also true that you and Fuji-kun are--" Kunimitsu hung up.

"Alright," Ryuzaki said, clapping her hands, "Tonight is a 'fend for yourself' night. There is no set dinner, so just feed yourselves whenever you get hungry." Mumbles went around the room, most thinking about Atobe's ball rather than dinner. Slowly, they all filtered out, the movie completely forgotten, until only Kunimitsu and Fuji remained in the room. Kunimitsu was debating how to ask the other boy to go to the ball with him when the other boy grabbed his hand.

"Are you hungry?" Fuji asked, and Kunimitsu nodded, realizing that it had been a while since their burgers. Fuji smiled and let him into the kitchen.

"The kitchen was disserted, much to the pleasure of the two seniors. They decided to make something simple, and Kunimitsu started rummaging through cupboards as Fuji went through the fridge. Finally, it seemed that ramen was the only quick thing in the house and they began to ready their dinner. Fuji sighed as Kunimitsu put the water on to boil. He didn't show it often, but Shusuke Fuji hated to wait more then anything else. Still, Kunimitsu had offered to cook for them tonight, and how could Fuji turn such an offer down? He would have to sit still and wait.

"It won't be that long," Kunimitsu promised, "It's only ramen."

"I know," Fuji smiled at his perceptive boyfriend, "It's just--" He was cut off as Kunimitsu grunted with a flinch. Fuji saw him cradle his hand against his chest and realized that the other boy had managed to burn himself. "Are you alright?" Fuji asked, heading over to him with a concerned look on his face, "How bad is it?"

"It's fine," Kunimitsu answered, going to the sink to run a little water over his hand. He was embarrassed that he had been so careless. In front of Fuji, no less! The burn really wasn't that bad, but Fuji had long ago learned not to trust Kunimitsu's word about whether he was hurt or not.

"Let me see it, please," he asked, and Kunimitsu, a bit grudgingly, let Fuji examine his hand. Fuji reached out and took the hand delicately in his, and upon contact realized that Kunimitsu's burn was gone.

"What the...?" Kunimitsu was surprised, but Fuji understood as he felt the burn forming on his own hand. Kami-sama had granted his wish, to be able to take Kunimitsu's pain. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, careful not to let Kunimitsu see his hand.

"Weird," he said, "But at least you're alright. Perhaps we shouldn't question our blessings." Kunimitsu gave him an odd look; knowing he was hiding something, but not knowing what. "Your water is boiling," Fuji informed the buchou, and Kunimitsu got back to making dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru Kaido was watching his senpai from behind. As he had so many other days, Kaido had found Sadaharu Inui working on the computer in the mountain houses' clinic. The data expert was set on finding out how the earthquake had messed with their DNA. Still, Kaido didn't like it. Sure, he would like to find out why they had changed, but why did Inui have to be the one who did everything? Sure, Inui really was the only one who could; who had the skills to figure it all out, other than perhaps Fuji, who seemed to have no interest in _why_ they changed anyway, but Kaido was concerned for the older boy. He never seemed to have any fun any more. It was school, tennis and research, nothing else, for Inui. After all, even if he never really could, Kaido still wanted to ask--

"Eighty-two percent chance that you want to ask me something," Inui said, not turning around.

"H-how...?" Kaido asked, surprised.

"You have a tendency to stare at people from behind when you want to ask a question," Inui stated, typing something new into the computer. "Ninety-seven percent chance it has something to do with tennis." Inui wasn't counting on that three percent, though deep down he hoped that his calculations were wrong.

Kaido's heart sank a bit. Ninety-seven percent? Was he that tennis obsessed? No, he shook his head, glad Inui wasn't watching, he was more Inui obsessed than tennis obsessed. Still, how could he ever ask his senpai to go to Atobe's ball with him? "I don't have question," Kaido lied, and left the room. Inui continued to type for a while, then sighed.

"Too bad," he said, "I could use an excuse to pay more attention to you then this research. He hadn't counted on that three percent, no, but it didn't change the fact that it sucked to be right some times.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello anybody reading this! Almost everything is back in order now, so things should go more smoothly from here! I'm actually going to answer reviews this time, and I'm sorry it's been a while.

Blufox- Updating... Fuji is great, but I want to bring out his sadistic side a bit more... It seems I've over looked it. Still, he makes a great masochist!

Yoshikochan- Sorry, I didn't upload as fast as I wanted to... But I'm glad you like it!

KiriharaAkaya- This sounds insane, but I feel that reading a fanfic in class is always the most fun. I've read a lot of 'em XD, and no one ever asks. Actually, I wrote part of that chapter in a computer class, so it's all ironically connected. Okay, I'm just talking to talk now. Glad you liked the fluff. It was fun... Wanna write more about them soon, mm-hmm.

T.I.B.E.-sway-- Thicken! Yay! Plots, like soup broth, are better thick. Why am I rambling so much today?

KaL KeY- Fluff is fun, but I have to be careful, or I take things to the extremes... Yep, glad you like it!

CelicaChick- Umm... Umm... It... It'll all work out... I think... I mean... Grrrr... I dunno what to say.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone one else was asleep by now, Kunimitsu was sure. Fuji had remained awake for a long time, but eventually sleep had overcome him. Kunimitsu sighed silently, then got up without so much as a sound, heading over to his bag. He pulled out his one purchase of the day, from when he and Fuji had gone to the mall. He knew that the other boy had been completely unaware, but that was exactly how he wanted it.

The silver wings sparkled in he pale moonlight that drifted through their windows. Kunimitsu had seen Fuji staring at these necklaces for sometime, and had snuck over to get them while Fuji was in the music store. He took his pocket knife from it's place on his dresser and slowly, purposefully carved an 'S' in to the back of the wing. He undid the clasp and carefully slid it around Fuji's thin neck, using the space where his head met the pillow to get it on his with as little contact as possible. For Fuji to wake up would be the last thing he wanted. Fuji moved suddenly, startling him, but quickly settled again, a smile on his face. Kunimitsu felt himself smiling as well, hoping that the tensai was having sweet dreams.

Then he turned his attention to the second wing, etching a 'K' into it's back. He slipped it around his own neck and felt strangely comforted by the feel of hte cold metal. That done, he moved to the door on reticent feet, opening it only enough that he could get out, then closing it just as quietly.

He couldn't go to sleep in there, he knew it, but he couldn't sleep anywhere else either. If he went to sleep in his room, the pain would awaken them both in the night. He couldn't let Fuji lose sleep over him, especially when it only made him sad to stay up. Still, if he went to sleep anywhere else he wouldn't be able to get back to the room. Though the pain only came once a night most of the time, he was always so exhausted afterwards that he would fall asleep almost immediately, which would make getting back to the room impossible.

At a loss for what to do, he wandered the grounds for a while. Finally, he came to the conclusion that sleep wasn't a possibility for him, not right now. He headed back for the room, slipping in even quieter then he had left, and then slipped into Fuji's bed with him. He knew the sleeping boy wouldn't mind, and ran his fingers through Fuji's hair as he settled into a comfortable position. Fuji smiled and snuggled into him, so Kunimitsu continued, knowing the tensai would sleep on.

'If I can do this,' he though, looking at that angelic face, marveling at the fact that such a person, so wonderful in every way, could love him, 'If only I can do this, and keep my pain from him, everything will be fine. To save him from despair, I can handle a few sleepless nights.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fuji awoke the next morning, his hand reached instinctively to Kunimitsu's face. The buchou was sitting up, Fuji's head in his lap. Kunimitsu smiled and gave the tensai a good morning kiss. As their lips came together, Fuji felt something cold brush against his cheek. Confused, he broke he kiss a bit early to see. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the necklace hanging from Kunimitsu's slim neck. His hand moved to his own throat, feeling the thin chain there, and pulling the silver charm to his face. He smiled warmly.

"When did you manage this?" He asked, and Kunimitsu smiled back at him.

"When I was checking out the 'classical music' yesterday," he said, "It seemed like you wanted them."

"You carved my initial in the back," Fuji remarked.

"I would hate you to misplace it," Kunimitsu said, which Fuji responded to with another kiss.

"I'll never take it off," He said, but Kunimitsu merely chuckled a bit.

"You'll have to, some of the tournaments are particular about wearing jewelry. They may make you take it off," he said, but Fuji didn't seem worried about that.

"They can try," he said, and kissed Kunimitsu again. "Hey," he said, parting, "Will you go to Atobe's ball with me?"

"I was going to ask you," Kunimitsu shrugged, "But is it necessary to ask in the first place?"

"People expect it," Fuji shrugged.

"Since when do other people concern you?" Kunimitsu asked with a suspicious smile.

"They don't," Fuji admitted, "You, Yumiko and Yuta are my whole world

"Don't forget about tennis," Kunimitsu chided, "Boyfriend or not, I'm still your captain, so that better be important to you." Fuji laughed.

"Of course." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadaharu Inui was beginning to doubt his own predictions by the midpoint of afternoon practice. Every time Kaido acted like he had a question, he would suddenly avoid him. That wasn't like Kaido at all. If Kaido wanted to know something, he asked, so every time he approached Inui (Ninety-two percent chance he'd ask) and then avoided his point, Inui knew something was out of place. Practice was nearing it's end, and Inui was thankful no one seemed to have noticed how distracted he was

'Why aren't you scribbling notes in that little notebook of yours, Inui-senpai? Strange, especially with it being a match between Fuji-senpai and Buchou.' Inui was surprised and a bit startled by the voice in his head, but he never let it show on his face. He glanced over at Ryoma, who was watching the practice match with a smirk on his face. Inui turned back to the match himself.

'Impressive,' Inui thought, knowing Ryoma would hear it, 'Your power is developing quickly.

'Don't change the subject, Senpai,' Ryoma sent back, his voice sounding a bit annoyed, 'We were talking about you, not me.'

'No,' Inui corrected, 'You were talking about me, I wasn't.'

'Doesn't matter,' Ryoma answered, 'Now you are.' Inui realized, a bit embarrassed, that he was right. He sighed, thinking, to himself, that he really was off his game today.

'What is it you want?' Inui asked.

'You should just ask him,' Ryoma coached, 'If you're going to let it bother you so much, then ask him what his question is. Or you could just ask him what his question is. Or you could just ask him to go to the ball with you.'

'Atobe's ball?' Inui thought, confused, and blushing slightly. Why would Ryoma want him to take Kaido to the ball? Sure, he liked the younger boy, a lot, but how could he ask him to the ball?

'You're smart, Senpai,' Ryoma thought, sending it to Inui, 'You knew I was talking about Kaido senpai without me saying it.' Inui blushed slightly again, having fallen right into Ryoma's trap. 'You go figure something out,' Ryoma continued, 'And if you don't, someone might take him before you.' then Ryoma left the older boy's mind and Inui felt his absence. Inui sighed, knowing that he was even more distracted now then ever before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Shuichiro," Eiji said as the two finally came to their favorite meadow in the forest. "Atobe's party should be fun, right?" 

"Don't let him hear you call it that," Oishi chuckled, "Atobe seemed pretty adamant about it being a 'ball'."

"But it should be fun, right?" Eiji pressed.

"Of course," Oishi said, confused, "Why are you asking?"

"Who do you think will be there?" Eiji asked, ignoring Oishi's question. Oishi gave him a confused look for a moment, then smiled.

"Are you worried about Taka being lonely?" he asked. Both of them knew Taka would be the odd man out this time, when either Kaido or Inui worked up the courage to ask the other. Oishi laughed and shook his head, "I'll admit, O'm a bit worried too, but Taka will come up with something. He won't be lonely." Eiji shook his head with a sigh. He hoped Oishi was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu was annoyed. Sure, this morning he hadn't made any reaction that might have told Fuji that he didn't like it, but... No, this was just jealousy; there was no reason to blame Fuji. That would be wrong. After all, everyone had the right to visit their family.

When Fuji had told him that he, Yumiko and Yuta were his world, Kunimitsu had been careful not to look jealous. He sighed, ashamed that it bothered him so much. It was true that Fuji was constantly looking out for Yuta, which was good, fine anyway, but it bothered him that the younger boy didn't seem to appreciate all that his older brother did for him. Kunimitsu felt selfish, he wanted to keep Fuji all to himself, and sharing the tensai's time with Yuta was proving an obstacle. For some reason, Yumiko didn't bother him nearly as much. She was dear to Fuji, yes, but she always seemed to give back, whereas Yuta only pushed Fuji further away.

He glanced around the room, which seemed empty and boring without Fuji in it. He sighed and let himself fall back so that his head rested on his pillows. Finally, he decided to catch up on the sleep he had missed the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Hello anybody reading this! Almost everything is back in order now, so things should go more smoothly from here! I'm actually going to answer reviews this time, and I'm sorry it's been a while.

Blufox- No, he has to have physical contact with the person (After all, we don't know if his power is only for Kunimitsu yet!) and Tezuka never slept, so he never felt the pain in the first place. It's all connected to sleep, not to nighttime.

Yoshikochan- I'm glad you like it! Sleep is VERY important, as Kunimitsu might very well find out if things continue this way! Thank you for your review!

KiriharaAkaya- TakaSakuno? I would have never even thought of that! Still, I have plans for Taka. As for Kaido's name, it is very kind of you to point this out to me, but I spell it the way I do because I started by reading the Manga, before seeing the Anime or anything else, and so I spell it as it is in there! Really, though, I appreciate that you would tell me (most might be afraid of offending me), and I'm sorry if it bothers you to read it this way, but it's a habit, and not one I plan to break!

KaL KeY- I'm sorry! I finally finished fixing everything, which means that I JUST started writing new chapters again (I'm out of pre-written now!!) Still, it should get faster now! Sorry for the wait!

CelicaChick- Most people seemed to like Jealous Tezuka (Yes, it's a title now). -shrugs- I often feel sorry for Taka, but I've had a great plan for him all along, so don't worry!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaido knew that Inui had been on the computer since they had gotten home, two hours ago. Surely he would stop for a break soon. Kaido had been careful not to stand at the door for more then a couple seconds every time he went to check on the data expert, but this time he felt compelled to stand there for just a moment longer.

"Kaoru," Inui's voice caught Kaido's immediate attention. The older boy wheeled his chair around to face the underclassman, one hand still resting on the desk. Kaido's eyes settled on that hand, and he had to pry them away as Inui began speaking again. "Eould you have a look at this? This stream of data looks strange." Kaido's eyebrows rose slightly. Even if it looked strange to Inui, what would it matter what it looked like to him?

"Of course, Senpai," he said, still the ever faithful kohai.

"You may have to zoom in," Inui said, moving aside so that Kaido could get in front of the computer. Kaido bent over to get a good view, and then grabbed the mouse, zooming as Inui had instructed. What he saw made him gasp. There were words written in the data!

'Will you go to Atobe's Ball with me?' Kaido read, looking to Inui, a blush coming across his face. Inui tilted his head with a perplexed expression, waiting for Kaido to say something. "W-what...?" Kaido started, but didn't know what to say. Was Inui messing with him?

"Well?" Inui asked, but Kaido was in shock, and found himself unable to answer. Inui's expression changed, becoming a bit sadder. "Gomennasai, Kaido-kun, it seems I have overstepped my bounds." Kaido hadn't failed to notice that Inui hadn't called him 'Kaoru'. How long had it been since they had been on such unfamiliar terms? Inui turned, not wanting to look into Kaido's eyes, for fear of what he might see there. "Forget it." He began to walk out, but Kaido reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait," he said, and Inui stopped, "What... Does this mean?" Inui looked back, the light flashing across his square glasses. His cat ears were out.

"Nothing, if you don't want it to," Inui said calmly, and Kaido took a deep breath.

"... And if I do?" He asked, finding himself still breathless. He could feel his pupils turning into their snake-like slits, and the the scales slowly appearing at the corners of those eyes. Inui reached up, with the arm that Kaido did not have a hold of, and took off his glasses. Like Kunimitsu, he didn't need those glasses anymore, but hiding his eyes had always befitted him before, so he still wore them. He looked down at the other boy, and Kaido saw those eyes, so wonderfully green, and noticed that Inui's eyes, too, had those same slits.

"Then I'm asking you out," Inui said, feeling a bit bolder now, having gotten over the fear of being immediately turned down. Kaido looked at his senpai's eyes a moment longer, before finally smiling. Inui was taken aback, having never expected how Kaido's face lit up when he smiled. 'He looks... Even more stunning then normal...'

"Yes, then," Kaido smiled, and Inui couldn't help but kiss him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shusuke!" Yuta said, as they finally moved off of the courts. He had lost, three to six, but it wasn't until now that he saw the burn on Fuji's right hand. "You played with that?" he asked, pointing to the burn, "You should have just told me that you were hurt."

"It's fine, Yuta," Fuji assured him with a smile.

"How did you manage to do that anyway?" Yuta asked, bothered by the fact that his brother had probably done something senseless.

"I didn't," Fuji shrugged, "Kunimitsu burned himself yesterday, and when I took his hand to examine it, it transferred to mine." Yuta frowned.

"You think maybe he caused that to happen?" HE asked, but Fuji merely chuckled.

"Kunimitsu would never do that, not to anyone. No, it was my fault, apparently I have new power," he said, tactfully not mentioning that he had asked for it.

"Why isn't it bandaged, then?" Yuta asked, suspicious.

"I couldn't very well let Kunimitsu see it, he would blame himself, and he has enough to worry about as it is. If I had taken it to Ryuzaki, she would have question me about it, and it would have eventually made it's way back to Kunimitsu," Fuji said, his logic simple and understandable, since he had informed Yuta of all that was going on already.

"You can't just leave it like that, Aniki," Yuta argued, "Come on, we have a first aid kit up at the dorms."

"Arigatou, Yuta," Fuji said, and allowed the younger boy to lead him up to the dormitory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home," Fuji said, his voice hardly audible. He wasn't sure what it had been, but he had gotten the feeling that he was being watched on his flight home, and it left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, Kunimitsu was more important then a silly premonition, and he headed up the stairs.

Kunimitsu was already awake when Fuji came in, the pains having awoken him a few minutes prior. He put on a smiled, and hoped that Fuji wouldn't see through it. Whether he did or not wasn't clear as he threw his arms around Kunimitsu, kissing his cheek before merely holding on tight. In his tired state, Kunimitsu noticed with a bit of numb amusement that both of their wings were out, and that if things continued like this, they would have to go shirt shopping soon.

"Welcome home," Kunimitsu said, hoping his voice sounded stronger then he felt. Fuji released him, and he realized he did not.

"Are you alright? You don't sound well," Fuji frowned, placing his hands on Kunimitsu's knees as he settled into a sitting position, facing the buchou.

"What happened to your hand?" Kunimitsu asked, eyeing the bandages.

"It's just a little hurt," Fuji answered, "Please don't avoid the question." His eyes were open and pleading with Kunimitsu. It was ironic that he, a sadist to the core, wanted to keep all pain from reaching this one person. If he wasn't so worried, he might have chuckled, realizing that he was becoming more of a masochist where Kunimitsu was concerned.

"I'm fine," Kunimitsu insisted, "Just a little tired." Understatement of the century. "How did you hurt your hand?"

"It happened while I was with Yuta," Fuji lied easily. "If you're tired, go ahead and sleep before dinner. I'll help you when the pains come. How did I manage to sleep through it last night?"

"You were pretty wiped out yesterday," Kunimitsu shrugged, and could have kicked himself. He smiled instead, "But it's alright, I made it through the night, didn't I?"

"I don't want you to suffer while I'm sleeping," Fuji said, exasperated.

"Would you rather I suffer while you're awake? Fuji, there's nothing either of us can do about it right now. I would rather you not lose sleep, for that reason. Why should both of us have to be effected?"

'But I can do something, Kunimitsu, I can,' Fuji thought, but knew he couldn't tell the other boy about his power yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello anybody reading this! Everything is better now, and the story is progressing again! Yay!

Blufox- Yay! Cliffhanger! May it continue!

Yoshikochan- DEFINATELY. It's Tezuka, there's no way he would let Fuji hurt for his sake.

KiriharaAkaya- About names again. Yeah, I still write Kaido, even though I know it's not a very legitimate translation, but even I say Karupin (Although I didn't in my first P.O.T. Fic, but that was a whole year ago!) and write 'Jirou'. And please don't stab Viz! I still wanna read them!

KaL KeY- My own pace? Phew! Sounds good! As for Fuji, he couldn't take the night pains away from Tezuka forever, but if he was around when Kunimitsu was hurting like that, he could transfer the pain onto himself, yes. As for how the others would react, I don't know yet. You can imagine, I'm sure, how Tezuka himself would react. -Laughs.-

Skyblue147- I'm glad you like it! Anyway, I'm afraid to ask, but who are you stalking? -Nervous Laugh.-

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuta is a positive too," Fuji said, taking a bite of his dinner. Once he had swallowed, he smiled, "But he won't tell me what he is."

"You'll find out at Atobe's Party," Eiji shrugged, "Hoi, but it makes you wonder..."

"Ball," Oishi reminded him quietly, mostly because he knew that if he kept calling it a party now, he would call it the same thing in front of Atobe. Oishi really didn't want Eiji getting on the bad side of anyone.

"Hoi hoi," Eiji said, rolling his eyes. Fuji gave Kunimitsu, who was sitting to his left, a glance, trying to see if he was drifting into his thoughts. He was. They hadn't spoken since their argument upstairs, but what bothered the tensai now was that the small crease in Kunimitsu's forehead meant he wasn't even 'in the room' with them.

He wondered for a long moment what Kunimitsu was thinking about, just like he had so many other times, and, just like most of those times, since everything changed, anyway, he wished he could have Ryoma's mind powers, just for a moment. Oh, right, even the freshman couldn't see what Kunimitsu was thinking. Man, that guy was a walking enigma.

"I never thought about it before," Taka said, looking thoughtful, "But I'm actually curious. You know, about the people from other schools. Isn't a bit weird that so many TP's are in tennis? As far as we know, I mean..."

"It's something about 'Natural Selection'," Inui said, "I've been talking to Tezuka-san about the other times it's happened. Those selected always seem to be young and fit. Tennis is good for producing that kind of person, but I doubt it's isolated to just tennis players." That was interesting too, Fuji noticed, people listened to Inui's ramblings when it was about the Trivial Pulse. Inui adjusted his glasses, "That reminds me, I've put together folders about the exact species I suspect each of us to be. It's important to know a bit about your animal counter-part, because of certain instincts that may effect us later on. It could be dangerous to not know, and a slip up like that could reveal any one of us to the world."

"I caught Momo chasing a rabbit yesterday," Ryoma accused, pointing a finger at the older boy as he took a bite of his food.

"I just wanted to see if I _could_ catch it! I wasn't gonna kill it and eat it or anything like that!!" Momo argued, though he looked quite a bit embarrassed.

"Never said you were," Ryoma shrugged, but he was smirking behind his glass, as he took a long drink of the grape Ponta inside it.

"Whatever the case may be," Inui interrupted before this could go any farther, "You should all go over your own files, and then perhaps let the people closest to you have a look too." That was it, and Inui passed the files he had around the table.

Fuji glanced at his half heartedly. He already knew what he was, thanks to Kunikazu, and he knew he could always read it later. He was much more interested in that little 'nilla folder in front of Kunimitsu. The Buchou himself seemed completely apathetic towards the folder, and the rest of the world, for that matter.

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji whispered it, already thinking that it was a mistake, that he should have let Kunimitsu have the time he needed to himself. He turned away, hoping, though he knew it wasn't likely, that the buchou hadn't heard him.

"Yes, Love?"

Fuji froze. That was surprising. That was strange. That was... Kinda nice... Fuji turned to the other boy slowly. His eyes must have widened, without him realizing it, because Kunimitsu seemed to realize just how surprised he was.

"I'm not angry with you," Kunimitsu whispered, his lips surprisingly close to the tensai's ear, as if the other people in the room didn't exist. Either that, or Kunimitsu had decided that he didn't care anymore. That thought made Fuji's breath catch in his throat. Wouldn't that be something. "You were just worried about me, and I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"That why...?" Fuji wanted to ask why he had been so quiet, but was silenced as Kunimitsu smiled slightly at him. That smile that he kept only for Fuji.

"Had to be sure you weren't mad at me," Kunimitsu said, as if that was the answer to any question Fuji might have. For a moment, Fuji was confused. Had Kunimitsu lost his mind? He was acting this way in front of the entire team, and Ryuzaki! Sure, it wasn't like they didn't know, and it wasn't like they didn't have their parents' permission, but this was Kunimitsu... And being this intimate around other people was definitely not a very Kunimitsu-like thing.

"I thought... You smiled only for me," Fuji smiled slightly as he whispered the words to Kunimitsu in a tease, but mostly because he hoped to hide his own surprise. He was a little bit disappointed that Kunimitsu would smile in front of these people, and he realized that he felt... Jealous. The thought made Fuji want to laugh, but, honestly, he was much too confused by Kunimitsu's sudden tenderness to react like that.

"What makes you think they can see anything?" Kunimitsu smiled, and Fuji looked around. Why wasn't anyone staring? Oh, Momo seemed to be looking in their general direction, but he looked so confused. "They can't hear us either."

"Can't...?" Fuji asked, starting to hate that Kunimitsu clearly understood something he didn't. Kunimitsu's smile dropped from his face, as he noticed that Fuji really didn't get it.

"I'll show you what I mean, by going back to reality," Kunimitsu seemed to concentrate for a moment, and then moved back to a more respectable position, as far as the people around him were concerned.

"Tha... That was so cool!" Eiji exclaimed, jumping from his place at the table to run around to Fuji and Kunimitsu. "How did you do that? Where did you go? Nyah, show me! Show me!"

"What... Happened though?" Fuji asked, seriously hating that he didn't know, though he smiled characteristically, when now everyone else seemed to know as well. It was humiliating for the tensai, who was so used to seeing things quite clearly.

"You disappeared! You said Buchou's name and then 'Poof!' It was so cool! Do it again," Eiji insisted, clearly thinking that Fuji was behind the occurrence, and that he didn't understand was some kind of strange tensai joke.

"I can't do it again while you're bouncing up and down like that," Kunimitsu said, sounding a bit annoyed. Eiji looked to him, suddenly grasping the situation. Fuji was starting to understand as well. So, Kunimitsu could turn people, including himself, invisible. Okay, Fuji could deal with that. Oh man, that would be a fun power... "If you'll calm down, I can make you invisible. It's not hard."

"Yahhoi!" Eiji cheered, then quickly set about trying to calm himself down. Fuji could see his leg shaking in a very puppy like way, betraying his excitement as the rest of him seemed to keep with the program and relax. Again, Kunimitsu seemed to concentrate, and then, just like he was never there, Eiji was gone.

Fuji waited to hear something from the energetic senior, but no such sound ever reached his ears. Kunimitsu, on the other hand, seemed to be hearing every silent exclamation, judging be the annoyed look on his face. Fuji shook his head with a smile, knowing that this was one pain he couldn't take off Kunimitsu's hands.

Then, suddenly, Fuji was aware of just where Eiji was, as Oishi jumped up with a small yell. He was blushing furiously, and Fuji doubted it was only because he had just yelled out in front of the entire team of regulars. By now, because Fuji knew Eiji well enough, he could almost hear the other boy laugh, and knew that the acrobatic player was on the move again. Momo was the next victim, quickly followed by Ryoma, who was struggling not to react as Eiji evidently tried to tickle his brains out. Eiji moved on the diplomatically attack each of the people in the room in turn, until only Kunimitsu, Ryuzaki, and Fuji himself were remaining. Clearly, the red head had no intentions of messing with their coach, so Fuji knew the next move would be directed as him or the buchou beside him.

"You do realize that I can still see you, don't you?" Kunimitsu asked, and Fuji heard something about how unfair that was as Eiji slowly became visible again. "And now, so can everyone else." Several wicked grins went around the table as thoughts of revenge became unified.

"Nya!" Eiji whined, and cast Oishi a 'protect me' glance. Oishi was smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I'm the only one to blame! Tezuka-buchou is the one that made me invisible in the first place!!"

"Kikumaru, fifteen laps, tomorrow," Kunimitsu said, his eyes stoic as always.

"You can't--!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Twenty," Kunimitsu interrupted. Eiji began to look quite distressed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and finish some homework, if I might excuse myself," Oishi suddenly said. Ryuzaki nodded and Eiji looked like he was being abandoned until the Vice-Captain brushed past him on his way to the door, in a seemingly casual gesture. Still, it seemed to mean plenty to Eiji as he watched Oishi walk out.

"Saa, Eiji, have you done _your_ homework yet?" Fuji asked with a smile. Eiji continued to stare at the door Oishi had just exited out for a millisecond longer before he caught himself, and turned to Fuji.

"Homework...?" Eiji suddenly smiled, and then it was gone. Instead, he looked like he was annoyed at something, and a little upset even, "Hoi... Forgot..."

"I'll take care of your dishes," Fuji smiled, and Eiji practically flipped out of his chair.

"Thanks, Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed, and was out the door. Well, if that wasn't an obvious set up, Fuji didn't know what was. He looked to Ryuzaki, as if to ask her what she intended to do about it.

Ryuzaki realized that she was being tested, and though it annoyed her, she kept her cool, "I'm going to... Pretend that I didn't understand what happened just now." Fuji smiled, knowing that even Ryuzaki could go soft where the Golden Pair was concerned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Hello anybody reading this! Shia is sick right now, but I'm still writing! (probably more so, because I can't do much else right now. No Tennis. -tear-) Still, I'm on PAGE 50 (on my word document). Ah, it's a mile stone... I have a feeling this Fanfic may end up being my longest yet... That means I have to get past 88 pages... Sorry, just rambling.

Blufox- Hehe, sorry to keep you hanging, but I like writing cliffhangers. Yep, so fun. Read on!

YukimuraAme- Well, not necessarily everyone. There is a chance that come known characters will develop powers, but I don't think that everyone one has one. I'm glad that it makes more sense! Please do continue reading!

Shimizu Miki- I don't know when your birthday is, so maybe I messed up, but I think I got it!! Yay for me! Thank you for the compliments, and I'm really jealous of the wing-boys too... Flying sounds fun...

Yoshikochan- The Golden Pair is sooo fun... So is Fuji... I've realized that it's easiest to write from his point of view, probably because my friends tell me I'm a lot like him. (Just not when I write! I write SOOO much differently then I act. It's strange.) It's fun to write from Shishido's point of view too. XD

KiriharaAkaya- Haha, Tango Pair and Health... Yep, sounds related to me! Maybe they should make it part of the curriculum? -Thinks about that...- Wow... I might actually want to go to school then... About Fuji's voice... I died. Twice. I was so upset, I felt like crying. WRONG. I mean, did they even listen to how he was supposed to sound? Ne? So, as that is my point of view, kill them if you wish. And Video tape it, so it can be posted on YouTube as a warning to other anime labels in America.

KaL KeY- Okay! Here's the update! (Kinda long this time, couldn't help it. I REALLY wanted to put that last scene in THIS chapter...)

Skyblue147- Oh good! I was thinking 'Oh God! AGAIN?!' Eheh... Sorry, inside joke. I'm glad you like it though.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I'm so glad you're not angry with me," Fuji smiled. It felt strange to be admitting he had been so worried, but this was Kunimitsu he was talking to, so he was sure it would be fine.

"I could never stay angry at you for long, Shusuke," Kunimitsu was smiling, and putting a new white sheet on his bed.

"Hnn..." Was Fuji's response as he flopped backwards onto his own bed. All of a sudden they both heard a commotion in the hallway, and Oishi's voice yelling something like 'Be sure to knock first'.

It became increasingly obvious that it was Eiji he was talking to as the doubles player disregarded his advice, and burst through the door anyway.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed, exasperated, following the other boy through the now-open door. "What if they had been..." Oishi stopped himself as a blush ran over his cheeks, then shook his head to rid it of certain images Fuji was positive had shown up there.

"Fujiko! Buchou!" Eiji exclaimed, his tail wagging furiously, "Hoi! You need to go down to the living room! Now!!" Kunimitsu glanced at Oishi, to see just how serious the situation was, and Oishi nodded.

"It's... Pretty important that you go down there," Oishi said, and Kunimitsu nodded in return. Fuji followed him out, a smile still on his face, and the two headed down into the living room, Oishi and Eiji not far behind.

Fuji and Kunimitsu entered the living room, looking around to see what exactly they had been called down for. Suddenly, the two heard Eiji giggle, and suddenly the lights were turned down low, and a movie began to play on the television. A clack from the door told them they had been locked in.

"What are they---?" Kunimitsu didn't even finish his sentence and diverted to shaking his head in a slightly annoyed gesture.

"Apparently, this is a thank you," Fuji said, reading a note he had spotted awaiting them on the couch. "We are to 'Enjoy ourselves, and RELAX for once.'" Fuji chuckled slightly as he put the note down onto the coffee table and took a seat on the couch.

"Might as well not waste this opportunity," Kunimitsu sighed, sitting down next to Fuji. "What are we watching?"

"Something called 'Moulin Rouge'," Fuji looked at the cover of the movie case near him, frowning slightly in confusion at the fact that it was in English. He had never heard of the movie, and told Kunimitsu so.

Kunimitsu had. Actually, he had seen it quite a bit, as it happened to be his mothers favorite foreign film. He remembered having to watch it over and over, to the point that he knew the entire movie and all of the songs in it by heart. Still, despite the fact he had seen it so much, it had actually been a while (almost two years) since he last saw it, and it was a good movie, so he didn't mind seeing it again. Especially if he was going to see it with Fuji.

Fuji seemed intrigued as the credits rolled by, and Kunimitsu was certain from his reactions that he was having no trouble understanding the words said. Well, Kunimitsu silently cursed himself for doubting Fuji for more then a millisecond, it wasn't like the blue eyed boy was called a tensai for nothing.

The movie began, and the two boys settled in further on the couch, Fuji sitting as close to Kunimitsu as he could without being in the buchou's lap. Kunimitsu noticed and nonchalantly pulled the thin frame onto his lap. As the musical went on, Fuji found himself becoming rapped up in the songs and the story line. He had already committed the first two songs that they had seen to memory, and was eager to see more.

"Hmm... He has a nice voice," Fuji said at one point, talking about the male lead, Christian. He was currently singing a ballad to the female lead, Satine, but Fuji was now watching Kunimitsu, waiting for a reaction. The tensai quickly turned back to the movie, as if enraptured, as Kunimitsu turned to face him.

"_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of the verses well, they...they got me quite cross..._" It Fuji half a moment to realize that Kunimitsu was singing to him, right along with the movie, right into his ear in a whisper tone, "_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song... It's for people like you that keep it turned on_."

Oh, Kami-sama, he was brushing his lips against his ear now, as he sang, and Fuji could feel his warm breath. "_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do... You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue! Anyway the thing is, what I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!_"

Kami-sama... It took Fuji's breath away, and made the actor's voice sound hoarse by comparison, "_And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done... I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words... How wonderful life is now you're in the world_." Fuji was hardly listening to the actual movie by the time the song was coming to the end, and was a bit depressed that Kunimitsu hadn't gotten to sing the first few lines.

The movie continued like that, with Kunimitsu singing the male lead's parts in Fuji's ear, and even saying all of his lines, as if he didn't want Fuji to listen to the actor's voice. Fuji found himself almost crying by the end, because with Kunimitsu doing the part, it made it all so beautiful and sad.

"You're... Amazing..." Fuji admitted as the credits began to roll. Kunimitsu offered him one of his rare smiles, and Fuji saw that this greatly pleased the buchou. Kunimitsu took Fuji's face softly in his hands and then kissed him, as if to show the tensai how much he enjoyed the compliment. "Nnn..." The small noise escaped Fuji's throat before he could stop it, and then Tezuka had him pressed against the couch. Both were breathing heavily, until both seemed to remember where they were and that Oishi and Eiji could be back any minute now that the movie was over. "Ah... Kunimitsu..."

"I know, Shusuke," Kunimitsu said, but kissed him again. Fuji found this amusing. It certainly didn't seem that he knew.

"Ah, but I don't..." _want to stop_... The last three words remained unsaid as Fuji caught himself. Kunimitsu seemed to see right through him, and Fuji knew that he felt the same way, but both of them knew that this wasn't the time or place.

Still, Kunimitsu couldn't help but rumble in a very sexy tone of voice, "I see you clearly enjoyed the movie." He pressed himself down on top of Fuji a bit, as if to prove his point, but then moved away before lust could take control of either of them again.

"It was very good," Fuji said, as both of them settled for laying side by side on the couch. He smiled, and Kunimitsu had to kiss him again.

"I've seen that movie a lot, but this was certainly the best," Kunimitsu said as they parted. "I really liked watching it with you."

"Me too. I enjoyed watching it with you," Fuji sighed, and a certain weariness seemed to come over him. He curled up closer to Kunimitsu with a contented sound, and Kunimitsu smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed tensai. They lay like that for a few moments, and by the time Eiji and Oishi came to unlock the door, Fuji was fast asleep.

"Hoi! Was it--" Eiji started, but Kunimitsu put a finger to his lips and the red-head saw the sleeping figure on the couch. "Was it good?" Eiji asked, whispering now. Kunimitsu nodded, then moved very carefully to get off of the couch without disturbing Fuji. He slowly, very carefully, took his roommate into his arms, and marveled at how innocent he looked like this, smiling, even in his sleep. His face grimaced a bit, and Kunimitsu's breath catch, but the other boy simply snuggled closer against Kunimitsu, as if searching for warmth, and the buchou continued up the stairs.

Eiji and Oishi followed his silently, and watched as Kunimitsu slid the tensai into his own bed, and then turned back to face them. Kunimitsu moved out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind him. "Thank you both," Kunimitsu said with a small, but humbling bow. "It was a good evening."

"We're happy to be able to repay Fuji," Oishi smiled, and Eiji nodded, wagging his tail again.

"Yeah, he deserves stuff like this once in a while," Eiji grinned. "You too, Buchou. You both work so hard."

"Thank you," Kunimitsu said again, then turned back to his door, signifying that he was going to turn in. He turned his head back, "And, Kikumaru, just... Forget about the laps tomorrow." With that, Kunimitsu entered his room, closing the door on a smiling Oishi and an ecstatic Eiji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishido Ryou had been on this earth for fifteen years. Yeah, fifteen, as of today, September twenty-ninth. Not that he had made a big deal out of it or anything. He hadn't even told anyone about it. A few people had remembered, of course, but most people treated it like any other day. To Shishido, his birthday didn't mean much. Sure, the laptop Atobe had (almost) discreetly given him was nice, and the little piece of strawberry cake Taki had slipped him was very good, though obviously store bought, and the few small gifts from various guys and girls around campus that all had crushes on him were pleasant enough, if a little annoying, but Shishido could have easily done without any of it. Actually, he was a bit concerned that even that many of his fans had remembered a birthday that he was sure he had never mentioned.

Fifteen. The number had gone through Shishido's head several times over the course of the day, which was a Wednesday, ever since the call he had gotten from home that morning. Five Thirty in the morning, to be exact, as his idiot brother had decided he had to be the first to tell him 'Happy Birthday'. This would have been even worse, if not for the fact that Shishido hardly slept anymore. Actually, in truth, he hardly slept at night anymore. Since becoming a Trivial Pulse Positive, as Atobe was so found of saying, he had developed some sort of insomnia, where he could not sleep more then a set amount of hours each night. For example, if he went to sleep at midnight, he would wake up at five thirty, but if he went to sleep at eleven thirty, it would be five when he woke up. Still, he was getting used to it, and since he could not remember an actual decent night's sleep in his entire life (it normally took him hours to fall asleep), he could deal better then most people.

Shishido had been raised differently then most of the people at Hyotei Gakuen. He had been raised with morals. He had been raised to take care of himself, and not depend on money. His father was an elementary school teacher, but he knew his mother was rather rich, though she hardly used any of the inheritance she had gained when Shishido's grandparents died. She did use it to pay the fees for Shishido to attend Hyotei (Though his brother preferred public schools), and to pay an occasional medical bill. Still, he had been brought up to stand up for himself and what he believed in, and to protect his pride above all else. He was very different then the rest of Hyotei, most of which was full of pampered brats. There were several exceptions, of course, but it they were harder to find then on might find, with Hyotei's 1652 students. Shishido could count them on his fingers, without ever having to even think about doing some sort of math or adding his toes.

Ever since the earthquake, his world had turned upside-down. For instance, where as before he had been living with his family and commuting to school everyday, he was now living in the Hyotei dorms, in a special building which Atobe had supposedly donated for the regulars to live on campus if they wanted to. In truth, it was for the positives, and it was a good things that most of the positives at Hyotei were in fact regulars. There was only one person that was a positive and not a regular, a freshman girl, but she was not included in the living requirement, or even invited to Atobe's Ball, which would take place in two days.

He said 'dorms', but really they were like apartments, as all but Atobe's and Jirou's rooms were actually doubles, with two rooms and a bathroom, as well as a kitchen and a living room. In essence, it was much more like having an apartment. As for Atobe and Jirou, it was no secret that every night, at least one of their rooms wasn't occupied. Shishido quickly shoved _that_ thought out of his head, shaking it with disgust.

Also since the earthquake, Shishido's animal affiliation (another of Atobe's phrases) had given him a few habits that he hadn't had before. He could sleep standing or sitting up, and with his eyes open, which was very handy, since that meant he could sleep in class without getting caught, to make up for what he didn't get at night. He could also make his hair grow longer, which made a bit of sense, when you thought about what his animal was. He preferred to walk around with his hair longer, and he could do so in the dorms, which was a plus. His speed had also increased, though he had to be careful not to let that show too much as well, as none of the rest of the club, or the school knew about he positives, with the exception of Tarou-sensei, naturally.

Anyway, it seemed that Shishido's thoughts had wandered. He was fifteen now, living away from home for the first time, and, also for the first time, he was in love. Not that that really changed anything. He had loved this person for about two years now, but he still couldn't act on his feelings. Geki dasa...

"Are you going to go to bed soon, Shishido-san?" The familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up from where he sat on the couch to see Choutarou Ohtori, his doubles partner and best friend, now roommate, looking at him, his head tilted a bit in a question. Shishido grunted a response, not trusting his voice to form the right words. His heart was beating wildly, and he was almost positive that Choutarou could hear it. Choutarou, however, didn't seem to notice, as he was dazed and half asleep already.

"Aa, well there's something in the fridge for you," Choutarou said, confusing Shishido. The second year headed for his bed room quietly, then turned back, giving Shishido a warm smiled that almost melted Shishido, as if he was made of chocolate. "And, Shishido-san, happy birthday."

"... Arigatou," Shishido said after a slight pause.

"Good night Shishido-san," Choutarou smiled again.

"G'night, Choutarou," Shishido slurred, and Choutarou headed off for bed.

Waiting until he was sure Choutarou was asleep, Shishido headed for the fridge, ecstatic that this wonderful boy, that he'd come to care for so much over the past few years, had remembered his birthday. Opening the door the fridge, he saw a small cake, decorated rather well, with a small piece of paper leaning against it.

"'To Shishido-san'," He smiled as he read it. Oh man, it was definitely home made. Way better then what Taki had given him. "Choutarou," he whispered, though it was more to himself, since Choutarou wasn't anywhere around, "You're _amazing_..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello anybody reading this! Shia is sick right now, but I'm still writing! (probably more so, because I can't do much else right now. No Tennis. -tear-)

Blufox- Don't feel bad, I like the Silver Pair too. Actually, I like a lot of the pairs, almost all the same, but TezuFuji has my heart.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Ah, the ball... -Dreamy look.- I can almost write it...

Shimizu Miki- Don't worry, I was just kidding! Here's the new chapter.

Yoshikochan- Yay! Yay! Hyotei! (Oooh, that rhymed.) Hyotei is fun... And there is more to come! Thank you for the review!

KiriharaAkaya- Ah, 29th, I'm fairly certain. (My friend is like a reference book. You name a character, she tells you their birthday.) As for Fuji's eyes, I ignored that. Honestly, I think that they made his eyes brown in the manga so that he looked a bit more like Yuta. -Laughs.- I remember a friend of mine said 'That's his brother? They don't look alike.' I have to say I agree... Hmm..

KaL KeY- I'll do my best! It's long again. -Laughs.-

Skyblue147- Yay! Glad you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choutarou Ohtori was a little bit sad when he saw the cake still in the fridge the next morning, as he pulled the orange juice out from beside it. He poured himself a glass, gesturing to ask Shishido if he wanted some, but Shishido shook his head. Choutarou put it away, and a companionable silence settled over them.

Choutarou was used to this. It had become a daily routine for them since they had begun living together. Shishido, Choutarou had noticed, barely ate anything in the morning, but if he made toast or something, and offered some to Shishido, the senior never refused. Choutarou really liked living with sempai, though at times he was... Tempting...

Two days ago, for example, Choutarou had gone into his room to make sure he was awake, merely to see his sempai laying naked on top of his bed. He had been on his stomach, so it wasn't as if Choutarou had gotten prime seats to _everything_, but he had still had a really great view of Shishido's a--

He realized that he needed to stop thinking about that now, or else his horns were going to appear, just as they had then. Thank Kami-Sama he had closed the door in time! Choutarou had the blood of an Addra Gazelle in him, as he had found out about a week ago. It was actually kind of nice, in a way, having gotten a few traits from this animal. He had gained a certain grace, such that he hadn't tripped or stumbled once since the change, and his sigh and hearing had improved a lot. He was faster too, but not nearly as fast as a few of the other TPPs (Trivial Pulse Positives) in Hyotei alone. Thinking on that, Choutarou drained his juice and headed off to practice with Shishido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaku," Yuushi whispered, shaking his doubles partner's should lightly. "Come on, Gakuto, we've got to get up soon."

"Nnn!" Gakuto griped, and rolled away, pulling the covers up over his shoulder as he did so. Yuushi couldn't help but smile. Gakuto behaved worse then a spoiled three year old in the morning, but it was so adorable when he did.

"Come on, Gaku," Yuushi coaxed, kissing the back of the acrobatic player's neck as the said individual tried to pull the covers farther off of Yuushi and more onto himself.

They had slept in the same bed the night before, and had every night since coming to the dorms at Hyotei. Yuushi himself had actually lived on campus before any of the Trivial Pulse things had ever happened. His parents lived much too far away for it to be logical for him to commute, and since he was hardly on good terms with them most of the time anyway, this arrangement suited him well enough.

Gakuto, on the other hand, had always lived at home before this. Though they had started going out over a year ago, they had never gotten much of a chance to really do all of the things they wanted too, because Gakuto's mother was the living embodiment of an over-protective nature. Still, it showed when you tried to get the petite boy up in the mornings. It showed whenever you tried to get him to do... Anything!

"Come on, Gaku-chan," Yuushi smiled, sucking lightly on Gakuto's earlobe, which was seeming to finally have an effect. Gakuto moaned softly, and then snuggled closer to his lover, smiling in a strangely content manner. "You have to get up, Gakuto."

Well, that ruined it. The immature boy's face scrunched up in a displeased expression, but Yuushi was making headway. "If you get up," Yuushi whispered softly into the redhead's ear, "Then I'll give you a treat."

Gakuto was up. He shot up, actually, looking at his boyfriend with expectant, sleepy eyes. "Yuu...shi?" Gakuto mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Lover," Yuushi smiled back, giving Gakuto a small kiss, and running his fingers over the long ears his boyfriend had let appear. Gakuto parted the tensai's lips and began teasing the taller boy's mouth with his clever tongue. Yuushi kissed him back just as eagerly, but refused, with a bit of effort, when Gakuto slyly tried to pull him back into bed. "It's time to get up... And that means movement." He added the last part to make it clear that just sitting up wasn't going to cut it anymore.

"Mmph... Fine," Gakuto sighed, and Yuushi smiled at the sound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirou glanced at the clock wearily. Ah. Six thirty. Sleepy time.

Atobe quickly ruined those plans, patting the bed just hard enough that it shifted Jirou out of his comfortable position. Now, that wasn't fair, Jirou decided. He had been up all night after all, with no help from Atobe.

Jirou Akutagawa was practically nocturnal. Scratch that. He _used _to be _practically _nocturnal. Now, he most literally _was _nocturnal. Still, it didn't change much, not for Jirou. He had always had more energy in the evenings and at nights, and had slept away the days. It didn't matter to him, but his change had in fact effected him in other ways.

One was the striped tail that was now twitching at his body's mild annoyance at having to get up. Another was the fangs that would betray him if he wasn't careful when he yawned throughout the day. And then there were his eyes. His eyes were his biggest problem. Mostly because they didn't change back.

Jirou's eyes, upon changing for the first time, had changed to the Golden-green (a strange, but alluring color, in Jirou's opinion) of an Amur Tiger. None of the TPPs at Hyotei had thought this would be a problem, not at first. After all, with Jirou sleeping most of the day anyway, how many people knew Jirou's natural eye color in the first place?

The problem was, this was Hyotei. And, in Hyotei, there were strange and eccentric fan girls, who watched the Regulars' every move. Jirou's fans knew his eyes had been a caramel brown before. Knew, and wanted to know what had changed. Atobe and a few of the others had convinced them that it was a trick of the light, but now Jirou had to be careful. And that was no fun!

"Jirou," The voice sounded to Jirou like velvet. He chuckled, at thinking of velvet as a sound. Instead of protesting, Jirou rolled towards the voice, then sat up, propping himself up with his arms. A smiled crossed his face and his eyes closed in what was becoming a habit. "Don't do that." Jirou understood and opened his eyes obediently. Atobe loved his new eyes. Actually, he had adored Jirou's natural eye color as well, but he said that he liked his eyes even more now, and that made Jirou happy.

Many people underestimated Jirou, and when they did, he beat them without mercy. They always seemed the think he was a simple person, and that there was no more to him then being a sleepy rich boy. Many people, mostly outside of Hyotei, thought he was carried through everything by his family's money, but the truth was that Jirou worked hard for everything he had and got. It was something his mother had always believed, that you should work for something you really wanted. Not to say that Jirou wasn't occasionally spoiled, as he knew he was. So, he was not simple, not at all. Well, at least not with anything or anyone but Atobe.

The truth was that Jirou adored the other senior. They had grown up together, sort of. Actually, their parents had been competitors when they were younger, so even though their mansions were extremely close to each other, even bordering at one point, they had hardly played together. They had seen each other a lot, though, at different events, and so Jirou felt accomplished to say that they had grown up together. It was more then he could say for anyone else.

"I'm up," he smiled, careful to keep his eyes open this time. He shifted, and felt the sheet move against his bare skin in a sensual way. Atobe turned away, and Jirou realized just how sensual that picture of him was for his boyfriend.

"Jirou, work hard today," Atobe said.

"Of course, Buchou," Jirou said, as he always did to Atobe's usual order. There weren't loving words passed between them in the mornings, but it didn't matter to Jirou. He was one to read between the lines.

Many people believed that Atobe only took advantage of Jirou. They often said that, in hushed whispers that they didn't realize Jirou's sharp hearing could now catch. Still, Jirou knew something that they didn't.

"Jirou..." Atobe said softly, turning back just long enough to give the volley-specialist a quick kiss. He then turned his back again, "When you look like that in the mornings, I want to jump right back into bed with you."

"I love you too, Keigo." Jirou was the only one who at Hyotei who ever heard Atobe call himself 'I', and not 'Ore-sama'. The only other exceptions were his parents. Still, there was more to it then that. Atobe loved him. Jirou knew it. Atobe had loved him ever since they were young. He had told him so.

When they were little, Jirou had found the place where their land bordered with Atobe's. As if to mock the grandeur of the rest of the place, the fencing at this point was run down and made of an older wood. Jirou easily slipped through. Atobe, young then, and adorable in a 'I-own-the-World-' kind of way, had been the one to find Jirou.

When asked what he was doing on Atobe's property, Jirou explained that he was looking for a Frog-Prince. As he had, in his childish game of the time. He had grown up without his parents around a lot of the time. Actually, his best friend before Atobe had been an elderly maid, who read him fairytales almost constantly to keep him occupied. She would tell him about Princes and Princesses and Kings and Queens, along with dragons and everything else that was mystical and exciting. When Jirou had asked, one long night in the winter, why the princess always got to find the Prince-Frog, the maid patiently explained that it had to work that way. Jirou didn't understand why a girl had to be the one to find the frog. It didn't seem fair to him. And so, he had headed out to see if it was possible for a boy to find a Prince-Frog, just like the princesses of his fairytales.

Atobe, in all of his five-year-old glory, had wanted to know what part he was in Jirou's story. Jirou had laughingly answered that he was the Bear, who told the young adventurer to get out of his forest. Atobe said that that was preposterous, and that certainly he was the prince. Jirou had only smiled and shook his head, pointing out that he would have to be a frog first in order to be the prince. Atobe demanded that they find this Frog-Prince, else he would never get a chance to persuade the Frog-Prince to trade him rolls.

Thus, two weeks of playing in the forest had ensued, much to Jirou's delight, as well as the happiness of his maid, who had been running out of stories for him. Jirou had introduced himself as 'Ji-chan', and called Atobe 'Kei-chan', making it so that if either of them should slip and speak of the other at home, no one would be suspicious. His family actually came to believe that Jirou had invented an imaginary friend, as he occasionally told his maid about his and Atobe's adventures. Everything was great, until his father found out what was really going on.

After that, Jirou had been forbidden to see Atobe. He had snuck out once, to leave a hastily and poorly written note, explaining to Atobe that he was sorry and that he couldn't see him again. Also with a promise that they would meet again. Jirou had found out not long after coming to Hyotei (He had been ecstatic to see Atobe again) that Atobe did remember him. Kind of. He remembered his 'Ji-chan', but he remembered him as a girl.

This wasn't hard to understand, as Jirou had had very long, curly hair back then, and they were both young enough that the difference was not yet apparent. He was often mistaken for a girl in those days. Jirou didn't mind. He also didn't mind that Atobe didn't recognize him. Alright, it would be a lie to say that it hadn't hurt, it had, but Jirou had gotten over it, and had worked at becoming Atobe's friend. Jirou had heard that Atobe often told the girls that he dated not to fall too deeply in love with him, as he was destined to marry his Ji-chan. That was how Jirou discovered that the other boy remembered, and it made him laugh. Jirou himself had gotten that same warning when the two of them had started going out, over two years ago now. He had struggled not to tell Atobe then, and had decided to wait until the other boy remembered.

"Come on, time for practice," Atobe said, pulling on his uniform. Jirou couldn't help but smile.

"Coming, Kei-chan."

"What was that?" Atobe turned his head back over his shoulder. He honestly hadn't heard, which made Jirou's smile widen a bit.

"Nothing." Atobe wasn't a Frog or a Bear, but he was Jirou's prince anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu hadn't slept more than two hours in four days. It was catching up with him. He was extremely weary, but he smiled for Fuji's benefit as they continued getting ready for school. Three nights so far, he had managed to get Fuji sleeping quickly-- the movie had helped last night-- and hid the fact that he wasn't sleeping fairly well, he thought. Fuji didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said, snapping him out of a trancelike state he hadn't realized he had fallen into, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Kunimitsu assured him with a smile. Fuji looked like he might press the matter further, but a memory of their fight the day before must of passed through his mind, because he quickly decided to keep it to himself.

"...Just take care of yourself, Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled, then opened the door. "Shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... That was strange... Why was the world spinning? No, Kunimitsu decided, that was not natural. Yeah, he was pretty sure that people could see when the world spun. No, positive. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but it ended up just sending a wave of pain through it instead. What was going on? Oh, he remembered. He was in the club locker room, it was after school, and, thank Kami-sama, he was alone. He slowly straightened up, and realized that in that single delirious moment, he had ended up leaning heavily against the lockers.

He knew he was in trouble. He had expected something like this to happen eventually, but he had over-estimated himself. He had thought that he could make it to the weekend, and then use a trip home as an excuse to get the rest he knew he needed. Whoa. Another wave of dizziness swept over him, and he felt his breathing irregulate.

"Kunimitsu?"

Kami-sama, no, not now... Not Fuji. If Fuji saw him like this, everything he had worked for would be ruined. He heard a gasp. Too late. Kunimitsu sank to his knees, and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello anybody reading this! Not sick no more, which means that I'm finally going back to school! Yay! (Yeah, I never thought I'd say that.)

Blufox- Like I said, Hyotei is cool. Yeah, poor Fuji and Tezuka.

Acho0bl3ssU- Umm... Um... Of course he is! -Nervous Glance.-

Yoshikochan- Well, Yoshikochan, I hope this is soon enough!

KiriharaAkaya- Yeah, many pairings in that last one... I remember when Choutarou had a frog on his face! He made the best expression ever! I will never forget! My friend and I went around yelling 'F-f-f-frog!!' at random times for nearly two weeks. (Up to the point that our teachers threatened us with detentions.) And Bad Tezuka! Sleep very important! I once stayed up for three and a half days, getting only a half an hour of sleep. Yeah... Bad idea folks. Also, for the oldest regular, Jirou is oldest, I believe, because the school system in Japan starts it's year in March, (correct me if you find that to be wrong!), which would mean that Jirou being born in May would be like a person being born in October in a Western school system. But, I may be completely wrong! My memory is a bit fuzzy on that subject!

Skyblue147- I wuv Moulin Rouge... I want to watch it really bad now... And, Yes, I might as well tell you, Gaku is a bunny. -Laughs.- As for Kei and Ji... Oh man that was fun... XD

This chapter is a little more angst then normal... Sumimasen. (But I like it!)

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki was having what she thought was a usual practice, though she hadn't seen her captain, or resident tensai in a while. Okay, for Fuji, it was an overstatement, as the blue-eyed boy had just left a few moments ago to find the buchou. Then she saw something that truly worried her; Fuji in distress.

"Ryuzaki!" He exclaimed, but then realized that he needed to act normal around the other club members. He slowed his pace a bit, and his face calmed, though he couldn't seem to muster a smile. Not even a bogus one. "Ryuzaki," he said again when he was close enough that he could whisper, "Something is _very _wrong... I... Need your help. It's Kunimitsu."

Something shot through Ryuzaki then, and the bad feeling she'd had upon seeing the disheveled tensai became very real. She called Oishi over, and told him to keep practice running. The vice-captain, seeing the look on Fuji's face, nodded, putting on a strong front for those who couldn't just then.

The tennis coach noticed as Fuji led her along just how close the senior in middle school was to tears. She entered the locker room without hesitation, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Kunimitsu, out cold, shaking uncontrollably on the floor as the pains took him. This was the first time Ryuzaki had seen the buchou in this state. Actually, it was the first time anyone other that Fuji had seen him like this since before Kunimitsu's second time being effected by the Trivial Pulse.

Ryuzaki rolled the normally stoic looking boy onto his back and checked for a pulse. Seeing that was accelerated, she checked his pupils. Everything else checked out normal, but Ryuzaki was now at a loss for what to do. Fuji's hand touched her shoulder softly, but firmly, moving her to the side a bit. He then leaned down and gently placed his hand on Kunimitsu's chest, his teeth gritted for the pain he knew was coming.

It hit him harder then anything he could have imagined. He felt himself double over, as the last of the pain left Kunimitsu and entered him. It felt like his brain had exploded, and electricity was being run through his body. It was like dying over and over with no end in sight. He screamed soundlessly, over and over, his poor lungs unable to gather enough air for a single scream, let alone as many as he felt the need to let out. As it finally began to subside, he felt arms around him, as well as a strange wetness that kept falling on his face.

Oh, Kami-sama. It was Kunimitsu holding him so tightly, his wings out, and he was crying. It was a strange and new emotion from the captain, but Fuji had no time to scrapbook it.

"Why did.. You do that, Shusuke? What did you do?" Kunimitsu asked, as Ryuzaki watched on in a stunned silence. Fuji found himself able to smile, and reached a hand up to caress his buchou's cheek.

"I took it from you, Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled, his voice soft, "I took the pain from you. I couldn't watch you suffer any longer. I knew... You wouldn't be happy, which is why I hid it from you before, this power, but... I couldn't just watch that. It... Was so much worse to see you... suffer, then to deal with it myself. Is it... Always this bad?"

"Not always," Kunimitsu said, taking the hand in his own, and rubbing it against his cheek, as if to reassure himself that it was still warm with life. "Please, please, Shusuke," Kunimitsu had taken to pleading, and it was something else Fuji thought he might never see. Not like this, anyway. "Please, Shusuke, never do that again. Please. Please, promise me."

"I... Can't promise you that, Kunimitsu," Fuji said, "But I could try. I could really try, if you would promise to actually sleep at night."

"...You knew?" Kunimitsu said after a moment, his tears still falling silently.

"I suspected," Fuji said, "But this proved it." Fuji smiled softly, "If you'll sleep, I can promise you that I will do my best to not use my power, unless it goes to far. And we, you and I, we can find a way to make the pains go away. We can do it." He felt his eyes drooping, and knew Kunimitsu was just as tired.

"You two, go up to my office," Ryuzaki said, "I know you can make it that far. Then, go to sleep. I'm worried about you, Kunimitsu, and I'll need to talk to your parents, but we can deal with all of that later. Don't worry about that now. Don't even worry about practice. Just go get some sleep, it will all be alright." Both boys nodded, and Ryuzaki made sure to watch them head towards her office for as long as she could before heading back for the courts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji woke up long before he expected Kunimitsu to. He actually felt strangely refreshed, knowing that their secrets were slowly being exposed. He really hated keeping secrets from the stoic boy, but there were some things he needed to keep to himself.  
His family, for instance.

Fuji's breath caught in his chest, thinking about that. The feathers in his wings shuffled restlessly. There was no way he could tell Kunimitsu about all of that, not yet. How did you tell someone that you cared about something like that? He couldn't tell Kunimitsu just how terrible it had been back then. He just couldn't.

_'What **is** he?'_

Stop...

_'That thing is not my child.'_

Please, Stop.

_'Those eyes! He's a demon! A demon!'_

Please, just stop. I can't take this.

_'What did I ever do? Why does he keep watching me with those eyes!?'_

Stop!

_'My only regret is that **that thing** came from my body.'_

STOP!!

Fuji sat up suddenly, Kunimitsu's arms surrounding him. "Shhh.. Just a nightmare," Kunimitsu was whispering softly into his ear, and Fuji realized he had fallen asleep again. "Just a nightmare, Love, you're fine now. It was just a nightmare." It wasn't until then that Fuji realized he was crying, and curled up against his boyfriend a little more, as if his warmth could drive out the icy feeling that had settled into Fuji's heart.

"I'm not a demon... I'm not..." Fuji felt himself whispering between sobs. He knew that Kunimitsu could hear him, and the other boy looked down at him, concerned.

"No, Shusuke, Love, you're not," Kunimitsu told him, smoothing his hair down in an affectionate gesture. He kissed the blue-eyed boy's forehead, which was wet with a cold sweat. "You're not a demon, you're you, and I love you."

Fuji moved against Kunimitsu even more, feeling like he might shatter if there was even the smallest distance between them. Maybe he could tell Kunimitsu. He could tell him because he was Kunimitsu. He couldn't tell him for that very reason. He was afraid to be left again. He was afraid to be feared like that again. Most of all, he was afraid of being told that he didn't have the right to exist. Because, if Kunimitsu told him, he would believe it, without a doubt.

As if reading his mind, Kunimitsu said, "Shusuke, you can tell me whatever you want to. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't, but you need to know that I will love you no matter what you say. I will always love you." Fuji could tell him. He knew he could. Kunimitsu was different, so different, from his parents, from everyone else back then. Fuji took one shuddering breath, and then began.

He told him about how he had begun talking very early on, just after he had started to crawl, at five months old. Still, he hadn't started talking in little words, or baby talk, like was so common. For Shusuke Fuji, it was sentences.

He had seen his mother taking money out of their family funds, singing about a new pair of shoes. By that time, Shusuke, already a tensai, though no one knew it yet, had already begun listening to everything that was going on around him. He understood what people said, and he knew that he could talk. He had tried it a few times, talking softly to himself when no one else was around. He knew that no one expected him to talk, because Yumiko would always repeat her name so slowly, expecting him to not understand. So, Shusuke knew it would be best to wait a little longer to start talking.

Still, when he saw her taking money from there, a place money was put into, and never taken out of, Shusuke became very curious. He didn't understand. He wanted to know, he wanted to understand everything around him, and he figured that the only way to find out this time would be to...

_"What are you doing? Daddy says money goes in there, not out." _And that sealed his fate.

She screamed, and Fuji opened his normally ever-closed eyes at the sound. Even then, his eyes were large, round and a deep cerulean. He knew that people liked his eyes, and thought they were pretty, so long as he didn't stare at them for too long. Fuji knew, because in the beginning, when he watched people, they said it gave them a creepy feeling.

She screamed again, and knocked over the jar in he panic. That was how it began, Fuji's condemning by the family. He remembered his mother crying to his father that Fuji had been throwing things, and had broken the money jar. After that, both of his parents watched him closely, and if they caught him watching them, they made a big deal out of it. He was a demon. His eyes weren't natural. He wasn't supposed to be there. This couldn't be _their_ child.

If Fuji so much as opened his mouth to defend himself, his mother would see it and bawl to his father about something terrible that he had (hadn't) done that day. After saying things like that long enough, they came to believe it. You can imagine, I'm sure, how overjoyed they were when Yuta was born. A normal son. A good son, if a little stubborn. A son who belonged. A son who was supposed to be.

After all of that time, Fuji supposed that part of him had come to believe that he was a demon as well, which made it his obligation to protect Yuta. He had, on many accounts. Yuta loved him, as family, which made sense to Fuji, even then. Yuta didn't know any better. Fuji's parents never ever told him how horrible he was around Yuta. Yuta's precious ears had to be kept innocent, after all. So, Fuji went through life as well as he could, knowing that dieing wasn't an option, although a few times he had contemplated just stepping out in front of a car and ending it all.

Yumiko was his first saving grace. He remembered, that that was when it had been bad, when their father had been beating him. He remembered he was crying, and Yumiko had wordlessly put her arms around him. Fuji tried to shift away, thinking that a demon shouldn't be comforted, but she held him tight in her grip. She began speaking to him softly. She told him that he wasn't a demon, and she knew it. She told him that she loved him, and that she would never love someone evil. She told him that he was just special, and that their parents didn't understand that. She told him that their mother just wasn't prepared to deal with how smart he was, and it was easier for her to believe that he was something terrible then to except the truth. She told him that he couldn't just take their abuse. She told him that she didn't believe the things that they said, and that he shouldn't either. She talked to him for another hour, and Fuji sobbed against her.

Still, that did the trick, somehow. Fuji stopped submitting, after that, and fought for what he knew was right. He fought for himself. He wasn't sure, even today, if what happened afterward was an improvement or not, but after that, the beatings stopped. Fuji was nine years old, when it all ended. Still, after that, it seemed that they had decided that solitary was the best punishment for Fuji. His father got himself transferred over seas, and his mother, who had been a stay-at-home mom since Yumiko was born, was never around when Fuji was, unless he had already gone to sleep. When he was younger, in the beginning, Fuji had decided that she had a 'Shusuke Clock' that told her was Shusuke was doing at all times. Then they moved, away from everything Fuji had known, and away from Fuji's friends, the few he had permitted himself to have. He remembered how sad he was at having to leave Saeki, who he'd become quite close too, since after he had decided that he wasn't a demon, and deserved human rights.

They moved to Tokyo, and for a long time, his mother didn't act as if she had any interest in Fuji. She didn't even bother enrolling him in school. Yuta went, of course, and Yumiko went, but somehow he was forgotten. It didn't matter. Alright, it did, but Fuji had been through worse. He began to wander, mostly, after that. His mother found reasons to be gone all day, and he just felt lonely if he stayed at home. So, Fuji did what he had come so accustomed to doing; he went out and watched people.

He would go to the park, and watch whatever happened. He watched everyone around. He watched tennis. He watched a lot of tennis, which he hadn't had any time to play since coming to Tokyo. To be more honest, with himself, Fuji had felt no need to play tennis since coming to Tokyo. The fire that had powered him before was gone. Or perhaps just hidden. He preferred to think that it was withering, but still there. He knew that what he needed was a spark. He needed a second saving grace.

That was when he met Kunimitsu. He remembered it well. Yuta had been dragging him around that Saturday, obviously thinking that his flame had really died. The younger boy took him to a tennis match, where he saw Kunimitsu play. What he felt then was hard to explain, but he wanted to play. He wanted to play really bad, after that, and he knew who he wanted to play. He wanted to play a match against Kunimitsu Tezuka.

That very day, Fuji took an initiative. He went out of his way to do a little background check, and found out who Kunimitsu was and what school he went to. He enrolled himself in Seishun that weekend, Yuta tricking their mother into signing the papers, as Yuta himself asked for a transfer.

Fuji told Kunimitsu all of this now. Everything poured out, on and on until he felt that he had no more secrets left to tell. He refrained from going into too much detail about just how bad the early days were, but told him everything as a whole. Kunimitsu never interrupted, he never seemed to judge. He held Fuji closer to him when he heard it get tough for Fuji to say, and he loosened his grip at the exact times Fuji needed a little space. He never let go, however, and that was something that Fuji felt eternally grateful for. When Fuji finally finished, Kunimitsu just held him for a moment, not saying anything.

"Shusuke," Kunimitsu muttered, touching his lips to the tensai's hair. "Love, no one will ever hurt you like that again. I'll protect you this time. You're not a demon. You know that and I know that, and that's all that matters."

"Things are... Okay now," Fuji answered softly, "I won't lie to you, Kunimitsu, it sometimes hurts when they don't show any interest in me, but... I have you, and Yuta, and Yumiko. I'll e fine. I'm happy now. I'm content." _Now._ Fuji realized then that he did in fact have one more secret, but it was alright. Kunimitsu didn't need to know about that, because it didn't even effect the Tensai anymore. The thoughts of being worthless, the thoughts that everything might be better if he just died. Or perhaps, had never existed in the first place. No, he didn't think like that any more. Kunimitsu and Yuta made him feel needed, and he couldn't ever leave them like that. He didn't want to ever leave them like that. He smiled, as he leaned against Kunimitsu again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishido entered the room without thinking too much about it. He flipped off his shoes, and was about to call out to Choutarou when he noticed that the said junior was asleep on the couch. Shishido couldn't help but smile, as he watched Choutarou's nose wrinkle adorably in distaste at something in the dream, and then relax again as his mouth curved into a smile. He was just so cute when he was sleeping.

"Hey, Choutarou," Shishido said softly, shaking the slightly larger boy's shoulder as he tried to wake him up, kneeling down by the couch.

"Shishido-san...?" Choutarou looked a bit confused in an endearing moment, and then smiled again, clearly still dreaming. "Ah, Senpai..." Choutarou reached out just then and gave Shishido a loving, but short kiss.

Shishido froze. What had just happened? Had Choutarou just ki-ki-ki-ki-...? Shishido realized that he couldn't even finish the thought, so he dropped it, reverting back to _'what just happened?!' _Choutarou settled back into his dream wit ha contented sigh, and Shishido found himself to be twice as confused. He hadn't been to obvious with his feelings, had he? Could this mean that Choutarou felt the same way? No, no way...

Looking at that face, Shishido made a decision. He put his hand, which he had pulled back in shock, back on the other boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. This time, Choutarou's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled sleepily at his doubles partner. Does he even remember that he just ki-ki-ki-ki-...? Shishido gave up on _that word _again. Instead he smiled at his kohai softly, and said, "Would you like some cake?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- I'll admit it... I have a serious soft-spot for Choutarou, and it tends to show in my writing... As for the Tezuka comment... Don't we all... -Daze.-

Shimizu Miki- Ahahaha, thank you for your concern. And thank you for your review, even if you were tired! Please read on!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Yeah, I know what you mean...

KaL KeY- Thank you... I feel guilty now that everyone's told me about 'poor Fuji'... -Laughs nervously.-

Yoshikochan- Ah? So do you like it better when it's just TezuFuji?

KiriharaAkaya- Hmm... I didn't think about it then, but there's a good chance that Half Second Dream did influence it a bit. Gosh, I haven't read that in so long... Anyway, actually, most of that scene came from playing 'What if' when I was younger. A lot of the scenes that I use now came from rawer ideas I concocted when I was little. They're just better now! Still, I suppose I should give some Props to YamatoForever, because there's no doubt in my mind that A Half Second Dream didn't help shape all of that in this story!

Skyblue147- Shishido keeps saying that he doesn't know what you're talking about. He also requests that you not call him 'adorable'. (Geki dasa!) Just kidding. Yeah, poor Fuji and Tezuka...

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choutarou could hardly believe his ears. He had been disappointed before, but perhaps this meant that his senpai simply hadn't checked the fridge last night. He looked at that smiling face and thought of the great dream he had just had, that one where he kissed his senpai at the end.

"Come on, it's birthday cake, I shouldn't have to eat it alone," Shishido grinned that lopsided grin he seemed to keep just for when he was messing with Choutarou.

"Hai, Shishido-san," Choutarou smiled. That explained it; he didn't want to eat it alone. He followed his favorite person into the kitchen, and watched as the dark haired boy slowly took the cake out of the fridge and just as carefully cut to large pieces (Which amounted to about half of the cake, because it was small).

When Shishido was little, he had treated everyone the same. All of the kids in his neighborhood received equal amounts of attention from him, and he never left anyone out. He was kind to everyone. His mother told him that this was actually a cruel thing to do, and that people naturally selected 'favorites'. She told him that some people might feel rejected to realize that he treated them exactly the same as he treated everyone else. He noticed not long after that that his oldest friend was slowly withdrawing from him. Choutarou confronted him about it, and it had left a lasting impression on him.

_"Oh, now you're worried about me too, Choutarou-kun?" Those words hurt, and Choutarou didn't understand. He looked at his friend, who looked thoroughly hurt and annoyed._

_"Of course, we're friends, aren't we?" Choutarou had asked stupidly, not sure how else to react. Whenever Choutarou was in a situation like that, when he didn't know what to do, he reacted in the same way. He stopped showing any emotion, and his eyes became void of any life._

_"Of course! Choutarou-kun is friends with **everyone**!" The boy said, sarcastically waving his hand around._

_"Oh..." Choutarou was past the point of not knowing what to do, but something was different about this. Oh no, he felt himself starting to cry._

_"C-Choutarou-kun..." His friend said slowly, then slowly hugged him, with an innocence that only two five year-olds could posses. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just hard sometimes..."_

_"No, I'm sorry, Akihiro," Choutarou cried, as the other boy tried to dry his tears. "I just can't choose one person over another, I'm sorry..."_

_"It's okay Choutarou-kun," Akihiro smiled. "Someday... Someday, you'll have a favorite too! You're **my** favorite! You're my best friend, Choutarou-kun! Someday, you'll find someone, and they can be your number one. You'll find them, just wait Choutarou-kun, you'll see!" _

After that, the two had remained close friends, until Choutarou had moved into the Hyotei area because of his father being relocated to another law firm. Choutarou still talked to him occasionally. When he first fell for Shishido, Akihiro was the first one he had told. The only one he had told, actually, and the other boy had been ecstatic. He kept repeating 'I told you so! I told you so! A favorite! A number one!' It had made Choutarou laugh before, and made him chuckle even now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishido looked at the other boy, who had just chuckled to himself, and tilted his head, swallowing the bit of chocolate cake that was in his mouth. Choutarou just shook his head at the silent question, still smiling. Shishido took a deep breath, and decided now was a good a time as any.

"Uh, hey, Choutarou," he said, studying his cake as an excuse to avoid looking into Choutarou's beautiful brown eyes. What he meant to say next was to casually bring up Atobe's ball, and ask if Choutarou thought it sounded boring. That wasn't exactly what came out. "I love you."

The confession hung in the air like a deadly gas for a moment, and Shishido was almost certain both he and Choutarou were going to pass out. Him, because that was how he felt just then, and Choutarou because that was how he looked just then. Everything was frozen for a moment, and then, in the confusion, Choutarou's horns appeared, curved back over his head, just the very tips pointing up. Shishido knew that his own body was reacting as well, as his hair grew to a more moderate length, more like a mane, and the long, fine hairs of his tail were tickling his leg, since there was no way for them to get out of his pants. He stayed still for several moments, but when it appeared that Choutarou had gone into shock, he carefully pulled the tail out, through a small hole he had made in the back of his pants for just this reason.

He tossed his hair like the stallion whose blood he shared, and moved around the table. Choutarou's eyes, even larger now that he had slipped in between forms, watched him as he came close and tried to recreate the kiss the junior had given him not fifteen minutes before. Shishido had decided that if he was going to confess, and possibly ruin his friendship with the shy boy, then he might as well get the utmost amount of satisfaction out of it. Shishido licked at Choutarou's lips and a slight part allowed him access to the brown-eyed boy's mouth. He tasted of chocolate cake and... Himself.

Choutarou was too stunned to react at first, but finally told himself to stop thinking. He closed his eyes and began to passionately kiss his senpai back. When they finally parted, Choutarou was beginning to wonder if this was a dream, but then decided that if it was, he would just play it out like all of his dreams went.

"I love you, too, Shishido-san," Choutarou said, touching his forehead to Shishido's.

"My name is Ryou, Choutarou," Shishido smiled, and Choutarou mirrored his expression.

"Of course it is, Shishido-san," Choutarou winked and moved back.

Shishido was shocked. Choutarou was a tease! Still, he found the fact slightly appealing, and he wanted to see more of this side of his kohai. "Ryou," he repeated, beginning to kiss Choutarou's neck.

"Ah... R... Shishido-san," Choutarou said, losing himself for a moment, and then smirking when he regained control.

"Ryou," Shishido repeated, now sucking on Choutarou's ear.

"Ry..." Choutarou started, and Shishido grinned as he continued his dastardly deeds. "Hey, Shishido-san, will you go to Atobe's ball with me?"

"Of course," Shishido smiled. Eventually, he vowed, he would get Choutarou to say his first name, but, for now, he would just enjoy the other boy's company.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The folder," Fuji muttered, feeling Kunimitsu smile against his neck.

"Earn it," Kunimitsu said, reaching a hand over Fuji's leg.

"Just let me have a peek," Fuji said, willing to bargain, but not submit.

"You have to beat me first." Kunimitsu smiled.

"Right hand, Blue!" Oishi exclaimed, and several people moved about on the Twister mat. Kaido and Inui fell, landing in a rather presumptuous position, and were out. Eiji, Ryoma, Fuji, and Kunimitsu himself were left. Kunimitsu had already come to figure that Eiji would probably win, simply because of his flexibility, and Ryoma would put up a good fight, but the only thing that mattered was beating Fuji. He had to beat Fuji, or else he would lose the bet.

Whoever lost had to surrender the little 'nilla folder that they had gotten from Inui to the other. They had already discovered that the information in those folders could be very compromising, and good use as black mail. They had all heard Ryoma's little whispers to Momo about something or another being his 'instinct'. the little freshman was ruthless in his teasing, and, apparently, foxes had a few habits that they were not proud of. The rest had taken to keeping their information as sealed as possible, although it was harder for most then others.

People like Inui and Eiji, who had simple animals like cats and dogs, had nothing to hide, because their information was common knowledge. Then there were people like Taka, who were a little more complex. In truth, Kunimitsu had never seen him change, and had to be informed that the other boy was some kind of deer. Finally, there were people like Kunimitsu. Everyone in the house, obviously, knew that he was a bird, but no one except Kunimitsu himself and Inui knew exactly what kind of bird he was. That was what Fuji wanted to know. Kunimitsu, naturally competitive, had decided to make it harder for the tensai. Actually, he had already looked through his folder, and there was nothing incriminating in there, if you didn't find his species terrible in the first place. Still, Kunimitsu figured he would eventually just let Fuji see the folder anyway. It didn't matter to him.

He was more curious as to how he had ended up playing Twister. He didn't remember agreeing to this, and yet here he was, in the final four of a Twister tournament. And it looked like it could continue for hours. This called for desperate measures. Concentrating a bit, he felt himself slip out of reality. That was how he thought of it, because as real as things were, even when he was invisible, it was not nearly as bad as the real worlds' problems. Not moving any of his limbs, he moved his mouth closer to Fuji's ear, and began to whisper softly to him. He knows that Fuji can hear him, because he had discovered the night before, trying to find a way to pass the time without falling asleep, that he could block parts of people, as opposed to their whole beings. Fuji couldn't see him now, but he could hear him. He could feel his breath, warm on his fair skin. Kunimitsu talked about whatever he thought of, some of it was dirty, and some of it consisted of sweet nothings. Finally, he whispered what he was going to give Fuji as punishment when he lost, and Fuji blushed furiously, moving to cover his face, falling in the process.

"Y-you..." Fuji stammered, blushing fiercely as the others tried to place together what happened, and Kunimitsu became visible again, not having moved from his spot. "Y-you cheated!" Fuji felt extremely childish now, but decided he could deal with that later. He realized how this must look to everyone else, and blushed even more. Kunimitsu slowly stood up, clearly forfeiting, and moved out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To gather my prize," Kunimitsu smirked slightly, hiding it from the other regulars, and Fuji, a shocked look on his face, followed him out.

"Kunimitsu---!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji hollered again, turning the corner to where Kunimitsu had been waiting for him. Fuji's eyes widened a bit as the said person took the petite boy into his arms. Fuji felt as a hot mouth covered his, and parted his lips almost like an automatic reaction. "Nnn..." the small sound escaped Fuji's throat and seemed to feed Kunimitsu's passion.

"Shusuke..." Kunimitsu said softly into the other boy's mouth. He finally parted, smiling devilishly. "Ah, I feel better."

"As long as one of us does," Fuji said, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden whisk of lust, he put a hand to his forehead. Kunimitsu went into instant nurturing mode.

"Are you alright?" Kunimitsu asked, putting a hand on the small of Fuji's back and leading him toward the room. "Sit down," he said, once they were in the room. He then proceeded to push Fuji down into a sitting position on the tensai's bed.

"I'm fine," Fuji assured him, smiling slightly, his eyes open. "You just took me by surprise."

"Oh, did I?" Kunimitsu looked amused, his eyebrow raised as if he didn't believe the other senior.

"Yes, but I'm fine. It was a good kind of 'head-spinning'," the tensai's eyes sparkled in the room's light. Kunimitsu stifled a yawn. "Ah, you're tired."

"No, not really." A flat out lie. And both of them knew it.

"Get some sleep, Mitsu," Fuji coaxed, leading the buchou to the opposite bed.

"Mnn," it was a small noise of disagreement, but Fuji only smiled.

"Please?" Kunimitsu looked at him for a moment, then surrendered.

"... The folder," Kunimitsu mumbled, his eyes already starting to glaze over. "On my dresser... You can read it anyway... Even though..." Fuji smiled softly as the honey-brown eyed boy fell asleep in mid sentence.

"Thank you," Fuji said softly to the sleeping boy, kissed his forehead, and crossed the room to the dresser, grabbing the small folder. He decided to go downstairs. One benefit of having used his power on Kunimitsu earlier was that he could now feel whenever the buchou was in pain. He would go out of the room for now, and come back when Kunimitsu needed him. With that thought, and the folder in hand, Fuji turned off the lights and slipped out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Teasy Tezu. If he's not careful, that boy's gonna have a mountain of nicknames before I'm done!

D'cute- In my opinion, Tezuka has quite a sadistic side to him as well. It doesn't show often, which is probably why it took Fuji by surprise! -Laughs.-

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Sorry, sorry! It'll come into the story soon. Before the Ball, at least. -Twitches. (I want to write it really bad, but have a few things to do first.)-

KaL KeY- Sorry! Sorry! The folder and the ball are coming soon. Don't worry!

Yoshikochan- Twister was fun. My friend was reading a printed copy in class, and read the beginning with an 'oh my god' face, and then starting cracking up. Yeah, talk about awkward. And, yes, Tezuka cheats. Why do you think he's so good at poker? Just kidding.

KiriharaAkaya- Twister is so great... Yeah. And about the Hyotei guys, after the ball, I'm going to post a chart as to what everyone is. So, just be patient with me, and all of your worries will soon be appeased. (I love that word...)

Skyblue147- I agree with you. He's just so cute sometimes! As for the stallion... Only Shishido. -Laughs.- Every time I think of the silver pair and their animal affiliates in this story, a million lame puns flood into my mind...

P.S. This chapter is almost all -Crosses out almost- RyoMomo. Sorry for those of you who dislike that. I've been neglecting them. Also, Ryoma gets a little OOC, but please remember that even prodigies have feelings.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was outside, leaning against a tree about two hundred yards from the house, letting the winds engulf him. They were especially strong tonight, and it had a soothing effect on the freshman's senses. He had really come to love moments like this, since his change. Of course, he had loved them before, back when he needed to get away. Away from his baka oyaji, or his sometimes annoying senpais, away from his own thoughts and feelings.

Still, now times like these held a whole new significance for Ryoma. Times like these, he didn't have to listen to other people's thoughts. He couldn't help it the rest of the time, he just heard things, without wanting to. It was hard, especially with tennis. He didn't like hearing his opponent's thoughts; it took some of the hype out of playing the game. He tried, all of the time, to gain a control of his power, but it seemed to have a mind of it's own. It was constantly growing, too, and becoming more acute. He didn't just read minds anymore, he could now move things with a thought, could track people by singling them out, and he could tell when someone was behind him, and who they were, without ever turning around. He was also beginning to fear that he could influence others' minds.

It had happened that day. A few times, actually. One time was when that girl who always hung out with Sakuno... What was her name? Oh, it didn't matter... Anyway, she just kept talking, and Ryoma was starting to wish she would just go away. She continued babbling, and then Ryoma's mind finally screamed 'Shut up!' He hadn't even sent the words to her, she just stopped. Mid sentence, stopped and told Sakuno she had to be somewhere. Okay, maybe it was a coincidence. That was what he had been trying to convince himself all day, but whenever he thought that, he thought 'Yeah, and people _normally _stop in the middle of a word'.

That wasn't all though, perhaps if it was just that, he could have eventually convinced himself that it was just a lucky chance. Then there was lunch, when Horio picked the lunch that Ryoma had wanted. It was the last one. Ryoma remembered thinking 'No, not that one!' and Horio told the lunch lady that he was sorry, but that he had changed his mind. Ryoma took the lunch instead. Still, Ryoma argued with himself, saying that he was just having a good day, and should enjoy it rather then question it.

If only he could have left it at that! He had decided to test it, and had spent the rest of the day trying to make people do things, small things at first, and then outrageous things, that couldn't be a coincidence. It worked every time. And it scared Ryoma so bad that he couldn't think straight. All of these powers, he knew, he had been using inadvertently since he changed, and it was only when they grew that he noticed them and could use them consciously. Who knew what he had 'inspired' since his change, and not been aware of it.

Ryoma Echizen froze. He had started dating Momo after he changed. His head sunk onto his knees, which he had unconsciously pulled against him in his distress. Ryoma remembered that day, and until now it had been one of his most cherished memories, though he publicly teased his senpai to no end. He remembered, feeling a bit sick now, that he had thought 'Please, please love me...'

Kami-sama... What if Momo was dating him because he had prompted him? Ryoma knew that his powers were stronger when he was more emotional. There was a very good chance that his power had reached out and persuaded the violet eyed boy to do what Ryoma wanted most. No, no! Ryoma shook his head vigorously. He remembered reading Momo's thoughts. The older boy cared about him, didn't he? Oh, but Ryoma had quite badly wanted those thoughts there. What if he had... Oh, Kami-sama...

No, no! Momo had asked him to Atobe's ball right? It was tomorrow, and Momo had asked him almost immediately after they had heard about it. Oh, he had wanted that too... Wanted it just then... Kami-sama... Ryoma felt like crying. Everything he had was a lie. Momo's feeling were a lie, something he had put there himself with his power. No... He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't see any reason that it wasn't true...

Ryoma realized then that he was crying. He was bawling, practically, or perhaps literally, howling. Ah, there was no way that he couldn't be heard at the mansion. Ryoma then noticed that he had even slipped between forms, his ears and tail out, poking out of the back of his pants. Right, there was a hole there, he had changed since getting home. Thank goodness.

He continued to howl, not caring anymore. Nothing mattered. Momo was not his to have. He would have to let him go, and knew it. He couldn't... He wouldn't keep Momo trapped like this anymore, it wasn't fair. He didn't want to do this... He had never said it, but he was so happy... Or, had been so happy. Another howl ripped it's way out of his throat, when he felt a presence, several presences. Ah, of course, they had heard him at the mansion and were coming. Momo was ahead of them all. Of course he was. He thought that he loved Ryoma, and that he was in pain. Ryoma was in pain, and dashed through him again, thinking that poor Momo was being deceived, even now.

Momo, in fox form, ran towards Ryoma, and a few feet away, changed forms, coming to kneel by his side. "Ryoma..." he said breathlessly, his eyes concerned, "What's wrong."

No... This was what Ryoma wanted. He wanted Momo to be concerned for him, to worry about him. It broke his heart to see that look there, knowing just how fake it was. How unnatural it was for Momo. He knew what he wanted to do, and it was tearing him apart from the inside, out. "Momo... I don't like you that way." he said, not able to look into those violet orbs. Finally, he forced himself to, "I never liked you that way. I... I was just curious. I'm sorry."

"No..." Momo whispered. "No... You don't mean that, I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong, Ryo-chan?" He tried to kiss Ryoma's neck, but the other boy moved away, his golden eyes turning to stone.

"No, Momoshiro-senpai." He had never called Momo that, and saw it in his now-ex-boyfriend's eyes. "I don't like you that way. I don't love you. I don't. I never did." His heart broke, but he knew this was the only way to release the older boy from his web of tricks and lies. "I never will. Go away. Get away from me!" He shouted the last four words, both out loud and in his mind, and watched as his power finally took the right kind of hold on Momo. The other boy looked pained, as one part of Ryoma desperately wished he would stay, and then he ran off into the woods, the force of Ryoma's latest order too strong. Momo disappeared from sight just as the others came into view. Eiji was leading the way, and they were all moving a bit slower to accommodate Ryuzaki.

"Hoi? Where's Momo? I know he darted off in the right direction..." Eiji said, looking confused and concerned. "Ochibi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma said. Everyone, it seemed, minus Fuji and Buchou were there. He knew his howls must have been really terrible to gather all of this. "I'm fine..." He repeated, trying to convince himself that as well. The thoughts around him didn't believe him.

"Ryoma," Eiji said seriously, acting more solemn then Ryoma had ever seen him. He leaned down by the seventh grader, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I heard you howl. I understood it. No one else did, except for Momo, because we have canine blood too, but I understand. Your howls were those of anguish." Ryoma sat there, stone-eyed, unmoving, so Eiji sighed, and turned back to the others. "Momo-chan went that way," he pointed, "You guys should go find him. Shuichiro." Oishi seemed to understand, and began to lead the way. Everyone except Ryuzaki and Inui followed, at a much higher speed, each changing forms simultaneously.

"Echizen," Inui said softly, "is this about the development of your power?" Ah, that was right, he had told Inui. He wanted to be able to stop it. Sure, his power came in very handy most of the time, but there were times that he wanted to be able to turn it off, or at least down. He thought that the data man might be able to help him.

"...Ah," Ryoma finally said, and knew that fresh tears were coming to him eyes. He wanted to stop them, and tried, futilely. Inui sighed, getting down on his knees so that he and Ryoma were eye-level. "I... I hurt him... It wasn't right. I made him..."

"You think that you made him love you?" Inui said softly.

"...Ah," Ryoma said again, crying a bit harder. Eiji wrapped him into an embrace.

"Nya, Ryoma-chan, Ochibi," Eiji reverted back to using Ryoma's nickname, which he found strangely comforting just now. Familiar. He didn't push Eiji away. "You sounded so sad before. I nearly cried, listening to your howls. I could tell you were sad, so so sad..." Eiji was crying now. "Momo-chan loves you, Ochibi. He really does."

"No," Ryoma said, "I put the ideas in his head, and made him say things that he didn't mean. I know it now. I'll be okay now, I will, and Momo will be better, once I'm okay. Because when I'm okay with things again, I'll stop wanting him to love me, and he'll do just that. He'll stop."

"You foolish boy," Ryuzaki whispered softly, "You really think that you can control others?"

"He's done it, Ryuzaki-sensei, I've seen it, experienced it, myself," Inui said, looking at the elderly woman in bewilderment.

"I'm sure he has," Ryuzaki said, "But do you really think that you can make Momoshiro love you and then just stop, like that?"

"Yes, Sensei," Ryoma said, still crying, "That's what I did." Oh man, this was so unlike him. He couldn't act like this in front of his teammates and coach. He was Ryoma Echizen, known for being arrogant and apathetic. He never showed this side of him, not to anyone. He hardly ever let himself cry or get emotional, even by himself.

"Ochibi, Nya," Eiji shook his head feverishly, "Momo-chan _does_ love you. He has, for a long time. Since _long_ before we ever changed." Ryoma looked at him, his eyes wide. His tears stopped in his pure shock of what he was hearing. "He did! He told me, a long time ago. Not long after you came. He wanted to know if he was in love, or just curious. He asked me."

"Ii, data doesn't match up," Inui said, thinking back. He had seen no sign of it then. "Ah, but Momo is Seishun's fox." What an ironic statement.

"Hoi, I didn't know either, until he told me, Momo-chan is hard to read," Eiji said, his tears drying up as well.

"I saw it," Ryuzaki confirmed, "Just as I've seen it many times before. He cares for you, Ryoma."

"Kami-sama... What have I done?" Ryoma said, a hand to his forehead. His confidence had faltered, and he hadn't even thought that Momo might actually love him. Even now, he found it hard to believe; that a good person like Momo might actually like someone like him.

"We caught up to Momo." The voice was that of Oishi's, as he came into view. He looked a bit concerned. "It wasn't easy, but we caught him. He's upset, but won't tell us what happened, just that Ryoma wants him to go away. What happened?" He asked, noticing Ryoma's red, tear swollen eyes.

"It's just a big misunderstanding," Eiji said, smoothing Ryoma's hair. He was still holding the freshman close, as if he might fall to pieces if he let go. Just then, Ryoma felt he might have.

"Well, it took a bit of work, but he's back at the mansion now. Pure luck that he ran that way," Oishi said. "He won't go into his bedroom, so he's in our room. Taka is keeping an eye on him."

"How is Tezuka?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Asleep again," Oishi said. Ryoma was confused.

"What happened to Buchou?" Ryoma asked, as Eiji helped him up.

"Not sure," Ryuzaki sighed, "It was like one of his sleep pains, but different. He was screaming, just as you howled. Very strange. Fuji took the pain from him, when he couldn't stand watching anymore, but it was like a normal pain for him."

"Ah, his power," Ryoma nodded. He had known all along, of course, about Fuji's power. He actually thought that he understood it better then Fuji did. Fuji could turn off his power, so could Buchou. He should have a talk with them later, after he had talked to Momo. He didn't expect Momo to forgive him anyway, but that came first.

They continued towards the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo was finally recovering from the initial shock. Or, at least, that's what he thought he was recovering from. He still had no idea why he had suddenly run, when all he wanted to do was figure out why Ryoma was lying to him. Hadn't the freshman told him just that morning that he did love him? Yes, he remembered that. When they had first woken up. Ryoma was half asleep, like he always was in the mornings before school.

It didn't make sense. Not at all. His head turned to the door the moment he saw it move, and his breath caught in his throat as a disheveled Ryoma entered the room, his head down. Momo's first instinct was to run and fling his arms around the younger boy, and tell him that he would fix whatever was wrong, but he held back, thinking that Ryoma might need a little bit of space just now. Eiji put a comforting hand on Ryoma's shoulder, and it wasn't until then that Momo noticed that he and Oishi had come into the room.

"Taka," Oishi said quietly, and the said person got up off of Oishi's bed (Momo was sitting on Eiji's) and followed them out.

"We'll be right outside," Eiji said, giving Ryoma a soft look. Momo felt instantly jealous, but quickly pushed the feeling down. Eiji had heard those howls too, and was merely trying to be a good friend to their kohai. Momo decided that he should be thankful. The door shut, and Momo and Ryoma were alone.

It was silent for a moment. "Momo... Senpai," Ryoma said slowly, as if not sure how to address him, "I... Lied before..." Ryoma couldn't meet his eyes, "My... Power has been developing, and I had thought that I was using it on you... To make you love me. It's hard... To explain, b-but... I-I thought it w-would be best i-if..." He was stumbling over his words and now crying. Momo wasn't used to seeing the usually so strong freshmen cry, and moved instinctively to put his arms around the frail figure. "I lied... To make you leave me... I'm s-sorry... I didn't m-mean it... I-I do l-love you... I l-love you a-a lot, Momo-chan... Momo-chan."

"Shhh..." Momo said, rocking the other boy slightly. "It's alright Ryo-chan, it's alright. I forgive you. I love you too. I think I've always loved you." He was smiling now, and lifted Ryoma's face to look at him, "Hey, it's alright. I love you."

"I'm just so sorry," Ryoma said, trying to dry his tears, he was smiling slightly. "I didn't think you would ever forgive me. I was so scared... That..."

"Hey, don't think about that," Momo moved them so that they were both sitting on the bed. "It's alright. Why don't you tell me about this development of yours."

"Alright," Ryoma smiled, "It's like persuasion..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kunimitsu, are you awake?" Fuji said softly, opening to the door to the room that he shared with the captain. A slight rustling on the said person's bed told him that he was.

"Yes," Kunimitsu said softly. He sat up, with a bit of a struggle.

"I'm turning on the lights," Fuji said, and did so once he had Kunimitsu's okay. He moved over to his own bed and sat down so that he was facing the captain.

"How is everyone now?" Kunimitsu asked, his breathing a bit irregular still.

"Fine," Fuji said, "They're getting ready for bed now. It seems that everything was a misunderstanding."

"Ah, and Echizen cried," Kunimitsu whispered. Fuji looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

"He, apparently, thought he had been using an aspect of his power on Momo, and knew that he had to get out of that situation." Fuji shook his head, "And he was even more devastated after he had said all of those terrible things to Momo, and learned that none of what he had thought was true."

"His power is a difficult one. He can't turn it off like we can, and it keeps growing," Kunimitsu explained quietly, as if talking any louder was too much of a strain. "He'll need our help, Shusuke, or else something like this could happen again."

"You mean, something could happen to you again as well?" Fuji asked, not meeting his buchou's eyes.

"It's likely. It's the exchange for my power. I turn of people's senses, so it's only right that I will feel what others feel at times like this. It just becomes physical pain, for me," Kunimitsu's eyes were drooping again, and he yearned to sleep, but kept himself awake to answer the tensai's questions.

"Which is why it was a normal pain for me," Fuji nodded, fitting things together in his mind. "My retribution is that I feel the pain I transfer from others, and Ryoma..."

"Has a great emotional pain and confusion that he must undergo. In some ways, I think he has it the worst of all of us," Kunimitsu nodded. "I can't even imagine, thinking that something good might have happened to me because I 'made' someone do it. It would be like never accomplishing anything for yourself for as long as you live."

"Hai... It sounds terrible," Fuji agreed.

"Gomenkudasai," The voice carried through the doorway, and Kunimitsu bid them entry. Ryoma came in, almost cautiously. "Buchou, dochirahe?"

"I'm fine, Echizen. Yourself?" Ryoma looked confused by the question.

"Ah, me too," he said. It wasn't until then that he realized that Fuji was glaring at him slightly. There was a sadistic smile on the tensai's face that made Ryoma the slightest bit uneasy. He thought he had seen that smile a million times before, and was used to it, but something was slightly different tonight. Oh, Fuji-senpai looked like he wanted revenge.

"Shusuke," Kunimitsu whispered to the tensai, and Fuji looked to the buchou, his eyes open and looking innocent.

"Was what happened to you my fault?" Ryoma suddenly asked, his eyes looking determined. That was much more like Ryoma.

"No," Kunimitsu said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Anyone in Ryoma's amount of distress could have had a similar effect on him. He had felt twangs of pain before, from others, but this was certainly the worst. "It could have been anyone. Anyone in your amount of distress could have caused it. It just happened to be you this time."

"Oh," Ryoma said, "Good night, then." He turned to leave.

"Echizen, I expect you at your best tomorrow. Both at practice and at the ball. Don't get careless," Kunimitsu said, his voice taking on it's 'Buchou Tone'.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma replied, and continued out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Yay! Evil Fuji Glare Of Death! -Laughs.- Anyway, please read the note at the bottom and reply! Thanks!

Shimizu Miki- Glad you liked it! Please read the note at the bottom of the page and reply! Thanks!

KaL KeY- Yep, the ball is coming soon, but I need some readers' input before I continue. Please read the note at the bottom of the page, and reply. Thanks.

KiriharaAkaya- Okay, so it's like this-- Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma are all of the people with extra powers. Simple. Now, this part of the story is kind of based on the theory of 'equivalent exchange', in other words, in order to get something, you have to give something of equal or greater value. So, the boys go through different kinds of pain to compensate for their powers. If you need more explanation then that, just ask!! Oh, and read the note at the end please! Thank you!

Skyblue147- Yeah... I hate it when they do that... Poor, poor Momo. I felt really sorry for him, writing that. (So why did I? I don't know.) Please read the note at the bottom of the page and reply! Thanks!

**P.S.- I've said it... -counts- Five times already, but for those who didn't review this time (Or read, but don't review) PLEASE read the NOTE at the END and REPLY! I need answers to that to keep writing, so please reply as SOON as POSSIBLE. Thank you!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Shishido-san..." Choutarou whispered it into the dark room from where he stood in the doorway, not really expecting a response. For the first time since moving into the dorms, Shishido had gone to bed early, after Choutarou, but still before he normally would. Choutarou couldn't sleep, so he had heard Shishido go back to his room after ten thirty. It was eleven now.

"Yes, Chou?" came a mumbled reply. Choutarou was relieved, but then realized that he had probably woken the older boy up. He started to panic.

"N-nothing, Shishido-san, I'm sorry to bother y--" Choutarou started, and started closing the door as well, when he heard Shishido growl his distaste.

"Stop apologizing," Shishido said, and Choutarou stopped moving.

"Sorry..." Even in the darkness, it was evident that Shishido was glaring at him with black horse eyes. Choutarou smiled apologetically.

"What is it, Chou?" Shishido asked softly, his glare evaporating. "Don't worry, you didn't wake me up. Come in." He patted the bed beside him. And Choutarou saw it in the dark. Leaving to door open to let a little light into the room, he did as Shishido asked.

"It's nothing, Shishido-san," Choutarou assured him, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Ah," Shishido said, smiling kindly. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would you like to sleep in here?"

"Iie, Shishido-san! I could never... I..." Choutarou stuttered.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Shishido shrugged, "I just thought it might help you to have someone else near."

"No, it's not that I don't want to!" Choutarou exclaimed, not wanting any misunderstandings so soon after getting into a relationship with his favorite person. "It's just that... When I'm really close to you, sometimes, I want to... Take advantage of you, Shishido-san." Choutarou was blushing like nobody's business, and knew it.

"Who says I don't want you to?" Shishido asked, his voice thick with sudden lust. His eyes were clouded with it when Choutarou looked, and as soon as he turned his head, Shishido had captured his lips. He pushed Choutarou back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Oh, Kami-sama, how had he not realized until just then that his senpai was only wearing a shirt again? Oh, and boxers. Darn...

"You should be more worried about yourself, Choutarou Ohtori," Shishido growled. His hair was long again, and his horse ears were smoothed back against it.

"O... Oh!" Choutarou practically cried out as Shishido's clever lips moved for his neck, licking, kissing and, oh... Yes, he was biting him now, softly. His horns were out, he didn't need to check. Oh gosh... Shishido's hand snaked it's way up Choutarou's shirt and began playing with one of his nipples. Shishido sat up, sitting on Choutarou's legs, and tugged at Choutarou's shirt.

"Off," He said, and Choutarou got the message. "Off. Off." Shishido repeated, and started to help Choutarou pull the shirt over his head. Shishido grunted, satisfied, for the moment, and began to attack Choutarou's already sensitive nipple with his mouth, moving to caress the other with his hand.

"Ah... Shishi... Oh..." Choutarou moaned out loud. Just then, Shishido seemed to get control of himself. He sat up, leaving a breathless Choutarou very confused.

"Yuushi and Gakuto's room is right on the other side of that wall," Shishido whispered, pointing to the far wall. "If you moan like that, they'll hear everything." He could attest to that. He heard all sorts of things he didn't want to through that wall.

Choutarou's face flushed. "Yeah," Shishido nodded, "I figured you'd react that way." His lopsided grin appeared, "Besides, tomorrow is Atobe's ball, and if you want to go with me so bad, you'd better get some rest tonight. This weekend, we can do whatever you want. In your room." Choutarou's room shared a wall with Jirou's, but since Jirou spent most nights in Atobe's room, no one would hear them unless Shishido decided to try and make Choutarou scream. Hmm... That was an interesting idea. He decided to store that away for later.

"Alright," Choutarou said, still blushing, he acted like he was going to leave, but Shishido still had him pinned down.

"No, Chou, stay here. We're going to sleep, but you can still stay here. Choutarou smiled, and Shishido moved so that they were both on there sides. "Better?" Choutarou nodded, smiling, as Shishido wrapped his arms around him. He did the same, and tried to slow down his breathing. They were both quite for a moment, "Hey... Chou? Love you." Shishido said sleepily.

"Yeah, love you too..." Choutarou said, and Shishido smiled before going to sleep. "Ryou..." Choutarou smiled, and went to sleep himself soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm... Did you hear that?" Yuushi asked, a grin coming to his face.

"Hear what?" Gakuto said sleepily, rolling over in bed. Yuushi glanced at him from where he sat at one of the two desks in the bedroom they shared. Their room was bigger then most, but they had to share a room. Yuushi had actually figured that Atobe put them in this position on purpose. Not that either he or Gakuto minded. The second bed had never been used., so the second bedroom would just be wasted.

"Nothing," Yuushi smiled slightly to himself. Perhaps Atobe should have put Shishido and Choutarou in a shared room. Perhaps it would have sped things up a little. He was positive that the moan just now was Choutarou's, but there was a chance...

"Do you think it's Choutarou, or is Shishido just jerking off?" As always, Gakuto had such a subtle way of saying such incriminating things about other people. Yuushi's smile widened a bit. A lot of people didn't realize that Gakuto was a lot smarter then he acted. He had a keen insight into other people. Kikumaru Eiji from Seishun was like that too, though Gakuto always argued that they had nothing in common. Riiiight, anyone watching the two for more then five minutes, would believe _that..._

"Choutarou, probably," Yuushi said, and Gakuto whistled softly.

"It's about time," He said, moving up in the bed a bit. The covers slid down, as if to remind Yuushi that Gakuto was waiting for him to go to sleep. Yuushi knew the red-head was tired, and it was late, but he had to get this done now, so that they would have the entire weekend to have fun. He was working on an assignment for an extra-curricular class that he had ended up taking by sheer willpower from the teacher. It hadn't mattered before, but right now it was starting to annoy him.

Gakuto shifted in the bed slightly again, as if Yuushi hadn't noticed the first time. Yuushi decided that he would just do it some morning, and let Gakuto sleep in for a change. He closed the reference book he had been using and turned around in the chair. He smiled in a sexy way, and removed his glasses. Gakuto's ears were out, ah, he was excited. "Hello, Lover, been waiting long?"

"Not long, just a lifetime or two," Gakuto answered with a smirk, and pulled the covers back for Yuushi to climb in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, Eiji was up before anyone. Coming from a large family, you learned to wake up early, so that you could beat everyone else to the showers and breakfast spread. If you didn't, you would have to wait a long time while everyone else went through, using up all of the hot water, and nearly starve from lack of food. So, Eiji had developed a kind of 'inner alarm clock', which woke him up early each morning.

Then again, Eiji had no real reason to get up early anymore. Most of the people in the house showered after morning practice, which made sense, and so Eiji was able to get the upstairs bathroom almost completely to himself in the mornings. The downstairs bathroom was used for getting ready and brushing your teeth, and the upstairs for showering, in the mornings. Eiji would shower and wash his hair in the mornings, and then take a shorter shower after practice. Also, Kaido and Inui had a bathroom in their room, which Eiji had originally proclaimed as unfair, but stopped when he was forced to think that Inui was probably working on his famous Inui Juices in there. It sent a shiver up his spine, and he was happy to avoid sharing a bathroom with the data player.

Still, not having to rush for the bathroom was only part of it. They always had enough breakfast, because it seemed, most unexpectedly, that Taka and Ryuzaki enjoyed getting up early to make a big spread. Again though, that wasn't it. Eiji had no reason to get up early anymore, and, glancing down at a particular roommate of his, he didn't really want to.

Contrary to common belief, Oishi loved to sleep in. He hardly ever got to, because they were always busy with practice, school and other things, but he would never get up early if he didn't have to. Unless, perhaps, Eiji asked him to. They were in the same bed again, Oishi and Eiji, and it was actually a good thing that Eiji always woke up early, because---

"Boys!" A flip off of the bed and into his own, pulling the covers quickly over himself, kept his earlier position a secret from Ryuzaki as she opened the door. She did this every morning. And, every morning, Eiji was just a little bit faster. "Good morning, Eiji-kun."

"Good morning, Ryuzaki sensei," Eiji said, even looking up from the book he had strategically places by his bed the night before. Ryuzaki gave him a suspicious look.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Ryuzaki finally sighed, "See to it that Oishi-kun gets up soon."

"Hoi, Sensei," Eiji smiled, and Ryuzaki closed the door before heading down the stairs. She checked on them every morning, because they didn't have their parents' consent. Still, Eiji was fine going through this ever morning. It was a lot better to do this then to even think about telling their parents. That would be so much worse.

Actually, Eiji was certain that his parents wouldn't mind. They were just excepting like that, but Oishi's... To put it bluntly, Eiji thought that Oishi's father was a motherless, traditional jerk who had no idea just how great his son was. Oishi's weird hair? Yeah, that was all his father's fault. He had shown Oishi a picture of a summer when he had grown his hair to about Fuji's length, but different, because Oishi's hair curled slightly when it was longer, and it looked drop-dead gorgeous on him. Not that Oishi could ever really be called ugly. Anyway, it would seem that his father didn't like that, and said it made him look 'gay' and immediately had it shaved off.

Eiji was angry beyond belief at that, but there was nothing that could be done right now. Once he graduated, Oishi wanted to grow his hair out like that again, but for the time being it was safer to just do as his father said. A bald Oishi was not a happy Oishi. That was only the beginning, however. Oishi was forced to toe the line in whatever he did. He was to be excellent, but not stand out. He was to get top grades without actually being the top. In other words, he was expected to be second in everything he did. Even when Oishi knew he could take the prize in something, he usually held back and let someone else take it.

And it was all that stupid jerk's fault. It didn't help that Oishi's father hated Eiji almost as much as the later hated him. Not that Eiji had done anything wrong. He had gone over there for the first time, and acted on his very best behavior, being polite and calm, and even tried to keep up an intelligent conversation with the man. Eiji had decided that that was where he went wrong.

Eiji was smart, even if most people didn't think so. Fuji had told him not long after they met that Eiji had 'keen insight'. After which, he had made a cryptic remark about insightful people not living very long, but Eiji still took it was compliment. Upon meeting Oishi's father, Eiji had used his insight to counter everything that was said. They were always intelligent answers, but not all of them sided with the man, because Eiji simply didn't agree with him on most points. Yeah, he probably should have just been quiet and polite, but Oishi had told him later that he was very proud of him, and Eiji decided that that made it worth it.

Those reasons, as well as quite a few others, were why Eiji fought so desperately to keep their relationship from the eyes of Oishi's father. Oishi had told him before that he would tell his father, if that made Eiji happy, but Eiji had just smiled and shook his head at the time. Sure, it would be nice to not have to hide it, and occasionally be open about their relationship, like Fuji and Tezuka sometimes did. Stuff as simple as holding hands and... Not being bothered in the mornings. Still, Eiji was too... Afraid.

That's right. Eiji Kikumaru was scared to death of the consequences of coming forward. He wasn't afraid for himself, because of his family's nature, but Oishi... There was a good chance that Oishi's father would send Oishi away. That was his favorite threat. Oishi told Eiji that he had been threatened with that since he was little, and his father meant it. Oishi hadn't thought so, at first, but when pushed too far, his father would actually start making up the paper work. The only way Oishi had gotten to stay the last time, was because his normally timid mother had pleaded on his behalf. Eiji seriously doubted that she would be any help this time. Not with how angry Oishi's father would be.

That was what Eiji was afraid of. He couldn't even think of Oishi having to leave now. Oh, Kami-sama, it made him want to cry. If Oishi ever--

"Was that... Ryuzaki just a moment ago?" Ah, ever reliable Oishi. It was as if he had a special message service that told him the perfect time to interrupt Eiji's thoughts.

"Hoi," Eiji smiled, crawling back into the bed he preferred.

"Hmm... She didn't catch us, did she?" Oishi asked, and Eiji's smile widened.

"No, never," Eiji said, nodding comically, but it was a vow of sorts.

"Good," Oishi smiled, and his eyes started to close again. Eiji laughed. How could Oishi's father not see how wonderful this boy was? He was perfect. Eiji chuckled to himself. Other then his hair. Still, that could be fixed. As soon as they graduated. And then, they would move in together and not have to hide from anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Today is the day,' _Taka thought with a sigh. He was making a Western-style breakfast for today. He flipped another egg, but that did nothing for his mixed feelings. Today was Atobe's ball. Today, Fuji and Tezuka, and Taka insisted to call him Tezuka, even in his mind, would really act like a couple. In front of other teams. That hurt. It hurt rally bad.

Not that Taka could do anything about it. He was happy for Tezuka, and even Fuji. He was glad that they were happy, if nothing else. Even if it meant that Tezuka was with someone else, Taka was glad that he was happy. That was the sole comfort he gathered out of the situation. He had thought, at first, that he could make himself stop loving Tezuka, knowing that that was what was best for the buchou. Still, he couldn't just stop. When he tried to stop, it just left a void in his heart where those feelings used to be. In all honesty, Taka wasn't sure if this was actually love. It felt like love, and he knew that his feelings for the other senior were strong, but to use the words 'love' and 'Tezuka' in the same sentence seemed to sound strange and foreign.

"Takashi?" Ryuzaki's voice said, as she started to open the kitchen door. She poked her head in without entering all of the way.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei," Taka smiled, flipping a few pieces of bacon. "What is it?" This was strange. It was Taka's day to cook, and normally Ryuzaki, and everyone else, for that matter, kept out of his way while he was cooking.

"Um..." Wait... Was Ryuzaki blushing? "Something came for you today." Taka wondered what it could be. His family wouldn't send him something. At least, not something that would make his 'seen-it-all' coach blush.

"Oh?" he asked, wiping his hands off.

"This was brought to our door, this morning, a delivery," she opened the door all of the way, and Taka could see a bouquet of roses. Alright, that might make her blush. A middle school aged boy, receiving roses on an otherwise normal Friday morning. Taka blushed furiously.

"Are you sure it's for me?" Taka laughed nervously, "Maybe it's one of Fuji-san's or Tezuka-buchou's more eccentric fans."

"The man who delivered it said it was for you," Ryuzaki shrugged, "There's a note too, but it didn't make much sense to me."

"Ah, thank you Ryuzaki-sensei," Taka said, taking the roses, and putting them in a vase on the table.

"I'll talk to you later then," Ryuzaki said, starting to close the door, stopping only to say, "By the way, your hash browns are burning." With that, she closed the door all of the way.

"Oh no!" Taka exclaimed, the roses and note temporarily forgotten while he tried to salvage the hash browns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was up earlier then normal, much to his own annoyance. Sleep had been an off and on thing, more off then on, and he felt more tired now then when he had originally gotten into bed. He looked down at Kunimitsu, who was actually sleeping well for once, and decided that waking him now would be a bit too evil, even for Fuji.

Instead, he slipped out of the bed as carefully as he could and scribbled a note, just in case Kunimitsu did wake up. It seemed stupid to write a note when they were still in the same house, but Fuji didn't want _any_ misunderstandings. After that he got dressed quickly and slipped out the door.

Most people were sleeping, but Fuji knew someone who was bound to be up and around. He felt that he should talk to Taka anyway. They hadn't spoken much since Fuji had started dating Tezuka. Walking into the kitchen, Fuji was surprised to see that Taka was happy to see him.

"Fujiko!" Taka said, "Oh, good, I was hoping to ask you something, but wasn't sure I'd be able to catch you alone." Fuji froze slightly, his eyes closing and his smile widening. It was all a habit. With his parents, this was the best thing: never let them know you feel threatened.

"Oh? What is it, Taka?" Fuji asked, his voice smooth as it always was.

"These roses," Taka gestured, and Fuji noticed the dozen or so red roses in the vase on the table.

"They're gorgeous, Taka. Are they yours? Who are they from?" Taka nodded in response to the first question.

"I don't know who they're from," Taka said, a bit sheepishly, "I was hoping you could help me. Who are _Abelard and Heloise_?" He was holding out a note.

"Abelard and Heloise?" Fuji pondered. Why would Taka want to know about them? "May I see that note?" Taka nodded again and handed it to the tensai.

_Love is a bit stranger then I first let myself believe. I've made a fool of myself in doing it, but I do believe I've fallen for you. Still, love is love, and that is what I must achieve. I'm hopeful that one day you'll be able to say you love me too. I don't know you, and you don't know me. Not really. Still, I want to know you, and I want you to know me too. So, for now, I will try to tell you who I am, and perhaps tonight, I'll get your answer. I believe in you, you're more clever then you will let yourself believe. For now, I'll call you my Heloise, and I will refer to myself as Abelard. On hint for every gift. Fair? I hope to talk to you face to face, soon, Lovely One, but for now, I bid you adieu. _

_ Yours if You'll Take Me,_

_Abelard_

Fuji finished the note and sighed. "Looks to me like you have a secret admirer." Fuji said, "Abelard and Heloise were lovers who were split by fate. They fell in love, but their love wasn't excepted, and Heloise's uncle sent her away to a convent. Not long after that, Abelard became a monk, but the two continued to love each other. Their love letters are known world wide." Fuji was quite impressed by this admirer's knowledge. Choosing Heloise and Abelard was an interesting, but effective choice. A forbidden love, that would last forever nonetheless.

"Oh," Taka said, as this sunk in. "Do you know who it could be?"

"No," Fuji shook his head, looking over the letter again. He didn't recognize the handwriting. "But I believe it's a guy, not only because the said person chose to be Abelard, but because it's a story of forbidden love. It's probably not someone from Seigaku, but..." '...Perhaps tonight I'll get your answer'. "They're probably a positive from another school." Fuji looked up at the blushing boy and smiled, "That's all I can tell you from this letter. Very interesting though." He handed the note back to Taka, who carefully folded it and put it into his pocket.

"Thank you, Fujiko," Taka said, smiling, "Can I come to you with the next clue?"

"I'd be very sad if you didn't," Fuji replied, then glanced at the clock. He had better go get Kunimitsu up. "See you later?"

"Yeah," Taka said, "Thank you again."

"That's what friends are for," Fuji said, quite glad that they could still be friends. With that, he headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small commotion in the locker rooms that morning. As the regulars made their way into the locker room, they saw several club members checking out what looked to be a small mountain of chocolates. Whispers and guesses went around the room, and as soon as they saw Taka, they pounced.

"Who are they from?"

"Who sends a guy chocolates?"

"You lucky dog, Taka! You'd better share!"

"What's a 'Heloise'?"

As mixed shouts bombarded him, Taka blushed furiously. Fuji sighed, and then put on his sadistic smile, frightening off the people close to him. Kunimitsu knew that this was a sign for him to step in.

"If you're not changing, get out on the courts!" Kunimitsu barked, and every member other then the regulars shuffled to get out of there as quickly as possible. Fuji and Taka moved towards the pile of chocolates, looking for the note. Eiji was much more interested in the fact that Taka had been sent a years worth of chocolate in the first place.

"Nya? What is all of this, Taka?" Eiji asked, picking up a wrapped box and examining it.

"I found the note, Taka," Fuji said, "Here." He handed the slip of paper to Taka, who read over it carefully.

"Don't ignore me!" Eiji huffed, crossing his arms in a childlike gesture. Oishi chuckled slightly, but did nothing to help or restrain his boyfriend.

Fuji glanced at Taka, who was blushing over something the note said, and decided that there was no harm in telling the red-head. "Taka has gotten himself a secret admirer," Fuji informed him, "The person is leaving gifts and clues, to help Taka find out who she, _or he_, is."

"Ahhh," Eiji said, understanding.

"Um," Taka said, fidgeting a bit under his teammates' stares. "Fujiko, it says that he's not very talkative."

"And he goes to another school," Fuji nodded, doing calculations in his head about the probabilities of people he would expect. When he noticed Taka giving him a confused glance, he explained, "'Abelard' didn't know where your locker was. Any admirer at Seishun would probably already know." Fuji's smile changed slightly, "Could I see that note?"

"Um... Not this time, Fujiko," Taka laughed a bit nervously under Fuji's gaze. Eiji's smile twisted to match.

"Why? Something dirty?" Eiji asked, making to snatch the paper from Taka's hands.

"N-no!!" Taka exclaimed, moving the note out of reach.

"Kikumaru, ten laps," Kunimitsu said, right on cue, and Eiji started protest, the object of the note pushed farther back into his brain, "As for everyone else, finish changing quickly." It wasn't until then that Fuji realized that Kunimitsu himself had already changed. He discovered that he had mixed feelings about that.

Taka glanced back at his newest note, reading the words again.

_Dearest Heloise,_

I'm not one to talk much, but if someone asked me to describe you, I doubt I could ever stop speaking. Even then, all of the those words combined wouldn't be enough to really explain how wonderful you are.

_ Yours if You'll Take Me,_

_Abelard_

Taka sighed softly to himself. He knew that his mystery person wasn't who he would immediately wish it to be, but they were certainly a romantic. He blushed slightly, realizing how much he was waiting on the next note. Something about this person... He couldn't even explain it. He continued dressing and headed out onto the courts with he others.

**NOTE: **

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading chapter seventeen, and now I need your help. The Ball will probably begin in the next chapter, but before I can type that, I need to know some things--**

**1. What people do you want to see at the ball? I have several picked out already, but I still want to know who YOU want to see!**

**2. What pairs? Again, know some, not so sure on others, and hoping to get a little help!**

**3. Any schools/people/pairs you DON'T want to see? This is very important to me!**

**If you all could help me with this, it will make the next several chapters all the better! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- I'm not sure if I can add Saeki, due mostly to numbers, but I'm not sure yet. He might show up for a little bit. All of the pairs you asked for are going to be in the story as well! As for the drinking, I can't have them drink at a bar, because there are the chaperones, you know, but I -shifty eyes- Don't tell anyone! -Whispers- I plan to have some Hyotei boys spike the punch... -Whistles.- You heard nothing though.

Yoshikochan- Well, AtoJi has made an appearance, but you're not the only one who forgot, so don't sweat it. I was a little freaked out when I read that, because I know I wrote it, and I checked and it is there. Check chapter 13 if you don't remember (Or maybe you just meant that there needed to be more, Haha!) but there will certainly be more in the future!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- After the main section of the ball is over, I'm going to post a list of what everyone is to use as reference. It's just one of those things that is a bit difficult to tie into the story, so for specifics, you can look at that.

AnimeFan06- Yep, I've realized the Eiji 'Oishi vs. Shuichiro' battle, but I think it's more of an in private kind of thing, you know? As for Taka... Read to find out!! Thanks for reviewing!

3arPlug- Kamio and Shinji will certainly be in the next chapter! They are coming to the ball, they just aren't there yet, so please do not worry! Thank you for reviewing!

Shimizu Miki- Thank you for Reviewing, and please keep reading!

DarkDemonCat- Why didn't you want to read it? Anyway, the pairing is likely to be YukimuraSanada, because most people asked for that!

BloodySamurai- You can guess, but you'll have to read to find out!

Kagerou Fuji- I'm sorry about the Shitenhouji, but though I do know them, I don't know enough about them to really feel comfortable writing about them! Sumimasen! And thank you for the praise! I'm very flattered.

KaL KeY- Well, the two pairs you mentioned are indeed going to be there. (Even though I share Fuji's distrust of Mizuki...) And thank you!

KiriharaAkaya- Yeah, so I feel kinda bad, because you've been reviewing every chapter for a long time, but I can't fulfill most of your requests... I can't have Uke Pair, because most people who reviewed wanted Yukimura and Sanada (And I like both pairs...) and I can't do Tango because I put Atobe with Jirou earlier on (13th chapter). I'm sorry! I CAN, however, do Platinum Pair, and plan to, so please look forward to that! (Sorry again...)

Skyblue147- Se-cr-et ad-mir-er! -Is happy. Has been planning this from the beginning!- Thank you for your support, and please enjoy the ball as it begins!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm?" Jirou turned his head slightly to the side. He had just woken up, but he was sure that something wasn't quite right. He peered at the courts through squinted eyes, hoping that the fan girls weren't looking too closely. No, there was something wrong. He leaned over slightly, and tried to see if Atobe was paying any attention to him. The buchou, standing only a couple feet away and observing the practice as well, was.

"Good to see you plan to join us today," Atobe said, sounding completely sincere. Jirou laughed quietly to himself. Atobe was very good at that; seeming entirely candid. Jirou realized that he had probably been watching him out of the corner of his eye all along. Jirou knew better then to think that Atobe's sarcastically sincere attitude meant that he was mad at him. Ever since the change, it had been decided that it might be best to let Jirou sleep during practice, so that he didn't have to be too careful about getting hyped up and opening his eyes, and so that he could get a little bit of sleep in the day time.

"Something isn't quite right today," Jirou said, stretching out a bit in what he figured made him look like a large cat. Oh, wait, he was a 'large cat'. _'Silly me,' _thought Jirou, still smiling infectiously. The tiger-boy returned his thoughts to the situation at hand, "With Kabaji, I mean. I think Gakuto-chan has asked him to hand over that towel three times already."

"Five, actually," Atobe answered, nodding that he had seen it was well. "I suppose you were asleep for the other two." Jirou figured that Atobe thought that few enough people were close enough that he didn't have to say 'Ore-sama'. "Ah, here he goes." Both watched as Kabaji slowly reacted and handed Gakuto the towel he had been asking for.

"Something on his mind?" Jirou asked, moving into a sitting position, smiling with his eyes closed for the sake of all the girls crowded around the fencing.

"I don't know," Atobe answered softly, giving Jirou a quick look that told him that he had mixed feelings about Jirou's smile.

Jirou in turn gave him a look that said that he couldn't help it, in the given situation. "Should I talk to him?" There were few people that Kabaji would really talk to, but Atobe and Jirou were among them.

"Perhaps." Was Atobe's answer, which pretty much said yes.

"I'll take care of it later," Jirou promised.

Atobe was quiet for a moment, then with out turning, softly said, "Go ahead and sleep, Only One." Jirou smiled at being called that in public, even if it was said so very quietly. It was Jirou's only 'pet-name', so to speak, but he loved it. Atobe didn't say things like 'I love you' very often, but when he called him his 'Only One', it meant the same thing.

"Thanks," Jirou smiled, "G'night, Kei-chan." Atobe turned to look at him with a questioning eye.

"What was that?" he asked, and this time the sincerity in his voice was genuine. Jirou decided he should probably have Atobe get his ears checked. In stead of answering, he repositioned himself, and soon fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji sat back in his chair and practicably ignored the teacher. On impulse, he reached back into his back and pulled out the little 'nilla folder he hadn't gotten to read the night before. So much had been going on, he had almost forgotten about it, but now seemed as good a time as ever to take a look. He began to read.

_'The **Australian Raven** (Corvus coronoides) is the largest member of the genus Corvus in Australia. It is a more slender bird than the Common Raven of the Northern Hemisphere but is otherwise similar. Like the other Corvus members in Australia and some species from the islands to the north, it has a white iris distinguished in this species by having a light blue ring around the pupil. The totally black feathers have a blue or bluish-purple gloss in bright light. The area under the bill near the throat is usually naked unlike any other species. Like virtually all members of the genius Corvus, its flight is strong and purposeful. It shows the same intelligence and resourcefulness as the rest of the genus.' _(Disclaimer: Information from Wikipedia)

Fuji smiled slightly. It was just like Kunimitsu to have the blood of something simple, but powerful. He wondered for a moment if Kunimitsu's golden-brown eyes were a side effect of his animal type. After all, the gold in them had been a bit more prominent lately.

Fuji shoved that thought out of his head and continued to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taka had received two more notes since that morning's practice. Meaning, consequently, that he had gotten two more gifts, which had caused a small ruckus in his classes. Thank goodness they weren't quite as extravagant as the ones from that morning had been. One was a teddy bear, holing the note in it's paws, and the other was a string of twenty paper cranes. The notes told him that the person was indeed from another school, played tennis, and had actually played against Taka before. They hadn't said how the game had turned out, but it also told him that the school this person went to was in the same region as him.

He had shown Fuji all of the gifts before their afternoon practice, and   
Fuji had given him a knowing smile. Taka had a feeling that the tensai had figured out who it was, but the slim senior had revealed nothing. It was starting to drive Taka insane. He normally had a good temperament, when he wasn't in burning mode, but he was quickly losing his patience with this. No, that wasn't it exactly, it was more like he was becoming more and more anxious. This person was so sweet in his notes, and Taka felt himself feeling embarrassed and flattered with each gift. Somehow, this person knew just what to say, or rather write, to make Taka get those unfamiliar butterflies in his stomach. He got nervous a lot when he wasn't holding his racket, but Taka could never really say that he had felt those butterflies before now. Perhaps a little bit when Tezuka had once brushed his hand, but nothing like this.

_'Kami-Sama...' _Taka thought to himself. _'Could I be...' _

_'Falling in love?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time. Kunimitsu took a deep breath as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black suit, with his wings out of holes in the back, as Atobe had said was required. Atobe had bought the suits for them, because Kunimitsu had argued that cutting holes in the perfectly good suit he had was a waste. Fuji had insisted that he change in the bathroom, and Kunimitsu was extremely curious as to why. Every time Fuji asked him to do something with that sweet smile on his face, Kunimitsu knew for a fact something was going on in the other boy's mind. He referred to it as the 'Tensai Smile', when he saw it. The truth was, Kunimitsu didn't really like it when Fuji smiled at him like that, because it made him feel more like one of the pack. It was the same smile he gave to people he knew he was better then.

Still, lately, that smile had meant other things, and had been followed by some wonderful surprises. So, he took another deep breath and knocked on the door of his own room. He noticed that a few of the other regulars were watching and listening as Fuji's voice came through the door saying, 'just a minute'. Kunimitsu stood there patiently and tried to define the way Fuji's voice had sounded with an emotion. Hmm... Rushed, a little nervous maybe? Interesting...

"Hey," Fuji said, smiling as he opened the door to their room. Kunimitsu had to remind himself to close his mouth as he stared at what was before him. Fuji was wearing a navy blue suit, that was cut to bring out his trim figure and even somehow make him look taller. His wings made him look even more angelic then normal, and his smile was genuine. He looked handsome, gorgeous, beautiful... But then, when didn't he?

"You're amazing," Kunimitsu smiled softly, deciding that the people near him didn't matter. He activated his power, removing himself from their, sight, and moved around Fuji. "But your collar is crooked." Kunimitsu began fixing the collar, his hot lips moving over Fuji's neck as he did. Finally, he got control of himself, he realized that it was a good thing his wings were already out, or he would have ruined a very nice suit. Still, it would have been worth it. He slowly let go of his power, and Fuji turned to meet him with a kiss. It lingered for only a moment, and the Fuji broke it.

"Thank you, Buchou," Fuji smiled, and they headed out of the room.

"Lookin' sharp, Fuji-chan, Buchou!" Eiji said, nearly bouncing of the walls in his excitement. The only thing holding his from doing so was Oishi's hand, wrapped tightly around Eiji's own.

"Arigatou, Eiji," Fuji smiled, "You and Oishi look good as well." It was then that the four of them heard a small commotion coming from Kaido and Inui's room.

"Please?" They all heard Kaido say. It wasn't so much that he said it very loudly, but with all of their heightened senses, he might as well have yelled. They continued listening, quite interested in whatever Kaido would ask for.

"No." Inui answered calmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" A short silence followed this.

"...No."

"Please?" A slightly longer silence.

"...Alright." There was a much shorter silence, and both Kaido and Inui came out of the room. It was then that they saw what Kaido had been requesting, as all of them noticed that Inui wasn't wearing his glasses. Two peoples' jaws dropped in shock, and two others froze in something resembling fear. Inui really did have beautiful eyes, like his fan girls had always said. This, however, was the first time any of them had seen any proof.

Kunimitsu wondered if Fuji would want him to take off his glasses. Almost immediately after Kunimitsu thought it, Fuji whistled 'I don't want to share'. Kunimitsu hid a smile behind his hand. Fuji could certainly be the selfish type when he felt like it. Taka came out of his room soon after that, and blushed.

"Um... You look really good, Buchou," Taka blushed, then added, "You too, Fujiko, Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, Inu..." Then apparently he noticed that Inui wasn't wearing his glasses and gained an expression so shocked that Eiji had to laugh. Fuji, Kunimitsu noticed, was sending Taka Glares of Death.

_"You okay, Shusuke?" _Kunimitsu asked, speaking for Fuji's ears only.

Realizing Kunimitsu was using his power, Fuji answered_, "You know it's you he likes, right?"_

_"Really? I never noticed. I was too busy looking at you." _Kunimitsu replied, making Fuji smile. The buchou turned off his power, and they were all left waiting for Momo and Ryoma.

Finally, the freshman and senior came out of their room, Ryoma looking adorable annoyed, and Momo looking even happier then normal. Kunimitsu could only guess that it was because he got to see Ryoma in a suit. After that, they went to find Ryuzaki, who, thank heavens, was wearing only a simple, non-revealing dress. They waited for the limo Atobe was sending for them, and kept quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long, curved drive way was elaborately decorated, and several birds flitted by the car, whistling simple tunes. Fuji chirruped back, leaning out slightly with a smile on his face. He chirped a little more, getting a few responses, and a very colorful bird flew right into the car and perched on Fuji's hand. Fuji chatted with it amiably, then turned to the others after whistling a thanks as the bird flew out again.

"Apparently," he chuckled, "This is Atobe's new obsession. The entire grounds are an aviary. Atobe himself, it would seem, is a Lilac-breasted Roller, same as that bird just now."

"Cool!" Eiji exclaimed, looking out the windows and bouncing around on the seats excitedly. "Must be nice, being able to keep all of these birds here without any nets. The birds must like it."

"They do," Fuji smiled. It had been nice to hear a bird in captivity so happy about it. He had before discovered that birds in pet shops were very unhappy. They were crowded into one cage, and the cages just weren't large enough. Pet birds were a little bit happier, with only one or two other companions. Not that Fuji could blame the humans. Before the Trivial Pulse, he had thought that birds must be happy enough, if they were let out every once in a while. Now that he was part bird himself, he understood the fear of being caged up even more then ever. Just staying indoors for too long, or going a few days without flying was difficult. It made him restless, and a little nervous.

"I wonder if I could do that with dogs..." Eiji thought, then looked very excited, "Yeah! That would be awesome! I could have the best animal shelter on earth, because there wouldn't have to be any cages!" Oishi smiled at his doubles partner's newest ambition.

"I'm sure you could, Eiji," Oishi smiled, not mentioning that it would be a lot of work to do so, and probably not quite as fun as the other senior envisioned.

Finally, they pulled up to the main house, were they were greeted by a nearly sparkling Jirou. "Seishun!" He exclaimed, rushing forward. Fuji saw his striped tail and made connections rather quickly in his head.

"Amur?" He asked, to which Jirou nodded vivaciously.

"Yep, come on, inside!" He led the group inside. "Fudomine and Rikkaidai haven't gotten here yet," the normally sleepy senior told them, nodding his head again. "But a lot of people are here already."

"Inui-senpai," Momo whispered quietly, "Are tigers nocturnal?"

"Yes."

"Has Akutagawa-san _always_ been a tiger?" Kaido asked, looking at the volley specialist with a mix of confusion and awe.

"I'm not sure," Inui shook his head. Of course the answer was obviously no, but Inui found himself doubting logic these days. After all, how logical was it for a bunch of teenage tennis players to suddenly become half-animal?

Fuji took a glance around the room. He noticed that already Yuta was there with Mizuki, (which bothered him, though he kept silent), Jin Akutsu, Sengoku, and the freshman manager Dan were there, as well as Jyosei's Takahisa and the Tanaka twins, in addition to the Hyotei players. All of them. Well, all of the notable ones, anyway. Fuji could see Yuushi and Gakuto, Yuushi already trying to get Gakuto out onto the dance floor, Shishido and Choutarou sipping at some punch while talking lightheartedly, Kabaji looking at the rest of the Seishun players with that blank stair of his, and Wakashi being a bit of a loner, sitting at the bar. (A/N: Sorry, folks, there aren't alcoholic drinks being _served_ there.)

Jirou bounced off towards Atobe, who's wings were, Fuji had to admit, were quite pretty. They were a mix of blues, golds and even light purples and gave him an exotic appearance. It took a moment, but finally all of the Seigaku players began to settle into the ball in a more or less natural way. Eiji and Oishi headed out to the dance floor as a faster paced song came on, and Momo and Ryoma headed toward the refreshments area, as Inui and Kaido headed for the bar. Taka soon followed them, but was more watching the people dancing then taking place in the lazy conversation that had begun around him.

Fuji understood why. Eiji and Oishi were amazing to watch when they danced like that. Both of them knew how to move perfectly to accommodate the other, and Eiji had a perfect sense for the music. Apparently, Gakuto saw this as well, and finally allowed Yuushi to drag him out onto the dance floor. Gakuto's way of dancing was a bit dirtier then Eiji's, with much more provoking, but Yuushi handled it well. He knew his partner _very_ well it seemed. Not that _that_ was much of a surprise.

When a slower song started, more couples began to take the floor. Inui bowed to a slightly blushing Kaido, and Momo literally dragged a struggling Ryoma into the open space. Fuji smiled, knowing that Ryoma wasn't struggling nearly as hard as he could have, and even with his protests, he was enjoying this at least a little. Jirou became surprising serious as Atobe waltzed him in, and though Choutarou blushed, he managed to get Shishido to dance with him without the latter saying a single 'geki dasa'. Mizuki whispered something to Yuta, and soon they were dancing as well. As much as Fuji distrusted Mizuki, he was glad to see his brother enjoying himself. A laughing Sengoku pushed Akutsu and Dan into the growing group, and the two finally did begin to dance, Dan happily, and Akutsu looking uncharacteristically embarrassed, though somehow he still managed to pull it off as annoyed. Kunimitsu didn't act like he wanted to dance yet, but that was fine with Fuji. They shard a comfortable silence while they watched the others and Fuji couldn't help but smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taka watched as another slow song started, and a few people began to filter off of the dance floor. Tezuka had decided to wait until the third song to take Fuji's hand and lead him into the empty space near the center of the room. What Taka saw made his breath catch. Tezuka took Fuji's hands in his own and began to lead him in an elegant, slow waltz. Tezuka's eyes were full of so much love as he leaned forward and began whispering something in Fuji's ear. Fuji laughed, delighted with whatever Tezuka was saying. They looked so...beautiful was the only word Taka could think of. And their wings painted the perfect picture.

"Heloise?" The voice made Taka turn, as if by instinct, and then he placed together what had been said. He knew that voice, he thought about it while turning, as if he were in slow motion. When he had done a full one-eighty, he saw that the voice did indeed belong to Kabaji, as he had thought. Kabaji was the one? All thoughts of Tezuka and Fuji disappeared from his head as Kabaji held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?" Taka blushed furiously.

"Uh... Usu..." He finally answered, and smiled as Kabaji led him out onto the dance floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Okay, so there is some MaruiHara in this chapter, but not so much. Those two need to hook up!

Dovaly- Thank you!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Go ahead and laugh. Laughing is good for you! Anyway, please continue reading.

AnimeFan06- Yep. That's the way it is. Thank you for reviewing!

3arPlug- You're talking to the wrong person if you want to know pairing names. I'm REALLY bad with those. And I know I said AkiraShinji would appear this chapter, but it's actually the next one. Sorry.

Shimizu Miki- Sorry it took so long. I was on Spring Break! XD

DarkDemonCat- Okay, here's the next chapter.

Purplerainn- Thank you! Please continue reading!

KaL KeY- Next Chapter... Sorry... Fudomine will appear then... They're about half the chapter...

KiriharaAkaya- I read your reply and laughed so hard my family threatened to send me to the loony bin. Not that that's new. XD Fluff is fun.

Skyblue147- I'm glad you liked it! On with Rikkaidai!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanada looked around the car at his various charges and sighed. They had refused Atobe's limo offer, but that meant that they had to take two cars, because they simply didn't have the room in one car. Well, he supposed that they _could_ have all fit, if a bit squished, but Yukimura had wanted it this way, so Sanada had listened and complied without complaint. He wanted to complain, but he didn't.

He was riding with Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu. Yeah, not his firsts choices. It wasn't that he hated the two boys, but Niou was a bit more of a troublemaker then Sanada wanted to deal with, and Marui... Well, Marui was just a sugar-freak-of-nature, and Sanada sometimes had trouble believing someone could actually _live_ with that much sweets, let alone deal with Marui, who really did. Still, this was what Yukimura had asked of him, and he would rather suffer with them himself then make _his_ buchou deal with them.

Marui was practically, no, Sanada corrected himself... Marui was _literally_ bouncing off the walls of the cab. And was that his _seventh_ piece of apple gum since they_ left_? Somehow, Sanada had no trouble believing that.

"ArewethereyetArewethereyetArewethereyetArewethereyet?" Marui asked, talking so fast that it all slurred into one long word. Since the Trivial Pulse incident, Marui Bunta had had no problems with his energy. In fact, he was _much _more energetic then most people, without any sugar in his system at all. Marui was now part red Irish setter, which, though admittedly adorable (Though Sanada would NEVER say that out loud) in full puppy form, was a bit more of a nuisance otherwise.

After the original shock of it all, Sanada had taken it upon himself to research all of the animal mixes on the team, and had found that Irish Setters were naturally very energetic and affectionate, with boundless amounts of energy, especially in their younger years. Marui, for that matter was only a little over two years old in dog years, so he was pretty much still a puppy, with more energy then Sanada could find use for.

Niou dodged as he had been the entire ride as Marui's long, fluffy tail whipped out again. Despite his attempt to move, Niou was still hit in the leg, and Sanada winced slightly in sympathy. That tail looked so soft, (And Kirihara attested that it was), but the truth was that under that soft red fur was a very tail, which really hurt if Marui accidentally hit you with it. Most of the TPPs at Rikkaidai had been hit at least once, so no one was bothered about it if they flinched a bit.

"Watch it with that thing!" Niou spat, trying to get as far away from the self-proclaimed tensai as possible without getting too close to Sanada. Again, the Vice Captain was glad that he had been the last person to get in, and hadn't been forced into the middle like Niou. The cab driver, thank goodness, was separated from them by a screen, so at least _he_ had no idea how strange his passengers really were.

"Are-- We-- There-- Yeeeeeeeett?" Marui asked again, taking great pains to talk slowly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of Sanada otherwise. Sanada went to say no, but then they actually pulled up to the house, and he could even see the Cab with Yukimura and the others pull up behind them.

"Yes, we are," Sanada said instead, getting a cheer from Marui before the said senior jumped right out of his previously opened window, and began dancing around excitedly. Sanada and Niou, on the other hand, used the doors, and Sanada went to pay for the cab.

"Costume party?" The driver asked, obviously eying Niou's grey ears and tail, as well as the snow leopard ears and tail Sanada himself had. That must have looked a bit strange, when you added their suits.

"Yes," Sanada lied easily, handing the cab driver the exact amount of money owed, plus a small tip.

"Have fun kids," he said, and then drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buchou, the punch is spiked," Ryoma relayed softly. Naturally, since he couldn't enter Kunimitsu's mind, whispering the thoughts he had picked up about something this important was the only viable option. Kunimitsu nodded, to the seventh grader, who then moved back towards Momo as if nothing had really been said.

It made sense that someone would spike the punch. All of the schools were here now, including three players from Fudomine, who claimed they were late because of traffic, so Kunimitsu couldn't make any positive theory on who it had been, but this _was _a Hyotei party, so he did have a decent idea. He glanced around to see that no one was acting overly suspicious. Fuji, at that exact moment, was having a conversation with Yukimura, so Kunimitsu really had nothing to do anyway. For the time being, he leaned back against the bar, and tried to not feel too jealous.

It would make no sense to be jealous, after all. Yukimura was plenty happy with Sanada, and would never cheat, and neither would Fuji. That wasn't really the problem though. Kunimitsu couldn't help but feel a little jealous when the person he really cared about talked to, smiled at, or really gave any attention at all to someone other then him. It made no sense, and it left Kunimitsu feeling ashamed. Those feelings were not so out of place with other people, but here, in a place where they knew everyone, it was pointless. Still, the truth was that Kunimitsu worried for Fuji. It wasn't the Tensai he didn't trust with the world, it was the world he didn't trust with _his _tensai.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Fuji started moving towards the refreshments. Tezuka moved to intercept him, taking the glass of punch right out of the other's hand. "There's alcohol in the punch." He whispered it, but Fuji only gave him a slight smile.

It was then that Kunimitsu saw his mistake. Fuji had quite the stubborn streak when he wanted, and obviously Kunimitsu's actions were provoking that side of him. Kunimitsu watched helplessly was Fuji picked up a second cup and downed it all in one gulp. Eiji, who had been near enough that his sensitive ears picked up everything, laughed at Fuji's actions, and patted the said boy on the back. A boy whose face was obviously a but flushed. A boy who was now giving Kunimitsu a slightly dopey smile. Kunimitsu gulped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirihara took a deep breath, and then let it out, then repeating the process. The music had changed only a few moments ago, but you could see the effect. The music was now more energetic, as a _new _DJ began spinning two songs into the song the previous DJ had been playing. Then, slowly, the first song was pulled out, and a new third was added, making the beat fast and fun. Kirihara watched as more people moved out onto he floor, and then turned his attention back to the DJ.

Marui Bunta looked completely serious as he spun his three songs effectively. This level of concentration was rare from his sempai, but very captivating. Kirihara had to be careful, or he would be caught staring. Not that he was staring, or anything... Alright, _maybe _he was staring a _little_... Alright, he was staring a lot, but at least Marui never noticed.

And there were definitely times when Kirihara wished he would.

Brushing that aside for the time being, Kirihara began wondering how his senpai had gotten the previous DJ, who was actually being _paid_ for his time, to get off. Kirihara decided to attribute it to the sugar lover's natural charm; a charm he himself had had experience trying to resist. Not well, mind you. There was something about the red head drew people to him. Just as Kirihara knew _he _was drawn.

It was kind of like Bunta had his own form of Seigaku's captain's 'Tezuka Zone', only the 'Marui Zone' effected people. People were naturally drawn to him. Which was probably why no one really got all that mad at him when he accidentally whacked them with his tail. It was also probably why Marui's fan girls were the most outspoken and wide ranging in all of Rikkaidai. Whenever one of them confessed, Kirihara felt jealous, and then stupid, because he couldn't bring himself to do just that. Every time Bunta went out of his way to smile kindly as he carefully turned them down, Kirihara was jealous that they got to see the same smile he did. That soft, kind smile, that somehow didn't seem quite as real as it appeared.

Kirihara watched as Marui smoothly switched songs, and then smiled to the DJ, who, it seemed, had never really left, and said something, which Kirihara figured was a thank you, before moving out of his way, and away from the DJ booth. His energetic demeanor immediately back, he back bouncing around, purposely, or so it seemed, brushing past Sanada just enough that the vice captain fell against Yukimura. Kirihara had to smile. It didn't just seem intentional, he realized as Marui laughed and continued on, it was intentional. That was so like his senpai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisa-chan." The Jyosei captain knew that _voice_, but not why that _person_ would be here. He wasn't a TPP. He had no reason or means to get all the way out here to Atobe's mansion either. It had to be the Buchou's mind playing tricks on him, he decided. It was wishful thinking. Then he heard a second voice that made him doubt all of that.

"Kajimoto-kun, Masterpiece, we need to talk," Aoi-Sensei's voice, on the other hand, he had no reason to imagine, so he turned around. He had been standing by the door already, but now he finally realized it was open. A moment ago, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed, even with that pleasant evening wind ruffling his feathers.

He turned slowly, and saw the two people standing there. One made his breath catch in his throat, while the other made him shiver slightly. Hiroshi Wakato was standing there beside his sensei, a long, white tail twitching slightly. To anyone else, his arrival might seem confusing, but Wakato himself would seem normal. Kajimoto, on the other hand, knew Wakato a lot better then that, and the way he had only his left hand in his pocket like that meant that he was nervous and scared. Takahisa fought the urge to wrap his arms around the other boy, and comfort him, but for the meantime, he only whispered, "Hiro..."

"Kajimoto-kun, stay here with Wakashi-kun a moment please," Aoi said, and Kajimoto found himself nodding dumbly before moving a bit closer to his boyfriend. He wanted to help, but knew there was nothing to do. He was confused. He was sure that Wakato would love being a positive, if it could ever happen. In fact, Wakato had expressed how cool he thought it would be, when Kajimoto had told him about it before. At the time, Kajimoto had thought it would be a hard thing to tell the other boy, because it was simply so weird, but Wakato had reacted much better then he had thought. Kajimoto knew that now it was Wakato who had something to confess, and Kajimoto planned to be just as supportive.

"Follow Ore-sama," Atobe said, walking up and getting both of their attention. Not having another choice, he and Wakato followed. Atobe led them out of the main room and into a study. He looked at the two of them with a certain amount of compassion (thought it was a small amount), and then left the two alone.

"Hiroshi, Hiro," Kajimoto said, moving to take the other boy into his arms like he had wanted to before. Wakato took a step back, and Kajimoto looked at him, feeling hurt.

"Wait," Wakato said. His voice sounded strained, and Kajimoto saw just how close he was to the edge. "Let me tell you about everything first." Kajimoto took a seat in one of the few chairs in the room, and Wakato soon followed the motion. Kajimoto waited patiently for Wakato to gather what words he wanted to say. Wakato always seemed confident, and a real ladies' man, but the truth was that just like he changed on the courts, he also changed in front of other people. The only time the change was really 'over' was when it was just him and Kajimoto. And it had taken a long time to ge even that far. The real Wakato was more fragile. The real Wakato thought over each and everything before he said it, to make sure there were no wholes for criticism.

"I... Changed for the first time yesterday," Wakato explained slowly, then made sure to look into Kajimoto's eyes as he said, "I wanted to tell you as soon as I woke up, because I had wings just like yours and..." Kajimoto must have looked just as confused as he felt, because Wakato certainly did not have wings. "Just listen. That was what happened, and I woke up a couple of hours ago and called Aoi-sensei, because I knew that you would either be here, or headed here. She told me that if I walked to the school, she would bring me here. On the way there, I bumped into someone, and got..." He indicated his tail, "That." He looked at Kajimoto, who still didn't understand.

"Are you saying, that if you touch another person, even a little, you... Change?" Kajimoto frowned. He knew that that wasn't normal, and so did Wakato. No wonder it scared him.

"It's not... Well..." He thought for a moment. "I'll show you," Wakato said, "Please, Hisa, hold me." Kajimoto wasn't sure what was going to happen, but after watching his most important person struggle by himself, he wasn't about refrain from holding him now, when he was asking for it.

He wrapped Wakato in his arms and pulled the other senior into a kiss. Unlike normal, however, he kept his eyes open even after Wakato closed his own. He watched as the tail disappeared and two wings, identical to his own, appeared through holes already cut in his shirt.

"My God," Kajimoto whispered as they parted, running his fingers over the brown hawk feathers. "My God," he repeated, while Wakato watched him with a pensive expression on his face. "God, you're beautiful baby." He began placing kisses all over a surprised Wakato's face. Slowly Wakato relaxed into a smile.

"Don't be jealous," The smirking boy chided.

Still with his arms wrapped around the lithe figure, Kajimoto said, "But I am. Of your fan girls, any way."

Wakato's eyebrow rose. "The ones you always complain are a distraction?"

"They are," Kajimoto insisted, making Wakato chuckle. "But..." The buchou looked at him seriously, "They get to long after you in public. That's what I'm jealous of."

Wakato's eyes softened a bit, and he smiled at his boyfriend. "But why be jealous of them? I don't care about them, not at all. I don't even know them, and they certainly don't know me." He gave Kajimoto a quick kiss to reassure him. "And why should _you_ long after me, publicly or otherwise? You already _have_ me."

That comment was hot enough that Kajimoto wanted even more so to tackle Wakato to the ground and diplomatically kiss him senseless. Still, he didn't have the chance as Jirou came in at that moment.

"Atobe asked me to help find Wakato-san a suit," the Hyotei regular said, and pretended not to notice as the Jyosei buchou took Wakato's hand.

"Come on."


	20. Chapter 20

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Sorry! Couldn't fit any in this chapter, but it's coming again soon! I have a lot of pairs to pay attention to, and every time I start writing a TezuFuji scene, it keeps going... And going... And going... Sorry, got carried away there. My point is, I want to write about them, I really do, so please do bare with me!

Dovaly- Yay! I'm so glad you like it! Please continue reading!

Shimizu Miki- Sorry it took so long. I was on Spring Break! XD

DarkDemonCat- Oh? Who am I missing? (Though at this point, I probably can't do a thing about it... ')

KiriharaAkaya- About Rikkaidai- Most of them haven't been revealed, but as a recap, the ones I have mentioned are: Sanada (Snow Leopard), Bunta (Red Irish Setter) and Niou (Which, I didn't do much detail on, but he's a grey and white cat. Long haired breed. (As opposed to Inui, who is a short hair.))

Yoshikochan- Glad you liked that! And even _I _worry about Yukimura... He's the kind of person I can totally see inviting a burglar into his house, serving him tea, and asking him questions about himself. Unless, of course, the burglar proved dangerous, in which case Yukimura would probably have a Fuji moment, and chop the person up with that same kind smile on his face. -Sweat drop.- Sorry, just rambling.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Shinji," Kamio sighed as Shinji's skilled lips continued over his neck and then reached his collar bone. Kamio stifled a moan as Shinji's tongue lapped at a particularly ticklish spot.

"Boys!" Ngh... Kamio sighed again and this time it wasn't the turned on one that he knew Shinji loved to hear. Shinji himself was now muttering incomprehensibly to himself, giving the object of their distraction a dull glare.

Ryuzaki shook her head at them. "Inside." At this, Kamio had to laugh, his tail twitching merrily.

"You can't tell us what to do!" He chuckled, "It's not like we even go to your school." Kamio smirked up at her from where he lay on the grass with Shinji, "And you can't tell me you've been able to keep Oishi and Kikumaru off of each other, or Tezuka and Fuji."

"Tezuka and Fuji have their parents' permission," Kamio didn't fail to notice that she didn't argue about the golden pair, and stored that away.

"How do you know we don't?" He retorted.

"She may not know, but I do." The voice, of course, belonged to no other then Tachibana, as he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the two boys. "Go inside."

Kamio opened his mouth, a remark he knew would sting on the tip of his tongue, but thought better of it, and closed his mouth as Shinji wordlessly touched his hand. "Yes, Buchou." Just as silently, Shinji stood up and then helped Kamio to his feet. Help that the red head would never have excepted from anyone else. Kamio gave both Ryuzaki and Tachibana a light glare, and allowed himself to be taken inside.

"I'm sorry about that, Ryuzaki-sensei," Tachibana said, "But please don't judge them too harshly."

"I knew Kamio-kun could be a little cocky and full of himself, but I'd never have thought he would talk to an adult like that."

"He normally wouldn't, but it's Shinji," Tachibana sighed, "Akira is really protective of Shinji."

"If they're so close, why don't they just tell their parents?" Ryuzaki just didn't understand.

"Akira practically lives alone," Tachibana explained, "His parents send him just enough money to live with, if he goes easy on the electricity and water, and Akira takes care of the little things they don't pay for. I don't think Akira ever talks to them. For a long time, I tried to figure out what was wrong with Shinji. When I met him, he was nothing like he is now. He never talked. Well, at least I never heard him talk. Maybe he talked to Akira, but then again, Akira felt just as ashamed as the rest of us, because we never knew."

He wondered for a moment why he had suddenly become so talkative, and to Ryuzaki, of all people. Still, now that he had started, he couldn't just stop now. Before, Fudomine business was always Fudomine business, but maybe it was time someone knew. "We all knew that Shinji's family was a little dysfunctional, but when we found out Shinji was being abused... None of us had been expecting that, not even Akira, who was already very close to Shinji, even if they weren't involved yet. After we found out though, we all worked at getting Shinji into foster care. It was difficult getting adults to believe us, but it worked. I really think that Shinji and Akira starting to go out was a good thing, because things got better after that. I really believe that what Shinji needed most after what he had been through was to have someone to love, and someone who told them they loved him and meant it. Shinji and Akira are good together. Where one is weak, the other is strong." Tachibana shook his head, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but maybe it's best to have someone outside of the team and the foster agency know."

"I glad you told me," Ryuzaki said, touching his arm reassuringly. "If you'll excuse me." Tachibana watched, a bit confused, as the Seishun coach headed back inside. Deciding not worry too much about it, he brought his cell phone out of his pocket, and called the first number on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Just that voice, it made Tachibana smile.

"Hey."

"Kippei?"

"Yes, is your 'Birthday Dinner' over?"

"Don't say it like that," the smooth voice chided, but Tachibana could tell the person was smiling. "Just because I couldn't come to some party of Atobe's. This is important to my family."

"I won't lie, I want you here," Tachibana said, "I want you here. You should be, you'd have more fun."

"Do you miss me that much?"

"That and more," Tachibana assured the person on the other side of the line. "I wish I could have spent your birthday with you." Shaking his head, Tachibana tried to draw attention away from his last statement by adding, "Did you know that both of the Fuji brothers are here?"

"Kippei, please don't do that." Rat's, caught. "We knew when we decided to go out that it would be hard. We knew that we wouldn't be able to see each other as often as we wanted to." He heard a sigh through the phone and frowned. "I have to tell you... My parents know about us."

"You--"

"Oh, it's not that they mind or anything, and I know you wanted to tell them yourself, but then at dinner..." Tachibana found himself unable to be angry when the voice softened, as if embarrassed and said, "When they asked me what I wanted most, for my birthday, I felt no reason to lie."

"Oh, K--" Tachibana started, but was cut off as Shusuke Fuji flew over and took the phone from him.

"Hello? Saeki? Happy Birthday!" As Fuji continued to prattle on about nothing, a sighing Tezuka came to take control of the situation.

He took the phone from Fuji and muttered an apology to both Saeki and Tachibana before handing the phone back over to Tachibana himself. He then took Fuji by the hand and led him away.

"Um, Ki-chan? Is Fuji drunk?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Fuji-senpai going to be okay?" Kaido asked, watching the said senior dance around clumsily, Kunimitsu following behind as a sort of damage control.

"He should be," Inui said, moving to push glasses that were not there up his nose by habit. "According to a simulation that I ran before we left, alcohol should only be effective for about twenty minutes if not taken in excess." Kaido gulped. Fuji had been acting like a drunken idiot for only about ten.

"... Can we somehow make it go faster?"

"We couldn't, but there's actually a ninety-eight percent chance that Fuji isn't really drunk."

Kaido looked out at the tensai again, on the chance that there was even a hint of soberness in the way Fuji was acting. "How do you figure?"

"... Before you and Momoshiro became starters, and Tezuka became the captain, there used to be a starters' initiation."

"Initiation?"

"It was actually just a drinking game that new starters had to play with senior starters. You didn't have to participate, of course, if you didn't mind being shunned by the rest of the starters. That is how I know Fuji can hold his liquor."

"How come I've never heard of this?"

"Tezuka stopped it all when he took control of the club, but even before that it was kept under wraps." Inui glanced at Kaido, to see that the junior had been trying to look into his eyes the entire time they had been speaking. "Kaoru..."

"... Yes?" There was a strange, loving look in the viper's eyes that Inui had never thought or even dreamed he would see directed at him. Alright, he had dreamed, hoped feverishly, but all logic told him...

Then Inui saw it; love simply wasn't logical. That was why Tezuka could put up with Fuji's insane antics. That was why Oishi would date Kikumaru, regardless of the risk to himself if his family found out. It was the reason Ryoma would let himself cry, when it was over Momo. And that was why Kaoru could look at him like that.

"Nothing, Love," Inui smiled at the surprised look on Kaido's face. "Dance?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This had gone on long enough, Kunimitsu decided. Fuji was currently stumbling around, narrowly missing several dancing couples. The Buchou thought he knew why Fuji was doing this as well. When Fuji had first downed the punch, he had seemed completely normal, as normal as Fuji ever was anyway. It wasn't until Jyosei's Wakato arrived, and Kunimitsu began feeling a pain in his head, he assumed was coming from the distress former was trying to cover. That was when Fuji took up his act, probably to distract Kunimitsu from the pain. Kunimitsu had thought before that that he was covering up the pain he felt rather well, but Fuji always seemed to know just how to slip past his barriers. He was glad that, at least, Fuji had chosen this instead of the alternative; using his power to take the pain from him and shoulder the burden himself. The pain itself was now practically non-existent, though Fuji's charade was still very real.

Finally, Kunimitsu took Fuji into his arms from behind, moving himself and the tensai side to side in a slow dance. One hand found its way around Fuji's waist as Kunimitsu pulled them both together, and the other moved up to caress Fuji's cheek softly. He then brushed his lips across Fuji's ear.

"_Never knew I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before_," Kunimitsu sand softly, the hand that had been on Fuji's cheek now running through his white wings. "_I want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more_." Now he concentrated on focusing his power so that all sounds except his voice were blocked from Fuji's ears. "_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I'll love you, until the end of time_." Tezuka even smiled slightly, pressing his lips against Fuji's for just a moment so that the tensai could feel that he was, knowing that Fuji would be a little bothered that he would smile around so many people, but also knowing that Fuji would be happy as well. "_Come what may. Come what may, I will love you until my dieing day_."

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Fuji began singing softly, leaning back against Kunimitsu with a smile. "_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_." With perfect timing, Kunimitsu turned Fuji around to face him as he sang that line, rewarded by the way Fuji's smile widened and his eyes sparkled. Kunimitsu then spun him out, holding his hand as if breaking the contact between them would break his heart as well. "_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_." Kunimitsu twirled him back in, and sighed contentedly as the tensai rested his head on the buchou's shoulder. "_It all revolves around you_."

Fuji seemed to noticed just then how many people were watching them, staring, really. Fuji had never really wanted to disappear before, if you didn't count when he was around his parents, but just then it sounded like a good idea. Still, he could very well ask Kunimitsu to use his power on him, (which he realized was ceasing to effect him as the sounds of the party came back to him), because that simply was not Fuji.

Fuji had to do something bigger and better to make up for and bypass attention from what he had embarrassed himself with before.

"Kunimitsu," he cooed softly, knowing it would sound like bird chatter to anyone else, and like a manipulating, honey filled voice to his boyfriend, "You trust me, right?"

"Yes," was the curt, whistled answer back, though there was suspicion in the other seniors eyes.

"And of course you know I would never cheat on you, or even want to cheat on you, right?"

"Yes," Kunimitsu regarded him with somber eyes. "Shusuke, what are you planning?" Fuji merely smiled and flicked his nose.

"You just said you trusted me." With that, he moved off to start on his plan. Kunimitsu himself walked, seeming calm, while inside he was insanely curious, to the bar and sat down, turning to watch potential chaos unfold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akutagawa-san," Fuji smiled as he approached him and Atobe. "I was wondering if you would allow me to ask Atobe-san for a dance."

Jirou's eyes narrowed and his arms encircled Atobe possessively. Like the tiger whose blood he shared, he stood his ground with a dangerous smirk. "Why?"

Knowing that e might not get out of this one completely unscathed, he leaned in and whispered his plan in Jirou's ear. Fuji realized that he might actually get through this without have his face scratched up in the process as Jirou's hostile demeanor evaporated and a childlike, wide-eyed smile suited him better. "Keigo..." He whispered to the buchou, turning on his own type of charm, "Dance with him, please?"

"Only One..." Atobe whispered back, and by the way Jirou's eyes softened, Fuji figured it held a special meaning for him, and not just 'only one dance'. Still, Fuji took it as a sign of agreement, and sent a thought to Ryoma, who relayed a song request to the DJ.

"I have only one question," Jirou smiled, "Why not Tezuka-san?"

"I want him to watch." Fuji's own smile widened and his eyes opened in a mischievous way. "And I know Atobe-san can tango."


	21. Chapter 21

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Hahaha... Hearts... Okay, moving on... Update time!

Dovaly- Mnn, I love them too. It makes me feel a little bit sad that I put them in such bad family situations. Then the feeling passes.

EyesLikeIce- I really wish you would have said which part was adorable, but please read on anyway!

Wistful-Dreamer- Then wait no longer.

KaL KeY- Tango! Wee!!! (You say I have to like you were worried I wouldn't. -Laughs.-)

Shimizu Miki- In a word, yes. I love cliffhangers. Also, it's time to test whether you know what Fuji is thinking or not. Enjoy.

AnimeFan06- Just to make sure this is clear, 'Only One' is what Atobe calls Jirou, like a pet name (Though not normally when other people are around). Since he doesn't say 'I love you', Jirou takes this to mean that. Now, please do read on and try to stand it!

DarkDemonCat-

SkyBlue147- For everything else, I'm glad you liked it, and as for Shinji and Kamio... -grins-... You have no idea.

KiriharaAkaya- You may be upset when I say this, but the scene in this chapter that takes place between Fuji and Atobe was originally going to be a Tango Pair scene... Just for kicks, but then I had to change things, because I decided against Sanada having wings, and doing it this way was better to further the plot! Sorry! Anyway, don't tell anyone, but I plan to slip in a little take-it-as-you-see-it (Implied) pairing of characters that I like seeing together but aren't together in the real story. (Like AtobeFuji in this chapter.)

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Yes, Fuji... Haha... Any way, I was a little worried about the Tachibana scene, because I didn't want him to get too out of character... I'm glad you liked it then. (Or at least though it was interesting.)

Yoshikochan- Yeah, I love AtobeFuji as well... So I couldn't help myself... Even though I prefer TezuFuji.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu watched as Fuji flapped his wings, rising up above the party, followed by Atobe, as a familiar song began to play. Fuji turned to him and winked before turning back to Atobe and began to dance, while in flight, to 'El Tango de Roxanne'.

It was something to see them tango in the air like that, Kunimitsu would readily admit. And, of course, Fuji looked incredibly hot, but he found himself grinding his teeth slightly. He was not going to give in, however, not yet.

Kunimitsu had no doubt that it was Fuji's plan to make him jealous all along. Fuji had always loved mind games, as Kunimitsu had learned not long after meeting the tensai. It was always frustrating when Fuji pulled stunts like this. When he decided to play god and manipulate people's thoughts and emotions. He was good at it too, was the problem.

He pondered for a moment how Fuji had managed to convince Atobe, through Jirou, to do something like this. Kunimitsu knew that if someone came up and asked him if they could dance with Fuji, he would have a very hard time being at all polite and not throwing a fist in their face. Which of course would be very bad, as that was not at all a Kunimitsu thing to do. Not that he would regret it.

Kunimitsu knew that to anyone other than Fuji, Atobe, Oishi, and possibly Inui he would look completely calm. To those people, who knew how to see past his mask better, he would probably seem to still calm, but they would know how he was actually fighting a burning jealousy that demanded he take action.

A glance in the direction of Jirou told him that the volleyist was reacting in much the same way he was. He clearly seemed to regret his choice to let Atobe and Fuji dance together. How could he not? With Fuji and Atobe looking so good up there, out of his reach. Jirou seemed to feel his eyes on him, and turned to Kunimitsu, his eyes sending a message, asking for him to do something. Seeing the helplessness in that expression moved something inside Kunimitsu. He knew how it felt to be helpless, had felt it way back then, when...

He shook his head to clear it, knowing that thinking back on that would do nothing for him now. What he needed to do now was help get that expression off of Jirou's face, and at the same time satisfy that burning jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath, to prepare himself, and took to the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe knew what Fuji was planning the moment he saw the tensai turn back to wink at Tezuka, but had no idea how the said Seigaku buchou would react. He knew that if someone, a rival no less, or even Tezuka, had been dancing with _Jirou_, his Only One, he would have stopped it immediately, chivalry and appearances cast aside for that moment. Then again, Jirou was not Fuji. Jirou didn't go out of his way to play mind games with him. Jirou was sweet, and though he teased some times, it was always an enjoyable torture, while Fuji was setting out to give Tezuka a small bit of pain, just to see how he would deal with it. It was sadistic and evil-minded, and it made Atobe smile a bit.

Atobe knew of course, that just as Fuji had a strong will, and would press Tezuka's buttons until he got a reaction, Tezuka's will was just as strong. There was a chance that Tezuka would not react at all, at least, not outwardly. He thought all of this over, and tried to make a prediction as he and Fuji continued to dance on air.

And then he saw Jirou.

Jirou's eyes, looking up at them with something akin to regret and anguish. It nearly broke him, and he felt a need to stop the dance immediately and make his Only One feel better. Before he could move, however, he saw Jirou avert his gaze, looking now at Tezuka with a pleading expression. Atobe then saw something flash in Tezuka's eyes, something he could not quite understand. He knew he had seen that expression before, but never from Tezuka and ho couldn't place exactly what it was. And then, suddenly, as he spun Fuji another time, he knew it.

The look was that of pity. Pity for one who had felt the same things the pitied one was feeling now. Atobe was at once intrigued and interested. Continuing in his tango with Fuji, now knowing that Tezuka would soon take action, and he could go and reassure Jirou that there was nothing to despair about. As he watched Tezuka spread his wings out, he wondered exactly what about this situation made such a connection exist between two very different people. He didn't have time to figure it out, and would have to ask Jirou _exactly_ what he had felt in that moment if he wanted to know for sure.

As Tezuka came flying towards Fuji and Atobe himself, Atobe moved back at just the right moment as the other buchou swooped in and took Fuji's hands in his, continuing the tango perfectly from where they had left off. The man who had taught Atobe to tango would be weeping tears of joy to see that. Atobe watched them dance for just a moment. You couldn't help but stare at least a little when those two danced like they were now.

Tezuka, having let go of his self-control, was moving in ways Atobe hadn't thought he would ever see from one of his largest rivals. He was actually quite skilled, was what really surprised Atobe, and that combined with his avian grace in the air made for a captivating picture. Fuji, as well, seemed to almost improve before his eyes, and the tensai had been a talented dancer before this. He was radiating love for the boy he was dancing with, and seemed absolutely thrilled that Tezuka was being so unguarded. On top of all of that, Atobe would have bet his entire fortune that that smile on Fuji's face was one hundred percent genuine.

Satisfied that he had seen enough, he turned away from the two and flew down to his own love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Niou asked, nipping at Yagyuu's neck. The gentleman refused to really react.

"Being involved with you is always an adventure, Masaharu," he said, his voice calm and his face collected. Just to see if he could get the other to react, Niou brushed his hand against a very sensitive part of Yagyuu's body, and smirked as his double's partner tried to hold back a moan.

"Are you going to tell me that you're not enjoying this?" Niou purred in his ear, licking that same ear afterwards.

"You already know the answer to that," Yagyuu whispered. Niou grinned, knowing that the other could resist all he wanted, but that his body couldn't lie about it. The trickster was about to continue his devious activities, when Bunta rounded the corner.

If the self-proclaimed tensai was surprised or bothered by seeing them there like that, Yagyuu pressed against the wall of an empty hallway, Niou pinning him there, he didn't show it. The bubble-gum chewing dog-boy looked Niou right in the eyes.

"Does Aka-chan seem distracted to you?" Niou rolled his eyes, wondering why it had to be _him_ that Bunta bothered about these things. Then again, Bunta looked like he might need some reassurance right now, and they _were_ friends, best friends.

"Go ahead and talk to him," Yagyuu whispered in his ear, giving Niou a small, kind smile before heading down the hall and into the main room, giving Bunta a small smile as well, but one that was different then the one he gave Niou. Niou sighed and slid down against the wall. He pat the space beside him and Bunta moved to follow.

"Does he?"

"Seem distracted?" Niou pondered, then shrugged. "No more than usual."

"He keeps staring off into space, and his eyes kinda glaze over," Bunta said, calm for perhaps the third time since the Trivial Pulse.

"You're worried about the brat." When Niou said like that that, it was a statement, not a question.

"No... Maybe..."

Niou smiled, in a way that it was half a smirk and half a genuine smile. "It's not a secret that you like him. You could at least trust your best friend enough to tell him."

"Alright, I like Akaya," Bunta said, a slight blush coming across his face. "So what?"

"So nothing," Niou shrugged again. "Tell him."

"I can't just tell him something like that!" Bunta said, looking at Niou as if he had just told him to pee in holy water.

"Why should it matter?" Niou countered, "If you like him, you should tell him. If you're worried about him rejecting you, then you're being selfish. Who knows, maybe this'll turn out as a good thing. Like Sanada and Buchou, or me and Yagyuu."

"I'm not worried that we're both guys!" Bunta insisted. "It's just... He's..."

Niou at this point laughed out loud. "You're concerned about him being our _kohai_? You're concerned about going out with him because he's a year younger then us?!" Bunta tried to look dignified as his best friend laughed his head off next to him. He was embarrassed, but not really hurt.

"Well... Yes," Bunta admitted. "I mean... That's part of it. He's young, he may not understand. I mean, if a senpai tried to say something like that to _me_ last year, I would have probably been scared off. Or perhaps to frightened to move, and then he would have been able to do anything he wanted to me."

There was a pause, and then Niou finally asked, "Would you ever hurt him?" Bunta looked like he was pondering this.

"I wouldn't try to, but if I had him alone, I might want to... You know..." He looked ashamed at this.

"That wasn't the question," Niou stated, not backing down or giving Bunta a way out. "Would you _hurt _him?"

"...No," Bunta said, then repeated, sounding more confident, "No, I would never hurt him."

"Good. I didn't think you would," Niou looked almost thoughtful, though it was a bit of a stretch to say that, "I don't think he thinks you would either. He trusts you."

"He trusts all of his senpais," Bunta laughed airily. "...Especially Yanagi, it would seem..."

Was that a hint of jealousy Niou heard there? And the poor sap had no idea that while the eighth grader _did_ respect Yanagi, it was Bunta himself that he was always staring at. For a supposed tensai, he was awfully dense not to have noticed that. Niou fought the urge to chuckle again, thinking that Kirihara probably thought things very similar to that.

"... Bunta," Niou said, smirking and looking straight forward, "Wanna make a bet?"

"A bet?" Bunta shook his head with a confused smile. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that I can get the bratling to confess that he likes you, and _not_ Yanagi before the end of this party."

"What are the stakes?" Bunta smiled. The truth was, that no matter how it turned out, he would win in someway.

"If I win, I want you to give me all of your sugar rations for next week."

Bunta went to object, but then closed his mouth as he thought of what else Niou winning the bet would mean for him. "...Alright. And if you lose?"

"... If I lose, which I won't..." Niou sighed, seeing no other alternative. There was no way that the kid didn't like Bunta, but on the very slim chance that all of those long looks and stares were just some type of admiration, and Niou was wrong, then... "If I'm wrong, and he doesn't care for you that way... Then I'll serve as your rebound."

Bunta seemed to be in shock, and was staring at his best friend with his mouth open. "N-no... Masaharu, I can't let you do that. I can't. You have Yagyuu, and if you do something like that, he'll... He'll never forgive you..."

"Who cares if he would leave me?" Niou asked. He knew it was a bold faced lie, and Bunta saw right through it.

"You would. You love him," Bunta looked at his friend with compassionate eyes. "You know you do."

"... Then you know how confident I must be," Niou said, and smirked at his best friend, who smiled back, if it was after a moment or so.


	22. Chapter 22

-1Hello anybody reading this!

ImmortalTigress- I'm glad you like it, and it's good that it makes you think of a soap opera, because it's supposed to be a bit more complicated and angsty then I would normally write. I also like it more complicated, so just tell me if I go too far! I'll try and get some more Kaido in here soon, so please be patient with me. Thank you for reviewing!

Blufox- Hahahahahahahaha! -Laughs even more.- Love the shoulder comment.

Dovaly- Hmm... I wonder if Niou will share his winnings?

Shuu-chan- -Blushes- ... Only for that chapter...

Wistful-Dreamer- Yay?

KaL KeY- Don't worry, if I lead up to something, I do it! -Laughs.-

Shimizu Miki- Sorry it was a little short. I hope this one is better! On with Rikkai! (Oh, and everyone else...)

DarkDemonCat- I don't get writers block very often, and when I do, I have ways to deal with it, so no worries! As for the in-character comment, I'm very glad to hear that, because I try very hard to keep them in character. Still, I am a firm believer that love changes people, and so I allow myself a little wiggle room.

SkyBlue147- Next chapter! Next chapter for Shinji and Kamio! I promise!

KiriharaAkaya- I'M SO SORRY!!! -Cries.- It just worked better to do it this way! (Adding in TangoPair scene later... Just a little though...)

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- The comment about Atobe was for AnimeFan06, I'm sorry for the confusion, but if you look back at the last chapter, the reply to your review is farther down. I wish I could see people dance in the air too... -Sigh.-

Yoshikochan- Yay! Sadism!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki sighed for the zillionth time that evening, as all of the boys were slowly herded (an appropriate phrase, she thought) back into the main room. She had to make the announcement, of course, but it made her nervous to think about doing so. After all, there was a chance of the idea she had discussed with the other adults, Aoi and Tarou, would be immediately rebuked by those who it would effect the most, the TPPs. The music was cut, and Ryuzaki, followed by the two other adults, moved to place where everyone could see them. By now, the boys all knew something was going on, and listened carefully for what would be said. All except for Ryoma who just stood there and smirked, already knowing.

"Thank you for your attention," Ryuzaki said, scanning the faces of the crowd, checking again that they were all there. "The other adults and I have been discussing, and we've come to a conclusion, a solution to several problems you boys are no doubt facing because of this Trivial Pulse incident, as well as... Other things." He eyes connected with Tachibana's for just a moment, and his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"My team has been living together in a house in the country," Ryuzaki said, "And I know that the Hyotei team is currently staying in a set of dorms on campus." A few people from schools not mentioned muttered to each other and glanced around, trying to make sense of what she was trying to say.

"We think that these kind of situations work better. Having room to exercise your individual changes without worrying about the outside world is beneficial, we've found, especially in those with extra powers." Ryuzaki looked back to Tarou, who nodded and took a step forward.

"I own a large property outside of the city limits," Tarou explained coolly, "It is plenty big enough to house all of you, and perhaps more, should others begin to develop later on. Anyone who wants to, is welcome to move in there, with permission from their parents."

Wild chatter began all over the room, as people began discussing all of this excitedly. Aoi took a step forward, and waited for silence. "Of course, if you want to room with someone you are 'romantically involved' with, you will have to ask your parents for that as well. Anyone staying there will also be able to go to their own school, transportation provided if needed."

"In the mean time, you should all call your parents, as anyone interesting in staying on the property should spend the night here until the details are made out." Ryuzaki said, "Also, could Shinji Ibu, Akira Kamio, Kippei Tachibana, Shusuke Fuji, and Yuta Fuji please come to the board room with us adults, we need to talk to you, as well as anyone with powers. Thank you." All three adults stepped down, and were followed by several students into the board room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now was probably the best time to speak with Kirihara, Niou thought, especially as Bunta was in the board room with the rest of the power kids. He slowly made his way over to the junior, and stood beside him invasively. Kirihara glanced at him.

"Are you going to go? To this house of theirs?" Kirihara asked.

"I was thinking about it," Niou smirked, "Picking my roommate would be nice."

"Yeah," Kirihara agreed, though he caught the double meaning in Niou's words and blushed a bit. "I was thinking that it might fun. If there's tennis courts, I mean."

"I'm sure there will be," Niou said, "Did you have a certain roommate in mind?"

Kirihara hesitated.

"You can tell me," Niou smirked, "Your senpai will keep his lips sealed."

"I... Would like to room with a certain someone, but I don't think he'd want to room with me."

"Oh? And do I know this person?"

Kirihara gave him a look like 'You know you do.'

"Do you like this person?"

Kirihara made a face at him. "Why would I want to share a room with someone I don't like?"

"_Like_ Like."

"Oh," Kirihara gulped. "...Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kirihara challenged, eyeing the trickster warily.

Niou's grin widened. "Because I have a feeling I can help you."

Kirihara paused, and then said... "Alright."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First of all," Ryuzaki said, addressing the group of teenagers she had before her, "Are any of you interested in the offer to live on the property?" There was a little bit of chatter, and nearly everyone nodded their heads.

Only Kamio and Shinji kept silent. Ryuzaki saw Tachibana glance at them, and knew that they needed to get through their talk with the powers children before she could explain why they were in here. Trying to keep focused on the object at hand, she addressed the other boys. "Those of you with powers are in here because if you wish to stay there, we will need to be aware of your power, what it is, and a general idea of how it works, to insure our safety, the safety of the other residents, and your own safety as well." She sat down in a chair, paper and pen in hand, and waited. Tezuka stepped forward.

"You already know this, but my power controls the senses," Tezuka explained, saying so mostly for the other adults, and to assure the other power holders that there was nothing to fear by telling the adults. "However, rather then block certain objects and sounds from people's view and hearing, I have now figured out how to turn a sense off entirely."

"Could you show us?" Tarou asked, interested.

Tezuka _nearly_ winced. "I tried on myself the other day, and it was not pleasant. I would rather not."

"Tezuka-kun, we need a bit of understanding," Ryuzaki said. "Please." She made it clear then that she would be the one he tried it on. Tezuka took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"It will be easier if you are calm, Sensei," Tezuka said, trying to calm himself down as well, though he knew he looked outwardly composed already. Ryuzaki settled back into the chair, and Tezuka put his hand over her eyes. Ryuzaki felt Tezuka's hand pull away, put could not see. For a moment, she wanted to panic. The sudden, never ending darkness frightening. Then, gaining control of herself, she spoke in a small voice.

"I understand." Tezuka made a noise of agreement, and Ryuzaki could see again as he released her from his power. "Tezuka-kun, I'm going to have to ask that you never use that aspect of your power again."

"I wouldn't want to," Tezuka said, his eyes serious. Ryuzaki wrote down a few notes, and Fuji took a step forward.

"You know mine as well," Fuji smiled, "But, I might as well say it out loud, as I never really said anything to you about it. I take away pain. I can take any kind of pain or wound from anyone and harbor it myself."

"Do you think you could transfer pain from one person to another?" Aoi asked, looking a bit concerned. Probably about her masterpieces, should they get on Fuji's bad side.

"No," Fuji said, and then added, quietly, "That's not what I asked for."

Yuushi took his turn then, and snapped his fingers, creating a flame, and then used his power to twist and turn it into a few different symbols. Jirou phased through people and things, making some people laugh and others shiver. Ryoma told everyone about his power without once moving his lips from their smirk, and even more people shivered at that. Wakato used his power only twice, the first on accident as someone knocked into him, and the second time for the adults, changing before their eyes after barely brushing against Tachibana's arm, taking on his lion's mane. Dan hesitantly used his power to change people's emotions, staring first with himself, inducing himself to a state of clam, and then on Jirou, making him extremely upset, then happy, and then releasing him from his power, leaving Jirou quite confused.

Soon, the only people who had not displayed a power, other then the people that Ryuzaki had called in specially, were Bunta and Yukimura. When Ryuzaki asked why they had held back, Yukimura only smiled for a moment before answering that he hadn't been sure that Bunta should use his power in a group of so many people.

"He controls ice," The buchou explained with a smile. "It would become quite _cold_ in here if he were to use his power, and there also happens to be a side effect that I figured should be taken in stride." He nodded to Marui, who closed his eyes. Ryuzaki felt the temperature in the room drop in a very unnatural, unsubtle way. A slight smile was spreading across Bunta's face, as a few ice cubes formed in his upturned right hand. He opened his eyes again, which Ryuzaki noticed had turned to an icy-blue, and began to do a sort of one-handed juggling.

"What's going on?" his voice was as cool as the ice cubes he tossed through the air. He looked around, as if trying to figure out where he was, and then smirked when he saw Yukimura. "Are you the reason he brought me here? Since when are you advertising my existence to so many people, _Seiichi?_" The way he said 'Seiichi' hit Ryuzaki as wrong, and she realized then, as did several other people in the room, that Marui was no longer 'Marui'.

"They're people like us, Ikasu," Yukimura said, ignoring any confused looks he was given. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Since afternoon practice. I can only watch him stare at the brat for so long before  
I get bored," the Marui look-alike said, smirking slightly. He looked around at all of the people. "And what do you expect me to do here, build an ice sculpture?" The sarcasm in his voice made a bit of anger flicker through Yukimura's eyes, but then the buchou was back in control.

"No, you were only brought here to meet them, Ikasu," Yukimura said.

"Ah. 'Show them the 'extra', and then make him return the body to the other inhabitant'." He actually was pretty good at mocking Yanagi, as Yanagi had said something very similar when they had all told him of their newest 'position'.

"No, I'm not asking you to leave," Yukimura asked, "I'm asking you to stay away and pay attention. The decisions made here with affect you just as much as they effect Bunta." After saying that, Yukimura touched the other boy's shoulder lightly, and the temperature in the room returned to normal. Marui looked tired and sat back on his haunches, smiling up at Yukimura.

"How did your talk with _him_ go, Buchou?" he questioned. Ryuzaki was relieved to see his eyes and demeanor back to normal.

"Fine, Bunta. He was more polite then usual, even," Yukimura remarked, making Marui laughed and shake his head, not believing it.

"Could the two of you please explain what just happened?" Ryuzaki inquired after a moment.

"Ah," Yukimura said, "When Bunta uses his power, his 'other personality' comes out. Of course, he can come out other times if he really wants too, and he can give control back to Bunta without the power turning off, but it just normally works out that he doesn't. He didn't want to be called anything that we called Bunta, so we started to call him 'Ikasu (Cool)'.

"The only real problem is that Bunta doesn't remember what happens when Ikasu is in control, while Ikasu retains Bunta's memories, if he happens to be awake."

"I see..." Ryuzaki frowned. "What exactly is _your_ power, Yukimura-kun?"

"I turn powers _off_," Yukimura explained with a smile. "For some reason, that power also allows me to turn Ikasu 'off'."

"I see," Ryuzaki repeated, and added those powers and notes to her list. "Thank you, boys. Now, if everyone could leave except for those I had said needed to be here before..." The boys began moving out. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirihara stood outside, letting the wind wash over him as he pondered over what Niou had told him.

_"Just kiss him," Niou had said. "If he doesn't return your feelings, he'll laugh them off. You know Bunta, he won't make it awkward."_

It made sense, and Niou never sugar-coated the truth, at least, not when he wasn't trying to get away with something. So, Kirihara decided, it might be best to just take that advice. He let out a long sigh, feeling resolved and strangely at ease now that he had chosen a plan of action. So much so, in fact, that he didn't even hear as someone came up behind him.

"I heard you were looking for me?" Kirihara knew that that voice was Bunta's, and he turned immediately, pressing his lips against those of his senpai, wrapping his into an embrace. He began to kiss the older boy lips only, waiting, hoping that his senpai will kiss him back.

Bunta's lips seem strangely colder as he does, even running his tongue over Kirihara's lips in a request for access. Kirihara opens his lips a bit, willingly, letting Bunta's tongue slip through into his mouth to deepen the kiss. They kiss for a moment longer, and then Kirihara pulls back, breathless and blushing, not meeting Bunta's eyes.

"I really like you, Senpai," He says, and waits for a reaction.

He hears Bunta chuckle, and looks up, surprised. Then he sees those eyes, and freezes.

Eyes of ice blue.

"How ironic," Ikasu chuckled, "That you would finally build up the courage to confess to him, and I am the one to hear it."

"Why are you here?" Kirihara asks, looking slightly mortified.

"I'm here because _he _retreated," Ikasu smirked, "You should have given him at least a little warning. You surprised him so much that I was forced out here. You scared him right _out of his skin_."

"Shut up, Ikasu," Kirihara glared at him halfheartedly, finally moving back, and taking his arms from around the other boy.

"Don't blame me, Chinchilla-Boy," Ikasu smiled, though it wasn't as harsh as it normally seemed.

"That's 'Chichillicious-Boy', to you."

"And what does _he_ get to call you?"

"Whatever he likes," Kirihara answered.

"Ah," Ikasu nodded, understanding. "Then I suppose you want me to force him back out here."

"Yes," the younger boy nodded. As soon as he did, he saw a strange look in Ikasu's eyes he had not seen before. "Because if I talk to _you_ about this, Bunta won't remember. I want you both to hear."

"Why?"

"Because you're a part of him." Kirihara shrugged. "And he's a part of you. The two of you are completely different, but you're both two halves of one whole. Both of you need the other to exist."

"He doesn't need me," Ikasu laughed, "I'm the byproduct of his power, remember?"

Kirihara shook his head, "I don't think so. I think that you've always been a part of him. You complete him."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ikasu sighed, but he was smiling. "Alright. Have your chat. I'll make sure to not let him run away this time. And kid..." he looked Kirihara right in the eyes. "Thanks." Then Bunta was back, and Kirihara was left to wonder what that meant.

"...Akaya?" Bunta asked, then seemed to remember what had been going on just before he forced Ikasu into control. He suddenly looked very vulnerable. Kirihara nodded to him, his eyes soft.

"Marui-senpai, I," Kirihara took a deep breath, "I like you a lot." Kirihara waited to be rejected. He closed his eyes, waiting for Bunta to laugh or maybe even slap him. What he felt instead was warm arms slipping around his shoulders, and warm lips being pressed against his hair.

"I like you too, Akaya," Bunta whispered back, silently wishing he could thank Ikasu for not letting him run away again. "A lot," he added, knowing that the junior would wonder otherwise.

"...Would you... Like to room with me, at the property?" Kirihara asked, and Bunta nodded, pulling Kirihara into a kiss, just in case his nod hadn't sealed it properly. As they kissed, he felt Kirihara's lips twist into a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello anybody reading this!

Purplerainn- Yay! Yay! Updates today! (Sorry, feel like being lame today.)

Blufox- Don't worry, I laugh when I feel bad for people too. It's normal. (Then again, I'm not normal, so consult a professional before taking my word on that.) I love Marui and Kirihara. They're adorable. They also go well together with a lot of people. Strange, but I like them best paired together. (Though I like KiriharaYukimura too. And BuntaJirou.) Okay, I'm done rambling now. I seem to be rambling a lot this chapter...

FireDragonGirl- Um... No, Shusuke and Keigo are not together. It was only chapter twenty one that they danced. Or am I misunderstanding you?

Sushi.Squisher- -Serious face.- El Tango De Roxanne is love. -Laughs.- All of my life, I have wanted to be writer, but sometimes, I wonder if it will just gain me a crazy stalker. Like in Stephan King's Misery. Oh, sorry, just talking to myself there. Please read on.

Dovaly- Whether or not Ikasu-san likes Kirihara, I'm not sure, but I can tell you that he appreciates that Kirihara treats him like a real person. Okay, I'm updating now.

ForbiddenStars- I give you the same advice I do D'cute, so please read the first half of the review below. However, you could always watch the episodes too. -Shrugs.- Thank you very very much for the compliments, and please continue to read Trivial Pulse!

D'cute- I used to have a lot of problems reading stories where people used characters I didn't know. I suggest that you go to Google and search for an image of Marui Bunta, and any other characters you don't know. That way, even if you don't know _who_ he is, you can still envision him. That's just my advice though. As for Tezuka's power, it has been developing all along. It's not overly obvious, but while his power started out as just the ability to make people invisible, it's actually more like he can control the senses of others, making the said person he is making invisible 'disappear' for the sight of others. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear enough, but please remember that none of the powers are final, and they are constantly growing for each individual person, not just Tezuka. Sorry again!

Wistful-Dreamer- Don't worry, it's fine! Sometimes, Fanfic does that. It's annoying, but what can ya do, ya know?

RaiPheonix015- First of all, I'm glad to have you review! That really makes me wonder about who reads and doesn't review though. Ne, Que sera sera. I'm really glad that you like and support my work! Please continue to do so, and I would be most grateful. I just hope that I don't let you down!

Shimizu Miki- I thought you were talking to me, but if you want to talk to yourself, that's fine too! This chapter might be a little short too though, so sorry. (And I'm not sure chocolate works like that. If _I_ have too much chocolate, I get a headache. -Sigh- I love chocolate, but it doesn't love me... Okay, now I'm just rambling...) And about the powers, I'm not sure yet. Some might. I know that most won't. This is it for the time being. Also, don't worry about it being a long review. I like long reviews, it means that the reviewer put a lot of thought into what they wrote.

DarkDemonCat- The reason Bunta is the only one with a split personality is because I have his thing for crappy puns. You see, because of his ice power, I thought it be amusing if he had a 'cool' side that came out whenever he used it. I wasn't going to do it at first, but it gave me some great scene ideas, so I did. Fun fun.

SkyBlue147- Yuushi's power... -Laughs.- Honestly, every time I imagine him using it, I see Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist, with Yuushi's head. It's a strangely amusing and fitting image... Sorry, if that made no sense to you.

KiriharaAkaya- I fully admit to being a fan of Changechildren. I love that fic. I was actually nervous about putting them all in the same house because I figured someone would compare it to Changechildren! I don't have the confidence to compete with such a great fic (Yeah, I live on false bravado... How sad.) so the ties are coincidental, and necessary to the plot. Ah, now I'm making excuses. How sad. I seem to do that a lot anymore. You catch me too often, Hara-san! (-Is now preparing to get slapped for calling you that.- -Laughs.-) Hmm... I see what you mean about Harry Potter too. I'm an old time fan of that, since WAY before the movie (-Is upset about the stereotypes there are now.-) . Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.

AnimeFan06- Kirihara has no power, at least, not yet. I'm not sure if he will develop one later. About the powers, anyway, the people who demonstrated powers in the last chapter, are the people with power, for now. As I said, some people may develop powers later, but for now, those are our guys.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Non probleme, no problem! Hectic, anyway, is fun to write! Thank you for reviewing!

P.S. Sorry it took so long this time. For some reason, Fanfic wouldn't let me upload the document. Did anyone else have trouble lately? It was sad.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki looked around the room, where both of the Fuji's, Kamio, Ibu, and Tachibana still waited. She also had a feeling that Tezuka was just outside the door, probably waiting for Fuji. She took one preparatory breath, and addressed Shusuke and Yuta, "I just thought that you two might want to know that we are going to be considering Yumiko your guardian, seeing as it is quite difficult to get in touch with your parents. That's all." She smiled kindly at Fuji, "You had better go before Tezuka-kun begins to worry."

"Arigatou, Sensei," Fuji smiled, and left, followed by his brother. Kamio and began to fidget, and Shinji wordlessly took his hand. Kamio glanced at his boyfriend and remembered then that Shinji hadn't said a word since they were outside.

It always worried Akira when he stopped talking like that. It made him think of before, when he was lucky to get two words out of Shinji, and even then with a lot of prompting, and only when they were alone. Shinji squeezed his hand at the perfect moment, and Akira tried to relax, giving Shinji's hand a squeeze as well. Perhaps Shinji was frightened, for what was about to happen to them now.

"Kamio-kun, Ibu-kun," Ryuzaki said with a look of compassion coming to her eyes. Akira hadn't expected that. He had expected her to continue chastising them about their earlier activities, or perhaps his attitude towards her after said activity. "I also wanted to talk to you two about your guardians." Now Akira really froze up, and Shinji gave him a look of concern.

"I told her," Tachibana whispered, a step behind them. "Fudomine business isn't only Fudomine business any more."

"Buchou... It wasn't your decision to tell," Shinji said quietly, but hearing him say even that sent a rush of relief over Akira. He squeezed Shinji's hand a bit again, and gave the other boy a grateful look. Shinji looked a bit confused, but also pleased.

"I know that, Shinji," Tachibana said, "But perhaps it's better this way. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to."

"Actually," Ryuzaki said, "You may want to thank him. If you two are interested in staying on the property..." She looked between the two boys. "Then Aoi and Tarou-san have offered to serve as your guardians."

Now both Akira _and_ Shinji were stunned, though Shinji recovered more quickly, and went to mumbling about how they didn't even know him and Akira.

"Do your current guardians know any more about you then we do?" Aoi countered, and Akira had to laugh.

"Honestly, you probably know more," he chuckled. "I don't even know when I last said more then one word to my parents in a conversation."

"And when we say we'd serve as your guardians, we mean we each plan to adopt one of you," Tarou said, and Akira was stunned back into silence.

"I... _Do_ have parents you know," Akira said as he recovered, "And you can't adopt me unless you can get them to let go of me first. It's not like you can get them convicted for child abuse."

"We can get them on child _neglect_ however," Aoi smiled at him. "Is there a way we can get ahold of your parents?"

"... I can give you a number to call, but whether they'll pick up or not, I don't know." Ryuzaki nodded, and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'When people are in trouble, they band together,' _Ryoma noted, as thoughts from the minds of the people still in the other room ran over his mind. It wasn't that he was trying to listen in, it was just that the stronger the emotion was behind a thought, the harder it was to tune out. He knew that Momo could see him dealing with this, and had been doing a wonderful job all evening keeping Ryoma occupied.

"Hey," Momo said then softly, "What do you think of the property idea?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Ryoma said, though he already knew that that wasn't what Momo was asking.

"..." Momo kept silent for a moment, "What did you think about rooming together?"

"...We'd have to tell our parents." Ryoma said, knowing all the while that Momo had already thought about that. Ryoma had made it a habit to ignore Momo's thoughts when they were speaking to each other, but every once and a while, whether it was his power or because he knew the junior so well, some thing would slip through.

"I know," Momo said, "But I'm willing to if you are." He took Ryoma's hand and for once the freshman didn't resist. For that moment, the rest of the room didn't exist. "I mean, it's risky, and I don't know how my parents would react, but if you want to tell them about us, so that we can keep rooming together... I'd do it in a heartbeat."

_'I do want to room with you,' _Ryoma thought to him, and Momo smiled as he heard in his head, _'But I don't know what my Baka Oyaji would do. I don't think it would be too drastic, but... You never know with him.'_

"My parents will probably wring my neck first, and then maybe except it," Momo winked, "If only because it's _you_." Momo's mom adored Ryoma. She had ever since he had first come over. For some reason, around Momo's parents, Ryoma was always innocent and polite. Momo liked to think now that it was because the younger boy had been trying to gain their favor.

And maybe he had. That thought made Momo smile even more. "I think we have a chance. If we can convince your dad, I mean."

"It might be..." Ryoma was unable to finish his sentence, as he was tapped on the shoulder at that moment. He turned, to see three people, a middle aged couple and... Saeki.

"Do you know where Kippei is?" Saeki asked, smiling politely. His conversation with Momo currently set aside, Ryoma went to explain.

"He's talking with the teachers," Ryoma said, only to receive a slightly shocked look by Saeki.

"Is he in trouble? That isn't like Kippei..." He glanced back worriedly at the older couple, obviously his parents.

"He's not in trouble," Ryoma assured him, "It's actually Kamio-san and Ibu-san that the teachers needed to talk with."

"Kamio and Ibu?" Saeki looked confused. "What's going on?"

"What is going on in there, Ryoma?" Momo asked, turning to the other boy with a curious look on his face. Ryoma dutifully shook his head.

"It's not my place to say," he told them honestly. "If you need to talk to Tachibana-san right now, however, I'm sure I could get him to come out here." Momo was surprised at how understanding and cooperative Ryoma was being. "I don't think they need him too badly."

"I would appreciate that," Saeki said, still looking a bit confused, but now mostly concerned. Ryoma let Momo give him a small hug, not even struggling, before crossing the room, heading towards the strong thoughts that still tried to reach out to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who needs a son as useless as you anyway?"

"You can't be _our_ son."

"We were just never good enough for you, were we, Akira?"

The mirage of hateful words hit Kamio hard, and he flinched as each painful statement slapped against his soul and mind. This clearly hadn't been what Ryuzaki and the others had had in mind when they asked him to speak to his parents, but he had known this would happen all along. This was why he never spoke to his parents. It hurt too much.

Kamio knew he was starting to shake by now and there was no doubt that his eyes had widened in pain and shock. Even though he expected this, each fresh hurt brought upon surprise like this. Shinji clearly saw this, apparently, because just before they managed to break him with another deadly insult, Shinji took the phone from Kamio's hands, handing it over to Aoi.

Shinji then moved to sit right there on the floor, and pulled Akira down into his lap, his arms encircling the other boy protectively, and his lips brushing against his ears as he spoke to him in soft, comforting words. Kamio was really shaking now, but Shinji's presence and his slender, tennis built arms around him made Akira feel safer. This had never happened before. He had never spoken to his parents, even one of those little one word conversations, in front of someone before. When things had gotten bad like this, he had always been alone, and would let himself curl up into a tight ball on the floor, wherever in his house he might be, and just let his broken soul, mind and body shake uncontrollably like this, until he felt that he had to get up and try to pull the pieces back together again.

This felt safer. This felt better. This made Akira feel loved.

"You're causing your child tremendous amounts of psychological trauma. Do you realize that?" Akira forced himself to listen, and wondered for a moment when Tarou had gotten the phone, because he remembered Shinji handing it to Aoi. Instead of worrying over the fact that he had been spacing out, he snuggled closer to Shinji, and the other boy kissed his cheek lightly.

"That's not what I'm saying," Tarou argued into the phone. Akira had never seen the Hyotei coach like this. Granted, he didn't know the Hyotei coach much at all, but he had gotten the distinct impression that Tarou was a hard, but chivalrous man. Now, the older man seemed much more fierce, arguing about whatever thoughtless things Akira's parents had said. "You don't have to do anything but sign some papers to release him from your custody. We'll take care of everything after that." Tarou, now seeming a bit more patient and in control of himself, "If this boy is as terrible and worthless as you say, then you'll have no problems handing him over, I'm sure. I, on the other hand, think that this is a boy with potential. He has great potential as a tennis player and as a person, and I think he deserves a better chance than what you are currently giving him." Tarou was silent for a moment. "Yes. That would be best. Good bye."

"Everything will be fine," Shinji whispered in Akira's ear softly, "I promise it will, Aki. I promise." Akira slowly felt himself relaxing into Shinji, his helpless trembling temporarily shoved aside in favor of straightening himself up a bit, feeling a bit ashamed of being seen like that.

"I'll... Be fine," Akira said once he'd found his voice. Shinji stood up, helping Akira up after him, but continued to hold the cheetah-boy to himself in a possessive and comforting manner.

"Ibu-kun," Aoi smiled softly, "Would you like us to call your foster parent or the adoption agency first?" Shinji went to answer when Ryoma entered the room.

"Tachibana-san," Ryoma said, pretending not to notice the position Akira and Shinji were in, "Saeki-san is here to see you. His parents are here with him."

Tachibana's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced around the room. Shinji nodded that they would be fine, and Ryuzaki assured him with a smile that he could go.

"Alright," Tachibana said, feeling a bit nervous about meeting Saeki's parents. "Let's go then." He followed Ryoma out.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello anybody reading this! Yeah, I updated a bit faster then I should have... But I was bored, so here you go.

Blufox- Don't worry, you're no stranger then me. I actually have the Seigaku members' birthdays written on my calendar (Yeah. Bored one day, and got it for Christmas as well as a Prince Of Tennis manga)! X.X! Yeah, I changed it to April this month, and was like 'Oh my gosh! Oishi birthday is on the thirtieth!' And then, I went 'Oh yeah, my brother's is too...' Yeah. THAT is what being a loser is all about.

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Oh... My... Goodness... EQUAL? To CHANGECHILDREN? -Dies.- -Rises from the dead, because she feels obligated to keep writing.- Wow. That is the best compliment I think anyone could give me... I'm a fan of Changechildren too, and I guess that shows a bit (I was caught once before! )

EmoButterfly1- Wow, thank you! Please do continue reading then!

Dovaly- It's times like this I feel I should feel sorry for the poor P.O.T. Characters that I torment so much. Good thing the feeling doesn't last.

ForbiddenStars- Well, I read your story and reviewed, as I'm sure you know... I'm sorry if I sounded... Um, overbearing, maybe? Or full of myself? I'm sorry, if that is so. What I should have wrote was 'Don't let your guard down!' -Laughs.- Alright... I'm done now...

RaiPheonix015- I always acknowledge reviews, instead of sending review replies, because I think that sometimes people have the same questions, but just don't ask them. I also really think that it is important to give it a down to earth feeling (Which is funny to say about an AUish story). Relationships aren't all sunshine and flowers after all! (Actually... I think I just like making them suffer a little. Still they (Almost) always end up happy. I swear.) -Laughs.-

Shimizu Miki- No problem! But, please... For my health... Don't mention homework again? -Laughs.-

DarkDemonCat- Oh... Wow! I never even thought of that! Hmm... Well, that's marvelous, so if you don't mind, that had given me a great scene idea, and I wish to use it in the story. With your permission, of course. You'll have to wait however, so that I can answer your question in the story. If you don't want me to use it however, that's fine too, and I'll just tell you next chapter.

KiriharaAkaya- Hahaha... Wow, if I can make someone squeal, then this is going well! And yes, real. Yeah, I started with the books. I don't remember how old I was when I started reading them, eight, I think, but then again, I was a strange child. And, yes, my name used to have an 'R' in it. I changed it to confuse my meddling family. (Although it doesn't matter, because I still come up on the search.)

AnimeFan06- Neh, no problem. Yes, Saeki and Tachibana are together. I just had a quarter final, so I've been distracted lately too.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji," Oishi said, but Eiji was elsewhere. Oishi could tell that the other boy was off in his own world, the world that he went to he was worried, or thinking very hard. Normally, Oishi would make Eiji come back to him, but now, he realized that Eiji was probably thinking about living on this property of Sakaki's. Oishi decided to be patient and wait, instead for Eiji to come back to him.

"Oishiiiii," Eiji then whined, leaning against him as they continued to dance. "What are we going to do!? Nya, I don't want to share a room with anyone else!" Oishi shook his head, smiling softly.

"If you want me to, Eiji, I'll still tell my father," Oishi offered, and Eiji looked at him, terrified. "What? I would. I will."

"Nya, Oishi... Shuichiro..." Eiji clung to him. "I don't know what to do! My parents would except us, but if your dad..."

"If he tries to send me away?" Oishi finished, running a hand through Eiji's hair. "So what? I'm already away from home."

"He could keep you from living at the property, and make you go to another school." Eiji, apparently, hadn't wasted the time he spent in that place, and had certainly thought this out. Fortunately, so had Oishi.

"Where?" He asked, "How many schools are there out there, that are sensible to send me to, and also aren't close enough that I can't come see you," Oishi then motioned around, "Or don't have a Positive in them, with whom I could catch a ride to the house after school and see you then?"

"Oishi, it's too risky," Eiji argued. "Either way I'll see you less, and I don't want that. I would rather you not tell him, so I can at least still live with you, and go to school with you. Besides, you'd lose your family the other way."

"No, Eiji," Oishi said firmly, taking the acrobatic player's face in his hands. "If they do that to me, they'll lose me, not the other way around."

"Oishi," Eiji whispered, a hand coming up to cover one of Oishi's own. "Come on. You've never taken risks like this before, please don't start now. Don't do anything that doesn't make sense."

"I won't," Oishi smiled softly, but it was a lie. He had already made up his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kojirou," Tachibana said softly. He could hardly believe that the other boy was here. Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to Saeki's parents and bowed. "Hajimemashite."

"You are Tachibana Kippei-kun?" Saeki's father asked, glaring down his nose at Tachibana.

"I am," Tachibana said, straightening up.

"Is there somewhere... We might talk?" Saeki's mother asked, a slight, polite smile on her face.

"Um..." Tachibana felt flustered, but thankfully, Ryoma was still nearby, and seemed to take care of everything. He sent a thought to Atobe, who sent a butler to escort them off. Tachibana turned towards Ryoma, who was smirking, and thought, knowing he would hear, _'Thanks. I owe you one.'_ The younger boy just nodded, and Tachibana moved on with Saeki and his parents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been sitting in that room for about five minutes now, not saying a word. Saeki knew, because he had been counting as the uncomfortable seconds went by. He was amazed that Tachibana was not squirming in his chair by now, as he knew he himself would be, if confronted with Tachibana's parents.

Tachibana, however, seemed just as in control of himself as ever, and it was only because Saeki knew him well enough that he knew it was a struggle for Tachibana to remain so. It was only a sign of his focus and determination that he had not cracked under Saeki's Parents' piercing glares. Saeki glanced at his parents, who seemed equally composed, and breathed a small sigh of relief when his father finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Tachibana-kun," He said, already having Tachibana's full attention. "You play tennis, do you not?"

"He's the buchou at Fudomine Middle School," Saeki said, instantly regretting it. His father turned his dull glare on him for just a moment.

"Thank you so much for that, Kojirou, but I asked Tachibana assuming he could speak for himself," he drawled, his words stabbing at Saeki painfully. "Or can't he?"

"I can," Tachibana said, diverting the attention back to himself. Saeki cast him a thankful look, and Tachibana smiled oh so slightly. "I do play tennis, as K..." Tachibana corrected himself quickly, "as Saeki-kun told you."

"Do you plan to play tennis professionally?"

"I'm not sure of that yet. I plan to go to college, first."

"Which college?"

"Depends. If my grades are good enough that I stand a chance, then I hope to make it into Tokyo University. Otherwise, I would go to the college in my home town."

"Are you... Physically attracted to our son?" Saeki's mother asked then.

"It would be a lie to say I wasn't." Tachibana answered. Saeki could almost hear him think _'Not that that matters.' _Saeki fought the urge to chuckle. That was just too Kippei. He believed so much in inner beauty surpassing outer...

"Enough that you'd sleep with him?" Saeki's father attacked.

"I don't feel that physical attraction has anything to do with that," Tachibana frowned. Saeki bit his lower lip slightly, not knowing how his parents would react to such backtalk. "If... Saeki-kun wanted to, though, I would." Saeki watched in awe as Tachibana looked his parents right in the eyes, as if daring them to argue that point further.

"Personally... Saeki's mother said, "I do not approve of long-distance relationships. Otherwise, I might be able to give you both my blessing, despite... The other things, and you seem to be a fine, spirited young man, Tachibana-kun, however..." She sighed, "And even if I consented, you would have to make the other half of the jury buy your case."

"I honestly don't believe in long-distance relationships either," Tachibana admitted, and Saeki's eyes widened a bit. He had never mentioned that before. "It is only because I care about your son very deeply that I decided to enter this one." Tachibana, surprisingly, then smiled. "In fact, however, it doesn't have to be a long-distance relationship anymore, if you wish it not to be so." Saeki looked at him, quite confused, but Tachibana only continued to smile and explain.

"The adults here, Ryuzaki-sensei, from Seishun, Sakaki-sensei, from Hyotei, and Hanamura-sensei, from Jyosei, are planning on opening a large property for the use of people like us." Tachibana seemed glad to see that Saeki had told his parents about that as well. It made it easier to talk, as well, he supposed, with them watching his face instead of his steadily twitching lion tail. "They're letting any Positive that wants to stay there, with transportation provided to get each person to their own school each day."

"That... Is certainly nice..." Saeki's mother admitted. "Would we be able to see Saeki if we allowed him to go there?"

"Anytime, as far as I know," Tachibana said, "I do know that the Seishun team goes home for the day every Sunday. I don't see why everyone else couldn't do the same."

"What about rooming?" Saeki's father asked, looking unconvinced, though Saeki was sure that his mother was wrapped around Tachibana's little finger by now.

"That will either be decided by the adults," Tachibana answered, his eyes just as hard, "Or _I_ would be his roommate, with permission from you and my parents, of course." Saeki knew that his father looked completely unaffected, but he also knew that his father and Tachibana were a lot alike, and so there was a chance that he was actually considering it. His father respected people who looked into your eyes when you talked, and he also respected those who fought for what they wanted. Tachibana was winning a game he didn't even know the score of/.

"Sir," Tachibana continued, "I love your son. I really do." Saeki's eyes widen again, as that was something else Tachibana had never said. At least, not out loud. "And I will prove it to you in any way I can." Tachibana looked so handsome just then that Saeki wanted to kiss him, his parents there or not. "I would never do anything to hurt him, either. If you do not think it is immoral for two men to be together, which I cannot prove otherwise to you, then let me prove that I do care about him. I will do anything you ask to prove it."

"Kippei..." Saeki uttered softly, his cougar tail and ears, which he had previously kept control of, were now out, whether he liked it or not. He looked at Tachibana with forlorn eyes, wanting more then anything to be able to touch him just then. To be able to hold his hand, as Tachibana didn't know that with Saeki's parents, anything really could be anything.

"I will do anything," Tachibana repeated, as if sensing Saeki's discomfort, and trying to reassure him. Of course, it did, because with Tachibana, anything really meant anything as well.

Saeki's mother looked to his father, her eyes wondering.

"Kojirou, Tachibana-kun," His father said then. "Would the both of you step into the hallway, please." It wasn't really a question, despite his phrasing, but Tachibana nodded anyway, and he and Saeki exited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keigo," Jirou said softly, trying to get Atobe to talk to him without disturbing the buchou. He really wanted to know if they would be able to room together, but interrupting Atobe while he was thinking was never really a good idea.

"Yes, Jirou?" Atobe asked, surprising Jirou a little bit.

"About staying at Sakaki-sensei's property... Do you think we'll be able to room together?"

"I don't know, Jirou," Atobe sighed, running a hand through his own hair. The wind was a little unruly tonight, but at least it was peaceful out here. "What do you think your parents would say?" Jirou's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You mean we could ask? You'd tell your parents?" He hadn't really expected that, but it pleased him.

"If that is what you want," Atobe said, smiling slightly. "What do you think yours would say?"

"I have no idea," Jirou frowned again. "What about yours?"

"No idea," Atobe sighed. Jirou knew this was a big step for him, for someone who had trouble saying 'I love you' to tell his parents he was in a relationship.

"I mean, they didn't want me to even become friends with you before, but they aren't really competing any more, so..." Jirou started, and then caught himself. Hadn't he decided to not mention anything about when they were little until Atobe remembered? He mentally slapped himself several times as Atobe gave him a confused look.

"Before?" Atobe frowned, "When are you talking about?"

"When we were little," Jirou said, knowing that he would have to reveal a little more about the past in order to make a lie seem reasonable. "I wanted to be your friend, because I would always see you at parties and things like that, but... You know how it was, with our parents' businesses competing, I was told to stay away from you."

"Parties?" Atobe smiled. "I don't think I ever saw you at a party when we were little. I'm sure I would have remembered."

"I kept a low profile," Jirou shrugged, "I slept a lot, and I looked really different back then." He smiled back at Atobe. Of course Atobe had never seen him. He had purposely avoided Atobe at parties, because if he didn't, and Atobe saw him, Atobe would have probably called out to him, and that certainly wasn't needed. Not that it ended up mattering anyway, because his parents had found out nonetheless.

"You? A low profile?" Atobe teased, and Jirou laughed.

"People change," he smiled, "It took a lot more to get my attention back then."

"What would it take to get your attention now?" Atobe asked, an eyebrow raising. Jirou giggled as the buchou moved to kiss him. When they parted, Jirou looked at him craftily.

"Well, that was a good start," he grinned. Atobe gave him a look that clearly told him that he wished they were in a place where he could go further. Jirou in turn gave him a look to say that he understood completely. Instead, they kissed again, this time letting it linger. When they finally did part again, neither spoke for a moment, as Jirou leaned again Atobe's chest.

"...Keigo," Jirou said after a moment, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, Only One?" Jirou knew he was smiling.

"Next time I ask you to dance with someone else, just make me shut up," Jirou said, and Atobe laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kippei," Saeki sighed, embracing him as soon as they were outside the door. "You went too far. Anything? They could ask you to quit tennis or transfer schools, or jump off a four story building, or--"

"Your parents would make me jump off a four story building?" Tachibana grinned. Saeki wasn't as amused.

"Well... They really could mean anything!" Saeki said. He knew that Tachibana really would do just about anything to prove himself, but it didn't change the fact that the anything his parents might come up with might be something that would end quite terribly for Tachibana.

"I know," Tachibana said. "I could tell that they were those kind of people. As long as what they ask of me doesn't hurt you, I really will do anything." Tachibana sighed. "That really wasn't the most romantic way to tell you I loved you, hmm?"

Saeki laughed. "It doesn't matter. I was surprised though, because you'd never said it before."

"I wanted to take things slow," Tachibana shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to stick with 'I like you' for a while. I wouldn't want to scare you off.

"You wouldn't scare me off," Saeki seemed horrified at the thought. "I... Liked hearing you say it. It was nice to hear it."

"Then, I love you," Tachibana said, moving to kiss Saeki softly on the lips. "It wasn't something I said for your parents' sake, anyway."

"Hmm..." Saeki smiled against his lips. "I love you too, Kippei."

"Kojirou, Tachibana-kun." Saeki pulled away from Tachibana quickly, and was very glad that it had been his mother who came to let them back in. She smiled kindly at them, acting as though she hadn't seen a thing, when there was no way she hadn't. Saeki knew immediately that she had won the argument. He just hoped that she had been arguing in his favor.

"Sit down, boys," Saeki's father said, motioning now to two seats side by side, across the table from him and Saeki's mother. The two boys did as they were told, and Tachibana calmly took Saeki's hand in his under the table.

"Proof, we have decided," Saeki's father continued once they were seated, "Will not be necessary."

"We may not be as young as we used to be, but we do recognize love when we see it," Saeki's mother smiled.

"So...?" Saeki asked, not wanting to get too excited before it was called for.

"Kojirou," His mother smiled kindly at him, "Do you _want_ to stay at this property with Tachibana-kun?" Saeki's face brightened up and he threw his arms around Tachibana, laughing and nearly crying with how happy he was. "Use your words, Dear."

"Yes," Saeki smiled even wider as Tachibana in turn put his arms lightly around him. Saeki slowly pulled away from Tachibana, though he continued to hold the other boy's hand. "Can I really stay there? And share a room with him?"

"You'll have to speak to _his_ parents about that," Saeki's father said, looking at the two of them as if to chide them about acting lovey around other people. It made Saeki want to laugh again. His father just wasn't used to giving good news.

"Then, would Saeki-kun be able to spend the night here?" Tachibana asked. "The rest of us who want to stay were asked to stay here until the final details were worked out."

"Yes," Saeki's mother smiled again, standing up. Tachibana thought then that she was quite a bit like Saeki himself. "That would work out well." She moved around the table, followed by Saeki's father, kissed her son on the forehead, and then, after a moment of hesitation, hugged Tachibana. "You'll call us tomorrow?"

"Yes," Saeki promised, unable to produce a straight face. "Right after we speak with Tachibana-kun's parents."

"Alright then, farewell," She curtsied very slightly, and headed out of the room with her husband.

"Well, 'Tachibana-kun'," Saeki smiled, "What now?"

"Hmm..." Tachibana seemed to think about it, smiling slightly. "I've spent the entire night at a _ball_ with no one to dance with..." Tachibana smiled and held out his hand, "Dance with me, Koji-chan?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was passing quickly, and it seemed to be a short time after Fuji and the others had spoken with the adults that the DJ left, and the party ended. Well, in all technicalities, it went on, as even after that, as Atobe ordered Sleeping bags brought out into the large room, and everyone chose a place to lay their bed down, leaving a large space in the middle to continue visiting. After that, they were all taken off in pairs to rooms where they could change into pajamas Atobe apparently managed to have rush ordered.

Honestly, Fuji was worried about Kunimitsu, and how things would turn out when the pains came, this time in a group of people. A group full of their rivals and friends. Surely, showing that kind of weakness would bother the buchou endlessly. Perhaps it would be best for him to take the pain from Kunimitsu at the first sign. Ryoma smirked at him, now that they were all out in the main room again, and Fuji understood that Kunimitsu would hate that. Surely, he would be very angry at Fuji if he did something like that, despite his good intentions.

The only solution was to have Kunimitsu stay up until everyone else was already sleeping, and then hope that no one woke up when the pains actually came. It meant a sleepless night for Fuji, but there was no other way. Kunimitsu, surely, had already thought this out. No doubt, when it came time to go to sleep, he would tell Fuji to go to sleep anyway, but Fuji had made it his policy to not follow orders from Kunimitsu when they went against his own ideals.

The adults, by now, had retired to rooms in another part of the house, and so the boys were left to do as they pleased. They pleased to do quite a bit it seemed, as people separated off into groups and couples, talking excitedly.

"HEY!" The voice, of course, was Gakuto's. Fuji marveled for a moment at how such a small body could emit such a loud noise. Still, it worked, and most people were silent, turning towards the acrobatic player, who was grinning in a way that could only be described as evil. He pulled a bottle of liquor out from behind his back. "Let's play 'I never'."


	25. Chapter 25

Hello anybody reading this! Sorry it's kind of short this time, but I wanted to post today instead of tomorrow in honor of Bunta's birthday. (Which doesn't make sense, because he doesn't really do anything in this chapter.) Oh, wait. Wow. Am I at twenty five chapters? Oh, I guess I'll have to go throw myself a little party now. Oh well, moving on.

Blufox- Bunta! Bunta! And Gakuto is just Gakuto...

Purplerainn- Okay, I'll update then.

Kagerou Fuji- Ah, I'm not old enough to drink either (And honestly feel no need to) so me and my friends play it with root beer. It's always a bad thing to leave the table when you're playing with us, because we've been known to put hot sauce in people's drinks when they go to the bathroom.

EmoButterfly1- No problem, and I like updating fast. (I get bored otherwise.)

Ahgwa- 'I never' isn't scary... When you play it with the right people...

RaiPheonix015- You really want Atobe to know, ne? Well, Jirou doesn't want to tell him, so I don't know if he ever will. (Tell him, that is, there are certainly other ways to find out.) And I've decided that you must be a good person. Suffering characters gooood. -Laughs.-

KiriharaAkaya- -Reads review again.- ... -Laughs.- Yeah, I agree. Best type.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've never been kissed on the lips before," Fuji smiled, looking around the circle. He took a drink, as several other people followed his action, until it became apparent that Saeki, Dan, and, surprisingly, Ryoma, were not going to take a drink.

"Ne, Ochibi? Momo hasn't kissed you yet?" Eiji said, looking incredulous. "Nya! No way!"

"I thought... No, I saw you two kiss, that day at the river bank," Fuji frowned slightly. He was talking about the same day he had started dating Kunimitsu, so he couldn't be wrong. He had scrap-booked the entire day in his mind. He couldn't be wrong.

"That was on the cheek," Momo said, grinning slyly, "You couldn't have gotten that good of a look at it, could you Senpai? You were running in the opposite direction, thinking of nothing but Tezuka-Buchou." Kunimitsu shot him a warning glare.

"Hmm... That would make sense," Fuji said, ignoring the second half of what Momo had said. "And Dan-kun is still young, so it would make sense that he hasn't had his first kiss yet, but, you Saeki?"

Saeki looked incredibly guilty, and everyone watched him intently. "Um... Well, until recently I didn't really have anyone I really wanted to kiss, and I guess, um..." Suddenly, both Saeki and Tachibana, who had already been sitting side-by-side, were invisible. They remained so for several moments, as all eyes turned instead to Kunimitsu, who had but a wisp of a smile of his face. When they finally reappeared again, Saeki, blushing, took a drink and that was that.

"I've never jumped off of a barn before," Taka offered meekly. Momo, Eiji, and Wakato had to drink to that. Wakato was the only one forced to explain why he had decided to jump off of a barn, as it had already been expected of Momo and Eiji.

"I've never had a crush on someone from another team," Ryoma said next, and surprised everyone by taking a drink after his own statement. Taka, Kabaji, Youhei, Kouhei, Tachibana, Saeki, Hiyoshi, and Sengoku all took their drinks before the Seigaku team pounced on Ryoma, demanding to know who, and when this all was.

Ryoma, characteristically unrattled, leaned back so that he was resting on his hands, and answered. "I thought that Kentaro Aoi had pretty eyes when we first met him. Then he wouldn't stop talking, and the crush was over." Several stunned faces swept around the room, and then many people started laughing.

"Alright, Alright!" Momo waved a hand when he had gotten over his bit of laughter. Despite that fact that he still felt minutely jealous of Kentaro, that had been something, he figured, worth knowing. "I've never... I dunno... I've never made out with someone in a public place." Oh. Well, that one was interesting. Most of the Hyotei players, with the exceptions of Choutarou, and Kabaji, had to drink to that. Akira, Shinji, Niou, Yagyuu, Eiji, Oishi, Yuta and Mizuki took their drinks soon after.

"Yuta!" Fuji gasped. He then turned to glare at Mizuki instead.

"Oishi-senpai?" Kaido asked, looking confused.

"Movie theater," Eiji said, and a few 'oh's went around the room.

"My turn! My turn!" Eiji exclaimed. He looked around the room deviously. "Nya, I've never had _sex_ before." He then took a drink, followed by Oishi, and all of the people who had taken a drink for making out in public, with the exception of Yuta and Mizuki.

"Are we playing with penalties?" Kunimitsu then asked. A few people looked confused, so he elaborated, "When someone is caught in a lie, are they supposed to be punished?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. Inui Juice, maybe?" Jirou suggested, as several faces on the Seigaku team went slightly green.

"I don't have any with me," Inui said, looking quite sad about that. After that, talk went to what the penalty should be. Fuji, instead of putting in his two cents, was watching Kunimitsu carefully. Did this mean that Kunimitsu had lied about the lest question, and was wanting to know what would happen if he was caught? He waned to know. He wanted to know, but had no way to ask.

"Saa," Fuji said, deciding to wait, "How about they have to down the rest of their glass, and then sit out?" This plan was agreed upon, as it didn't seem like it would be very fun to just sit around while everyone else got to play and trick people into telling their secrets.

"What's the point of lying anyway?" Bunta frowned, "If the kid over there--" he motioned at Ryoma "--Can read minds?"

A few people shrugged.

"Not fair!" Jirou huffed, "He would just let his teammates get away with lying."

"I don't intend to use my power," Ryoma said, "But it's not easy not to. It would be better if I had one person to focus on..." Never glances around the circle.

"Go ahead and concentrate on me, Echizen," Tachibana offered, clearly seeing that Ryoma didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't Momo. He thought he could understand that. Ryoma nodded. It was Gakuto's turn next.

"I've never had dirty thoughts about a teacher..." And the game went on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that they moved on to play other games as suggested, until everyone settled in to just talking again. Fuji noticed soon after that that Ryoma and Momo had fallen asleep. They had, apparently, opened up their sleeping bags so that one was underneath them and the other was on top. Fuji smiled as Ryoma moved closer to Momo in his sleep, and Momo draped an arm over him in a way that could only be described as protective.

Fuji chuckled softly as Kunimitsu came over to his side. "Saa, they're adorable aren't they?"

"When they're not talking," Kunimitsu whispered back. Fuji chuckled again.

"I wish I had my camera," Fuji said, looking at the beautiful picture that he feared he would never get another chance to capture.

"Here," Kunimitsu said, pulling a digital camera out of his pocket. "I grabbed it for you. The professional style one wouldn't have fit into my pocket, but I figured you'd want this."

"You're wonderful," Fuji kissed his cheek, and then took the picture. He looked at the screen as he checked to make sure it was properly centered and not blurry. He grinned up at Kunimitsu again, and then looked back to the other two boys. "Hmm..." _'How wonderful it is,' _he thought mildly, _'To be young and in love.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin Akutsu took a look around the room, seeing how many people were now filtering out to their own sleeping bags, or crawling into sleeping bags with their significant others. Part of him really wanted to do that too, as he glanced down at the freshman at his feet.

They had danced together before, of course, because that stupid 'Lucky Sengoku' had pushed them out together, and the freshman had been too polite to refuse. Dan Taichi was always polite. He worked his hardest at everything, and looked up to Akutsu like he was some kind of God.

There was no doubt that the freshman loved him. Or, at least, thought he loved him. Akutsu knew better. Dan was just a good little boy, confused by feelings of respect, thinking that he felt something more. Akutsu, or part of him anyway, wanted Dan to love him. To return his feelings.

Still, Akutsu knew better then that as well. Dan Taichi, the truth was, was just too good for Jin Akutsu. Akutsu knew this. He proved it every time the kid did something nice for him, and he responded by lashing out to hurt the freshman manager. Still, somehow, the younger boy always found some way to forgive him.

He had told him before that Ryoma Echizen would be a better goal, but somehow the kid had come back to him. He didn't understand it. He couldn't be with the freshman, though and it seemed to him that he was only wasting the younger boy's time. He didn't want to do that, it was stupid, but, when the freshman had said that he had never been kissed, Akutsu had wanted to be the one to give him his first kiss.

Looking around now, to make sure no one saw, he leaned down over the young manager, and brushed his lips against the other boy's.

The headband clad boy moved slightly, and Akutsu jumped backwards. Instead of waking up, however, Dan nearly repositioned himself and smiled. He then said something very quietly, and Akutsu had to lean back in to hear.

"Hmm... I love you, Akutsu-senpai... Desu..."

Stunned, Akutsu blushed furiously, and crawled into his own sleeping bag before anyone could question his earlier actions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taka had gone outside with Kabaji at the other boy's request. It was late, but the night was somehow still pleasant, and the stars sparkled high above without a care in the world. Or out of it, Taka supposed. He was so enraptured by the beautiful sky that he didn't notice at first as Kabaji took his hand.

When he did notice, he blushed furiously, but made no movement to get away.

"Kawamura-san," Kabaji said softly, looking out across the grounds as he spoke.

"Anou... You don't have to call me by my last name," Taka said, also turning out to look at the scenery.

"Takashi-san?" Kabaji asked, now turning to Taka, who was surprised that Kabaji had even said that much.

"You can call me whatever you, um, what to... Kabaji-kun," Taka said, trying to smile and reassure the younger boy.

"Hmm..." Kabaji seemed to think that over. He chuckled a little, a strange yet alluring sound, that struck Taka's ears as pleasant.

"What?" Taka said, touching Kabaji's shoulder lightly. Kabaji chuckled again and shook his head. "Tell me..."

"What if," Kabaji smiled slightly at him, "I wanted to call you 'baby'?" Kabaji shook his head again. "But that makes no sense, I told you I--"

Taka silenced him with a kiss, short and sweet, lips only. A pure kiss.

Then Taka pulled back, the look in his eyes anything but pure. "I told you, you can call me anything you want."

"Usu," Kabaji smiled again slightly, "And what are you going to call me?"

"Hnn..." Taka felt that he was being charmed. Somehow, Kabaji had brought out another side of him. He didn't feel bashful, and this certainly wasn't his 'Burning mode', so he had to be something different. Oh, that was it, Kabaji had made him his 'Baby'. "I prefer to call you 'Boyfriend', Munehiro-chan." Kabaji really smiled then, and lowered his face so that Taka could kiss him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they go," Fuji smiled, seeing how Kabaji and Taka had fallen asleep, hand in hand. "That leaves..." He glance around the circle in the middle of the room. "Atobe-san, Akutagawa-san, Oshitari-san, Mukahi-san, Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, and then you and I." Kunimitsu nodded in response, as everyone Fuji had named settled down in the empty space they had left in the middle of the sleeping bags. "What to do?"

"Hmm... I hear that you are very good at poker, Tezuka-san," Yuushi smiles softly, but his eyes are daring. "Why don't we all play a game of that?"

"Poker!" Jirou sounded excited. He tugged on Atobe's sleeve, and the buchou nodded.

"Aa, strip poker?" Yukimura asked with a smile of his own.

"Is there another kind?" Fuji asked mildly.

"Sounds fun," Gakuto nodded, smiling again.

Kunimitsu and Sanada just gulped and decided to hold on for the ride.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello anybody reading this! Yeah, it's kind of short again, and I managed to get myself sick again, so I'm posting this now, even though I've been ordered to go to sleep... Well, that's all for now.

Blufox- Seiichi, huh? Hmm, well, wouldn't that be nice. It would be fun to see Sanada lose it with jealousy... -Takes out her own camera.-

DarkDemonCat- No problem, and thank you again, please read on, and I hope you like what I've done with your idea.

Dovaly- Heheheheh... Well, then go ahead and see... -Chuckles...-

Kagerou Fuji- Honestly, I've read a few of your Fuji/Yuki stories, and I've warned people that other pairings would be -cough-mentioned-cough- I put them in there like this because I like that pairing too.

EmoButterfly1- Is it really that strange?! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry poor world!!! I shouldn't even waste this air by being alive!! (Sorry... I just got carried away there...) -Gets over it.- Honestly, I just hate how Taka and Kabaji normally end up alone, you know. Besides, I think it's cute to think that Kabaji would open up to someone else. Really, it that bad of a pairing? (Not that I'd take them out anyway, but I'm really curious.)

Shizumi Miki- Hmm... Poker _Fun_. I had fun writing it too, although my sister was reading over my shoulder like 'Oh my jello, she's lost it again...'

SkyBlue147- I haven't been getting alerts either. -Frown.- Shia no like that... Anyway, ne, I was a little nervous about Aku and Dan. I've never really read or written much about that pair... And I'm glad you like Taka and Hippo-san! Yeah, my friend read over it, and she was like 'Where the heck did you get an idea like that?!' Ohh... Yeah, so Kabaji has to be OOC, but I promise to only make him that way with Taka.

Yoshiko-chan- Hahaha, I agree. Do you think I should update slower? Hnn... I've never thought of that before.

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Well, first of all, thank you for posting a review for each chapter, even though you (I assume) read them in the same day. That's very kind of you. Also... -chuckles-... never mind... On with the poker!

RaiPheonix015- I'm a little bit afraid, but I'm going to ask anyway; if you have a theory, how do you think Atobe would find out (Although I already have this planned...) And yes, Momo should be a man... Or a fox, ne, whatever comes more naturally at this point. And I probably stretched it with Tezuka making them invisible. Yes. It's all Mizuki's fault. I often want to kill him. -Skipping the part about whether Tezuka lied or not.- Ne, love is wonderful... Desu. -Laughs.- Dan is fun, I want to make him talk more often now. And, just out of curiosity, are Taka and Kabaji that strange of a pairing? Hmm, I get the feeling that I'm stretching the bounds of reality...

KiriharaAkaya- Hmm? Crackish? Well, ne, it wouldn't be any fun if Kabaji wasn't a little out of character. Still, I only plan to have him act like that around Taka anyway. Sorry if it bothers you. And don't worry about immediately thinking 'strip'. They're hot tennis players. You know we all thought that. XD

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saa," Fuji sighed. "I don't seem to be very good at this game." He placed his cards down on the floor in front of him, sporting a pair of twos. "What am I on?"

"Your shirt," Gakuto said, grinning. Fuji sighed again, although it was obvious that he didn't really care, and unbuttoned his pajama top, shaking it off of his shoulders. So far, Yuushi and Atobe had both lost a sock, Gakuto had lost both of his, Jirou had lost his necklace and one sock, while Yukimura, Sanada and Kunimitsu were still fully dressed.

Kunimitsu scowled, knowing that Fuji was losing on purpose. So, the next round, he tried to lose on purpose, if only to keep Fuji from losing, and possible being forced to rid himself of his pants. Kunimitsu, though he found it quite appealing to think of Fuji without those pants, certainly didn't want a bunch of people looking at_ his _tensai that way.

However, it was Yukimura who lost that round, and the next several after, until he was tied with Fuji. Sanada's face grew more and more grim as his boyfriend continued to, he suspected, follow Fuji's example. Kunimitsu sighed, knowing that this was turning quickly into a battle of who could lose first, as Gakuto also tried to get into the running, followed by a slyly grinning Jirou. It wasn't until several rounds later, that Fuji succeeded in 'beating' the others, and slowly shook of his pants.

At first, Kunimitsu had been too stunned to do anything, but then he heard someone, he wasn't sure who, whistle, and knew he had to take action. Reaching out towards the tensai, he took the lithe figure into his arms, turning Fuji so that he was in his lap, facing away from the other players. He glared slightly over Fuji's shoulder, and the tensai chuckled.

Yuushi sighed. "I didn't think about that... The jealousy factor." he glanced at Gakuto, who blew him a kiss, and winked. The other two boys that had battled with Fuji were in similar positions, Jirou looking more excited then ever, and Yukimura draping himself over Sanada in a way that seemed to have quite an effect on the fukubuchou.

"Aa," Atobe acknowledged. He sighed. "Ore-sama has no problems being forced to strip down himself, however..."

"I understand what you mean," Sanada said. And so, the game came to an abrupt end. Much to Fuji's disappointment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said softly, putting a hand on the buchou's arm. "Why don't you just rest for a while?"

"Iie," Kunimitsu shook his head. He gave Fuji a look that seemed to say 'you know I can't.'

Fuji sighed, then, something hit him. Yukimura could turn powers off... "Just lay down," Fuji said, "Please." Kunimitsu grumbled a bit, and then did as Fuji asked. He watched silently as the slight boy moved off to speak with Yukimura.

"Shusuke..." Kunimitsu mumbled when the said tensai returned to his side, this time with Yukimura in tow. He felt so tired... He supposed he was still feeling the after-effects of going such a long time without sleep. He had gotten a fairly full night's worth of sleep the night before, but he still felt so tired...

"Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled back. "I want you to go to sleep, now." Kunimitsu went to argue, but Fuji shushed him. "Go to sleep. When the pains come, I will take them from you." Now Kunimitsu really did try to protest, even moving to sit up, but Fuji just pushed him gently down again. "Shhh, listen to me. Trust me." Kunimitsu forced himself to remain calm. He trusted Fuji, of course, and so waited to at least hear the rest of this plan before trying to argue again. "After I take it from you, Yukimura-san will use his power to turn mine off." Shusuke smiled slightly. "This might be a good start to finding out how to make the pains go away. Of course, this is only temporary, because it would be very unfair of us to keep Yukimura-san up so often, but it should work, at least, for tonight."

"..."

"Please, Kunimitsu, what could it hurt?"

"It could hurt you."

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji looked at the buchou with pleading eyes.

"What are the chances that this will work, Yukimura-san?" Kunimitsu asked, and Fuji smiled, as did Yukimura.

"There is a very good chance that it will work," Yukimura smiled brightly. "Please, Tezuka-kun, now that Fuji-kun has explained what's going on, I would be happy to help." Well, that was strange. Yukimura certainly seemed a bit overeager to do this for them. Kunimitsu wondered for a moment what Fuji had bribed him with.

"... Alright," Kunimitsu caved, and Fuji hugged him in response. Not long after that, Kunimitsu fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kami-sama, what if this didn't work? Fuji worried slightly, knowing that the pains would come soon. If this didn't work, and he had to suffer through the pains himself, Kunimitsu would be so angry at him... He really didn't want that. He didn't want to fight with Kunimitsu again over this. He hated arguing with the buchou.

He hated when Kunimitsu got upset with him because he put the other boy's wellbeing before his own. As if Fuji was the amazing one, who needed to be kept safe at all times. Fuji could have slapped himself then, realizing that worrying would only make him miss his chance to rid Kunimitsu of the pain as soon as possible. Worrying would not change the out come, and he knew that he was starting to sound like Oishi. Oh how Ryoma would laugh over that, should he have been awake.

Thinking about it that way, Fuji cleared his mind and did not miss the way Kunimitsu's hand twitched jus before the pains took him. Immediately, Fuji's hand was on the buchou's chest, and he activated his power, transferring the pain from Kunimitsu to himself. Yukimura looked poised to use his power of Fuji, but Fuji shook his head, knowing that not all of the pain had left Kunimitsu yet.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, but he knew that this was their best chance. This was what he had to do. Finally he felt the last of it flow into his, and Yukimura gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Fuji felt himself crumple over, and strong arms took him into their folds, as the pain slowly drifted away. He clenched his eyes shut as the final pangs died away, and snuggled closer to Kunimitsu. He was so happy that he wanted to laugh. It might have laughed, but some reason, actually feeling the pain or not, he was still tired. He opened his eyes a bit to see that Kunimitsu was in a similar situation.

"It worked," Kunimitsu whispered softly. He was smiling. Hmm... He looked really good just then. He reached his lips up Kunimitsu's and kissed him softly.

Parting, and moving back down, he murmured. "'Night, 'Mitsu..." And was out for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu stayed away for quite sometime after that, stroking his hands through Fuji's hair. Yukimura sat near by with Sanada, quietly watching the other buchou drift off into some other place in the back of his mind. Yukimura settled farther back into Sanada's arms, and gave sigh. They were the only ones still awake.

"Yukimura-san," Kunimitsu said softly, looking the delicate looking buchou in the eyes. "Thank you." Yukimura smiled slightly.

"It really isn't a problem, Tezuka-san."

"Yukimura-san, not to be rude..." Kunimitsu said, and seemed to think about it for a moment. "But if you don't mind... What did Shusuke bribe you with to go along with this plan of his?"

"Hmm?" Yukimura laughed softly, his eyes glancing at the sleeping tensai. "Nothing, why?"

Kunimitsu really looked like he didn't believe Yukimura.

"No, really," Yukimura insisted. "He really just told me what was going on, well, he told me some things, I had a feeling that there was more..." Yukimura shook his head elegantly, "... In all honesty, I helped because I know I would want someone to help Genichirou in a situation like that."

"... I see," Kunimitsu said, and Fuji snuggled up against him even more, as if on cue.

"Well," Yukimura sighed, standing up. "I think I'll be heading too sleep." Sanada nodded to Tezuka, who nodded back, and then followed after Yukimura.

Once they were a ways away, Sanada smiled slightly at his captain as they got into their shared sleeping bags. "Was that the only reason?"

"Hmm... I admit that I am a bit attracted to Fuji, which may have influenced it a bit, but..." Yukimura smirked slightly in a sadistic manner. "It's no different from how you see Tezuka."

Sanada's eyes opened a bit wider. "Seiichi..."

"Ne, it doesn't matter, Gen-chan," Yukimura purred. "I don't want Fuji. Being attracted to him doesn't mean I love him. The same for you and Tezuka." Yukimura curled up against Sanada, his long ferret tail wrapping itself around Sanada's ankle. Sanada nearly chuckled at this odd habit Yukimura had recently developed. He was certain that the buchou had no idea that he even did that.

"Hmm... A look but don't touch rule?"

"A look and don't even think about touching rule." Yukimura's eyes had suddenly become sharp.

"Hnn, good." He kissed Yukimura's forehead.

"Ne, Gen-chan?" Yukimura sighed contentedly, his eyes softening and going back to being clouded with a need to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"They look good together don't they?"

"Ee, but so do we." Yukimura fell asleep with a smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To his great surprise, Eiji was no the first one up in the morning. About ten feet away, a figure stood looking out a window, which was fogged with morning dew. He could tell who it was from the angle he was at, with the sun shining right onto his face, but a glance around the room said that at least Inui and Kaido had also woken up, and had, he figured, gone running. He knew he hadn't slept in, but it seemed that those three others were restless this morning. Maybe it was the fact that they ere surrounded by so many people.

Eiji smiled down at Oishi, who seemed entirely content. People around them or not. Eiji kissed his cheek softly, and heard Oishi make a small, pleased sound in his sleep. Eiji then got up, and walked quietly towards the figure by the window, only to be surprised once again, as he realized that it was Momo.

"'Morning, Eiji-senpai," Momo said, not looking away from the window.

"Morning," Eiji answered, a slight smile on his face. He turned to look out the window with Momo. "Nya... You really shouldn't let your rival know that you like watching him kissing Inui." So that was where they had escaped to.

"It's not them," Momo sighed, "It's just kissing in general."

"You like watching people kiss?" Yeah. That one confused him.

"Nothing like that," Momo scowled. "It just happens that I see two people kissing and I just start thinking..."

"About Ochibi? Because you haven't kissed him on the lips yet?" That made more sense. Momo nodded, and the two boys were silent for a moment. "... Why haven't you kissed him?"

"I want his first kiss to be... Perfect," Momo shrugged. "I just want it to be something he can look back on and smile."

"You know, Oishi was my first kiss," Eiji said. "And it wasn't like we kissed anywhere special or anything, but when I think of it, I still smile, because it was Oishi." Eiji smiled and shook his head. "My point is, if you're the one who kisses Ochibi, I'm sure that will make him smile too."

Momo frowned. "My first kiss..." He looked Eiji right in the eyes. "Was from some guy I didn't even know. He tried to kidnap me." Eiji's eyes widened. "He didn't succeed, of course, but that event changed me. First kisses are very important. I don't want him to remember his first kiss as just the first time _I_ kissed him. I want it to be the kind of kiss that you'll remember for the rest of your life, even if you forget the person that kissed you."

"...You think he could forget you?" Eiji asked, looking at Momo as if he had just watched the other boy throw insults at himself.

"I hope not. I don't want to ever be without him, but..." Momo laughed. Eiji felt better then, because he looked much more like himself when he laughed like that. "I don't even know how to explain it!"

"Hoi. Well, good luck, Momo-chan!" Eiji grinned, and then headed back to lie down next to Oishi once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As Promised, here's the list, containing the characters in the story at this point, and they powers for those who have them. If I've missed something, or something is not in the story, but on here, I'm sorry if it spoils something. I'm really not trying to. Future pairings not included, though later a list of pairing and roommates for the property will be added.**

**:Seishun:**

Kunimitsu- avian, tori (Corvus coronoides, Australian Raven), Power: Controls/manipulates senses, making things and even people invisible from the eyes of others. Can do the same with hearing, touch, taste, and even smell. If he wanted to, he could even potentially make someone blind, deaf, or even paralyzed, though he doesn't have enough control over his power to do that for very long.

Fuji- Avian, tori (Elanus scriptus, Letter-winged Kite), Power: Can take on the pain of others by having physical contact with them. It is not for sure whether or not he will be able to do so without contact when he gets better control of his power.

Oishi- Bear, (Sun bear) kuma

Eiji- Puppy, inu/koinu

Momo- Fox, kitsune

Ryoma- Wolf, ookami, Power: Reads minds, moves things with his thoughts, can track someone using their thoughts, and also has the ability to hold conversations with other people in their heads; can influence other peoples actions and choices, and tell when someone is standing behind him, and who they are, without having to look. The only person his power does not work on is Tezuka, for reasons unknown at this point in time.

Inui- Kitty (Weird, huh?), neko (blackish brown)

Kaido- Viper (duh), hebi

Taka- Deer, shika

**:Hyotei:**

Atobe- Avian, tori (Coracias caudata, Lilac-Breasted Roller)

Yuushi-Bat (Malayan Flying Fox) Power: Can create/manipulate flames. Consequently, his body temperature is constantly a little bit higher than the norm. At the times when he is not in complete control of himself (Rare as that is), another person can get a 'sun burn' by touching his skin.

Choutarou- Addra Gazelle (Gazella dama mhorn)

Shishido- Horse (Black, Baby!)

Gakuto- Rabbit

Jirou- Amur Tiger (Siberian Tiger (For those who don't know the proper name)) (Nocturnal -laughs-) Power: He can phase through things, and has some kind of x-ray vision. It is speculated that this power is the reason his eyes cannot revert to their natural color.

Kabaji- Panda

Wakashi- Tasmanian Devil

**:Fudomine:**

Tachibana- Lion

Akira- Cheetah, Power: Super speed, though it's not so much of a power as it is a side-effect of his animal. Still, he can run faster then any cheetah (Around 124 MPH). However, he does not currently know his limits, and so it is very easy for him to over exert himself using this power.

Shinji- Squirrel

**:Rokkaku:**

Saeki- Cougar

**:Rikkaidai:**

Yukimura- Ferret, Power: He has the ability to negate any power. He can only stop the current effects, or keep someone from using their power if they are about to activate it. however, and cannot turn off the power any longer then that. However, his power also gives him a kind of charm that makes the person he is using his power on not resist, and also makes them forget why they were wanting to use their power in the first place.

Kirihara- Chinchilla

Sanada- Snow leopard

Niou Masaharu- Kitty! (White and gray)

Marui Bunta- Dog (Red Irish Setter), Power: Has the ability to generate ice. Whenever he does so, his hyper personality disappears, and is replaced by 'Ikasu-Bunta' (Ikasu ('Cool') for short), which is a type of split personality. Bunta does not remember his times as Ikasu.

Yagyuu Hiroshi- Rat (He's adorable though!)

**:St. Rudolf:**

Yuta- Cow (-Laughs- (Makes me think of Haru from Fruits Basket))

Mizuki- Sheep/ram

**:Yamabuki:**

Sengoku- Panther

Akutsu- Bull

Dan- Hamster, Power: Manipulates human emotions. He normally uses his power to make people extremely calm. His power normally takes an emotion someone is already feeling to a small degree and increases it. (Handy, as you can imagine. (-cough-Akutsu-cough-))

**:Jyosei:**

Takahisa- Avian, tori (Hawk)

Youhei Tanaka- White-faced Capuchin

Kouhei Tanaka-White-faced Capuchin

Wakato- Undefined. Power: He can change what animal he is part of by touching another Trivial Pulse Positive and taking on their animal. It is not clear what his original animal would have been.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Ooh... That comment scared me a little... -Gets over it- Watch them! -Pulls out camcorder.- And when you're done, America can watch them! As well as Japan and France, if I start feeling generous.

Sakimi1014- Well, thank you for reading. I know that sometimes Yaoi is hard to (to borrow your wording) digest, but to me, love is love. Ne?

DarkDemonCat- Wow, you said it better then I ever could. Yes, some of the people do not have powers. At least, they don't at this point in time. Later, others might develop powers, but for now, what you see is what you get.

Kagerou Fuji- No problem, and no problem! On with the story!

EmoButterfly1- Eheheheheh... X.X... Yeah, no worries. I know the pairing is weird, but, ne... Out of curiosity, who would you have put them with? Or would you have them stay single?

Yoshiko-chan- I agree with you on all counts! Uke strip... Wee... Okay, moving on.

ImmortalTigress- Well, I try to update every three or four days, so go ahead and check then... Um, that way, you'll have a better chance of seeing it. I'm glad you liked it!

RaiPheonix015- Don't worry, I won't tell you. I really liked hearing your ideas though. I've never gotten to hear someone else's ideas about how something in my own story might happen, it was fun. Also, don't worry about always asking. That is what reviews are for! Questions and advice! Hmm... If I made Mizuki die in this fic, would too many people hate me? Ne... I can't do that now that I put him with Yuta, can I? That would be too sad for Yu-kun... Alright, supreme suffering is the answer. Well, that's about it... Later then!

KiriharaAkaya- Hmm... Well, any farther, and I may have been forced to up my rating. I'm easily tempted to write bad things sometimes... X( ... Bad Shia... Also, about the list, please do not be too impressed, I actually made it for myself, when I first started writing, it just grew, so I thought it would be nice for the readers if I posted it. XD Please don't think too high of me, I don't deserve it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikumaru-kun!" Ryuzaki barked across the room. "Are you going to wake Oishi up any time soon?" Eiji grinned, and Fuji thought he knew why. It was not a secret that Oishi loved to sleep, but this was ridiculous. Even Ryoma and Jirou were up.

"Nya, Sensei! Look how content he looks!" Eiji called back. It was also a well known fact that not many things could wake the fukubuchou.

"Kikumaru!!" Ryuzaki was getting very annoyed, but Eiji seemed to be in an infallible good mood.

"Hoi hoi hoi!" Eiji laughed, and finally moved to wake Oishi. Fuji smiled again, and gave Kunimitsu a knowing glance. The annoyed look on the Buchou's face made it clear that he had been about to yell out laps. Weekend or not.

"Are you excited?" Fuji asked, looking back to Eiji.

"This should be interesting," Kunimitsu answered. Fuji nodded, though that hadn't really answered his question. "Still, it does not matter where we go, as long as I am still with you." Oh, he was good.

They were going to begin moving into the property today, after everyone's parents had been contacted. I had been agreed upon that no one would have to talk to their parents about rooming situations until the weekend was over, so that the boys at least had time to prepare what they were going to say, and didn't have to worry about that while packing. Also, that way, asking permission to stay at the house could be done over the phone. Saving time, for those like the Seishun and Hyotei TPPs, who were already living away from home and had no reason to go back there yet.

"Alright," Ryuzaki said, looking out over the crowd. "Now that everyone is up..." She looked at Oishi and Eiji disapprovingly. "Cars are being sent to take all of you where you need to go. The drivers will each give you a number you can call when you need them to pick you up, and then they will take you back to the property. If your parents say no, then make sure to tell someone who can relay that information to the adults."

"You're dismissed!" Tarou said, pointing two fingers out over the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saeki was nervous. No doubt, this was how Tachibana had felt when he had had to talk to _his _parents. Then again, Tachibana tended to handle things like this better.

Just at that moment, when Saeki really started to be bothered by all of it, Tachibana hugged him. Saeki blushed, but felt very grateful. "You'll be fine," Tachibana whispered in his ear, seemingly oblivious to the car's driver. "They're going to love you, because I love you. You don't have to worry. Just be yourself, and they'll do the rest. You don't have anything to worry about."

"You really think so?" Saeki asked, looking hopeful. Gah! He was acting like a stupid girl or something! Surely this would bother Tachibana. After all, weren't clingy people supposed to be a major turn off?

"I promise, you'll be fine." Tachibana only wrapped his arms around him a little more. Saeki slowly pushed himself away.

"Thank you, Kippei," He says, and Tachibana looks at him, a little surprised.

"No problem." They arrive, walk up the stone steps, and Saeki takes a deep breath before they open the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fshhhhhh..." Kaido hissed softly. He was going to miss this place. He was going to miss this house a lot, he could already tell. It kind of sucked to be leaving. He had already had everything he wanted here, space, quiet, Inui... Well, moving would only make him those the second thing, quiet, and possibly even Inui, if he couldn't convince his parents... He didn't even want to think about that. He had gone so far, wanted to be with him like this for so long... He didn't want to throw it all away now, if his parents rejected them. That would hurt more than anything else could.

"You're hissing twenty-seven percent more often then normal," Inui said, sounding concerned. "Are you really that upset?" Ah, of course Inui was the only person who would ever recognize his hissing as a nervous reaction. Most people immediately found him scary, and over looked that.

"I don't like new places," Kaido replied, continuing to pack.

"I see," Inui said, and Kaido knew better than to think that his senpai and boyfriend had believed him. Kaido half sigh, half hissed.

"I'm nervous." He admitted.

"I know," Inui answered, but didn't press further. It was a clear indication that Kaido was not being forced into saying anything he didn't want to.

"... What do you think your parents would say... If you wanted to room with me... In the firs--"

Inui cut him off by giving him a kiss, his tongue slipping into Kaido's mouth when the other boy gasped. "Nnn..." Kaido let himself melt into the kiss.

When they finally parted, several moments later, Inui caressed his face softly. "Of course I want to room with you Kaoru. I mean it when I say I care about you. One-hundred percent." Inui smiled. "And about my parents, they already know that I care about you. They don't know that we're going out, but they do know of my feelings."

"... Why?"

"They travel a lot, so when they are here, we talk about everything. We're just a very tight nit family," Inui explain softly, running his fingers through Kaido's hair, as, apparently, this was one of those rare days when the junior didn't bother with a bandana. "And they don't care about things like that. I actually thought I'd better tell you about them first, anyway, before you meet them."

"Meet them?!" Kaido exclaimed.

"Yes, meet them, they're in town," Inui suddenly looked thoughtful. "Unless you don't want to. You don't have to of course."

"Um... Iie, I want to... You just... Surprised me," Kaido said, blushing slightly. Inui smiled again.

"I thought it would be best to tell you, because they might ask some rather personal questions," Inui said, and before, Kaido could start to worry, added, "They'll mostly be pointed towards me, and if you don't want to answer something that they ask you, then you only need to tell them that it's too personal, and they'll leave you alone. I promise you, they're not trying to test you or anything, they'll just want to know some things."

"Hnn," Kaido made a small noise of agreement and sank against Inui's chest. "Of course they'll ask questions. They're _your_ parents." Inui just continued to smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that is the way it is?"

"Hai," Tachibana confirmed, holding Saeki's hand firmly. "That is how it is." The elderly woman, Tachibana's grandmother, looked with hard eyes from Tachibana, to Saeki, and then to their joined hands. Next to her, Tachibana's mother kept silent, and even further down on the couch, Tachibana thought he saw his sister An trying not to smile. At least it looked like one person wouldn't need to be convinced.

"Kippei," Tachibana's mother said softly. "I've always told you that you should follow your heart... And if your heart has led you to... Saeki-kun, then there is nothing I can say against that..." She smiled just as softly as she had spoken.

"Rooming together though," Tachibana's grandmother scowled. "Is another matter. No two people in a relationship should be able to sleep in the same room, unless they are married." She seemed quite stubborn about this, and Tachibana fought the urge to sigh.

"I..." Saeki started, trying to get himself together. "I want to share a room with Kippei-kun a lot." He made sure to look into the elderly woman's eyes as he continued. "But as it is, I am more than happy that I have the chance to _see_ him everyday. For me, that alone is a wonderful enough thing. So, what I really ask of you is to put thoughts of rooming together aside for now, and please consider blessing our relationship, or at least excepting it. That, to me, would be the best thing that you could ever do for us." Saeki got down on his hands and knees and bowed, face to the floor. "Please, allow me to date your grandson." Tachibana, as well as his family, were taken aback by the gesture. Even Tachibana really hadn't thought he would go that far.

"G-get up, child," Tachibana's grandmother was blushing slightly, and An was now positively beaming.

Saeki did so, only out of respect, but kept his head bowed. "Please..."

"Kojirou..." Tachibana said, giving the fukubuchou hand a squeeze, "I need to talk to my family. Would you wait in the hallway, please?" That hurt... Saeki didn't want to think that there was anything Tachibana would be afraid to say in front of him. "I'll tell you later," Tachibana promised, "I just want to talk to them about this first. It would make me nervous to say it in front of you." Saeki glanced at Tachibana, and saw that he was serious about this. Saeki smiled slightly.

"Sure."

Saeki left the room, and stood in the hallway. He knew that he would be able to hear them if he really wanted to, but he refrained from doing so, because Tachibana had told him that he would tell him later. He believed that he would.

He was out there for what seemed like an eternity, but a glance at his watch told him that 'eternity' was only a couple of minutes. Still, he was very relieved and a bit apprehensive when Tachibana opened the door again.

The first thing to happen, was for An to leap forward and hug him. After that, he saw Tachibana's grandmother smiling, and the buchou's mother softly said, "Welcome to the family."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gakuto looked at Yuushi hopefully. The tensai had convinced Gakuto to let him simply call his parents while they packed, because visiting them was out of the question with how busy they were going to be. Gakuto's little smile turned into a frown, as he watched Yuushi's face twist in frustration.

"Yes, but..." Yuushi started, and flinched slightly as whoever was on the other line interrupted him. "I know, however..." Yuushi fell silent again. "Of course, though..." Yuushi pulled the phone away from his mouth just enough that he could sigh. He brought it back to his ear with a resigned look on his face.

"Yes. Of course. I know that you're right, but--" Gakuto heard a voice yell something, and Yuushi moved the phone away from his ear just fast enough, it seemed, to avoid any permanent damage to his hearing. "Alright. Fine, I lo--" Yuushi stopped mid-sentence, took the phone away and looked at it. She had hung up on him.

Gakuto was nearly trembling in rage. Yuushi's own mother had had the _audacity_ to hand up Yuushi. It simply wasn't done, you didn't hang up on Yuushi. And when Yuushi had been telling her that he loved her! Gakuto knew that was what he was going to say, because this happened every time Yuushi tried to talk with his parents. Yuushi tried so hard for them, and they were just mean to him. Somehow, Yuushi managed to love them anyway, and Gakuto couldn't make sense of it.

Yuushi would always smile and tell him that he and his parents had just had a falling out of some sort. He would always tell him that it wasn't a big deal. He would tell him it was no big deal, that it had always been that way, and he would smile. Gakuto hated that smile.

It was the 'Tensai Smile'. It was the smile Yuushi used when he talked to the teachers, when they said something stupid, or when he dumbed himself down for them. It was the same smile Yuushi used when he was lying, or when he was telling someone a half-truth, to keep from hurting someone's feelings. It was the smile, also, that Yuushi used when he was hurting, and didn't want anyone to see it. Gakuto hated when he smiled like that, because it meant that he wasn't going to tell him the truth, that he was dumbing himself down, and that he didn't trust Gakuto enough to let him see how he really felt.

"I'm sorry Gakuto," Yuushi said softly, smiling that smile. At least Gakuto thought he could see a little bit of sadness in it. That was a nice change. "It's no use. She's not going to listen to me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Yuushi," Gakuto said, leaning against the wall, while sitting on their bed. "Really. At least we'll still be together. At least I'll still be able to see you, outside of school." Gakuto sighed, his head tilting back against the wall. "Maybe it would have been best to stay here. I really liked it here. It was nice sleeping in the same bed with you every night. I'll miss that."

"Lover..." Yuushi sighed, taking Gakuto into his arms. "We'll figure something out. Please don't be sad."

"Yuu-shi..." Gakuto whined, leaning into Yuushi's embrace. "This sucks."

"Hmm, it does," Yuushi said. He sounded like his heart was breaking. "Gaku... Talk to you mom anyway, I'll find some way. I promise you I will. It won't be right away, but I'll find something. Just be patient. I'll find a way, for both of us.

"I love you Gakuto."

"Hnn... Love you too, Yuushi." Gakuto knew he needed to hear that. Yuushi needed to be reminded every once in while that he was loved, even if that love didn't come from his parents. Gakuto hugged Yuushi even tighter. Yuushi needed to be loved, and Gakuto Mukahi wanted to be the one to love him. Forever.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello anybody reading this! Yeah, it's a little short, because I was gone all weekend and couldn't write, so, it's late as well... -Sigh.- Also, please interpret the last scene how you like. No one blame me if you imagine something... Well, just read it.

Blufox- Dirty pair is fun, ne?

Sakimi1014- I'm glad you liked it. I'll go ahead and update then!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Well, there are still more Parent meetings to do, so I hope people don't get sick of them. I don't want to just make someone assume that two people's parents just 'agreed'. Doesn't sound very likely, does it?

DarkDemonCat- A melted heart? Eww, gooey... -Laughs.-

AnimeFan06- Yeah, I definitely understand, I always get really into fanfics... And then my friends have to deal with it when I whine about one, or get upset. That's why I try to avoid reading angst, it drives my friends insane! Yay! Anyway, just babbling here, please read on!

Shimizu Miki- Hey, hyper is good thing! Power to the hyper! Yay! -Had cake for breakfast this morning. Can you tell?-

Vierblith- Well, first of all thank you, and -Whew!- that's a lot of reading! Also, I've read your story, and I like it a lot... I saw your name, and I was like 'Haven't I seen that before?' And then I went 'Oh yeah!' So, um... I read your story, but from some crazy reason, didn't review... Gomen... I'll go do that now, okay? Thank you very much for your review!

EmoButterfly1- Please don't worry about posting long reviews, I don't mind. As for pairings, I don't care if you comment on those either, I just get curious some times. I'm a little 'pair-illiterate' sometimes, so I ask questions!

Dovaly- Well, feel free to huggle Yuushi all you want, but please be aware that Gakuto might go into a jealous rage and try to murder you.

ImmortalTigress- Well, some people are just mean, ne? I'll try not to get too angsty, but I do like writing angst every once in a while, so don't expect it to be perfectly angst free, because I'm afraid I can't deliver on that. I also like to think that Gakuto (And Eiji, too) is (Are) 'people smart'. Or maybe I just like making Gakuto mad. It's fun.

RaiPheonix015- I appreciate anything insane, and babblings are always welcome!! Also, don't worry about influencing me, because I would never feel pressured to use an idea I didn't like, and sometimes I do use suggestions that readers give me, once or twice in this story, in fact. As for Mizuki, I don't really hate him either. Well, not always, him and Atobe are characters that sometimes I love them, and others I hate them. On the days I hate them, I try to keep them out of the fic. -Laughs.- Anyway, please continue to read then.

SkyBlue147- I'm glad you liked it, and please do not fret, there will be more AkutsuDan, once I get to it. -laughs- I'm not done with them yet!

KiriharaAkaya- -Laughs.- I really wish I could have you kill them in the story, but I'm afraid that someone would hit me over the head with something very heavy. Well, I'm not sure I'd be too upset with that normally, but I'd have trouble typing while unconscious, so please wait until later chapters to see how the Dirty Pair deals!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, everyone had met back at Atobe's place, and arrangements were being made for everyone to get out to the 'Trivial Property', as Eiji had begun calling it. To Atobe's great displeasure, however, they had been informed that they would all have to have a hand in the chores. This wasn't a big deal to most of them, however, though it seemed that cooking would become a lot more hectic. It had been suggested that a professional should be hired for that, at least. Now, people were headed out to the cars.

Many people seemed tense, and Kunimitsu figured it was because they had to think about talking to their parents. He was certainly glad he didn't have to worry about that any more. As if following his thoughts, Fuji's hand came up to touch his shoulder.

"I'm glad that we don't have to worry," the tensai said softly, and Kunimitsu nodded. He had heard the slight catch in Fuji's voice however, and was not about to ignore it.

"Are you worried about Yuta-kun?" he asked, looking Fuji head on.

"... It's no secret that I distrust Mizuki..." Fuji replied.

"I know, Love, but perhaps you should trust _Yuta_ a little more." Fuji looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you saying that I don't trust my brother? I would trust him with my life!" Kunimitsu, unperturbed by the borderline murderous look Fuji was now sending him, met Fuji's eyes evenly.

"Then why don't you trust him with his own?" Kunimitsu asked. He was rather annoyed, and knew that his words had the potential to hurt the tensai, but they needed to be said. Fuji's eyes widened, in hurt and surprise, but Kunimitsu went on, "Yuta-kun is a good boy. Even if you do not trust Mizuki-san, you should at least trust Yuta enough to let him make his own decisions. If he chooses to trust Mizuki, or have a relationship with him, then it is not any of your business. This would be the same as if Yuta told you that you could not be with me, under ant circumstances."

"You're different!" Fuji insisted. "You've never tried to hurt me. I know I can trust you."

"People change. Perhaps Mizuki is better now, we'll never know if you don't give him the chance." As he had activated his power in the beginning, Tezuka took advantage of it, and drew Fuji into his arms. "Shusuke, Love, I know you don't trust Mizuki, and to be honest, I don't really trust him either, but I really think that you should at least give him a chance. It's not as if we won't see it if he treats Yuta badly. We can keep an eye on them, if you like. Everything will be fine."

"I don't... I have to protect Yuta... Yuta is the good child... I have to protect him... They'll just hate me even more if... No... Hnn... Demon..." Fuji was mumbling, and it worried Kunimitsu.

"Love..." Kunimitsu tightened his hold on Fuji, and let his power drop. No one else was around anymore anyway. He kept himself alert, however, and would miss it if someone came in. He was ready to pull his power back up at any moment. "Shhh... Love, it's alright. It's alright. Shusuke, I love you. I love you, more than anything. It's alright." He rocked Fuji slightly, one arm wrapped securely around him, and his other hand held Fuji's head to his shoulder. The tensai was crying now, soundlessly, and Kunimitsu settled down on to the slightly raised platform where the DJ had been stationed the night before. Fuji curled up, more or less, on his lap.

"Shusuke, you're not a demon, and you don't have to protect Yuta to have people who love you," Kunimitsu whispered to him softly. "Yumiko loves you, Yuta loves you, all of your friends love you, I love you..." Footsteps alerted him that some one else was in the room, but he knew it was too late to use his power. He glanced up to see that it was Mizuki.

Glaring slightly, Kunimitsu mouthed the words 'Tell anyone what you've seen, and I will destroy you'. Mizuki's eyes widened, and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, as if to silence an 'eep', and soundlessly left the room. Kunimitsu continued to rock Fuji quietly for a few moments longer.

"Kuni...Mitsu?" Fuji asked, looking up at him, dazed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kunimitsu gave him a loving smile. "You just slipped away for a moment. Everything is fine."

"Slipped away?" Fuji looked at him confused.

"It doesn't matter, Shusuke, it's over." Fuji seemed content with this answer, until he held a hand up to his eyes, feeling that they were a bit swollen from crying.

"I can't go out there like this..." He muttered softly. Kunimitsu smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, no one will even see you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are going to let us room together, aren't they, Youhei?" Kouhei asked his older brother. Youhei shrugged his shoulders.

"They might," he said, dropping his bag into the room they were sleeping in, for at least that evening, and sighed heavily. "After all, there is that rumor about us, you know."

Kouhei's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Hanamura-sensei doesn't believe that, though," he pointed out, "Do you think they would split us up anyway?"

"Like I said, they might," Youhei placed his pillow on the bed he would be using, and Kouhei fumed. He was not happy that his twin seemed to have much more on his mind, and was not bothering to share it with him.

"Youhei!" Kouhei snapped. The other half of the unit turned to him, his eyes blank, and his mind clearly elsewhere. Upon seeing that look in his twin's eyes, Kouhei sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere, he could tell.

"Do you like Kiyosumi Sengoku?" Youhei suddenly asked.

"Sengoku?!" Kouhei spat out, looking embarrassed and surprised. "W-where did you get that impression?!" Youhei gave him a look like 'well?', and Kouhei sighed. "He's hot, alright. Very muscular. Maybe I like him... a little..."

"I thought so." Youhei smiled slightly, and started walking out of the room.

"Hey! Wait! What about you? Do you like someone?" Kouhei hollered after him, and Youhei just chuckled. "Hey! Youhei!!" He ran after his twin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The property was large. Very large. That was Fuji's first thought. His second was that they should paint symbols on all of the bedroom doors, or else they would never know who's room was who's. The second thought was pushed farther back into his mind as the first one took priority.

He let the winds engulf him again, and, invisible as he still was, he let a hand up to his eyes, to see if the swelling had gone down. It had, thank goodness, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Kunimitsu, watching all of this, as he was the only one who could, slowly released Fuji from his power, so that the other boy suddenly materialized on the front lawn, startling a few people nearby.

"It's big," Fuji spoke his mind, thankful that his voice was not hoarse from crying. He had no idea how much or how hard he had cried in the time he had 'slipped away', and he didn't want anyone else to know that he had cried at all. He was supposed to be perfect. A tensai.

"Hai," Kunimitsu answered, picking up both his and Fuji bags, until Fuji glared at him slightly. He placed Fuji's bag on the ground once more, and the tensai picked it up, swinging it over his shoulder. Now, where could he find some paint? He could just fly into town and buy some, but wasn't there someone living on the property who painted? Oh, Hanamura Aoi painted... Speaking of which, he should probably ask for permission before painting on doors...

Kunimitsu steered the tensai silently o the room Ryuzaki had told them was theirs. Actually, she had pretty much only told Kunimitsu, as Fuji was off thinking about something or other. Second floor, to the left, third on the right...

Kunimitsu and Fuji entered the room silently, and Fuji immediately dropped his bag and hopped onto the bed on the right. Kunimitsu smiled, knowing that Fuji was wordlessly telling him that they would both be using _that_ bed from now on.

Fuji grinned even wider as he saw that Kunimitsu understood what he was thinking, as the buchou dropped his own bag. Kunimitsu sauntered over to Fuji's side, and leaned over. His lips were close, so close, to Fuji's ear and then he whispered...

"We need to unpack." Hmm... Fuji decided to get him back for that one later.

In the mean time, he sat up, smiled, and replied, "Yes, we do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what is your plan, Sir Gentleman?" Niou asked sarcastically. He had gotten his parents' permission quite easily, as they had given up on restraining him, but Yagyuu hadn't seemed to have any strategy so far. Niou wished for a moment that Yagyuu would just tell him what he was thinking, instead of making him guess all the time. Still, if he did that, he wouldn't be Yagyuu, and Niou was a good guesser any way.

They were at the bespectacled boy's house, planning to stay for dinner. Perhaps Yagyuu planed to bring them up then. That wouldn't be very fun, Niou thought, but he could sit through it, he figured.

Niou had never actually met Yagyuu's family, despite all of the times he had been to the other boy's house. It was strange, but no one ever seemed to be around. Not that Niou minded, of course, seeing as it was much easier for them to do the things they wanted to without someone listening to every sound they made.

"Trust me, Masaharu," Yagyuu said simply. Niou sighed, but both he and Yagyuu knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it. He would let Yagyuu handle this one, and would sit by as passively as was possible, for him, at least. Which pretty much meant that he was going to be his usual self, and let the Yagyuu's parents know exactly what they were in for.

Well, alright, he wasn't going to do that, not only because Yagyuu would kill him for it later, but also because he really wanted to keep what he and Yagyuu had together. He had never been able to really connect with anyone else before, and if he lost Yagyuu, he feared he would never be able to have that kind of connection ever again. He would hate that. He would never admit it, but he didn't like who he was before Yagyuu.

When he thought about it, he was simply a terrible person. Other people were just plastic toys made for him to manipulate. Women and sometimes even men were just objects he could use for his own pleasure. He had fooled around a lot, before Yagyuu. So much, in fact, that it was amazing he didn't have any STDs, which he had made sure of before taking his and Yagyuu's relationship to that level. In fact, he had waited until they had been going out for over six months before even bringing it up, though Yagyuu had mentioned it a few times, because he had read (And yes, Niou is _capable_ of reading) that HIV could be in your blood stream for six months and not be detected. It would have killed Niou to hurt Yagyuu in any way, so he had been very, very careful.

"Masaharu," Yagyuu said, running a hand over Niou's arm, and bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come on, dinner is ready down there."

Dinner was mostly quiet, as Niou figured he should have expected from Yagyuu's family. Yagyuu's little sister seemed to be the only one even really interested him, at first. Niou was trying to be good, and quiet, and let Yagyuu handle this however he wanted, but, then, he made a mistake.

It was a stupid habit had developed. A stupid habit, which, in a place like Japan, insinuated that he and Yagyuu were more than just friends. He knew it was too late, however, and he put the forkful of food into his mouth. Food that he had nonchalantly taken right off of _Yagyuu's_ plate. Not his smartest move ever. It was something he had gotten used to doing, however, as he and Yagyuu always shared their lunches at school. He was used to just grabbing what he wanted off of Yagyuu's plate, while Yagyuu helped himself to whatever he wanted of Niou's, The only difference between doing that here, and do that there, was that at school people just thought they were strange. Here, Yagyuu's parents were sure to look further into it.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu's mom smiled in a way very similar to Yagyuu himself. "You're Hiroshi's doubles partner, right?" Niou nodded, trying to swallow when his throat seemed suddenly very tight. Just when he'd managed, Yagyuu pressed his lips against his, his tongue invading Niou's mouth. Niou, at first, was so surprised and stunned by Yagyuu's sudden actions, that he couldn't even react. That, however, lasted for only about a second, and then Niou began kissing Yagyuu hotly back, fighting for control of the kiss. He felt Yagyuu's lips twist into a smile, and the gentleman surrendered control. They kissed for several moments, oblivious of Yagyuu's family, until both were out of breath.

"That and more," Yagyuu huffed, looking at his stunned parents with determined eyes. "That and more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, 'Kaasan," Yukimura smiled, and hung up the phone. He glanced over at Sanada, "Well, that's it."

"Hai," Sanada said, smiling across the room. He had handled both of their parents easily, his smooth voice winning them over so easily. He was extremely glad that this time Yukimura's extensive persuasion skills were not pointed towards him. Oh, Yukimura's smile was looking a bit sly now, perhaps he and thought too soon.

"Gen..." Yukimura practically purred. Sanada gulped. This was no a good idea, was it? Yukimura crossed the room swiftly, his hips swaying slightly as he walked. Sanada just stared, unable to tear his eyes away. "Hmm..." He kissed Sanada softly. "Let's make the most of this, shall we?" Sanada blushed, trying to grasp exactly what Yukimura meant by that, but finally nodded.

"Hai." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Yukimura was laying on top of him, kissing him delicately. Sanada smiled slightly, and flipped the both of them over.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- Everyone is so proud of Yagyuu!

Sakimi1014- Yay! Boldness! -Laughs.-

Meino Nanako- Oh my JELL-O! In the rain? How fun! -Starts trying to find somewhere to fit that in...- Anyways, thank you for reading and I'm glad that you like it!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- No, Niou is pretty wild, I just like to think that he's be on his best behavior for Yagyuu. Um... Er... Of course I meant 'Tare'... I was indeed talking about a 'vetch plant'... -Laughs.- Thanks for catching that!

Yoshikochan- I'm sure that Fuji thought he was going to get a kiss as well. -Laughs.-

DarkDemonCat- Ohh... Shia likes that idea a lot! Ooh... Just who though? Hmm... Well, it's your idea, any suggestions? You don't have to say anyone if you don't want to, of course, though, so no pressure!!

Shimizu Miki- I figured that someone would see that Yagyuu is a little OOC here, but I figure, perhaps, he was acting a bit more like Niou. XD Those two are great.

Vierblith**- **Arigatougozaimasu! And then she updated...

ImmortalTigress- No worries, Niou was tested and is clean, and Yagyuu is clean too, so unless Niou suddenly decides to have an affair (Which I would NEVER let him do), he can't get HIV, let alone AIDS. It really didn't have anything to do with the story, mentioning him getting tested, it was just to show that Niou is actually serious about Yagyuu.

RaiPheonix015- Actually, I wrote an Atobe scene (It's in this chapter) the same day that I posted. So, it was a good day! Ah, please don't be so hard on Mizuki today! He'll get his soon (If he hurts Yuta in anyway, of course), so no worries! "No.." "Maybe..." "Yes!" -Laughs.- That's great. No worries, again, about babbling! Read on!

SkyBlue147- Yagyuu is cool. I'm glad I got to show him in that kind of light. It makes you think that perhaps Niou has had some influence on him, ne? Not to mention how he influences Niou... -Laughs.- Perhaps when you pretend to be someone enough times, that person's personality fuses with your own, ne?

KiriharaAkaya- Maybe Yukimura is semi, but remember, they had admitted that they were both still virgins when playing 'I Never', so I honestly don't think they were doing anything where that would matter. I'm glad you liked the Platinum bit!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaido wished practice would never end. He didn't want practice to end, because although it was a beautiful Sunday morning, the end of practice meant that he would have to go meet Inui's parents. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He wondered for a moment how any of the others had managed to do this at all, because he certainly wasn't looking forward to talking to his parents either. Unfortunately, however, practice was already halfway over, and he could think of no reason to put the meeting off any farther than 'after practice'.

Trying to think about tennis instead, he slammed the ball, beating his emotions into it. Momoshiro, that idiot, was laughing, and returning the ball back, and Kaido thought he heard him say something about 'PMS'. He ignored the other junior to the best of his ability, which was difficult. Still, he couldn't get into a fight with Momo today, because if he showed up to meet Inui's parents looking all scuffed up he would make an immediate bad impression. Or at least make his already terrible first impression worse.

"Have you seen Oishi?" Kikumaru was hollering then, seeming to appear from thin air, and Kaido was snapped back to reality again. He hissed and shook his head, moving to continue his rally with Momoshiro, as the other boy said that he didn't know either.

Kaido overheard Tezuka-buchou explaining to Kikumaru that Oishi was out on a personal errand that couldn't be put off. Kaido wondered for a moment if Kikumaru would be upset that Oishi hadn't told him. It was certainly strange that the vice-captain wouldn't tell the other half of the Golden Pair what he was doing. That was just strange. Kaido shoved the thoughts out of his mind again, and tried to concentrate on tennis again. Practice passed all too quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love him," Atobe said, "I really do." He stood tall, and tipped his chin up slightly. "At least see him, speak with him."

"Don't tell us what to do," the man Atobe was speaking to spat, "We're your parents."

_'You're not very good ones,' _Atobe thought, _'What kind of parent won't take their child seriously when they say they're in love?' _Still, what he said came out differently, "I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to order you to do anything. I merely wished to _request _that you at least give him a chance, for my sake."

"We've always given you everything you ever wanted," His mother sighed and waved a hand as if bored. "And yet you always want more, Keigo. How is that fair to us? Why do you keep on 'requesting'?" She sounded like she was mocking him, and Atobe clenched his teeth to keep from spouting out something very impolite.

_'But did you ever give me something really important, like, I don't know... Love?'_ Atobe thought, thoroughly disgusted, and kept it off his face only by sheer force of will. _'Jirou gives me that.' _He was quickly getting tired of this conversation. "I do not mean to request so much." This sucked. Atobe was not used to being the person on bottom, trying to fight his way out of something. This was why he hated dealing with his parents. Talking to them was next to useless. "I do not want to inconvenience either of you, either, but this is really important to me... He is very important to me."

It wasn't that they were bad people, they just didn't like to be bothered, especially not by him. They were not bad people, but that didn't change the fact that they had had him only to have an heir. "If it is so important to you, then beg. It's not as if it's below you." Atobe flinched before he could help it, as his father's words hit him.

Atobe had only begged once before in his life, well, twice actually, but his parents only knew of the one. The one they didn't know of, was when he had begged Kami-sama to bring Ji-chan, his Ji-chan, back to him. The second, the one that his parents were referring to know, was when he had begged them to let him search for Ji-chan. It had been a stupid thing to ask, he realized now. He had more or less asked them if he could run away.

Atobe sighed, and started to get down onto his hands and knees. This was for Jirou, and if it were possible, he loved Jirou even more than he had Ji-chan. It must have been possible, because he did. He knew he did. He loved him more than he had thought was possible.

Down on that cold marble floor, Atobe took one shuddering breath. "Ple--"

"No!"

Next Atobe felt two hands pulling him off of the ground, quickly but somehow still gently. Hands he knew, and hands that he loved. "Jirou...!"

"Don't beg, Kei-chan! Don't!" Jirou ordered, looking tough when Atobe knew he probably felt like crying. "You're too good for that." It took Atobe a few moments to figure out that Jirou had probably heard the conversation through the door, and phased through it. Even after he got that right, he couldn't seem to understand what Jirou had said. He had heard, but some how, it wasn't getting from A to B in his mind.

Jirou was heading up towards Atobe's parents now, looking murderous. Atobe silently prayed that he didn't do anything too rash. Jirou stopped a few feet away from Atobe's parents, and got down on his hands and knees, head to the ground.

"Please! Please allow me to date your son!" he exclaimed, sounding a little bit frantic, but mostly determined. "Keigo is a great person, and I love him more than I can tell you. I ask you for your blessing!" For the first time that Atobe had ever seen, his parents were speechless. He smiled slightly to himself, knowing that Jirou had won.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru," Inui whispered softly, holding the junior's hand tightly. "Are you nervous? Is that it, or do you really not want to do this?"

"I... I want to do this," Kaido whispered back, looking at the door instead of Inui. "I'm just not good with parents."

"Don't be worried," Inui smiled, "They raised _me_, do you really think they'll find you that weird?" Kaido chuckled slightly at that, unable to help himself, despite his nerves. "Ready?"

"No, but let's go," Kaido said, trying to prepare himself for whatever might happen in unfamiliar apartment.

"Sadaharu?" A voice was calling from a room that, judging by the intense smells, was the kitchen.

"Yes, Okaasan," Inui said, leading Kaoru through the house by the hand. "I brought company."

"Oh? Who is it? It's unlike you to bring..." A averaged sized woman with brown hair stepped turned as they entered the kitchen, and seemed to freeze. Kaido wondered worriedly if he looked that scary. "My goodness..." the woman said softly, and then gave Kaido the scare of his life as she pulled him into her arms. Kaido was even more startled when she said, "Why, aren't you just gorgeous!" She was now babbling so fast that Kaido could hardly understand her. "Such pretty scales! A snake? What kind? Are you venomous?"

Thankfully, Inui was all over it, as if he had expected this. "He's a Eastern Coral Snake, and yes, potentially, he is venomous, but we haven't tested it, so there is a chance that he didn't get that trait."

"May I touch your scales?" Inui's mother asked, seeming to be over her initial bit of hyper energy. Kaido nodded, too numb to do anything else. Inui's mother slowly released him from her hold, and ran her fingers delicately over the scales by his eyes. "Amazing..."

"Thank you...?" Kaido said, slowly getting used to her strange attitude.

"What's going on in here?" An amused voice came from the door to the kitchen, and Kaido turned to see a man, who looked remarkably like Inui, looking at the scene intently. "You all seem to be having fun." He walked over to Kaido, who he loomed over, and Kaido thought then that he was probably even taller than Inui himself. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure?"

"Nice to meet you, I am Kaoru Kaido," Kaido said, bowing. The man laughed.

"No need to be so formal, we've heard so much about you, I feel that I already know you," the man smiled. Strange how his smile wasn't as scary as Inui's sometimes got.

"We were about to have lunch, Kaoru-chan," Inui's mother smiled, her eyes sparkling even more now that she heard who he was. "Please do join us." Kaoru nodded, and moved to sit at a small round table with Inui and the data player's father, while Inui's mother finished up what she was making.

"Sadaharu," Inui's father smiled as lunch was laid out in front of them, "Are you going to tell us what's going on, or should we guess?" Kaido, who had been staring at what looked like very delicious, traditional Japanese food, now looked up, and glanced between the father and son.

Inui's strong arms encircled Kaido, and the data player's smile twisted to match his father's. "Go ahead and guess."

"Good for you," Inui's father nodded, smiling at Kaido, who was now blushing like crazy. "Care to answer a few questions?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have expected this... Sending you to that Hyotei..." Jirou's mother sighed, leaning her head back, a hand going to cover her eyes. "Jirou, did you have to come talk to me about this when your father isn't home?"

"I would have rather spoken to both of you," Jirou said, smiling slightly, "But if I want to room with Keigo, then I have to ask you before Monday."

"Then at least you had enough sense not to come on a weekday," Jirou's mother smiled wearily. Atobe thought that she looked like she could use a little sleep, though, otherwise, she was admittedly beautiful. Though, of course, she was not nearly as gorgeous as Jirou, it was obvious where Jirou got a good majority of his looks from. In fact, Atobe thought that she looked very familiar. It made Atobe want to laugh at the impossibility of it all, but she looked like a much older version of his Ji-chan.

"Still," she continued, "I really should have seen this coming. With how badly you wanted to see him again, it was obvious enough. If you'll excuse me, I'll be needing to call your father." Atobe didn't even see her leave. _'Wait.' _Atobe's mind began to race. Jirou had wanted to see him? Oh man... Hadn't he called him Kei-chan before? Many times before? And he had always thought he had misheard...

Atobe felt like slapping himself. 'Ji-chan', for goodness' sake! No, he had to make sure "Jirou... You're..." Atobe knew his eyes must have been wide, but Jirou was smiling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to remember, Kei-chan," Jirou smiled so kindly at him, and Atobe knew he had been so patient with him. Atobe knew for a fact that he had never felt this stupid in his life.

"I thought..."

"You thought I was a girl!" Jirou laughed. Atobe remembered then how he loved that sound.

"I'm so sorry, Only One... Ji-chan..." Atobe smiled at calling him that. "I can't believe I..."

"It's fine," Jirou smiled, "It's fine. I really don't mind that you thought I was a girl."

"No," Atobe said, "I'm just sorry that I forgot... That I couldn't recognize you..."

"You did recognize me, Atobe," Jirou was smiling again, and Atobe wondered why Jirou would tell such an obvious lie. "Sometimes, when you're half sleep, you talk. Sometimes you would talk about 'Ji-chan', and you would tell me that I reminded you of her. That I looked like her. You sometimes even told me that you wished I was her, so that we could get married without you breaking your promise. It made it really hard to not tell you, but I knew you would figure it out, or remember, if I just waited long enough."

"Hmm..." Atobe smiled and ran a hand through Jirou's curls. "Hiyoshi's right, you are an oblivious idiot."

"I'm _your _oblivious idiot though," Jirou said, but Atobe noticed that Jirou's eyes closed as he said this, as if it hurt him, and he didn't trust his eyes not to show it.

"Yes, you are," Atobe smiled, kissing Jirou's forehead lightly. "You're my tiger, my Ji-chan, and my Only One." Atobe gently lifted his chin so that their eyes met. "And I love you so much that I sometimes have trouble saying it." He pulled Jirou's mouth to his for a kiss, and felt Jirou's lips twist into a real smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Oi-shiii?!" Eiji whined for perhaps the five millionth time since there practice ended around one. It was now closer to five. What kind of errand could the vice-captain be on that could possibly take this long?! More importantly, Eiji huffed, why hadn't _he_ been told about it? Since when did Oishi do things without telling him? Hmm... Maybe it was a surprise. Oishi always gave him great surprises, but surely Tezuka-buchou wouldn't let him skip practice for something like that.

Oh no! Eiji felt the shock build up inside him, as he thought that maybe Oishi had gone on an errand, and maybe something bad had happened to him! No, no... Eiji sighed, deciding that if Oishi was hurt, he would forgive him for not telling him. Eiji sighed again, knowing that this was also the last night he and Oishi would be allowed to sleep in the same room. Tomorrow afternoon, they would move around the people who hadn't gotten their parents' permission, and he and Oishi would be separated. His heart ached to think about that. That would suck. He _really_ didn't want to share a room with anyone else.

He had tried to assure himself before that perhaps he would be able to at least room with Momo or Ochibi. They had tried to get permission, but Momo's parents had, apparently, approved of both Ryoma and their relationship, but had frowned upon them rooming together, the main reason seeming to be their age. Eiji thought that was strange, but then figured that maybe normal families worried about things like that. His family wasn't exactly normal, so he couldn't tell. Ryoma, after that, though, hadn't even bothered talking to his dad. Eiji didn't really understand that either. What he didn't understand was that he was deluding himself to try and be optimistic about this. He liked Ryoma and Momo as friends, but neither of them would ever make up for having Oishi as his roommate. Oishi was his best friend, and so much more that...

Eiji wished for a moment that someone would punch him. Perhaps that would knock him back into his senses. He was thinking about it like Oishi was leaving him entirely. Like he was going to be far, far away, instead of in the same house, and going to school with him everyday. It was as if he somehow thought that Oishi was going to suddenly stop loving him, because they couldn't share the same room, and sleep in the same bed...

Eiji sighed and looked out over the front courtyard. _'This really is a nice place,' _He thought to himself, trying to make himself calm down and think rationally. Everything would be fine. Oishi was still going to be near him, and even if they couldn't stay in the same room, and it _felt_ like they were light-years away from each other, they wouldn't be. Eiji raised a hand up to his face only then to realize he was crying. The swelling around his eyes told him that he had been for some time.

"Eiji?" Oh, Kami-sama, that voice went right through him and he was up on his feet, running to Oishi. He leapt right onto him, and wrapped his arms and legs around the Vice-captain, and was very glad that Oishi was strong, or else they would both be on the ground. On second thought, that would be alright, too.

"Are you alright, Eiji?" Eiji could hear him frown.

"I'm fi--" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw it. A large bruise, on Oishi's right cheek.

A bruise. A bruise, on Oishi's perfect face. Eiji felt like crying all over again, so why was Oishi smiling? "Shuichiro..."


	30. Chapter 30

Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- It's all Jirou! Jirou is sweet, and he brings out Atobe's good points! I like them a lot...

Sakimi1014- Well, I can't tell you, but if you keep reading I promise you'll find out!

Meino Nanako- Well, I don't think I'll have chance to put it in the story, so I might as well tell you that Inui's mom (In my mind... No real facts here...) wanted to be a snake specialist in college, because she thinks that snakes are pretty, and finds them fascinating, but she's terribly frightened of being bitten by one, so her dream came up short. Can you see why she'd like Kaido? And why Inui wasn't worried? (Inui: 8 chance of her having been frightened.) (Kaido: -Jaw drops- What do you mean '8'?!) -Ahem..- Anyway, please do continue to read...

Yoshikochan- How could anyone not love the Golden Pair?

DarkDemonCat- Maaann... I'm so indecisive, this might take a while... But it will come!

Shimizu Miki- Track is fun, ne? I'm in track too. What event do you do? As for Jirou, seeing as he is Atobe's, I wouldn't try anything. Atobe does have resources to kill you, please remember. I would really hate if one of my readers had to die. -Chuckles.- Oh, sorry... -Fighting insane urge to laugh manically.-

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Yeah, that was a lot of reading... Wow. As for the doors, it's _Fuji_, so you never know, it might end up kinda scary... Or really pretty... Oh, what do I know?!

Vierblith**- **Well, Eiji and Oishi have to get permission, just like everyone else, so please just keep reading!

ImmortalTigress- Please do not fret! A slap can heal... Oh wait, no, slaps don't heal, bruises do... Sorry.

RaiPheonix015- I know what you mean about the 'familiar face'. I actually told my friends that you were a lot like me. They read some of your reviews actually, and laughed really hard. They make me laugh to, (Not at you, I swear), which is a big part of why I don't mind. It's kind of cool having someone tell you what they were thinking while they were reading. Even my friends (who all have a hard copy at this point X.X) always just say 'it was good' and perhaps tell me their favorite pairing. Nya fun. Also, about Kaido, I think that in some ways what he went through was harder then the others... Inui's mom is a little scary in her own way, ne? ... -glances around-... P.S... Mizuki's in this chapter!

KiriharaAkaya- I think you're the only person who even mentioned Oishi's smile... Oh, wait, Meino-san did as well... Please read on, and you'll find out if you were right or not. As for Yukimura... I don't even wanna go there... What a way to have a first time, though, if you're right...

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji," Oishi just kept smiling. Eiji was so cute when he was confused like that.

"What... Happened?" Eiji asked, slowly separating himself from Oishi so that he could step back and inspect the bruise.

"I got in a fight," Oishi said before he could help it. Eiji looked at him, completely shocked, but Oishi just couldn't stop smiling, even long enough to assure Eiji that he was perfect okay.

"Oi-shi!" Eiji whined and punched him lightly, as if he didn't believe him. Of course, despite his temper, Oishi knew that it was difficult, even for him, to imagine himself getting into a fight.

"You should see the other guy," Oishi said before he could help himself. That one didn't go over well. Not at all.

"Oishi!!"

"Sorry," He smiled apologetically, hoping Eiji would hurry up and forgive him so that he could tell him everything else. Instead of waiting, since he knew Eiji would forgive him anyway, once he heard why he had gotten into a fight in the first place, he pulled Eiji back into an embrace. "You know that I love you, right? More than anything?"

"Hoi, Oishi," He knew without looking that Eiji had rolled his eyes while he said that. He took it as a sign that he hadn't been forgiven yet. He moved away from Eiji, and pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"I need you to listen to this, or else you'll never believe me." Oishi was back to smiling uncontrollably as Eiji took the phone. He listened to the recording for a several moments, and then dropped the phone, pulling Oishi into another embrace. Again Oishi thought he saw tears welling up in Eiji's eyes, but this time it only made him smile more. Eiji was happy. So happy, he was almost crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I _can't believe_ my parents said no!" Mizuki fumed, and Yuta chuckled slightly. The St. Rudolf manager turned and glared at him slightly. "Why do _you_ think it's so funny?"

"It's not. Please don't be mad," Yuta smiled, "I'm actually laughing because you look really adorable right now."

"Yuta!" Mizuki covered his face, and Yuta knew it was to cover a blush. Yuta smiled even wider at that.

"Yuta," The melodious voice made both of then turn.

"Fuji," Mizuki nodded, a bit of spite betraying itself in his eyes. Shusuke just smiled.

"Shusuke?" Yuta looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

"Actually, I was just wondering if I could borrow your... Manager for a moment," Shusuke continued to smile, but Yuta knew that his brother was up to something. Apparently, Shusuke knew that he knew as well. "I'm not going to hurt him in any way."

"Mizuki-san will be fine," Another voice put in, and Yuta noticed that Tezuka had been standing behind his brother the entire time. Yuta hesitated. He thought that he could take the buchou's word on this, couldn't he? After all, Tezuka was supposed to be very straight lace, wasn't he? Then again, he was dating Shusuke...

"Hajime..." Yuta looked over at the other boy, his eyes pleading slightly. Mizuki looked thoroughly annoyed, but Yuta knew he would go. "Please?"

"... Alright," Mizuki said, "But only for minute!"

"Arigatou, Miyuki." Shusuke smiled

"It's Mizuki!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oishi! No way! No way!" Eiji exclaimed, jumping up and down in his excitement. "Oi-shi!!" Eiji hugged him again. "No way! Shuichiro!"

"Yes way, Eiji," Oishi smiled at his doubles partner's happy, hyperactive reaction. "I got permission."

"Oishi..." Eiji's eyes softened again, and his hand traced the bruise on Oishi's face. "Are you alright, though? What happened?"

"I was going to go in the morning, before practice, and talk to them, but I couldn't figure out what to say, so I spent hours just walking around town."

"Buchou knew," Eiji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, he did," Oishi smiled slightly, remembering. He had told Tezuka alone that he meant to talk to his parents. It had actually been his idea for him to go during practice, so that Eiji would be preoccupied. Oishi really did appreciate it from the person who, not counting Eiji, he thought of as his best friend.

"Tell me the rest...?" Oishi chuckled at how Eiji said it, like he thought Oishi wouldn't.

"Of course, Dear Heart," Oishi felt Eiji's smile more than he saw it. "I went home, and told them straight out." He pointed to his cheek with a grim smile. "That was when I got this." Eiji's eyes saddened a bit, but Oishi ran a hand through his hair, "It doesn't matter, Eiji, it will heal, and it was more than worth it." He kissed Eiji's face until the other boy smiled. "My father wasn't happy at all, but I didn't want to back down anymore. We argued and fought, and, believe me, my father got the worse end of it all." Oishi smiled to reassure Eiji, but in all honesty he felt really bad about hitting his father. It wasn't as if he hated him or anything. He knew that he hated the way his father treated Eiji, but he couldn't really hate him. He wondered if Eiji could tell that.

"Well, he tried to tell me that he was going to send me away, like before, but I wasn't going to have it, I told him I wouldn't go. I told him I'd run away. I know I told you before that I would find ways to see you even if he sent me away, but that just isn't enough, Eiji. I need to see you, I need to see your smile as often as I possibly can, or else I think I'll go insane." Eiji wouldn't meet his eyes. "What happened, then was that my mother stepped in." Eiji did meet his eyes then, looking shocked.

"Yeah, my mom. She stepped in, slapped my father across the face, and yelled at him 'Don't _touch_ my son!'. I don't think I've ever seen my father look so surprised. She just started taking control, it was amazing. She said that she liked you, and thought that you were good for me. She let me record her giving permission, so that I could prove it to the adults, and you, because I knew you'd never believe me, and Ryuzaki would be even harder to convince than you." Oishi looked down the few inches that was the difference between their heights. "I thought you'd be happy, Dear Heart."

"I am, Oishi!" Eiji exclaimed, pounding a fist against Oishi's chest softly, as if he couldn't believe Oishi had thought he could be upset. "Nya, Shuichiro!" Oishi smiled, happy to see Eiji acting so much more like himself. "I am happy, but, Oishi?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never do something that crazy again?" Eiji was frowning at Oishi like he thought the other boy deserved a lecture. "Nya like you, not at all." Oishi just laughed and squeezed him harder.

"Sure thing, I'll do my best," Oishi smiled as he let Eiji loose again. "Talk to the adults? And maybe call your family?"

"Hoi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it you want, Fuji?" Mizuki asked, looking at the tensai rather suspiciously.

"Are you sharing a room with Yuta?"

"That's none of your business!" Mizuki snapped.

"Your parents said no then?" Fuji seemed a bit amused by this.

"It has nothing to do with you..."

"It has everything to do with me, I plan to help you."

"Help me?!" Fuji saw Mizuki's defenses shoot up. He smiled, and opened his eyes slightly, hoping that Mizuki would take the action as him showing that he was serious, instead of freaking out, like some people did. He was glad to see that if Mizuki felt threatened by his eyes, he kept it to himself.

"I'm going to give you one chance. I'm giving one chance to prove to me that you're good for Yuta. It will be easier to figure that out if you room with him," Fuji glared at him lightly. "However, if you hurt him, even once, even just a little bit, I will _destroy_ you. Understand?"

"You have a plan to get us in the same room?" Mizuki's eyebrow rose.

"I do. There are a lot of things that might go wrong, but I think it will work. Go to Inui if you want a percentage. He'll happily give it to you, I'm sure." Fuji took this moment to settle back into his smile. "I just thought it's d be best to warn you. I'm only giving you even this one chance because Kunimitsu asked me to." As if on cue, Kunimitsu exited the room he had been in with Yuta, and touched Fuji's shoulder lightly.

"Go talk to Yuta for a moment, please," Kunimitsu smiled slightly. Fuji thought he saw something in Kunimitsu's eyes, so he didn't protest.

"Alright." He raised a hand to Mizuki, "It was nice talking to you Mituli-san!"

"It's Mizuki!" Mizuki roared, but Fuji was already gone.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you do hurt Yuta-kun, I will not stop Fuji from making a mess of you," Kunimitsu said, his eyes hard. "And, if you ever mention what you saw, to anyone, Shusuke included, I can't guarantee that my own hand wont stray." Kunimitsu was walking away before Mizuki could reply, heading back for the room where the Fuji brothers waited. Knowing that no one would see, Mizuki allowed himself a single shiver. How was it that two seemingly nice people could become violent so quickly?

He smiled slightly to himself, looking in on Yuta before actually entering, now that the other two boys had left. It was funny, he thought, what love did to people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirihara couldn't stop smiling as he lay there in bed, knowing that Bunta was asleep just across the room. At least, he was fairly certain he was asleep. He sounded like he was sleeping, and Kirihara had been listening carefully. Kirihara had decided that he _must_ be asleep, and that he should try and sleep himself, as impossible as that seemed, when he heard movement on Bunta's bed. Kirihara closed his eyes as he realized the other boy was getting up, and slowed his breathing enough that he hoped he seemed asleep.

Footsteps echoes in his ears, and Kirihara wanted to smile again, but didn't, not wanting the senior to know he was awake. Their parents had agreed today. Kirihara was actually surprised at how his parents had taken it so well, seeing as he had never been in a relationship before. A presence loomed over him, and Kirihara felt it as the volleyist leaned down, putting a little bit of weight on his bed. Cold lips pressed against his cheek softly, and he squirmed slightly, wanting to lean up into the contact, but also fighting not to.

The weight moved off of the edge of his bed, as if the person who had been leaning there was hesitating. Kirihara didn't want that. Oh, screw it. He reached out blindly, opening his eyes only a bit, once he had a wrist in his grasp. "Ikasu... No..."

Ikasu froze, not literally, but enough that his body temperature dropped even lower then normal. Kirihara tightened his grip, but shivered. "... Cold..." Almost immediately, Ikasu seemed to be in control of himself, and his body temperature rose until it was pleasantly warm against Kirihara's palm. "Hmm," Kirihara smiled sleepily, "Better... but I'm still cold." Ikasu turned back towards him a bit.

"What is it you want me to do? I'm not Bunta," Ikasu answered. Kirihara felt a twinge in his heart at the cold tone Ikasu used with him.

"It doesn't matter," Kirihara insisted. "Two halves..." why did Ikasu feel the need to argue. Perhaps Kirihara had never said it out loud, but it wasn't like he cared any less for Ikasu then he did for Bunta. He had told him though, hadn't he, that he thought of them as one and the same? They were two halves of one whole, he meant that. He could never tell Bunta he loved him without meaning that he loved Ikasu as well. Alright, so he hadn't ever said that he _loved_ Bunta either, but... Kirihara forced himself to stop thinking about that, it just made him feel inadequate.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just giving me some kind of misguided pity?" Ikasu sounded disgusted, as if there was no way Kirihara could actually think that way. It hurt, as the twinge in his heart twisted into a thorn. He let go of Ikasu's wrist, and rolled over. He didn't know if he could trust his voice, so he stayed silent for a few moments. Ikasu never moved.

"Just go back to your own bed, Ikasu," Kirihara said, but he heard the pain in his own voice, and knew that Ikasu wouldn't miss it either. H felt a chill as blankets were moved up off of him, and then felt even warmer as the blankets fell down again, and a warm body moved next to him.

"I'm sorry," Ikasu whispered, wrapping himself around Kirihara. "I'm not Bunta, I'm me... But I can still keep you warm. I'm sorry, so just go to sleep." Kirihara didn't want to argue anymore, so he kept silent and closed his eyes. The real reason, other then the fact that he really believed what he said, he always reminded Ikasu specifically of the fact that he and Bunta needed each other, because, despite the way he seemed, Ikasu was nor very confident. He completely believed that Bunta was better then him, and that he had no chance to ever measure up. Kirihara hated him that he thought like that, because Ikasu doubting himself meant that Bunta probably doubted himself as well.

So, knowing he couldn't get any farther tonight, he snuggled up against Ikasu, turning so that they faced each other, and hoped that he could somehow show him that way. Before he could even really think about it, Kirihara fell asleep.

Ikasu sighed, but it was nearly soundless, as he would hate to wake the sleeping angel in his arms. Gently as he could, he brushed Kirihara's bangs off of his face, and pressed his lips as softly as he possibly could to the other boy's pale forehead. He immediately moved back. He shouldn't be doing things like that at all, seeing as Kirihara was Bunta's, and here he had done two similar things in one evening. He sighed again. Being an 'extra' sucked.


	31. Chapter 31

-1Hello anybody reading this!

Blufox- (Akaya: What the HECK do you mean you get to keep Bunta to yourself!? How dare--) -Cuts him off.- Anyway... -Akaya is dragged away.- How could you not love them?! Love love! Apathy is not acceptable! -Is carted off herself.- (Random person from the mental institute: We ask that you don't upset the patients. Thank you.) ((Um... Yeah... Sorry, got carried away...)

Sakimi1014- Fluff is great...

Meino Nanako- Well, Fuji-san is upset, because he did hurt Yuta before, ne? With the twist shot, you know? (I read the manga mostly, so I'm sorry if this makes no sense because it is called something else in the anime. I don't know!) Fuji just wants Yuta safe and happy. As for the plan... Nufufu... It's Fuji, so it should end up great. (I hope so!) I also recently learned that Fanfiction(dot)net doesn't like percent signs... -Sigh.-

Yoshikochan- I don't know if Mizuki will be nice to Yuta. If he loves him, he should be, don't you think? If not, I will gladly help Fuji and Tezuka destroy him!

DarkDemonCat- Bitter sweet... Hmm... Nope, can't think of any stupid thing to reply to that with. Glad you love the fic!

Shimizu Miki- I run distance too! And hurtles! I tried high jump, but I'm honestly not very good at it... I do okay in practice, but I always flop at meets... Sad.. Soap operas, by the way, are very funny. At least, I think so. Also, don't worry about ranting, I actually enjoy long posts.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Ahahaha... Well, Fuji's plan might end up being a little drawn out, but I'll try not to disappoint.

Vierblith**- **You're a fan of Ouran High school Host Club, aren't you? Just a guess. Also, Ikasu requests that you not -pat- him. -Laughs.-

ImmortalTigress- Well... I dunno about Akaya, but I'll try to use 'Marui' from now on, in the story... I'll try, but it's hard for me, for some reason!

RaiPheonix015- Yeah, my family is insane, so I understand... Well, today is an anti-Mizuki day for me, so you won't be seeing him. Atobe, on the other hand, I don't hate right now, but had no space for him. -Sigh.- In my opinion, Ikasu is totally smitten with Akaya-kun, but won't do anything as long as he believes that he has no place in Akaya's heart. As for what Bunta thinks, you'll get to see some of that in this chapter! As for Yuta... The 'adorable' thing was complete on impulse... I get bored sometimes, and strange things happen... I'm not entirely sure if it's Fuji and Tezuka that enjoy destroying (Or threatening to destroy) people, or if it's me. OR perhaps it's both? Yes, I like that answer. Regardless, Yuta is very blessed, I agree. (P.S.) I tried to print out your review, because it's the longest I've EVER seen (I was impressed!) to show my friends, but my printer went insane. It was scary... Anyway, they say hi to you as well.

KiriharaAkaya- I agree with you about Yuta deserving better, but it's not up to me, not really... As for Akaya and Marui... I'll do my best! As for Ikasu, if you look back at when Yukimura is talking about Ikasu, he says 'When Bunta uses his power, his 'other personality' comes out. Of course, he can come out other times if he really wants too, and he can give control back to Bunta without the power turning off, but it just normally works out that he doesn't.' You can go look if you want, it's chapter twenty-two!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What the heck?!' _

That was Marui's immediate thought upon waking up. Actually, it was his second, because a split second before that he had thought 'since when is this bed so comfy?'. He distinctly remembered going to sleep in his own bed the previous night, and he was positive that he hadn't sleepwalked in years. So how had he managed to get himself in such a predicament?

_'What the __**heck**__?!'_

Marui didn't understand this at all. Although having Akaya sleeping in his arms was certainly not a bad thing. _'No no no!' _Marui shook his head with hopes that he could clear it. He had no idea how he had ended up in the junior's bed, but if Akaya woke up, chances were good that Marui would meet an early end. Maybe he could slip out _really _quietly? Yeah right. Fat chance, with how tight Akaya's grip on him was.

A tight grip? Hmm... Perhaps it was a sign that the younger boy didn't mind his being there. Wah! What was her thinking?! Of course Akaya would be bothered by something like this!

Akaya stirred underneath him, and Marui's breath caught in his throat. He watched as green eyes fluttered open. He took a deep breath. "Umm... I'm not sure how I got here, but I swear I didn't do anything, or at least I don't remember doing anything, and I'm really sorr--" Akaya shut him up with a kiss.

"Be quiet... 'S still early..." the other boy mumbled. Marui forced himself to relax a bit as Akaya slowly woke up. He glanced at Marui with a small smirk. "What's with the look?"

Marui blinked. Twice. Akaya wasn't making any sense. It was almost as if he had already known he would be there when he woke up.

"It was cold last night," Akaya shrugged, seeming to follow Marui's line of thought. "Ikasu was just helping me stay warm." Marui felt a surge of jealousy. "Nothing happened." Marui smiled again, knowing Akaya would notice if he was too obvious about how jealous he felt of his other half.

"I know," he wagged his tail, knowing even then that Akaya had him totally wrapped around his little finger. He pressed his lips against his love's forehead. He would have to find someway to talk to Ikasu later, but, for now, he was content with just this. Despite how he had gotten here, waking up next to the person he had liked for so long certainly wasn't a bad thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since he had seen it. That... Terrible _thing_, who had the nerves to put it's hands all over _his _buchou. That thing... _Fuji_. Ayame Seikaku had been extremely confused when he first saw it: Fuji and Tezuka kissing in the locker room, last Monday. He hadn't been sure then what was going on, but those wings...

He blushed to even think about it. Tezuka-buchou had looked... Beautiful was the only thing that fit. Fuji, on the other hand... Looked like a demon in angels' clothing. Ayame didn't understand it at all. There was no way that _his _buchou could want to be with that_ horrid thing_.

That was when he had figured it out. Clearly, Fuji was blackmailing Tezuka-Buchou. There was no other way to explain what he had seen. Reflecting upon this point further, Ayame had discovered that perhaps Tezuka-Buchou had turned him down before because he was afraid of what Fuji would do. As terrible as that sounded, Ayame could see it. That Fuji was evil, he had seen it from the beginning, what with the way the so called tensai stared at _his_ buchou as if he was a piece of juicy _meat_. It was disgusting.

So, he had been trying since that day, when he saw first hand what was happening to his poor buchou, to find Fuji's weakness. He had tried everything so far. He left frightening things in Fuji's locker, and put disgusting things in the tensai's lunch when he wasn't looking, but the boy just smiled like he always did, and either removed the thing from his locker, or ate the food as if nothing was wrong with it. Ayame had shivered at that, and had never messed with Fuji's food again. He had, however, even gone so far as to follow the tensai around. That was how he had found out that they were even _living together_! His poor, poor buchou had no escape!

"Nya, Fujiko!" The shrill voice snapped Ayame out of his thoughts immediately, and he looked across the locker room, at where Kikumaru was speaking, or whining, rather, to Fuji. "Shouldn't you take your necklace off? Noburo-sensai said we were working with electricity today, and that it would be best to not wear any jewelry!"

Necklace? Ayame peeked over as discreetly as he could, and saw the silver wing hanging from Fuji's slim neck. He recognized it immediately, and fumed. He had seen Tezuka-Buchou wearing the same necklace, clearly the other half. That terrible beast was probably making Tezuka wear it like a reminder that he _owned_ him.

"Saa..." Fuji sighed, fingering the necklace delicately. Ayame felt a not unfamiliar urge to break those thin fingers, for what he was doing to _his_ buchou. "I suppose you're right, Eiji..." Ayame watched, thoroughly revolted at how Fuji looked all depressed about taking it off. Ayame's eyes followed the necklace as the tensai placed it in his locker, and locked it in.

Ayame thought about how that necklace symbolized all of the terrible things that Fuji put Tezuka-Buchou through, and then smiled. He had a plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishido was too nervous to sleep in his classes. He was too nervous to pay attention as well, so he secretly prayed to the gods that the teacher didn't call on him. Thank Kami-Sama that this was his last class. He gulped then, thinking that there was no way he'd be able to make it through afternoon practice. His leg had long ago started to bounce up and down with a strange, yet familiar need to move. The stallion half of him was always needing to move, at all times, but now even his human instincts were screaming at him to just get out of that classroom and run. Just run.

He was nervous as seemed humanly possible about meeting Choutarou's parents. He knew that it needed to be done, and he had promised Choutarou that he would, but he was still so nervous that he felt like running away. And Ryou Shishido had never run away from a single thing in his entire life. The only reason he didn't was because he knew that this meant a lot to Choutarou, and, he realized, it meant a lot to him as well.

He had promised Choutarou that they could do whatever he wanted on Saturday evening, the night after Atobe's party, but because of everything that had happened, he hadn't been able to follow through on his promise. He felt terrible about that, and wanted more than anything to make it up to Choutarou.

And the only way to do that was to talk to Choutarou's parents and convince them that he wasn't such a bad person. To convince them that he was indeed worthy of their son. The final bell finally rang, and Shishido felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ore-sama would suggest that you skip afternoon practice," Atobe said smoothly, but quietly. Shishido nearly laughed. If anyone heard the buchou talking to someone about skipping practice, it would surely be a small scandal.

"Oh, would he?" Shishido responded, grinning despite himself.

"Yes," Atobe said, beginning to walk away. "Ore-sama also suggests that you remember that he plans to work you and Ohtori into the ground tomorrow."

At this, Shishido did chuckle a little. "Hai, buchou."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Taka's father glowered up at Kabaji, "You really think you're good enough for my son?"

"Usu," Kabaji said, his eyes determined, but his tone the same as it usually was.

"Really? Boy, what have you got? What is to say that your feelings won't suddenly change, and you won't leave my son in the dust?" Taka cringed. That wasn't a fair thing to be asking Kabaji things like that. Of course his feelings might change, they were young. Taka was only fifteen, Kabaji was only fourteen. How could his father even ask something like that?

"I can't imagine ever leaving your son," Kabaji stood tall. "So, believe me, if anyone is left 'in the dust', it will be me."

Taka, still not used to hearing Kabaji use complete sentences, had to take a few moments to riddle out what he had said. When he finally understood, he held a hand out to Kabaji, "Ueito..."

Suddenly, Taka's father laughed and clapped Kabaji on the back. "You're a good boy, son!" He seemed to find all of this funny, but Taka knew he was impressed. He looked at Taka with a smile. "You have good taste."

"I know." Taka smiled back, "I think so too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Choutarou! Ryou-kun!" As always, Choutarou's mom seemed to just be happy to see them. She was always _always _happy to see Shishido, especially, which was one reason Choutarou wasn't as nervous about talking to his parents as he normally might have been. Choutarou smiled a little wider, thinking that Shishido was her favorite houseguest. "You two will be staying for dinner, won't you?"

"We can't. I'm afraid to say," Choutarou said, and really was sad to say so. It would have been nice to hang out with his family, and have a little bit of reassurance, after everything that he had to tell them. "But... We did want to talk to you... Is Dad home?" He didn't even ask if his sister was home, as it was obvious by the fact that the house was nearly silent that she was elsewhere.

"No, he's working late tonight," Choutarou's mom looked a bit saddened by this, "And your sister is at a friend's." She smiled at them kindly, "But you can talk to me, anyway, Choutarou, you know I'm always happy to listen."

"Thank you," Choutarou said, and meant it. They sat down in the living room, Shishido and Choutarou across from Choutarou's mother. Choutarou took Shishido's hand in his own, and took one deep breath, and then said it straight out. His mother seemed stunned for a small moment, then looked between the two of them with soft eyes.

"Is he your choice, Choutarou?" Choutarou understood, and fought the urge to smile. This had been the other reason he hadn't worried. Shishido was his favorite. His mom knew how big of a del it was for him to make a choice like this.

"He is," Choutarou smiled, unable to help it anymore, and squeezing Shishido's hand a little harder. Shishido was looking between the mother and son, looking confused, but somewhat pleased, seeing Choutarou's smile. "He's my _favorite_."

"I'm very happy for you Choutarou," Choutarou's mother said, smiling just as brightly as the junior was. She shifted slightly to be directly facing Shishido, and bowed her head to him. "Please take care of my son."

The smiles in this family, Shishido had long ago decided, were contagious, as he proved now. "I can promise you that I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was gone. Fuji went through his possessions again, but the result came up the same. His necklace was gone. Missing. _Stolen_. And Fuji was almost positive it had been stolen, because he remembered specifically placing it in his locker, had hung it from a hook inside the locker, in fact, because his teacher was having them do an experiment today with electricity. The experiment had include letting a _very_ low voltage run through a circle, and then see how it effected those in the circle. Wearing jewelry would have probably led to a few small burns and shocks.

That, however, didn't matter, what did matter was that the necklace was gone now, and he had locked his locker like always. The lock, he observed, was not broken, but had obviously been picked. The very thought that someone would go through his stuff, and take something, especially something so dear to him, made him writhe with anger and a need to hurt whoever had done it. Actually, he actually felt like crying as well, but he would never let himself, not over something like this.

It wasn't as if people hadn't done things like this to him before. He was smart, intelligent and good looking, people got jealous of him all the time. What hurt was that they had picked that particular thing, as if they had known that it would most affect the tensai. He felt his shoulders tremble slightly in his mix of emotions, and allowed this only because everyone else had left already.

Kunimitsu, the only other person there, put his hands on those trembling shoulders, and squeezed lightly. "We'll find it, Shusuke. I promise."

"Hnn," Fuji said, but looked through his things again. He didn't want to end up going home without it. The very thought was disconcerting.

"And I'll mention that you lost it at practice tomorrow, if it somehow did get lost," Kunimitsu's gaze told Fuji that the buchou didn't really believe this either, "Some one will surely return it to you. I'll tell the other regulars as well, and we can all watch to see if someone responds strangely when we mention it. If you want, I'll even put up a reward for it's return." As he spoke, he knelt down beside the tensai and let his arms slip around slim shoulders. "I promise you, we'll find it. Or, if we don't, I promise to get you a new one."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu, but that won't be necessary," Fuji smiled slightly, a hand touching the buchou's arm lightly. "I'm going to find _this_ one." He was determined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Choutarou..." Shishido said, looking the other boy into the eyes, making him stop before they headed into Shishido's house. "Before we go in..."

"Hai, Shishido-senpai?" Choutarou asked with a smile. Shishido, though annoyed that Choutarou still wouldn't call him by his first name, ignored it for the moment.

"About... My family," Shishido said, smiling in a little bit of a nervous way. "They might say some really mean things, to me, not you, but I want you to just let me deal with this, okay?"

"Mean things?" Choutarou's head tilted to the side adorably.

"Yeah," Shishido sighed, "But I promise you that they aren't saying them to be mean." Choutarou's face twisted to show his confused disapproval. "It's like a test, that's all. They'll ask me things, and what they say might come across as insulting, but they're not trying to sound that way. They'll just want to make sure that I'm firm in my decision."

_'You are, aren't you?' _The unspoken words passed between them, and Shishido gave Choutarou a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" he asked. Choutarou nodded and opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward silence in the living room after Shishido had told them all what he had come to say. His older brother was standing frozen near the entryway, and his parents seemed to have grown roots to were they sat. Shishido hadn't given them a choice, and no one knew how to react.

_"Choutarou and I are more than just friends, or doubles partners. I really care about him. Accept us, or lose me."_

"Ryou..." Shishido's father said, his voice sounding a little dangerous. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I feel is right," Shishido answered, feeling Choutarou tense up next to him. _'Please, please, Sweet, just let me handle this...' _He thought, using the name he always called Choutarou, if only in his head.

"Where is your pride?" Shishido's mother then asked, after another short silence. She had a much better poker face than his father, and it was a lot harder to see what she was thinking. Shishido thought that he understood, so he answered without hesitation.

He wrapped his arms around Choutarou possessively. "_He _is my pride."

Shishido's mother nodded, satisfied with this answer. Shishido's eyes settled on his father, who said nothing, but took his keys out of his pocket and stomped out, slamming the front door. They heard the car start up, and then drive away. Shishido's mother gave Choutarou a sympathetic look, and Shishido's brother crossed the room to place a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you," he smiled apologetically. "He'll get over it, too, he did before."

"Before?" Choutarou tilted his head in that cute way of his again, looking around at (most of) the Shishido family.

Shishido and his brother both grinned, as Shishido pointed to his brother, and the high school aged boy pointed to himself. "Before."

Choutarou laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello anybody reading this! For those who don't remember, Ayame is an OC, from the beginning. I figured a lot of people would forget him, which is cool, he wasn't really that important until now, but he was the person who confessed to Tezuka before Fuji and Tezuka started dating, and he also was the person who saw them kissing in the locker room before they talked to their parents. (Speaking of parents... It's mother's day! ... Okay, so that was a little random...) Sorry, kinda short chapter...

Sakimi1014- Honestly, I agree with you, I don't really want to see Fuji mad either, but if he catches Ayame...Nefufufu... On second thought, this might be fun... And yes, Silver Pair is the epiphany of love.

Meino Nanako- Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude! I was only trying to understand what you asked! Sorry! And Ayame just may be dead if he doesn't catch on that he's in the wrong _real _soon now.

DarkDemonCat- Ayame, as mentioned before, is an OC, one with evil tendencies, and who blows everything completely out of proportion.

Shimizu Miki- I begin this by saying: What could be wrong with having cereal for dinner? I love cereal. As for Fuji... Nefufufu... (I really need to stop doing that.)... I hope that Ayame dies... Although I'm not sure torture would be so terrible... That science experiment brings back memories... I remember I had been wearing a butt-load of jewelry that day (I was even weirder then, I think.) and some one whispered 'gaudy!' as I took it all off. It made me laugh, because the person had no idea that I had heard them. She got all flustered when I mentioned it to her later. It was fun. Anyway, done babbling... Thanks, as always for reading and reviewing!

Vierblith**- **Yep, he just might -stab- you with an ice cycle. What a cool way to go. Oh, sorry, lame pun... Anyway, you never answered my question, are you a fan of Ouran High School Host Club?

RaiPheonix015- Well, I don't watch much TV, so I haven't even seen those. Sad, ne? As for Ikasu-kun, I don't know how he'll handle things. I have a hard time seeing him fight with Bunta, over Akaya-chan, anyway. You've seen how he has been so far... I'm afraid though, that if you want to kill Ayame, you'll have to sign up at the front desk and then wait for your number to be called. There is quite a line, both in the story and out of it. We all let Fuji cut, however. XD!! And then Kabaji... I don't even want to go there. By the way, my immediate thought when I was writing about Shishido's family was 'poor man, he won't get any grand-children'. And then I remembered this picture I saw once, of a child that really did look like a mix of Shishido and Choutarou, so, my bad feelings disappeared, and I figured, 'They're creative. They'll find a way to pay someone into making them a clone. Maybe Inui.'Gehh... I'm crazy... And your long reviews are always such fun!

KiriharaAkaya- Hmm... Yuushi's parents... Ayame... Anyone else? I do believe that that is just about enough hot get you life in prison, depending on how brutal your murders were... As for your anime convention, have fun! I wish I could go to one... -Sighs.-

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Fuji-Senpai?" Ryoma asked after standing behind the tensai for a moment or two. You didn't have to be a psychic to tell that Fuji was in a very bad mood, but it didn't help you talk to him, knowing that he was plotting the death of someone not present.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji wore his regular smile, though it did look a bit eviler than normal.

"Here," Ryoma said, pushing a bag into the tensai's hand. "Later."

"Bye," Fuji said, an eyebrow raising. He looked in the bag and laughed.

It was full of paints.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sensei!" Ryuzaki turned, and Sengoku waved at her. "Hiya! I wanted to talk to you, about the rooming assignments!"

"We haven't written them up yet, Sengoku-kun." Ryuzaki said, trying to be patient.

"I know," Sengoku said, "That's why I wanted to make some suggestions."

"Oh?" Ryuzaki's eyebrow rose.

"Yep," Sengoku smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Ryuzaki asked, deciding to at least humor the all-star's ideas.

"Well, everyone who got permission of course, should room together, of course," Sengoku smiled, "By the way, are Ibu-kun and Kamio-kun rooming together?"

"As I heard it, Tarou and Aoi wanted to separate them for now," Ryuzaki sighed. It hadn't been an easy choice to make, because just seeing those two boys, how they comforted each other in their times of needs, the night of Atobe's Ball, was enough to tell you that they were good for each other. However, Tarou and Aoi had decided to keep them separated so that they could get to know them each, as their children.

It was strange to think about it that way, but it worked. Hanamura seemed to genuinely adore Shinji, muttering and all, and Akira and Tarou, though they had no kind of emotional connection, did seem to hold silent consent to each other. Ryuzaki shook her head slightly, trying to bring her thoughts back to Sengoku's request.

"I figured," Sengoku nodded, smiling. "I was also wondering what you were going to do about the Tanaka twins."

"The Tanaka twins?" Ryuzaki was confused. "What about them?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's going on?" Aoi asked, watching her doubles two team argue.

"I don't want to share a room with _him_!" Both of the twins shouted at once.

Aoi's forehead creased slightly as she tried to work through this in her mind. "And why on Earth not?" She had never seen her unit fight like this, not against each other, anyway.

"He's annoying!"

"He doesn't respect my privacy!"

"I do too!"

"I'm _not_ annoying, you are!!" The two began arguing all over again, and Hanamura moved in between them.

"Alright, alright!" Aoi knew that she had to do something, or else a family feud could turn into in-fighting on her team. "You two didn't share a room at home, did you?"

"No!" Both boys shouted, trying to get around their coach to continue their argument.

"Enough!" Hanamura finally said, her voice raising a notch or two. Youhei and Kouhei stopped immediately. "I'll talk it over with the other teachers when we decide rooming this afternoon, but until then, try not to kill each other!"

Kouhei glared at Youhei, and his twin glared back. "...Okay." Aoi sighed, thankful that was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to figure out a solution," Ryuzaki sighed, "Or this may get out of control."

"I know, my unit is arguing, something I've never seen them do before," Aoi put in. Both female coaches turned to Tarou.

"My team, other than Mukahi and Oshitari, are quite comfortable," he said, "And even they are not fighting about it too much."

"I'm worried about Akira and Shinji..." Aoi admitted, "They're in a new situation, not just living away from home, but they've got us to get used to... I was thinking that it might actually be best..."

"No, I think we should stick to our plan," Tarou said firmly. "Maybe we could move them in together later, but for now, I think it would be best to keep them in separate rooms. Forcing them to associate with members of other schools might actually help them establish new friendships."

"That would be better in the long run..." Aoi nodded in agreement. "Now... How should we decide where everyone else goes?"

"Actually..." Ryuzaki said, "I was thinking that we should let Sengoku-kun assign them."

"Kiyosumi Sengoku?" Aoi looked incredibly confused, and also like she thought that Ryuzaki might have lost it. "Why?"

""No, I see," Tarou nodded, "If he decides, then no one can be angry with us."

"Yeah... And since Sengoku is such a... Lady's man..." She didn't want to use the word 'pervert', "We don't have to worry about him being biased."

"Yes, and if he puts two people together that we think are unsuited, then we can just change it," Ryuzaki said, satisfied. The others nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the room where the adults were holding their conference, Youhei and Kouhei grinned, and began to move slowly up the stairs. They moved down the hallway on nimble, silent feet, and opened the last door on the right. Fuji and Sengoku were waiting for them, just like the twins knew they would be.

"Well?" Fuji asked, still smiling like always, though his eyes were open and the others in the room knew he was plotting.

"They fell for it--"

"--Completely. They're letting Sengoku-kun assign the rooms."

"Lucky!" Sengoku grinned.

"Very," Fuji agreed. "I saw part of your fight, by the way, very convincing."

"Thank you," the unit chorused, grinning.

Step one of Fuji's plan was now in works. His hand moved up to where his necklace would have normally hung on his neck, but then remembered that it was gone. He shook his head softly, his smile never leaving his face, and put the necklace out of his mind. He could do nothing about it until tomorrow anyway, and there were things that he had to do now. It was time to prepare step two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was accompanied by whispers and rumors of who had been placed where in the house. Several people, who had not gotten permission, were clamped onto their significant other, and hoping that they would at least be roomed with some one decent.

"Alright boys!" Tarou spoke out and the room became quiet immediately. "The list of who is assigned where is in the hallway, just outside of the dining room, so take a look, and get moved tonight." Tarou pointed out at the crowd with two fingers. "You're dismissed." People filtered out of the dinning room, some hurrying to get to their rooms, and others stalling as long as possible, dreading the changes.

"Gakuto," Yuushi whispered, "If we stay here too long, we won't have time to move our stuff."

"If we stay here too long, I bet they'd forget and let us spend the night in here," Gakuto said back, not looking at Yuushi. Any other time this would have made Yuushi smile, but hearing Gakuto make jokes in such a sad voice wasn't funny at all.

"Gakuto... Come on, we have to do this, for now," Yuushi prompted. "I promised you that I would find a way, and I will," Yuushi let his arms move around the little redhead as he spoke, trying to comfort his double's partner. "It will take time, though, and so we have to do as they say for now. Trust me?"

"Of course! Stupid Yuushi!" Gakuto hit Yuushi's arm, but it wasn't a hard hit, and it made Yuushi smile. Gakuto was much stronger, emotionally, than he was, but this time it was him who had to help the fiery acrobatic player. If he had to be stupid to do that, he didn't mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo lay awake for a long time, knowing everyone else had long ago slipped into the land of slumber. He was positive that even those who tended to stay up (Eiji and Oishi, for example) for whatever reasons were also sleeping by now. The truth wasn't that he wanted to be awake though, he wanted, quite badly, because if he didn't he would no doubt have problems staying awake in school and at practice tomorrow. Heck, he fell asleep in class often enough as it was, with no help from exhaustion.

He wanted to sleep, but could not. At first, this had made no sense to him. He knew it wasn't being in a new place, because that had never bothered him before. He was the kind of person who could sleep anywhere, and in almost any situation. He was just an adaptable person. Thinking along those lines was what led him to his answer. He had adapted to something, before this, and not having it now was like going cold turkey on a drug. It was a terrible description, but a fitting one nonetheless.

Ryoma was his drug. He was addicted to his scent, his body heat when they slept side-by-side. He was addicted, and not having that now, that which he had come so used to having, he was feeling the effects of withdrawal. He couldn't sleep without that scent, that warmth, those soft sweet kisses on his cheeks, forehead, neck... Never his lips, but still a comforting sweetness.

"Crud." Momo sat up against his head rest, his knees pulled up, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands. He sighed, but tried to be quiet so as not to wake his sleeping roommate.

Momo was more-or-less satisfied that Mukahi was his roommate. He could at least get along with the guy, most times, so it was all good. Imagine if they had put him with Akira! That would have been insane. These thoughts didn't distract him for long, however, and his thoughts went back to Ryoma, who he knew was just across the hall, rooming with Oshitari. He wondered if Ryoma was awake as well, perhaps missing him. Perhaps the young prodigy couldn't sleep. Momo doubted that, a slight smile coming to his face. Ryoma could sleep under absolutely _any_ circumstances, it seemed.

Momo sighed, and glanced around the dark room. Shadows danced across the floor and on the walls. Momoshiro blinked. They were actually _dancing_. The shadows moved like the shadow of a tree would, but their room faced the front of the house, and there were no trees out there. Momo watched, fascinated as the shadows moved and morphed into other shapes, looking almost like people in the pale moonlight. Momo looked again towards Gakuto's bed, where all of the shadows seemed to center. His jaw dropped.

_'What. The. HECK?!'_


	33. Chapter 33

Hello anybody reading this! This chapter is Dirty Pair LOADED!

Sakimi1014- Yay! Hooked! -Laughs.- Great, that must be a sign that I'm doing a good enough job... Still, I have things I need to improve on... Thanks for reading!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Hmm... Yes, Sengoku arranging rooms is frightening, and Tarou and Aoi would make strange (But cool, I think) parents. As for Ayame... He's just stupid.

Meino Nanako- Yeah, it's not right to keep Shinji and Akira apart... Oh... Right, I did that. -Feels terrible.- And, hopefully, Fuji WILL get his necklace back soon. I'm hoping too, you know. P.S. -Glances around.- -Whispers.- There's going to be _rain_ in this chapter and a rain _scene_ in the next. -cough.- (I hope you know what I'm talking about!)

Yoshikochan- Ne... You really shouldn't love Ayame-san. I personally think he needs to die.

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Sengoku is sly, yes, but Fuji was the mastermind, remember! The other answers, about Gakuto and Sengoku, are in this chapter (mostly)! Read on!

Blufox- Well, first of all, it's hard to imagine Yuushi hitting someone in the face... Wait... No, I can see it... But not over just running at Gakuto (I'm guessing) for a hug(?). As for Gakuto himself, I really didn't like him at first either. I actually got mad, because I cut twenty inches off of my hair, and (Though it was actually styled like Bunta's XD) the first day, it looked a lot like Gakuto's. It made me mad, but now I think Gakuto's cool. I just didn't really know him well before, I guess! (I really started liking him after I read Learning to Land, by Suteishichic. It's really good.)

ImmortalTigress- Well, so far, Gakuto has not had a power, and him dancing is admittedly amusing, but weird... Still, read on to find out. Also, about the 'Akira' instead of 'Kamio', it was probably just a mistake by me... Sometimes I type too fast and type the wrong name... Gomen.

WirbelWind- You really shouldn't skip over Hyotei. Everything is going to tie in eventually, so please do not skip over them, I would hate for you to miss something important. Also, what's wrong with Fuji hurting people?

Shimizu Miki- Well, I don't mind that you sent your review as a message, in fact, I feel very flattered that reviewed, despite your computer problems! WHY WOULD YOUR FAMILY HATE YOU?! I mean, I'm the black sheep of my family, so I understand that a little, but HATE you? That's just mean! And I LIKE cereal! There's nothing wrong with cereal! Any time of the frickin-fracken day! I'm so sorry your family is too dense to notice that! (Not to be rude!) ... Anyway... Ryoma taking over Gakuto's body would be... Creepy. Yeah... Very. The list, thank you for reminding me, is at the end of the chapter. I kinda forgot, it was supposed to be on the last one! Also, about Ryoma and Yuushi, I'm sure Yuushi would try to prattle on about his romance movies, and then Ryoma, seeing as he spent that time in America, would hand him the movie 'Rent' and walk away, leaving Yuushi fully satisfied. Yep. And, yep, long reviews are fun. I take pride in them, it means that I gave my readers something to think about!

Vierblith**- **Hmm... Thank you for telling me about the icicle fact. That'll come in handy some day, I'm sure! Haha... I could tell you were a fan of Host Club when you quoted Tama before. It made me laugh. Also, I don't know about the next season, because I read it, and don't really watch it, except online sometimes if I want to watch a specific episode!

RaiPheonix015- So, if you get the hammer to the head, and Fuji gets to cut him up, what can I do? -Inspired.- I know! I'll _narrate_ it! -Laughs.- And, yes, there is a kid who looked like their child. I would show you if I could. Also... I didn't even think about the fact that it was _Inui_. -Shivers.- Well, maybe Kaido would be there too, and keep him from ruining the poor clone/child. As for Sengoku and Kouhei, there is a little in this chapter. As for who Youhei likes... Nufufu... You'll just have to wait! The list of roomings, by the way, is at the end of the chapter. The more I write about how sad Fuji is, the more I hate Ayame myself. Which is bad, because when I hate someone (As you know) I try not to write about them... XC... Don't worry, I will write about him though, next chapter. Also, RyoMomo is so fun to write... I like writing as Momo, because, like when I write from Fuji's POV, it just flows. It's fun. Oh, and thank you for the murderous ramblings. They made me smile, and I had been having a fairly bad day (My sister and brother upset my mom on Mother's day. Made me mad.), so, thanks!

KiriharaAkaya- Nya! I really wanna see your pictures! It sounds so fun! As for Gakuto... Heehee, read on for that...

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma lay awake, listening to the unconscious thoughts of others in the house without really trying to. It was actually kind of amusing, as he kept getting snippets of people's dreams. Still, he was bothered by the fact that Momo was still awake. Just knowing, by the occasional thought the other boy sent out (most, he blocked out), that the other boy was awake made the temptation to sneak across the hallway even more unbearable.

_'What's... Going on?' _

The thought, obviously Momo's, made Ryoma shiver. There was something not right about it all. Images, a dream, of shadowy people flashed through Ryoma's mind. He recognized the mindset as Mukahi's. He shuddered, feeling that fright of the nightmare.

_'Takeshi?' _Ryoma reached out with his mind. _'What's going on?'_

_'Ryoma?' _

_'Yes.'_

_'Something strange is happening with Mukahi-san,' _Momo sent back, _'Is Oshitari awake?'_

_'No,' _Ryoma glanced over at his sleeping roommate, _'I'll wake him, we'll be right there.'_ Ryoma had no idea what was going on, but he knew that they had to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuushi was at once annoyed and perturbed that Ryoma Echizen would wake him in the middle of the night. There was no possible reason that he could think of for the seventh grader to suddenly need him. Yuushi's thoughts turned darker as he grumbled for Echizen to go back to sleep.

"It's Mukahi-kun," Ryoma persisted, beginning to see how difficult this might be. Yuushi was up immediately, however, and Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Yuushi asked, looking completely alert.

"I don't know," Ryoma admitted. "Come on." Without another word spoken between them, they were across the hallway, and into Momo and Gakuto's room.

"Gaku..." Yuushi's eyes widened when he saw the shadows, so unnaturally shaped, like people, and Gakuto, writhing on the bed, as if the shadows were somehow causing his pain. He was having a nightmare, Yuushi understood, but knew that something more was going on here. "Hold on, Lover," Yuushi whispered, and quickly moved across the room to Gakuto's side as Ryoma shifted closer to Momo.

Yuushi looked up and around him as the shadows moved to surround him until the room was all but invisible behind their sheen. There was something very wrong about all of this. "Gakuto..." Yuushi reached out to his double's partner, but wasn't even able to reach him when the shadows lashed out at him, striking his hand back. Yuushi looked at his hand, which was slashed open and bleeding and realized that something was indeed very, _very_ wrong about this.

Ryoma shivered visibly as another vision of the dream came over him. The shadows were angry. Momo pulled Ryoma close to him, and Ryoma focused on blocking Gakuto's mind from his own.

Yuushi knew that there was nothing he could do as long as Gakuto was sleeping, so he took a deep breath and moved forward again, this time with his entire upper body. "Gaku, Lover, you need to wake up," Yuushi said desperately, shaking the small boy's shoulders as he spoke, and the shadows lashed out at him from all directions.

"Yuu...shi?" Gakuto didn't seem to wake for a moment, and the shadows slowly receded. Gakuto's eyes opened wide and he threw his arms around his boyfriend. "Yuushi!" Gakuto whimpered, "Oh, it was so terrible.. A nightmare... But it seemed so real! There were these shadow people and... They..." Gakuto heard a strange noise come from Yuushi, whose face he could not really see. "Yuushi?"

"... Oshitari should sleep in here tonight," Momo said in the silence that proceeded the next few moments. "Come on Ryoma." Ryoma nodded, and the two left the room.

"Yuushi?" Gakuto said again when he heard the door click shut behind them. "Come on, Yuushi, look at me! You're..." Gakuto's eyes widened, "You're all bloody! Yuushi! What's going on?!"

"...Afraid..." Gakuto heard Yuushi mutter, and leaned forward, only to have the tensai throw his arms around him. " I was so afraid... That you wouldn't... be alright..." Yuushi said softly, his forehead on Gakuto's shoulder. A bit of wetness let Gakuto know that his doubles partner was crying.

"Hey, Yuushi, come on," Gakuto said softly. "We've got to get you bandaged up, you know? And you've gotta tell me what happened. You can't go getting mushy now!" Gakuto punched Yuushi's arm, mindful of the cuts, even lighter then he normally would. "Come on, I have a first aid kit."

Of course he did, he didn't need to tell Yuushi that. It had been Yuushi's insisting that led him to get it. Yuushi had insisted that with all of the acrobatics he did that he have a first aid kit, in case he got banged up trying some new trick. He slowly coaxed the sobbing tensai up onto his bed, and got the kit from beside his dresser.

"Come on, Yuu, you gotta be stronger than this. Tell me what happened?" Gakuto asked, "I just know that I was havin' a nightmare. Just a dream, Yuushi. Or, at least, I thought so. What happened to you?" Yuushi took a shuddering breath and began telling Gakuto about the shadows. Gakuto shivered, remembering his dream.

"Yuu-chan, something is wrong with me," Gakuto shook his head, knowing that if he cried, a very un-Gakuto-like thing to do in the first place, the tensai would break down again.

"No, Lover," Yuushi said, a hand running through Gakuto's hair, his voice sounding stronger. "There's nothing wrong with you. Do you think that you could control those shadows outside of your sleep?"

"... What's to say I was controlling them?" Gakuto asked. He didn't like to think that he hadn't been the cause of Yuushi's various hurts, which he had finally finished bandaging up.

"I can only assume," Yuushi said, "But you did have 'shadow people' in your dream, didn't you? Do you think you could create a shadow now?"

"... I dunno," Gakuto said, but knew that Yuushi wasn't going to let it go until he tried. Closing his eyes, and letting his hand move on it's own, Gakuto reached out in front of him, palm facing up. He opened his eyes slowly after a moment, ready to tell Yuushi that it hadn't worked, that it couldn't have been him, when he saw that it was working, as small shadows danced around on his palm. Gakuto closed his hand into a fist quickly, eyes wide. The shadows disappeared immediately, and Gakuto breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at Yuushi, who was watching him with a judgeless expression.

"I..." Gakuto leaned against Yuushi's chest, which was now bare, as he had removed his shirt to make the first aid easier. "I... Don't think I like this." Yuushi kept silent, continuing to run his fingers through Gakuto's hair softly. "... Tell me something?"

"What?"

"I dunno, anything," Gakuto shrugged, and Yuushi smiled, laying back onto the bed, and pulling Gakuto with him. He moved the blankets over the two of them and kissed Gakuto's forehead.

"Did you know that it was Atobe's birthday today?" Yuushi asked, looked amused. "October forth." (Remember, in the story, Saeki's birthday (Oct. 1st) was on Friday, so I'm following that timeline (Shishido's, too, was on Wednesday (Sept. 29) Remember?)

"What?" Gakuto frowned, "No way! He didn't _do_ anything about it?"

"I think he forgot," Yuushi chuckled, "We've all been so busy, you know. Jirou remembered, though, and they went out together for lunch. Kami-Sama only knows if they were actually eating."

"Yuushi!" Gakuto laughed, but snuggled farther into his boyfriends arms.

"I'm just saying," Yuushi smiled.

"Are there any other birthdays coming up?" Gakuto asked, looking at Yuushi with large, soft eyes.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka's is on Thursday, the seventh," Yuushi answered.

"And yours is on the fifteenth," Gakuto smiled as Yuushi looked a bit surprised, as if he hadn't expected the smaller boy to remember.

"... And Hiroshi Yagyuu's is on the nineteenth," Yuushi said after a moment, the pause caused more by shock then anything else.

"How do you know all of this?" Gakuto asked, highly amused.

"Atobe has this information on a chart he keeps in the back locker of the club room. I've glanced over it," Yuushi refrained from saying that the first time had been when they were freshmen, and Yuushi had actually been looking for Gakuto's birthday. It had been worth it, though, to be able to surprise the acrobatic player on that most special day. Yuushi smiled, remembering that.

"Oh yeah?" Gakuto asked, "How many times have you seen it?"

"Twice," Yuushi answered honestly, "Once a couple years ago, and then once this year. Atobe wanted me to check something on there for him."

"And you remembered it?" Gakuto asked, "Because of your photographic memory?"

"Yes," Yuushi kissed Gakuto's forehead again. "Come on, Lover, Can we go to sleep?"

"..."

"I'll be right here," Yuushi assured him. "Nothing will happen. Nothing ever happened before, right? Perhaps it was because I was there. Come on, Gaku, please?"

"I... Don't know how I can," Gakuto answered honestly, and was surprised when Yuushi began to sing to him softly. Gakuto, at first, was breathless, then, as soon as he got his breath back, he let it out in a sigh. He was asleep soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. That was the first thing Fuji noticed when he woke up. The second thing he noticed, was that Kunimitsu was kissing the back of his neck, feather soft. Fuji smiled at the comparison. Fuji turned slowly and moved to meet Kunimitsu's lips. The buchou seemed pleased with this, and smiled as they kissed.

"Mnn, it's raining," Fuji stated the obvious.

"Ah," Kunimitsu answered, not seeming to understand Fuji's point.

"Morning Practice?" Fuji asked thinking about his necklace.

"No practice," Kunimitsu seemed to get the point. "But I'm not calling everyone to say that. I want everyone there anyway, both to talk about your necklace and about the upcoming tournament."

"Oh," Fuji said. That was a very Kunimitsu-like response, so Fuji said nothing more for a while, merely enjoying his warmth. He knew that all too soon they would have to get up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sengoku loved girls. Adored them really. He loved the way they moved, their long hair, and the way they said the cutest things without meaning to. Yeah, Sengoku liked girls _just fine_.

But then again, watching Kouhei Tanaka slip across the room like he was made of silk, there were times... No, not many times, but yes, times like this, with Kouhei, that Sengoku wondered why he bothered with girls.

Kouhei was prettier than any girl _he'd_ ever seen. He moved better too, very gracefully. In fact, Sengoku had heard a rumor once that the two twins actually _were_ girls, but, seeing Kouhei now... Looking through the closet, facing away from Sengoku with no shirt on, tennis-toned muscles rippling under creamy skin...

Sengoku had forgotten where that thought was going. Oh, right.

Kouhei was definitely _all man_.

And somehow that didn't change the way Sengoku looked at him. He was captivated by his movements, his lips when he talked, actually, maybe it was just his lips in general... His hands, constantly moving, and his legs... Sengoku didn't dare get started on his legs.

Basically, Kouhei was downright hot, and Sengoku couldn't help but notice. Sengoku had never even wondered about his orientation before meeting Kouhei. He had never looked at any other man that way before. He obsessed over women. He was a total pervert, and he knew it. But Kouhei...

"What are you looking at?" Kouhei was looking at him now, Sengoku noticed, his head tipped adorably to the left, for it was always the left to which it tipped. Sengoku knew, from watching Kouhei during tennis matches, and here at the property.

"Nothing," Sengoku said, turning to face his dresser to hide his blush at being caught. "Just thinking."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got real lucky," Momo said it in a breath as they ate their breakfast. Ryoma nodded. They hadn't been caught this morning, when they were sleeping not only in the same room, but in the same bed. They were both infinitely thankful to Kami-Sama for that, as otherwise, they both doubted they would have gotten any sleep.

Ryoma, curious had monitored Oshitari and Mukahi's thoughts all morning, and had found out enough that he understood the situation. He had mentioned as much, through thought, to Momo, and had found that the older two boys planned on not telling the adults that anything had happened. Ryoma knew that it wasn't his place to say anything, so he just kept quiet. He did know, however, that, judging by a few other thoughts he caught, it was going to be an interesting day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AND HERE'S THE ROOMING LIST (AS SENGOKU (Meaning secretly Fuji) MADE IT)**

**Eiji-Oishi (Have Permission)**

**Fuji-Kunimitsu (Have permission)**

**Kaoru-Inui (Have Permission)**

**Gakuto-Momo (No)**

**Taka-Kabaji (Have Permission)**

**Atobe-Jirou (Have Permission)**

**Yuushi-Ryoma (No)**

**Shishido-Choutarou (Have Permission)**

**Hiyoshi-Youhei (Room order)**

**Sengoku-Kouhei (Room order)**

**Wakato-Takahisa (Have Permission (Not mentioned in story. Their parents knew already.))**

**Yukimura-Sanada (Have Permission)**

**Akira-Yuta (No)**

**Mizuki-Shinji (No)**

**Akutsu-Dan (Room Order (Sengoku -cough-))**

**Bunta-Kirihara (Have Permission)**

**Niou-Yagyuu (Have Permission)**

**Saeki-Tachibana (Have Permission)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hello anybody reading this! Um, so... I'm late in posting, and this chapter is quite short, but I promise that I do have an explanation. Last Thursday I had to go to the doctor with my mom, so that day was out already, but I stayed at my mom's house all weekend, and so could not type. Also, my doctor is freaking out, as usual, so I have to be more careful than ever, and my parents are making me rest a lot. So sorry, I promise that the next chapter with be better! Gomennasai!

Sakimi1014- Wahh... That one was short, and this one is worse! Gomene!

Meino Nanako- Why?! -Cries- I was so happy to be able to make it for you! -Gets over it.- Oh well, it was good for the story, so I really don't mind.

Yaelifivefour- Yay! Rain! Rain is great, ne? I really think that Gakuto's power could be really cool if he learned to control it, but, nya...

Blufox- Yes, Sengoku does. Was there ever any doubt? X-)

Shimizu Miki- First, about Wakato. I would gladly take your suggestion, but the truth is not that I'm hiding it from you, it's that there is really no way to tell what Wakato would have been, because when he 'awoke' he had Takahisa's wings. I'm honestly not keeping the information from you, it is just impossible to prove one way or another. If you can think of some kind of test to determine it, I will gladly make him a tanuki in the story. (I'm honestly surprised that I didn't make anyone one in the story. I love them...) Also, feel free to rant to me about anything you want, I listen (Or read I suppose) rather well! I'm sorry your family stinks... You should get all of your friends addicted to anime, and then have them storm your house. That's more or less what I did. Good friends can make up for a crappy family, if they're loyal enough and listen to (And CARE about) what you have to say. As for Yuushi, wouldn't it be great if everyone in the world could show that amount of devotion to those they love? Actually, I think that my dream guy is a lot like Yuushi -Reads what she just typed and dies.- -Revives herself, to post the chapter.- As for the whole 'Youhei' 'Kouhei' thing... WOW! What a typo! Thank you SO much for mentioning it! It's all supposed to be Kouhei! I'm so sorry!!! Haha... Yeah, I really messed up, ne? '

Vierblith**- **Well, to answer your questions on birthdays, Yukimura's is on March 5th, and Sanada's is May 21st . Oh my Jell-o! That's tomorrow!! If you want to know any other birthdays, just ask, I have a list!

RaiPheonix015- Brutality! Yay!! Alas, I have a friend who is rather squeamish, and she has asked me to not kill Ayame in such a way. No worries, however, for he shall suffer, only in a different way. Nefufufu... I love MomoRyo, by the way, almost as much as TezuFuji, but not quite. By the way, I love how you describe Dirty Pair as 'constantly needing to be close to each other'. I never thought about it that way, but you are most certainly right. And, yes, as long as they are together, I believe everything will be fine. Oh! And happy birthday! For this chapter is the first half of your birthday! My birthday is on New years eve, so I see it a lot in textbooks, and yell 'It's my birthday!' and then we change papers and I'm sad because I got no presents and no one even said happy birthday to me. -Sigh.- I love Sengoku as well, by the way. I love writing about him, because it always flows. He reminds me of someone I care about very much (who _used_ to be a real pervert...) so whenever I write about Sengoku, I have to smile. The Kouhei questions: 1) If Kouhei could hear Sengoku's every thought, he would probably show off his legs more, and pray that Sengoku just jump him already. -X)- 2) I agree entirely. 3) Me neither... But it may take a while. -Sigh.- I have other things to do first. Also, please feel free to love each chapter as much as you like!

KiriharaAkaya- As for Gakuto's shadows, I'm not sure that they are evil. You do have to remember that Gakuto was having a nightmare at the time. I personally think that they were lashing out, thinking that they were protecting Gakuto. In essence, Gakuto _does_ control them, but in his unconscious state, they might as well have minds of their own. It was Yuushi's right hand, by the way, because he was reaching out instinctively with his dominant hand. That is dealt with in this chapter. About your... -Ahem-... _reading_ mistake... 0.o ... Yeah... Oh, and thank you very much, I'll be waiting to see the pictures!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ayame, what is that? A wing?" Fuji's attention was immediately alerted, and he turned to the group of boys, all looking at the necklace Ayame held in his hand. Light glinted off of the silver wing, and Fuji's eyes flashed on their own. Fuji was nearly trembling with rage, but said nothing for the moment. He continued to watch.

"Oh, this?" Ayame smiled, but Fuji saw something else in the boy's eyes. "It's nothing."

"... It's _mine_," Fuji said in an anger whisper. He knew by Ayame's smirk that he had heard him. "You--!"

"Fuji." Fuji turned, knowing that he had almost lost it, still angry, to the soft, melodic voice that had spoken.

"Tezuka..." Fuji said, not daring to speak his first name around so many people.

_"Love," _Kunimitsu said it without hesitation, and Fuji knew that the buchou was using his power to shield his voice from their hearing. _"Don't overreact."_

_"Overreact?" _Fuji scoffed. Kunimitsu gave him a hard look, and dropped his power. Fuji was about to turn back to Ayame, but Kunimitsu's voice cut through him.

"Fuji, ten laps at afternoon practice."

Fuji turned, flabbergasted, though he tried to keep it off his face. He felt like crying, as well. How could Kunimitsu not _do_ anything, when they both could clearly tell that the necklace in Ayame's hands was Fuji's?

His head down, Fuji brushed past Kunimitsu. "Excuse me, Eiji," was all he said, as the mentioned acrobatics player moved out of his way. Fuji walked right out into the rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to your hand, Oshitari-senpai?" Choutarou asked, looking shocked. Yuushi glanced down at his bandaged right hand, where the shadows had first hit him the night before. He smiled slightly at the junior.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," he lied, glad, for once, that it was raining hard enough that practice had been cancelled. Atobe asking him all sorts of unnecessary questions about why his playing was not as efficient as usual was the last thing that Yuushi needed right now. He was more worried about Gakuto, and how they were going to deal with this newest obstacle. He wanted, even more so now, to find some way to get his parents to listen to him, and let him room with Gakuto. The only problem that that they never listened to him, never had.

Perhaps that wasn't true. It was a fact that they had been proud of him when he was younger; their genius son. He wasn't entirely sure where he went wrong, actually. He had always played the part of the perfect son, even when he wanted to retaliate, until recently, he had not. He was always polite, and was smart and talented. Yuushi also knew that he was 'easy on the eyes', so he could not figure out what exactly it was about him that made his parents despise him so.

He wished, more then anything, that they would listen to him, for Gakuto's sake, if not his own. Yuushi could live without their love, their respect, their pride. He could get by without all of that, he had done it before, he had lived without anyone to lean on, before Gakuto. Gakuto...

Yuushi looked around. Where was Gakuto anyway?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu stood stunned for a moment. Then he realized, much slower than he normally would, that Fuji was out in the rain, with no umbrella, and, knowing the other boy as he did, the tensai would probably be standing somewhere in a daze, possibly crying over Kunimitsu's harsh words. The buchou felt immediately ashamed, but he knew that what he said was necessary. It was better for Fuji to be angry with him than for the tensai to get into a fight.

"Pardon me," Kunimitsu could barely hear his own voice as he headed towards the door. People parted for him, giving him curious looks.

The rain fell in lazy but consistent drops, and Kunimitsu felt like he was drenched before he had even gotten fifty yards from the locker rooms. Ignoring that fact, he looked around, trying to discern which way the tensai had gone. Sighing, the buchou removed his glasses, know that with the rain they would be more in his way then anything. It wasn't as if he needed them anymore anyway.

A ways away he saw a cherry blossom tree, nearly bare in the late season, and knew, just knew, that that was where Fuji would be. Where his tensai would be.

Kunimitsu approached on silent feet, careful not to let Fuji hear him. The last thing he needed was for Fuji to run off into the rain. His hands shivered as they moved to remove the necklace that hung around his neck, and the buchou was careful to hold back his sigh as the familiar cold of the metal was moved away from his skin. Reaching out, hearing Fuji's intake of breath, he slipped the necklace around the tensai's own neck, and then wrapped his arms around the lithe figure.

He felt Fuji try to move away, but he held the other boy firmly in his grasp, and put his lips to Fuji's ear. It was early, he knew, and with the rain no one would be around. He had not heard anyone follow him out, so he felt no qualms about holding the tensai close, especially when he felt the racking sobs Fuji was trying his hardest to hold back.

"Love, please, don't be upset," Kunimitsu whispered, "I'm just as angry as you are, I promise." Kunimitsu let his words sink in for a moment, the rain and Fuji's uneven breathing the only sounds in his ears. "I'll get your necklace back for you. Please, just wear mine for now, and I'll take care of everything. If you fight with Seikaku, you won't get anywhere but in trouble. Shusuke, Love, I'll get it, and no one will ever have to know what happened. I'll keep him from bothering you."

Fuji mumbled something so quietly that even Kunimitsu's sharp ears couldn't pick it up. "What was that, Shuu?"

"I said..." Fuji sounded very annoyed, and wouldn't even look at the buchou, "... I'm not worried about me. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Kunimitsu could normally follow the tensai's train of thought, but this time, Fuji had lost him.

"I'm more worried that he won't leave you alone," Fuji answered, "It's obvious that he's still after you. He has no other reason to bother me."

"Don't worry about me, Love," Kunimitsu smiled, "It doesn't matter if he's after me or not. I don't care."

"_I _do," Fuji said firmly. Clearly this really bothered the tensai.

"Alright, then I'll take care of that as well," Kunimitsu promised, he turned the tensai around and captured his lips with his own.

Pulling back, Kunimitsu gave him a soft smile, the tensai smiled back, eyes red, but the tears having stopped. "Shusuke..."

"Yes?"

"You should skip first period, I think." The tensai laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Kuso.' _Gakuto was in a bad situation, and he knew it. A _really_ bad position.

_'Kuso.'_

The young man, another senior, and a large one at that, standing across from him had just told him that he had feelings for him.

And by the look Gakuto saw in the behemoth's eyes, it wasn't an innocent kind of feeling.

Gakuto tried to move backwards, only to remember that the person before him had trapped him against a wall. This happened to him a lot. People at Hyotei were normally all action, and, for someone as small as Gakuto, this was a real problem. Where was Yuushi? Gakuto really needed him now, because any moment...

"Gakuto..." The Godzilla-like figure in front of him leaned in, trying to kiss Gakuto hard and sloppily. Gakuto grunted and tried to move away, but was held firmly against the wall by the bulk of the other senior's body.

Cramming his eyes closed, Gakuto tried then to twist away, as he had before n situations like this. When this failed, he tried to knee the ogre-boy in the groin, but his knee collided instead with an athletic cup. Gakuto mentally cursed, and then took a sharp breath.

That monstrosity was touching him. In the place he had only ever let Yuushi touch him.

Not knowing really what was happened, Gakuto's vision went black, and something inside of him broke, letting loose a rampant force he had unconsciously been keeping at bay.

And then the shadows were there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gakuto?" Yuushi called out ahead of him as he rounded the corner. What he saw made him momentarily freeze in his tracks.

Gakuto was sitting with his back against a wall, his knees up against his chest, crying. Yuushi's feet were moving before his mind could, and he didn't notice the unconscious body in front of his doubles partner until he nearly tripped over it. He looked from the body to Gakuto and back again.

"Gaku..?" Yuushi asked, but swept the smaller boy into his arms all the same.

"I didn't mean to," Gakuto said softly, still sobbing silently now and then. "I only wanted him to go away, because he... Touched me... And the shadows..."

"It's alright, Lover," Yuushi soothed softly, trying to keep his anger at the unconscious man to himself. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Gakuto insisted, his voice quiet but firm. "I let them get at him like that, encouraged them to engulf him until he was out cold... I _enjoyed _it, Yuushi."

"Then why are you crying?" Yuushi asked, not believing that Gakuto enjoyed seeing someone else in pain for an instant.

"... I can't help it," Gakuto answered after a moment, and a new wave of sobs came over him. Yuushi's eyes softened and half closed as his arms tightened around his doubles partner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaya was really starting to get annoyed. And worried. Well, mostly annoyed.

He hadn't seen Marui since lunch, and it was now almost time for afternoon practice. It was strange to begin with that Marui wasn't on time for tennis practice, which was one of the few things the dog-boy put his full effort into, but it was even stranger that Akaya didn't know where he was.

Apparently, Sanada-Fukubuchou was surprised as well, when his eyes widened that fraction of a millimeter when Akaya had admitted to not having seen Marui yet. It made Akaya kind of mad for some reason. It wasn't like he was the older boy's keeper or anything, or like he _had_ to know where Marui was all the time.

And the most annoying part of it all was that he _wanted_ to be able to know where Marui was at all times. That was just stupid though, wasn't it?! And possessive...

Glowering the entire time, Akaya started up the stairs where he could normally fins Marui hanging out.

He froze.

There was Marui, no, Ikasu, by the looks of those eyes, as they turned, shocked, to see Akaya standing there, as he still held that girl's face in his hands, and face that had been dangerously close to Ikasu's.

Like they were about to kiss.

Or perhaps just had.

Akaya felt the tears, but turned before he let Ikasu see them. Or the girl. That stupid girl.

"Wait...!" Akaya heard Ikasu call after him, but didn't turn. Instead, he began to run blindly, his feet moving him faithfully through the halls and out of the school.

People, his teammates, fan girls, teachers, they all tried to stop him, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He ran and ran like he hadn't ever in his life.

Blurry eyes registered that he had arrived at the Trivial Property, and he raced inside, and up to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello anybody reading this!

Sakimi1014- Yes, it's a very sad chapter, but I enjoy writing drama, and angst, so I'm glad that you like it!

Meino Nanako- Please don't be sorry, I really was just a bit sad, because you said that someone ruined it for you... So, yeah, I kinda felt like it had been pointless to write it, but now I feel better! Arigatou!

Darknesswithinthebush- Um, well, thank you, I suppose! I'm very flattered that you like it so much!

Yoshikochan- Well, I'm glad that you liked all that. The necklace seen is one of my favorites, out of everything I've written for this story... I also like writing Dirty Pair fluff, and KiriBunta too, so that was a very good, fun chapter to write... Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling! So, I think that's it!

DarkDemonCat- Well, thank you very much, I'm glad that you like who I have chosen to have the power you suggested. I was really hard to decide, but I'm very happy with it now!

Blufox- Just so you know, whether you pout or not, I will eventually update! I'm late sometimes, but I do try to be reliable. I'm glad you liked last chapter, and look forward to more IkasuAkayaBunta in this chapter!

AnimeFan06- First of all, thank you for reviewing! Also, good luck on midterms and finals! I'm starting them soon too (I'm not in college though, so I realize it is different, but, ne) so I think I can relate some. I'm a little stressed right now! -Laughs.- Please enjoy this new chapter!

Shimizu Miki- Hmm... The fact that you thought 'oh snap!' _could_ be that it was four in the morning when you read, or it could be that a violent Fuji is downright scary! ...Or maybe it's just me... -Laughs.- Hmm... As for the ogre-boy-thing-wannabe, I never thought about it, but that _is_ rather stalkerish of him. Very scary. Poor Gakuto... You know, this chapter really let me know who my insightful readers are. You'll probably understand what I'm saying when you read this chapter. Please remember, by the way, that it was Ikasu he caught, not Bunta, kay-o? Also, I'm very jealous that you are on your last week of school. I have two and a half weeks left. -Sigh.-

ImmortalTigress- Well, read on to find out what happened with the girl! And how they all deal with it!

Vierblith- Well, I hope you enjoy the list of birthdays! It's can be very handy! Oh, but you don't have to review for every chapter if you don't want, it was no trouble! As for Ayame, I think he's _insane_ not stupid. Well, he's stupid too, but, ne...

WirbelWind- I think that you're one of only two that mentioned Tezuka letting Fuji wear his necklace. I LOVE that, and have wanted to write it for so long... -Sigh.- Anyway, please do read on! Arigatou!

RaiPheonix015- Thank you for your concern, but I'm not sick enough that writing as often as I do is a danger, my family just overreacts a lot of the time. As for the twins, why Youhei in particular? AS for Tezuka, he really is just looking out for Fuji, and at school he had to treat him like he would anyone else. Besides, you know he won't actually have to run the laps. It's FUJI, I mean, come on! Fuji, on the other hand, hah his own ways of handling things, so we'll just have to wait and see that later. I've officially decided, so you can quote me, if you like, that Ayame is insane. Clinically. I honestly do believe, after getting into his head, as an author, that he is crazy, so him trying to kill Fuji is a possibility. And poor Yuushi, he has no idea why his parents hate him either... And Gakuto is in a REALLY bad situation there, ne? The situation with the girl, by the way, is mostly explained in this chapter, so please do not be confused anymore. You sounded like you were going to pass out! Again, thank you for your concern about my health, but I'll be fine, I'm sure!

KiriharaAkaya- Well, if you don't mind, I ask that you leave the killing of Ayame (And yes, the name makes me think of Ayame from Furuba too...) to the people (Tezuka and Fuji, for example) who deserve the first whacks. The behemoth, however, you may murder, as soon as Yuushi has gotten his revenge! Ikasu, on the other hand... Well, killing him probably won't be necessary... Please read on!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikasu pushed the girl away from him, no longer worried about acting like Bunta and ran off after Akaya. He cursed at himself over and over in his mind, feeling that he had really messed up this time. How could he explain what he had just seen to the junior? If he would listen to him in the first place.

He hoped to Kami-sama he would listen to him.

_'... For Bunta's sake.'_ He thought after a moment, knowing that front wasn't going to work much longer. He cursed in his head again, and continued to run. He was a ways away from the school when he realized that he had no idea where Akaya might be. He had spent a lot of time... Bunta spent a lot of time, he corrected himself, watching the younger boy, but he still had no idea what Akaya would do in a situation like this.

Ikasu sighed at being reduced to this and, making sure no one was watching, let himself slip into the form of a Red Irish-Setter. Nose to the ground, he had caught onto Akaya's scent in no time, and followed it back to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buchou." Kunimitsu turned slowly around to face Ayame in the otherwise empty locker rooms. Everyone else, as it was, was already out at practice, and Ayame had stayed at the buchou's request. Kunimitsu's sensitive ears could clearly hear the thumping of the younger boy's heart, as the room was very silent without it.

Kunimitsu wished Ayame's heart would not pound so hard, as it was quite distracting, and sounded more like the other was excited, as if he expected Kunimitsu's conversation with him would be a wonderful thing. Kunimitsu didn't understand or enjoy the thought of such a thing. Honestly, what he really wanted to was tear that beating heart right out of the boy's chest and then call a flock of birds to---

Kunimitsu caused himself to breath deeply and make himself look outwardly composed, like his normal self, though the thoughts raging through his head were anything but normal, for him. Kunimitsu got himself together within seconds.

"... You stole Fuji's necklace," He said finally.

"Hai," The other boy beamed, as if this were something to be proud of. Kunimitsu had to fight down another wave of homicidal thoughts. "I did."

"Why?" Kunimitsu forced himself to ask calmly, though his entire being screamed against it.

"'Why'?" Ayame asked, looking confused, then he smiled, "For you, of course."

"For me?" Kunimitsu was confused, and knew it showed on his face, if only a little bit.

"H-hai," Ayame was blushing slightly, Kunimitsu noticed, but still smiling. "I know how... Things are between you and Fuji. I wanted to help you." Kunimitsu didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Ayame continued, however, as if Kunimitsu had answered him. "Yes, that's it exactly. I've seen the way Fuji treats you, so I knew I should help you, because even if you're not with me, I want you to be happy."

"And stealing Fuji's necklace helps, how?" Kunimitsu asked, an eyebrow raising at the other boy's odd behavior.

"The necklaces bound you together," Ayame said, "So, of course, if I take Fuji's necklace away from him, it will symbolically show him that I won't allow that. It's only the first step, however, in saving you."

Kunimitsu was shocked, but Ayame sounded so proud, so assured. It bothered the buchou endlessly.

"Oh," The junior added, as if suddenly remembering something, "And don't worry, I know, about the wings, I mean. Yours. Fuji's."

Now Kunimitsu really did freeze up, not having expected that. For someone to know. "... How?"

"I saw," Ayame frowned, obviously remembering something he didn't like, "You and Fuji, a week ago... You looked... Beautiful, like an angel with black wings, but Fuji... Fuji looked more like a demon. Then again, he always looks like a demon, with that smile of his. He tricks the others, but not me."

Kunimitsu felt something snap inside him, and he practically growled, "_Never_ call Shusuke a demon."

Ayame smiled, seeming to take Kunimitsu's hostility to mean something else. "Don't worry, Tezuka-Buchou, I would never say that to his face. I know how violent Fuji can get, I've watched him. To keep you safe. It makes me happy that you are worried about me, but there's no need. I'm going to save you from Fuji, so everything will be fine. I'll free you from the demon's clutches."

"It's not like that, Seikaku-kun," Kunimitsu said firmly, his voice demanding attention. "I love Shusuke. I don't know how you got the idea that he was controlling me, but you are sadly mistaken. Please return Shusuke's necklace, and we can pretend this never happened, alright?"

"B-buchou, but..." Ayame stammered, but Kunimitsu held up a hand.

"That's the way it is, really," Kunimitsu said firmly. He held his hand out. "The necklace, please."

"... Hai," Ayame sighed finally, and fished in his pocket for the necklace, placing it in Kunimitsu's upturned hand.

"Arigatougozaimasu," Tezuka said, and turned to walk out.

As soon as Tezuka's back was turned, Ayame's eyes hardened, and he breathed in deep, even breaths. Then the buchou was out the clubhouse door, and Ayame punched at one of the lockers, rattling it. He knew now just how hard Fuji's hold was on the buchou. _His _buchou. Strong enough that Tezuka could not leave if he wanted to. He must want to, Ayame knew, but also knew that he needed a new plan, because this one was not working.

He knew now that the only way was to confront Fuji directly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kid, please talk to me!" Ikasu said, tapped his fist against the door once more. "Come on, please just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Came Akaya's muffled voice through the door. Ikasu wasn't sure, but he thought it sounded like the other boy was crying.

"Please," Ikasu pleaded, knowing that he had no other choice. He had to get Akaya to understand what had happened, or it would effect the way the younger boy dealt with Bunta later. "Hear me out."

There was only silence on the other side of the door, except for a few nearly silent sobs. Sobs that he only heard because of his very acute hearing. He didn't think he could bear the thought of Akaya crying, not over something that hadn't even happened. That girl had confessed, to Bunta, and had tried to kiss him, but it was actually Ikasu who was there, which she couldn't have known. Stupid girl though, not noticing the eye color of the person she supposedly 'loved' had changed. He had caught her face, not wanting her to kiss him, for both his sake and Bunta's, but why had the kid have to walk in just then? It wasn't fair, not at all. But how could he get the younger boy to listen to him?

"Listen, kiddo, what you saw wasn't what it looked like, I promise you," Ikasu said slowly, hoping, praying, that Akaya would listen to him. "And even if it was, you can't treat Bunta any differently, alright? He hasn't done anything wrong. Neither have I."

"Just because you think you and Bun-chan are two different people doesn't mean that you kissing some girl isn't wrong," Akaya said, quietly enough that Ikasu had to strain to hear. "It's his body too... And if _you_ want to go around kissing other people, what's to say Bunta doesn't as well?"

Ikasu understood then, the younger boy's insecurities. He was upset about _Bunta_ perhaps wanting to cheat on him. It had nothing to do with Ikasu himself. He was thankful, and yet somehow that thought hurt.

Ikasu sighed softly and let his power run through his body, a trail of ice weaving it's way under the door, to unlock it from the inside. The door opened quietly, and Ikasu's heart nearly broke at what he saw. Akaya was curled up on his bed, sitting as far back into a corner as he could, and crying, whimpering slightly every now and then. It broke Ikasu's heart, and he knew that that was what it was doing to him.

He couldn't delude himself any longer, he knew, looking at that suddenly frail figure before him, trembling with sobs, that he couldn't keep saying that he didn't care for Akaya like Bunta did. He was obviously lying to himself, because how could he not love him? He saw him through Bunta's eyes everyday. Every smile, every laugh, every little loving glance, and every adorable expression or statement. He saw it all, and he loved it, loved him. Ikasu loved him.

"If I wanted to be kissing other people," Ikasu said quietly, "Would I be able to do this?" He closed in on the younger boy's lips then, trying to show him everything he felt, these forbidden feelings he harbored, in a single kiss.

Forbidden feelings. The thought ran through his mind again and he pulled back. _'No.'_ Akaya was Bunta's, and, no matter what he felt, he couldn't doing anything. He shouldn't have done anything. He noticed that he had been leaning on the bed as he kissed Akaya, and jumped backwards.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm very sorry. I should never have..." Akaya's face was angled down again and Ikasu couldn't see his expression. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise you."

"...Go away..." Akaya said, and then threw his pillow at Ikasu, "Just go away Ikasu! I don't even want to look at you right now!" True to his words, Akaya didn't bother to look up, though he trembled still, now in what Ikasu assumed to be rage. Ikasu, shocked, didn't move for a moment, and didn't bother to block the pillow when it flew towards him. It bounced off his face, and brought him back to his senses.

"I truly am sorry," He whispered.

"Just go!" Akaya yelled, and Ikasu, holding out a hand once, not wanting to go, but knowing he had to. He had to leave. For Akaya's sake, for his own sake, and for Bunta's. He turned, against his own will, and left the room.

He walked until he was outside the mansion, and could see the rest of his teammates; Bunta's teammates, he corrected. He walked up to Yukimura and asked for a piece of paper. Yukimura handed it to him, and a pencil, without a word, but with a questioning look, and Ikasu wrote a note quickly.

"Give this to Bunta, alright?" Ikasu asked, and waited until they nodded to let himself fall back into the deepest depths of his and Bunta's mind.

Bunta opened his eyes, confused as to what had happened. Before he could get his bearings, a note was passed into his hands. He opened it and read.

_Bunta,_

_I'm sorry. I really messed up, but please, don't worry. I won't be bothering you or the kid any longer. I'm sorry. I kissed him, but he doesn't even want to look at me now. I don't expect you to forgive me, but, please, just love him. I already know that you do, so just take care of him. Forget me, like I never existed. _

_Goodbye,_

_Ikasu_

Bunta read through the letter again, just to be sure of what it said, and then reached through his subconscious, as he had done before. He dropped the note.

"I can't feel Ikasu...!"


	36. Chapter 36

Hello anybody reading this!

Sakimi1014- Well, I tried for a little humor this time, but... Please don't get your hopes up. Humor will come more often once the main problems (The roomings, GakuXYuushi, AYAME, and the like) are brought more to some type of closure.

Shemeno- Thank you! I do hope this is soon enough!

Meino Nanako- There is absolutely no doubt that Tezuka wanted to punch the crap out of him, but a violent assault would probably look bad on his record when he tried to get into Seishun high next year, ne? XD Also, you probably get the feeling that it's not over between them and Ayame because it's not. He's a persistent little evil... -ahem-... Thing.

D'cute- Well, Ikasu is NOT dead, and in fact, will make a few appearances soon, if not around Akaya. The chapters, actually, are all about the same length, but lately they have been a little shorter because I have been busy! Sorry! As for MomoRyoma... Soon, I promise!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Intense is fun. Also, Ikasu really is a good guy, even if he seems like he couldn't care less to most people most of the time. He's fun that way! (OC or not.)

Lucky.Shuusuke.Yukimura- Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!

DarkDemonCat- Poor Ikasu is so confused... I doubt even he knows what exactly is going to happen to him.

Blufox- See! See! Ikasu really IS that part of Bunta! -Very proud of herself.- Also, angst often brings characters closer together, so it's fine that you find it cute!

AnimeFan06- Yeah, poor Ikasu. Hmm... I wonder if he's feeling smothered? Everyone keeps hugging him! -Laughs.- Thank you, by the way!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Hmm... They really should. The only problem is that Ayame is probably beyond help. XD

Shimizu Miki- I saw that you had just had your last day of school and nearly didn't read your review! -Laughs.- I'm really jealous! Also, I'll try to get your advice to Ayame! (But he's a little thick, if you hadn't noticed!) Alright, now to answer the Ikasu questions. 1) He CAN NOT be gone forever, not really. 2) He's only gone now because he really cares about Akaya and left because Akaya told him to. 3) Bunta can use his Ice Powers. When he first activates them, it would force Ikasu out, but Ikasu can very easily shove Bunta back out without turning the power back off. Oh, and please feel free to print it out! I do not mind at all! I am sincerely flattered! (I seem to be flattered a lot lately!) I'll also do my best to post often enough for you!

ImmortalTigress- I'm really sorry! Everyone else is indeed still AROUND, I just got wrapped up in writing those certain scenes, I promise you they'll all filter back in, I'm just really getting through this here! As for the animal halves of them all, it's not exactly the main point. It is indeed a major part of the story, but this is more about human relations, you know? I'll try, however, to get it back in, it's just that these are human problems that I'm focusing on.

Vierblith- Well, um... Don't kill Ayame yet, whether Fuji agrees to let you or not, because I'm afraid I still need him for a while! When I'm done causing havoc, however, please feel free. Just keep in mind that there is a lengthening line of people wanting to kill him. I'm also glad that you like Kirihara now. I really like writing about how I picture him being after he decided not to be mean, so yeah.

RaiPheonix015- I adore both of the twins, honestly, but I favor Kouhei most days (Can you tell?). But I like Terry more than Tom... I wish I could bring some of the American team in... I love you 'I-am-a-rock' comment, by the way. Fuji, apparently, agrees as well (Um... In the chapter, I swear.) Ayame really is insane. The more I write about him, the more I see it. As for him possibly attempting to kill Fuji, it really is a possibility, but, as author, I'm going over options still. Ayame just doesn't get it, ne? By the way, Tezuka's crazy thoughts are just things that I've thought about doing to Ayame before. '... "LET YOURSELF GO!" Hahaha, how I laughed at that. Hmm... Using his powers on Ayame, though... A VERY interesting idea... And YES Ayame is VERY STUPID. Personally, I am fascinated by villains. I enjoy trying to figure out how their brain works, and finding the flaws in their plans. Strange hobby, I know. Well, your technically birthday was awfully packed, bu this chapter brings it's conclusion! Please enjoy!

KiriharaAkaya- Alright, alright, if you want to join the mob that is going to kill Ayame, I will not stop you. Just please, keep the blood off of the carpets, the tennis courts, and the manuscript. Thank you. As for Ikasu... I feel sorry for him, you know? And also, I'm sure he feels down right AWFUL about make Akaya cry...

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunta hadn't said a word since that afternoon, at least, not that Yukimura had seen. Perhaps he had spoken to Akaya, but no one else, of that, the buchou was sure, as he had seen Bunta shake his head no, even to cake, not saying anything.

Akaya didn't seem to be doing much better. He sulked around, holding Bunta's hand, as if afraid the older boy would suddenly disappear. His eyes looked frightened as well, still rimmed with red and a little puffy, as if he had been crying. Yukimura was starting to worry about them.

It was dinner when he decided enough was enough. He had to somehow pull them out of their trance like states. Akaya was eating with his left hand so as not to let go of Bunta's, for goodness' sake! So, acting casual about it, sat down next to Shishido, and across for Bunta and Akaya, the seat on his other side was open for Sanada, making the fukubuchou sit by Atobe.

This of course, was essential to the plan.

"Ne, Genichirou," Yukimura smiled at the other boy as if nothing was unusual about all of this. Of course, Yukimura knew that to most people his behavior seemed unpredictable anyway, so this probably seemed normal to everyone else. Just weird Yukimura-buchou being his normal weird self. "Could you ask Atobe-san to pass the soy sauce?" He didn't really like soy sauce, and Sanada knew it, and gave him an odd look, but complied.

"Atobe-kun, could you---" At that point, Yukimura pushed Sanada towards Atobe. As he had hoped, their lips collided for one embarrassing and uncomfortable millisecond before both pulled back.

The entire room went quiet for a moment, as everyone tried to figure out if they had really seen what they thought they had.

And then they realized that they really had, and couldn't keep from laughing. Even Tezuka had to cover his smile. Yukimura looked across the table, where Bunta and Akaya were laughing like they normally would, Bunta even making kissy faces at the two until Sanada lashed out across the table at him, blushing. Bunta laughed a moved backwards, Akaya laughing to hard to react at all.

Yukimura smiled, and Sanada looked at him with an incredulous face. "Sorry, Gen-chan," Yukimura whispered, and made a quick motion across the table. "Sacrifices had to be made."

Sanada looked ready to object, and then smiled. "I understand."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not talking to you," Jirou pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Atobe sighed, and placed his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Come on, Jirou, don't be so childish," Atobe argued, only causing the other senior to turn away. "Jirou, Only One... Ji-chan..." Atobe had to smile, despite the situation, at that name. "Come on, please talk to me. You could hardly even call what happened a kiss. It was less than a second and a complete accident. You saw me pull back." Still, Jirou seemed to have no will to speak with him, and Atobe sighed.

"Come on, Jirou... Forgive me?" Atobe was no good at apologizing, but had spent years now of dealing with Jirou's childish actions, and so was prepared. "Only One..." Atobe slipped his arms around Jirou's tempting waist and laid his head just below the base of Jirou's neck, on his back. "You know I... Care about you."

"Then why can't you say it?" Jirou asked stubbornly, but Atobe smiled only slightly. Jirou was talking. 15-love.

Then Atobe thought about what exactly Jirou had said, and his smile dropped. He allowed a bit of sadness into his expression only because they were alone in their room and Jirou was, of course, facing away from him. Atobe removed his arms from around Jirou's waist and moved back to sit on the bed that neither of them used. Quickly getting himself composed, he leaned back against the headboard, silent.

A few moments passed in silence, as Atobe wasn't sure what to say, and Jirou seemed quite content to give him the silent treatment.

"Didn't I..." Atobe said finally, "... Just say it? That I care about you."

"Maybe that's not good enough," Jirou answered, finally turning to face him, "Maybe 'caring' isn't enough. I care about my parents. I care about my dog. So what?" Atobe could see that this really bothered the volley specialist, but was struggling to answer.

He knew what it was that Jirou wanted him to say, but he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. Perhaps it was because 'that word' was never used in his household growing up, or maybe because he had practically grown up by himself. Yes, those reasons were possible explanations, but why he couldn't say the words didn't matter as much as the general fact that he couldn't say them in the first place. Of course, he had said them before, to Jirou. He had told him when Jirou confessed, because of course Jirou had had to confess first, he had told him again after their first night together, and long ago when they were but children, though he had not known of that time counting for Jirou until meeting Jirou's mother.

So, it obviously wasn't that he didn't want to say them, but rather that he couldn't. He did love Jirou, of course he did. He would not be with him if he did not. Atobe had been known to be an ice-king, but he would never mislead someone like that, especially not someone like Jirou, who was so sweet and innocent.

Atobe sighed. "I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirou froze at what he had just heard. Atobe, apologizing? Even when they were alone it was a very rare thing, unless Atobe felt he had messed up _very_ badly. And, seeing as Atobe more or less considered himself to be perfect, Jirou almost smiled, thinking of I-own-the-world five-year-old Atobe, it was very uncommon for him to apologize.

Actually, everything Atobe was doing, sitting away from him, leaning back against the headboard like that, occasionally putting his hand over his eyes, all of it was uncommon. Very Un-Atobe. Jirou sighed and crossed the room to Atobe's side.

He wasn't angry now. It was difficult to stay angry with Atobe for long on a normal day, but when he was moping around like this, and admitting that he was sorry and that something was his fault, it was impossible. So, despite his earlier feelings of anger for Atobe never saying those words he most wanted to hear, and his jealousy at him kissing Sanada, even for as short as it was, he wrapped his arms around Atobe.

Atobe's eyes were stone, but Jirou understood. The buchou was in silent turmoil. He had seen this part of Atobe a few times before. When they were younger once, in the forest, when their usual high-spirited conversation turned darker, to somewhere Atobe didn't want to go. Again when they had first started dating, when Jirou had teased and pushed a little too far, having not known his limits yet. Another time when a Hyotei student accused Atobe of floating on only his money. As if he or most others in Hyotei could talk.

It was a look Atobe got when he was hurting. When he was feeling weak. When he felt that it was all pointless.

Most people saw no difference between Atobe's normal expression and this one, but Jirou saw it. Jirou saw every side of Atobe. Dimensions that most people didn't see because they only knew the tough captain, and the vain diva.

"I'm sorry too, Kei-chan," Jirou said, kissing him softly, waiting patiently as Atobe slowly responded. "It's fine if you don't say it," Jirou told him when they parted. "You don't have to, I know. I already know that you love me, even if you can't say it. I love you too, always." He kissed Atobe again, just in case the other boy didn't believe him.

"You too," Atobe answered when they came up for air. Jirou smiled. That was a lot better than the grunt he normally got in response, but Atobe didn't look satisfied. "You do know that, right?"

"Aa, but I sometimes forget things," Jirou smiled, flopping down on the bed beside him. "You might have to show me." He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and Atobe smiled.

"It'll be my pleasure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji hummed to himself, smiling, as he let the paint brush run of it's own accord across the top-center of the door. He felt that perhaps painting a set of wings, one white and one black, on their door was rather boring, but nothing else would really fit. Actually, he had also thought of a smiley face and a rock, but, amusing as that seemed it would be, Fuji wanted something more serious, for this. So he slowly wove brown, dead thorns around the white wing and chains of fire around the black.

He stepped back to admire his work, and smiled. Deciding, however, that it was a little dark for his taste, he painted the rock and smiley face on the far bottom-left corner anyway. He chuckled and wondered if anyone would even notice.

And then he sighed. Kunimitsu had told him about the conversation he had had with Ayame, and Fuji was quite concerned. This Ayame was clearly not in his right mind. There had always been something a little bit off about him, but Fuji had always taken it for him simply being a loner. He had never realized that people were actually _avoiding_ him. They all knew already, and Fuji had just been so preoccupied with other things that he had never noticed.

It wasn't like he had ever stood out before now anyway. He had blended in. He had little talent in tennis, and didn't have the same driving passion for the game as most of the other club members did. Fuji had puzzled over him once, but understood once he saw the way the other boy looked at Kunimitsu.

He had felt jealous, for only a moment, and then had let it all go. He had been thinking that, seeing as there was no way _he_ could be with Kunimitsu some day, him, who knew the buchou so well, then surely this no name junior had no chance. Fuji had to smile though, thinking that despite all of his doubts, here he was, and Kunimitsu was just on the other side of the door he had just finished painting, no doubt waiting for him.

Then he thought of the other things that Kunimitsu had told him that Ayame said, and his smile dropped a half an inch before he caught it. He had been following him. Watching him.

Fuji now knew that the eyes he had felt on his back were not imagined, but it gave him no comfort. He didn't like the idea of someone like that knowing his daily routines, where he went, who he was with... Perhaps even his weaknesses. Fuji didn't want to think about it that, but knew that he had to. Ayame had said that he would leave them alone, but Fuji could not simply believe that.

In so many ways, Kunimitsu was still innocent, Fuji knew. Because of all the things the tensai had been through growing up, with how his parents were, Fuji had always been able to see people's real intentions, not letting a single action or expression cloud his judgment, but not everyone could do that. He knew that Kunimitsu couldn't. Because Kunimitsu still had faith in people, which was something Fuji had given up long ago.

Fuji sighed, and shook his head. He had other things to worry about just then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Icy eyes swept over the room, taking in the moonlight, sweeping like a white, transparent sheet over creamy skin on the adjacent bed, the only other body in the room. A sigh slipped out into the air and was nothing within moments, followed by the slight tap of a head against the wall. Knee's were tucked up, one arm laced across them, the other hand clutching the shirt he wore, right above the heart. It ached terribly, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

His breath came out once more as a silent sigh, and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to be here; it just hurt him. He knew that, he was well aware of the pain he felt, the literal pain in his chest, and yet he came anyway. He couldn't stay away. No matter how hard he tried, he was drawn back again, like a moth to a flame. It had only been hours since he had decided to stay away, and yet he was already faltering. Drawn back to, by, a fiery passion, that was sure to do nothing but burn his soul and melt his heart of ice until nothing but water remained. The heat would remain, to dry the wet surface of the shelf where he had hidden his heart away.

And then there would be nothing left, and his own passion, whatever bit he might have had, would be blown out by the crosswind of this new, powerful flame. And then, when the fire dwindles, as all do, eventually, what would he be left with?

Pain.

There was a word he understood. Pain was proof. Pain was a signal, and as long as you could feel pain, you could prove your own existence.

He needed that proof. He had nothing else that told him he was real.

His heart throbbed again and he smiled twistedly. Then again, being real, having proof of your actuality, did not mean that you had the _right_ to exist.

And that was fine too. He could live with that.

His body moved without, perhaps against, his will, and before he knew it, he was beside that creamy figure that called him back. He was in the flame once again.

Cold lips pressed themselves to a warm forehead, and then withdrew.

Ikasu sighed a third time, knowing that he had been enveloped in the flames again, but did not move for several moments.

When he finally did, he moved silently back to Bunta's bed, and sat there quietly for a few more moments, feeling the cold sweep back into his body.

It was a flame that would burn.

It was a flame that would destroy him.

It was a flame that was much to warm to live without.

He would have to though, he knew, because Akaya didn't want him to be anywhere near him. The junior didn't want to see him. Ikasu had decided that he would do whatever made Akaya happy. This was what _he_ wanted.

So, Ikasu would comply, even if it hurt.

Clutching at his chest again, and with a final sigh, Ikasu drifted back into the far back of his and Bunta's mind.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello anybody reading this! By the way, Gomen to anyone frightened by the InuKai scene in this chapter. It turned out a little weird.

Sakimi1014- Hahaha... Yukimura is so devious, ne?

Shemeno- Nya problem! Thank you!

Meino Nanako- Yeah, no joke! Ikasu is suffering from Akaya-withdrawal. And yay! AtoJi is love! Love love!

DarkDemonCat- Love is a good thing. -Nods.- And, very soon (Though not THIS chapter) you will see just how crazy Ayame really is.

Yoshikochan- Yep, poor Atobe. His parents really didn't have time for him. Well, Fuji isn't called a tensai for nothing, I suppose. Yeah, and poor Ikasu... Well, anyway... New chapter!

Blufox- Uniting them seems to be everyone's idea, but... Ne, not telling. Still, I'm sure Akaya would be very happy with that.

AnimeFan06- Hmmm... Yeah, and Ikasu was smothered again this chapter. -laughs.- Though, I'm not sure about Fuji's opinion about Tezuka myself. Then again, I know stuff that's not in the story yet... So maybe that's what's messing with my perception of it. Naive, maybe, though. Oh, and don't worry! You're review was actually much shorter than some others I get! I really don't mind!

ForbiddenStars- No problem, it's all good! Thank you very much!

Shimizu Miki- Hmm... Maybe teachers just go easy during summer because they want you to enjoy it. I must say, I'm part of the majority though... I love summer... Mostly because I get to write a lot... (Total writing geek). It's funny to imagine Atobe's lawsuit, by the way. And I guess you could find it funny. I normally laugh when I look at it, because in my head Jirou goes 'Nooo, it'll be my pleasure.' But, that's just me... XD About the doors, Fuji did paint BOTH on there, and as for the others, well, there's a little bit of that in this chapter. As For Ikasu... Well, I know that Ikasu could influence his actions, because if Ikasu wanted Bunta to do a certain thing, all he would have to do would be to lay the ground work, and Bunta would end up stuck with it. He might or might not realize it's Ikasu's fault, depending on the situation. As for his thoughts, I don't think so, because although they share one mind and brain, they are two completely different entities, so... I wouldn't think so, no. I've never written a story this long before... And still have no idea how I'm going to end it... -sweat drop-... Still, thank you, as always!

ImmortalTigress- Nya nya! Can't answer that! You'll just have to wait!  
Vierblith- Hmm... Well, I don't know what SanadaYukimura would be called... Also, about Fuji, it's not so much that he does have faith in people as it is he has lost his faith in humanity. But, yes, he certainly has faith in Tezuka.

RaiPheonix015- Don't worry, by the way, I'm used to weird. I really would like to bring them in... But I would have to figure out how. Any ideas? And, yeah, Akaya is DEFINITELY traumatized. -Reads and then rereads the part about killing Akaya.- N-n-n-nooo way!!!!!! No no no no no no! NonononononononononononononononononoonoNO! No killing Akaya! Bad idea! Bad Rai! -Sprays with water- Anyway, I'm weird and insane myself, by the way, so your suggestions probably wouldn't be much worse (OTHER THAN KILLING AKAYA! BAD!) than yours. Anyway, that's about it!

KiriharaAkaya- You're right, that wasn't very coherent. Still, I am insane, so I speak 'incoherent' quite fluently! So, I understood you! Yay for pitchforks! (Although I prefer chainsaws! (Oh... Sorry, inside joke...)) I hope you're feeling better though!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youhei remembered it being very cold when he had gone to sleep. Very, very cold, actually. The kind of cold that normally came around January second, right when the first snow arrived. The only reason he really thought about it now was that half of him was still feeling that cold, and the other half was very warm. And up against something smooth and firm. Wait, was that a chest? Oh, crud.

Youhei jumped backwards from where he had half been under the covers and out in to the cold air of their room. His eyes widened at the sudden change in temperature, but he resisted the urge to jump back into the warm bed. Blushing like nobody's business, Youhei prayed to Kami-sama that his roommate, who's bed he had apparently shared last night, didn't wake up.

No such luck. 'Of course not,' Youhei scowled, like anything else had been lucky for him this morning.

"What are you doing on... The floor?" Hiyoshi's sleep slurred voice, however, made him smile slightly.

"I guess I like that view." Yeah, that was good. Youhei had always thought better under pressure.

"Yeah, the snow is nice." Whoa. Snow? Not only had that been a response he would have never expected from Hiyoshi, but what was all this talk about snow?

Youhei looked out the window and felt is jaw drop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're snowed in," Ryuzaki announced at breakfast, but hardly anyone was listening. There was about eight inches of snow out there, and there were no signs anywhere that it was going to melt any time soon. Everyone was debating the cause of the snow outside.

"Marui, it wasn't you, was it? I mean, it's November..."

"Me? No! But if it was, I sure wish I would have thought of it weeks ago!"

"What about Ikasu?" The taboo word was out of Niou's mouth before he thought about it, and he cast half a glance at his friend, trying not to be overly obvious about it. Bunta, however, seemed to be fine, though Akaya might have tensed up a bit.

"It's possible," the self-proclaimed tensai agreed. "Ik... He had much better control of our power than I do, and it would have been easy for him to use our body while I was asleep... But I don't see a reason why he would." Several people stared as Bunta contradicted any intelligence in what he had just said by devouring a large forkful of cake.

"Nya! Who cares how we got it! It's SNOW! And there's no school if we're snowed in!"

"Ii, data presents the fact that there is an eighty-nine percent chance that this snow is related in some way to the earthquake a couple of weeks ago," Inui said, pushing his glasses up on his nose and looking over his notebook as he spoke. Kaido glanced over Inui's shoulder at the data, and Kunimitsu frowned.

"Ne, 'Mitsu," Fuji smiled, "Have any plans?"

"Not anymore," Kunimitsu grumbled. Fuji could only assume that it was because they were going to have to cancel two practices. Fuji chuckled.

"Hmm... Good," Fuji gave what he figured was a mischievous glance, and Kunimitsu's eyebrow rose.

"There's not going to be much to do, is there?" Akira frowned, "It's too wet and slushy out there do play tennis..." He held Shinji's hand under the table, and lowered his voice, "And we can't do anything in here..."

"Adults... They have no right to be deciding things like that. Think that they're so smart because they're older than us. I don't know if they're as smart as they think that they are. I've met a lot of really stupid adults..." Shinji continued to mumbled and Akira had smile.

Accidentally overhearing, Fuji couldn't help but smile as he thought that if his plan worked, than Kamio and Shinji would both end up very happy as well.

The plan. Fuji sighed. With all that had been happening, he hadn't had much time to really work the plan out. Still, he figured that a few set backs really wouldn't upset it at all, seeing as the current room order wasn't going to change out of his favor anytime soon, and the residents would be just as willing, if not more so, to cooperate him later on as they would be now.

"What we need," Niou grinned, looking around the long table, "Is a snow fight!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was alone for the first time he could remember for a while. It was a little past noon now, and after the main snowball fight, which Fuji had insisted on being in. Kunimitsu suspected that it was only so that Fuji could 'accidentally' throw a snow ball at his face after he had decided not to join. Besides that, anyway, Fuji had gotten a call on his cell-phone earlier, and was now out on errands. Kunimitsu had offered to go with him, but a smiling Fuji said that there was no need, and that he would get things done faster if he was by himself. He had made some cryptic remark about Kunimitsu being 'too distracting'. 

Still, Kunimitsu had been thinking a lot recently. Most of his thoughts, naturally, centered around Fuji and tennis, but some part of his brain kept going back to his past. The parts that he didn't remember from the previous Trivial Pulse, and the parts that would be ingrained in his memory for life.

He thought about he latter the most, mostly because he had no choice. He had had nightmares of that time... Those times... It was a week, wasn't it? Time didn't seem to have the same meaning when it came to that part of his past. Still, he had had nightmares of that time for as long as he could remember. Nightmares that would cause him to wake up screaming and in a cold sweat when he was young, for the first few years after it happened, and then that would cause him to shake and toss and turn as he got older. These days, they came with the pains.

The other reasons he thought about it so often was because he was forcing himself to. He was forcing him to think about it, so that he could decide how to tell Fuji. Or if he should tell him at all. He would have preferred the second option, but it didn't seem fair.

Fuji had trusted him with his past, so he felt that he really should trust Fuji with his. But he worried.

He worried that Fuji would treat him differently if he knew. He didn't want that, and he didn't want Fuji to worry about him. Those days were over, nightmares or not, the actual event was long ago, and he didn't want Fuji to worry about him all of a sudden breaking down or something like that.

Well, that was most of it anyway. His biggest fear about telling the tensai, however, was rejection. He was scared to death that if he told Fuji what had happened back then Fuji would be disgusted and leave him. He was so afraid of that, in fact, that...

He really didn't even want to think about losing Fuji. The very thought made his chest ache and made it hard for him to breathe. He shook his head ever so slightly to clear it of that particular thought, but tried still to concentrate on his earlier dilemma.

There were so many problems that could come about telling him about those events, that Kunimitsu was afraid it wouldn't be worth it. He shook his head again, thinking that Fuji loved him, and would accept him. Of course Fuji would accept him. He had stood by his side through everything else, the pains, his first change, Ayame, everything. He really did love him. Didn't Kunimitsu know that?

Kunimitsu smiled, feeling resolved. He would tell Fuji, and Fuji would accept it because he loved him. He might worry still, but everything would be fine. Kunimitsu really believed that everything would be fine. So, he set about figuring out exactly how to tell him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaido watched Inui quietly from their bed, trying not to look as disappointed as he felt. Inui worked too hard. He always worked too hard. Kaido didn't like it, not at all, but what could he say?

'Hi Sadaharu, you work too hard. No one asked you to do this in the first place, so why don't you spend that time with me?'

Even in his head it sounded stupid.

"Do you really enjoy watching me work, or are you trying to find out how to ask me to stop?"

The words surprised Kaido, but, then again, Inui often surprised him these days. "Betsuni."

"Oh really?" Inui was facing him and smiling now, and Kaido was secretly pleased. "You seem to enjoy watching me, and based on how you've reacted to me working like this before, there is a seventy-six percent chance that you actually were thinking of a way to ask me to stop." Inui frowned slightly, "Though none of my data explains why that is."

"Fshuuuu... It's not that I dislike you working hard," Inui nodded that he understood that, as they both knew that Kaido respected hard work, "And I do realize that your research is needed, but I don't see why it has to be you, Sadaharu." Kaido hissed again because he was nervous at having said his thoughts out loud, and also because the familiarity of it made it easier for him to look calm.

"No one else will step up, Kaoru," Inui told him softly. "And we need to know why this all happened, to look for a possible way to reverse it."

"Reverse it?" Kaido hadn't expected that. He eyes Inui's cat ears and tail with soft eyes. He had grown quite fond of his boyfriend's feline qualities, but if Inui wanted them gone...

"I wasn't talking about me," Inui said softly, as if following Kaido's trail of thought, or perhaps putting his data to good use. "I was thinking mostly about you, and at least making it so that the option is out there for those who wished to pursue it."

"Me?" Kaido was confused. He didn't want to go back to how he was. That would only separate him from Inui. He was plenty happy with how things were now.

"Aa, because you're a viper. There is a ninety-three percent chance that Momoshiro's teasing and calling you 'Mamushi' has increased exponentially since the change," Inui's voice dropped to a near whisper. "I know that you hate that."

"Who cares about some baka peach?" Kaido asked, shrugging his shoulders. Sure he hated being called Mamushi, but it wasn't like that would stop, even if he actually did get rid of that part of him. "Fshuuuu... I don't want things... Going back to how they were."

"How they were?" Inui looked generally perplexed, and then seemed to understand. He got up from where he sat in front of his laptop, and crossed the room to sit on the bed with Kaido. "Before... Us?"

Kaido simply hissed quietly, looking away. He felt stupid for even bringing it up. He had already known that they weren't like other couples at the mansion. They didn't hold hands around anyone else, and they, unlike about a third of the others in the mansion, hadn't done anything more than kiss. They didn't even sleep in the same bed at night, despite having the permission that they needed to do so without being bothered by the adults. They hadn't even said 'I love you' to each other yet. So, going back to 'before' really just mean that they didn't sleep in the same room or kiss.

Well, actually, When Kaido really thought about it, even if Inui hadn't said that he loved him, he had called him 'Love', like the Mamushi had heard Tezuka-buchou call Fuji, and Oishi call Eiji. And both of those pairs were surely in love.

But somehow it was just so much easier to think that Inui didn't love him, but that he was just an experiment. A new way to gather data: make your kohai fall in love with you.

The bitter joke did nothing for Kaido's disposition or feelings, because he really thought it could be true. He knew that if Inui just got contacts and relaxed around other people, like he occasionally did when they were alone, the girls, and perhaps even boys, in addition to the surprising number of fans he already had, would be all over him. Inui was just too gorgeous when he wasn't trying so hard to be the smart guy that everyone expected him to be, and it was simply unbelievable that he would want to be with a normal, if not scary looking person like Kaido.

"You think that my feelings would change that much, simply because you weren't a positive anymore?" Inui asked, snapping Kaido back into the here and now. Kaido didn't mention that he still really didn't know what those feelings were.

"Maybe," Kaido said, but added in his thoughts, 'Maybe those feelings, whatever they are, will disappear once I'm not an interesting test subject anymore.'

Inui surprised him by pulling him into a tight embrace. "Please, Kaoru, don't doubt us. Don't doubt me."

"Fshhhhhh..." Kaido hissed softly, staying tense even as he knew Inui was trying to get him to relax into the embrace. "How can't I? ... You never tell me anything."

"I tell you thing all the time," Inui disagreed, pulling back so he could look at Kaido's face questioningly.

"Fshuuuu..." Kaido only hissed again in response, but knew that Inui heard the unspoken words. 'Not the things that matter.'

"Do you want me to say it, Kaoru?" Inui asked softly, taking Kaido's chin softly in his hands and moving it so that the junior was forced to look at him. Kaido tried to look away again, but Inui held his face gently, yet firmly in place. "I care about you, Kaoru. I really like you. I love you. And that's not going to change anytime soon, if ever." Inui kissed him softly as if to seal it, and Kaido kissed back automatically, as if on autopilot, while his mind tried to work out the things that Inui was telling him. "Actually, I know it will never change. I love you, Kaoru." He kissed him again, as if he sensed Kaido's doubt and wanted to kiss it away.

"Why didn't you ever say that before?" Kaido asked softly, eyes still slightly wide.

"I had calculated that there was a sixty-seven percent chance that I would scare you off, be moving too fast for you, if I said it too early. I wanted to, but I was giving it time," Inui kissed him again, this time seemingly only because he could. Kaido felt himself slowly starting to melt into it. "I've loved you for a long time, Kaoru. I've had my eyes on you since you were a first-year. I want you to dictate the pace for us. I don't want to rush you."

"...You've only ever kissed me," Kaido whispered, too embarrassed by this conversation (and secretly delighted by the things Inui was telling him) to even hiss. "We don't even sleep in the same bed, like the other couples..."

"I can't sleep in the same bed as you, Kaoru," Inui's voice sounded different somehow, so Kaido looked at his face closely. His eyes seemed to be a little clouded over, as he had taken off his glasses in their room, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. "I can't... I don't know what I'd do... Or if I'd be able to stop if I started something, even if you asked me to."

"I don't think I'd ask you to," Kaido said, understanding the look suddenly. He kissed Inui hard. If Inui wanted him to dictate their pace, they were going to start moving a lot faster than this.

Kaido moved to lie back on the bed, and smiled slightly at Inui. "come on, Sadaharu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu was actually very happy when Fuji got back, despite the fact that it was now time to settle things between him and Fuji, and tell him about his past. He was nervous, and still a little scared of how Fuji would react. He didn't know how, or if, he would be able to get through this if Fuji... He shook his head, refusing to think about it.

"Shusuke," Kunimitsu smiled slightly, even though they were in the foyer, and anyone could see him, he smiled for Fuji only, and knew that the tensai understood that. Kunimitsu took Fuji into his arms, not really caring about the other people, a few of whom were staring at his odd behavior. He really just needed to be able smile and hold his boyfriend right now, before he took him up to their room, where he could drop all of his guards and tell him everything.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Fuji's soft voice took Kunimitsu by surprise as those hateful words rolled easily off of the tensai's tongue. Fuji pushed him away and took a few steps back. He was glaring at Kunimitsu, and it made the short distance between them seem very large.

"Shusuke...?"

"Don't be so familiar with me anymore," Fuji spat, and Kunimitsu really froze. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"I was..." Kunimitsu started, but was unable to finish his sentence. Fuji already knew. He had waited too long, and now someone else had told the tensai. No, no, no... Kunimitsu couldn't believe what was happening, as his biggest fears were being realized.

"Honestly, it disgusts me," Fuji was looking down on his somehow now, despite Kunimitsu's height advantage.

"Shusuke... Please," Kunimitsu said, reaching out to the tensai, who moved back.

"J-just stay away from me, Tezuka," Fuji said, "I don't want you anywhere near me!" And then Fuji was changing, his wings ripping through the light material of his shirt, and he was flying up the stairs. Eiji headed up after him at a dead run. Kunimitsu stood stunned for a moment, and then began to move for the stairs himself. Oishi moved to stand in his way.

He shook his head sadly at his friend. "Just, let Eiji talk to him for a bit, okay?"

Kunimitsu nodded, not having any other option.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji caught up to his friend just down the hallway, and managed to convince him to talk to him. Eiji led Fuji into his and Oishi's room, through the door on which Fuji himself had painted a puppy holding a teddy bear in it's paws, both of whom bore striking resemblances to Eiji and Oishi. Eiji locked the door behind them, and moved Fuji to sit on the bed that he and Oishi had never used, and waited for a moment.

"I... I really didn't want to say all of that..." Fuji mumbled. "Is he going to be okay. Please tell me he'll be okay."

"You really hurt him, Shusuke." Eiji used his first name, as he very rarely did, hoping it would remind the tensai that they were best friends. He didn't ask him why he had hurt their Buchou like that, but waited instead, knowing that if Fuji could tell him, he would.

"I know," Fuji said, sobbing now. Eiji's eyes softened and he rubbed the other senior's back. "I know I did, but I had to... He wouldn't have believed me otherwise."

"... Are you going to be okay?" Eiji asked, looking sadly at his crying friend.

"I don't know," Fuji answered. He was silent for a moment. "Can I stay in here tonight, Eiji?"

"If that's what you need," Eiji confirmed. He wished that he had been able to say 'hoi!', and perhaps lighten the mood a bit, but he couldn't find it in himself to act cheerful just then.

"Arigatou..." Fuji thanked him quietly. "I... I'll tell you everything, Eiji... I promise. Just... Give me a moment or two..."

Eiji nodded and let his friend cry his heart out.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello anybody reading this! This chapter is pretty much entirely FujiTezu-centric. Sorry for those who wanted to see some other parts of the plot develop, but this has to come first!

Sakimi1014- Relax! Relax! Just read on, please!

Shemeno- Of course, please read on then.

Vierblith- I really get the feeling that people added _me_ to their 'kill' list (Along with Ayame, I'm sure) but please understand that there was a reason, such as I can now bring out Tezuka's past, and a few other things. Please just read this chapter, and I hope that I am no longer on your hate list after.

Meino Nanako- Now, I realize that the last chapter was very confusing, but please just read on, as this chapter explains nearly every thing. I promise!

DarkDemonCat- Yeah, this chapter clear it up, really! So, please read on, and just ask if there is something you still don't get! Um, and about the YouheixHiyoshi pairing... Maybe... Hehehe, you'll just have to wait and see, I still have few surprises in store!

ShadowinRW- 'What' what?

Rei2480- Wahh! Demons? I would rather avoid all of that, so I hope the explanations in this chapter are suffice! If not, I'll have to flee the... Um... Universe.

Lucky.Syuusuke.Yukimura- Wahh! I just realized that I misspelled your penname on an earlier review reply! Sumimasen! But, jah, thank you!

Darknesswithinthebush- First, for the evil and sadistic comment- thank you! As for the rest, I'm very glad that you like it so much, and as for how long I plan for it to be... Goodness, I have no idea! This is the first story I've written... EVER... Without knowing for sure how it will end! I normally come up with the ending first, so that I have something to work towards, but for this one, I have no clue.

ForbiddenStars- Ikasu will not make an appearance this chapter, but he will be back soon, I promise. I love him too much to keep him out for too long!

Shimizu Miki- Okay. Hiyoshi and Youhei may or may not end up together. Their are other factors that might decide that, not in the story yet. And, also, if Hiyoshi realized that Youhei was in his bed (And yes, it was Hiyoshi's bed), do you really think that he'd protest? I mean, come on! Youhei's adorable! As for Kaido, yeah, he must have wanted it! -Laughs.- Eiji, by the way, seems to me as well that he would be an excellent listener, and I already know for sure that he is an extremely loyal friend (part of my puppyEiji theory.) Fuji is very lucky to have a friend like him, as many are not so fortunate. And, yeah, neither Yanagi or Jackal are in this story really, because, mostly, if I put Yanagi in it, I would be too tempted to put him with Akaya, and I don't really want that for this story (I like YanagixKirihara, but LOVE BuntaxKirihara). I have an opportunity to add them coming up, however, if you want to see them. The animals are mixed into their DNA, however_ I _personally chose them by things that I thought either fit them, or were humorous.

ImmortalTigress- I am well aware that the TezuFuji scene was confusing, but please do not worry, as it is pretty much explained in this chapter.

RaiPheonix015- Oh, it was all a typo? Hahaha, well then, you are forgiven, and I apologize for spraying you with water! Your school is starting? Mine is ending! Yay! As for the American team, I have a REALLY good idea now... Fufufufu... It's great, I'm so proud... I can't wait to write it! As for Youhei and Hiyoshi, I never said that they were a pairing! They might end up as one, but there are other things yet to happen that will effect that! I actually love InuKai, especially lately, so there is no doubt that there will be a bit more of them then usual in the next few chapters. (Or until I hit my next obsession, which will probably come first!) As for Bunta, if Akaya died, he would probably either, A- kill himself, or B- eat so much cake in his depression that he became very obese and died anyway. Okay, do the second one was a horrible attempt at a joke, but still.

KiriharaAkaya- Then, by all means, read! I was very surprised at the short review, but it made me laugh.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Oishi," Fuji said. He expected Eiji to argue, but the other boy just nodded solemnly. Fuji smiled slightly, grateful for having such a good friend, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember that phone call I got earlier today?"

"Hoi, after the snowball fight."

"That was from Ayame Seikaku."

"Nya?! The one that stole your necklace?" Eiji tilted his head to the side, as if to ask 'Why would he call you?' or, perhaps 'How did he get your number?'

Fuji had no answer to the second one, except that Ayame had either gone through Ryuzaki's files, or had somehow found out during the time that he had followed him, so he answered the first. "He... Let me explain what else had happened first." Fuji gave the acrobatic player a quick run down of what else had happened, how Ayame had confessed before he and Kunimitsu had begun dating, how Ayame had talked to Kunimitsu, and about his own suspicions about Ayame's insanity. "So... He called me, and I'm not sure how he even got my number in the first place, but he called me and asked me to meet him in that park downtown. The one with the courts we used to practice on as second years, you know?"

Eiji nodded, and Fuji returned the gesture before continuing.

"He met me there and... Told me that I had to break things off with Kunimitsu." Fuji flinched at saying the name that had once brought him such joy. "He threatened me with... My past."

He knew that Eiji didn't know about the things that had happened in his family, at least, not completely, but he also knew that Eiji was very good at reading people, and probably had some idea. He knew that Eiji at least understood that it was bad.

"But I told him to go ahead and spread it," Fuji said softly. "I would rather people not know about how things were then, or who I was, or, at least, believed myself to be... But I could live with it, if I still had Kunimitsu--" Fuji flinched again "-- by my side. I could get through it." Fuji hesitated. "And, Eiji... Please believe me when I say I'd tell you if I could. I just can't... Bring myself to talk about it anymore."

"Hoi, Fujiko," Eiji smiled, "I can wait. When you're ready, you'll tell me. Someday."

"Someday," Fuji agreed, and Eiji's smiling eyes seemed to say 'I'll hold you to it'. Fuji felt dazed for a moment and tried to regain his bearings. "Where... Was I?"

"Your past, he threatened you with it," Eiji said, looking serious again. Fuji thought for a moment that Eiji looked almost angry. Almost, because Fuji really could not imagine a really angry Eiji, though Oishi had warned him that he was a terror.

"Ah, yes," Fuji remembered then. His mind kept wandering. He was worried about too many things to keep his conversation on one level. Mostly, he worried about Kunimitsu, knowing that he had said a lot of very hurtful things. He had _had _to, but that didn't make the pain in Kunimitsu's eyes any less condemning. It didn't make his heart ache any less, knowing that in the long run, this was best for the other boy. He wondered for a moment why that was, but brushed it aside as it just being his own selfishness.

"When I had made it very clear that using my past against me wasn't going to work, he..." Fuji took one shuddering breath, fight back both tears and anger, "He threatened to use _his_ past. To use... Kunimitsu's.

"I didn't know... Because I had never asked... I mean, I knew that he was hiding something from me, but I didn't want to press... Still... Looking at him you'd never imagine... It's hard to believe even now, when it was proved true to me downstairs... That something _like that_ could have happened to _him..._" Fuji didn't realize he was shaking until Eiji put his arms around him, holding him steady. He then felt that hot, angry tears on his cheeks.

"Eiji, this is the part you can't tell," Fuji looked at his best friend with steady eyes, despite his tears. "He... Kunimitsu... He was kidnapped, when he was around six, and raped..." Fuji saw Eiji's eyes widened, and Fuji added, quietly, "...By a man."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu was devastated. He had feared that this would happen, but really hadn't let himself contemplate what would happen if Fuji reacted this way. Currently, he felt empty, as if his very heart had been torn out of him. Without his love... Nothing really made sense anymore.

Fuji was staying in Oishi and Kikumaru's room that evening, he knew, but he had still not been allowed to speak to the tensai. Every time he came near, one of the Golden Pair, normally Oishi, was there to block his path, telling him that he wasn't allowed in their room. Oishi always looked a little sad to say this to him, but Eiji's always gave him a look of outright pity. He didn't like the feeling, at all. One time he had tried, however, he had been sure that he could hear, and his sharp bird's hearing did not usually lie, Fuji crying.

It broke his heart, if he still had one. He quickly decided that his heart hadn't been removed, but rather it was now being slowly, deliberately, being scratched to pieces, as if by someone's fingernails. It physically hurt.

He had sat out on the front steps for hours in between attempts to talk to Fuji, but had soon given that up, as people kept interrupting him. Atobe, Sanada, and Ryoma had all asked for a tennis match, but he had merely shook his head at each of them when one came over. He didn't want their sympathy. He didn't need sympathy, or even redemption. What he did need, was to talk to Fuji. He desperately needed to talk to Fuji.

But he was not allowed to.

So, he sat on his-- their-- it pained him to think it now-- bed, and held Fuji's pillow close to him. He had picked it up, yearning for the tensai's scent, having it hurt even more knowing that Fuji was in the same house as him still, yet somehow still so far away. And would probably be that far, forever.

The worst part of it all though, was that the pillow did not hold very much of Fuji's scent. After all, Fuji had always used his shoulder instead of the pillow anyway. Still, Kunimitsu breathed deeply again and pulled the pillow closer to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nya! I won't tell anything!" Eiji insisted, looking round at his teammates with a pout on his face. "I promised Fujiko, and I'll keep my promise. I promised not to tell anyone, nya even Oishi!"

"Eiji," Oishi soothed quietly. "We're just worried about them. We just want to help them."

"They're falling apart without each other," Momo frowned. "Haven't you seen it."

"And neither of them has eaten anything," Ryoma added. Eiji sighed. He had tried to take some food up to Fuji, but the tensai wouldn't touch it, claiming not to be hungry, when it was obvious that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and would be famished. Tezuka, on the other hand, they hadn't even managed to see, as he had locked the door of his room, and would answer none of them.

They were all worried, it was true, but what could they do? Even Eiji, who knew the entire situation, could think of nothing. He had run it all through several hypothetical's, as Fuji had taught him to do with his problems when they were freshmen, but nothing came through quite right. Either Fuji and/or Tezuka were still unhappy, or something went terribly wrong with the Ayame factor.

Eiji nearly seethed at the thought. That someone, anyone, would mess with his friends, who had done nothing worse than fall in love. It wasn't fair. Just how things hadn't been fair for he and Oishi before. Eiji just didn't understand why people always had to get in the way of love. It happen in movies and books, and sometimes the endings weren't happy. Eiji hated unhappy endings. Whenever he read a book, he always checked the end to make sure it was happy. There could be monsters, or obstacles of villains, but if things did not end happily, Eiji would hate it all. They should always be rescued, he had decided. They should always be happy. They should always be loved.

"What can we do?" Eiji asked. He shook his head soberly, surprising his teammates by acting serious, as they normally only saw him do during a tennis match or a competition. "We can only get in the way at this point. Even Fujiko doesn't know what to do." He looked around the circle, settling on Inui and Kaido, who had been so far silent.

"There is a ninety-seven percent chance that Fuji not only didn't mean the things that he said, but also did not want to say them," Inui put it, but knew even as he said it that this fact was already obvious. They had all seen the love in the tensai's eyes, whenever he looked at the buchou. They all knew that there was no way, regardless of situation, that Fuji would suddenly hate Tezuka.

"So, that would mean that someone is blackmailing Fuji-senpai," Kaido frowned. The others nodded.

"Fujiko... Wants to do this himself, I'm sure," Taka added. "If we try to help him now, he'll only push all of us away."

"We'll just have to be supportive, for now," Oishi said, "And help by giving Fuji a sense of backup, even if we are not able to do anything for him."

"Hoi," Eiji agreed, nods going around the room. "Fujiko needs to take care of this on his own." He glanced from the still worried faces to the window, watching the snow fall lazily to the ground. That, he reflected, must really be the life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many people were awake until very late that night. Ryoma knew, because as he could not sleep himself, and had let his mind open, even to Momo's thoughts, for once. Yeah, Momo was one of the people who couldn't sleep, but Ryoma knew that Momo had hardly slept since they had been forced to separate to different rooms. Ryoma really missed him. Which was so stupid, because he was just across the hall.

The others that were awake, however, worried him even more. Fuji was still awake, for one, and worrying about their buchou; about the pains. Tezuka-buchou himself had gone to sleep not too long ago, his final thoughts being that Fuji would be upset if he broke his promise to sleep. Yuushi, just across the room, was a awake as well, though he pretended to sleep, and was trying to plan something to get him and Gakuto able to share a room. Ryoma silently wished him luck, as he knew that Gakuto himself could not sleep for fear the shadows would come again, without Yuushi to keep him safe.

Ryoma could also tell that Ikasu was awake, and he was sure that it was Ikasu, and pondering over his feelings for a certain junior. Kamio and Shinji were also awake, the freshman realized in that moment, each thinking of the other. Even Mizuki was up, longing after Yuta, though he made no sound, and Yuta himself seemed unable to slip into any kind of slumber. Ryoma didn't understand why they all had to be separated from those that they loved. Alright, so he _did _ understand why the adults would keep them all apart, but that didn't necessarily make it right. In Ryoma's own opinion, and judging by the thoughts of all those awake around him, they would agree, the residents of the Trivial Property were more intent to simply share a room with the one they cared about, not what the teachers were worried about.

Ryoma frowned. Life was too unfair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu awoke, he felt determined. Fuji would talk to him today, whether he wanted to or not. The snow was nearly, miraculously, gone, he saw when he looked out the window, which meant that they had school again, and he had an opportunity. If they had stayed home another day, he knew, Fuji would just spend the entire day in Oishi and Eiji's room, and Kunimitsu would have no chance to talk to him.

With school, however, there would be opportunities. Times when Fuji would be alone, or, at least, Oishi and Eiji wouldn't be right there to get in the way. He would talk to Fuji today, if he had to force his way into the tensai's path deliberately. He didn't expect Fuji to forgive him, and he didn't believe even for a moment that he had any chance at getting the tensai to love him again, but he couldn't just let it go like that. He had to try. He had to talk to him.

So, that in mind, Kunimitsu got dressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was growing increasingly nervous. Kunimitsu had been trying to get near him all day, and it worried him that the buchou wouldn't just give up. If he would just let things go this would be so much easier. He didn't want to destroy the buchou again. If someone's heart had to shatter, Fuji wanted it to be his. He knew that once it sunk in that it was really over, it would break him. The same way his parents not loving him had broken him so many years ago, seeing as Kunimitsu finally moved on would break him as well. And this time he knew he would not be able to recover.

And he was okay with that.

He was fine with destroying himself, his own heart, if it meant that Kunimitsu could get through it all unscathed. That was what he wanted. He wanted Kunimitsu to get through this, to live on, as if Fuji had never existed.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he never heard as Kunimitsu approached him from behind. Was not aware of his presence at all until he slipped tennis toned arms around him, not allowing him to move away. In an empty tennis locker room, while everyone else was at afternoon practice.

"Kun... Tezuka," Fuji said, using some effort to keep his voice calm and collected. "We have to go to practice." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how his comment hurt the buchou, and cringed slightly inside.

"Shusuke," Kunimitsu practically purred in his ear, and despite his resolve, Fuji felt his legs start turning into jell-o. "Please, just talk to me."

"I don't want to walk to you," Fuji lied, though it was only a partial lie, because although he didn't want to talk to Kunimitsu, for fear of giving himself away, he had also been dieing to talk to the buchou ever since the day before.

"That's not what your body is telling me," Kunimitsu chuckled, "You can lie with your mouth, Tensai, but you cannot hide everything else from me."

"T-Tezuka, I--" Kunimitsu cut him off by whirling him around and capturing his lips in a kiss. Fuji, at first, tried to pull back, but found he could do nothing against the Buchou's strength, or the will of his own body. Slowly, then fiercely, he began to kiss the buchou back.

They finally parted, and Kunimitsu flashed him that smile, the one that he kept just for him, and Fuji felt himself melt, staying on his feet only with the help of Kunimitsu's strong arms.

"Why did you lie to me, Love?" Kunimitsu asked, though he didn't seem upset anymore, as he moved to sit on the benches, moving Fuji around so that he was sitting on his lap and facing him.

"I..." Fuji sighed, he finally told Kunimitsu about what had happened with Ayame. He did not mention, however, that the junior knew Fuji's own past as well, worried that his protective boyfriend would do something reckless, think that he was protecting him.

Kunimitsu, instead, held him close, and whispered softly, "Shusuke, you are much more important to me than keeping my past a secret." He smiled a small, crooked smile that Fuji rarely got to see. Kunimitsu always smiled at him with love, but this smile, somehow, was special. He couldn't explain it, but this was his favorite expression to see on the buchou's face. "I love you, Tensai."

"Ah," Fuji smiled, amazed that Kunimitsu could still love him, after all of the horrible things he had said. "I love you too, Buchou." His voice dropped, a little quieter. "I'm so sorry, Kunimitsu. For everything I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"Shhh," Kunimitsu said, rocking him slightly. "It's alright, Love. Everything is fine now. Everything will be just fine."

Fuji didn't say it at the time, but out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash that looked suspiciously like Ayame slip back around a corner, and he doubted that things were going to be 'just fine', for very long. Instead of voice his thoughts, however, he just let Kunimitsu kiss him, and kissed him back. For now, he just had to have faith that things would be 'just fine'.

Eventually.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello anybody reading this! So, um... There is some OOCness from a few characters in this chapter. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Anyway... Yeah, this chappie is longer than a lot of the others, but I request you not kill me for how it ends... Oh, and yeah, the last sentence is partly inspired by ChangeChildren, before anyone asks... I just couldn't think of a better way to say it...

Sakimi1014- Thank you! I'll update now!

AnimeFan06- Honestly, I think that the only problem those two really have troubles with their relationship is because they care a little too much (Something I previously did not think was possible) and they don't communicate. They just worry too much about worrying each other! -Laughs.- I hope your exam went well.

Meino Nanako- Terribly sorry to tell you, but I can not answer how he found out all of those things about Tezuka and Fuji. It will be answered in the next chapter, and I would hate to ruin it for you.

DarkDemonCat- Ryoma can _see_ other people's dreams, like he did with Gakuto's, the first night with the shadows, but he can not enter them.

Okinneko- They're adorable aren't they? I hope they can remain together forever as well.

ShadowinRW- Hmm... A piano... I'll keep that in mind! And yes, he does (Not really, because how can you call that love? It's more like obsession!) love Tezuka, but he is also insane.

Rei2480- Alright then, do as you feel you must, just, please, do not be too hasty to set free those demons of yours!

Yoshikochan- Yes, they are talking again! Yay! Hmm... Wringing his neck would be a good way to bring him to his end too... My, the reviews for this story are getting quite violent! Ha!

Lucky.Syuusuke.Yukimura-

Darknesswithinthebush- Hahaha... Well, the two plots that you mentioned, the YuushiGaku part, with the shadows, and Tezuka's pains will be brought to rest eventually. Please note that 'brought to rest' does not imply that it will be a happy ending. It might be, but it might not be. It all depends on other deciding factors. And yes, I certainly agree, Ayame needs to die, and there is quite a mob poised to go after him.

Shimizu Miki- Tempting as it is to tell you, I can't tell you anything about the twins' relationships at this point. Please just trust me when I tell you that I now have a plan! Also, about Wakato's DNA, yes it changes every time. That is why it is so difficult to determine his real DNA, because it is constantly changing, whenever he touches another TPP. I can only think of one way to test it, but perhaps I will try it when I have space! XD!! The next few chapters will be very packed! Oh, and you caught another of my infamous typos... Well, I don't feel like fixing this one, but thank you for telling me!

ImmortalTigress- Shia-chan is very happy with the way that chapter turned out! It was really fun to write, but I'll be happier once I get to some other scenes that I really want to write still... Ah well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame seethed. He could not believe this, not at all. He really thought that he had had figured it out this times, but it seemed that he wasn't getting anywhere. He had, however, learned one important thing, that he could now use. He really hadn't wanted to threaten Fuji with Tezuka's past. He really wouldn't have wanted to use the buchou's past against him, but he knew that sacrifices would have to be made, in order to save Tezuka from that evil tensai.

What he had learned, however, was that Fuji was... Protective of Tezuka, for whatever reason. Probably because if the facts about the Buchou's past got out, then Fuji couldn't use his influence around the school anymore. Surely, that was what Fuji was after.

Fuji glared at nothing and hit a hard return back to his warm up partner. His partner looked frightened at his angry attitude, but like the rest of them, he was too afraid to say anything. People, Ayame had long ago decided, were pathetic. Except for Tezuka-buchou. He was special. He was perfect.

Ayame smiled a bit to himself at that. Tezuka really was the only person who _deserved_ to walk on this earth. So, Ayame knew that he had to go to greater lengths to protect the buchou's perfection, and to save him. He thought again about sacrifice, and the way that Fuji reacted when it was Tezuka he threatened.

With a new plan forming in his mind, though not one he was very pleased with, he hit another return, trying to figure out how he would get all of the things he would need to pull this off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma took a deep breath, and tried to relax. He couldn't, however, as something really didn't feel right. It felt like something bad was going to happen, and with every other bad thing that had either already happened, or was still happening, they really didn't need anything else.

Momo, perhaps having heard his intake of breath, looked at him curiously, but Ryoma just shook his head. The feeling was probably nothing anyway, and he didn't want to waste this precious alone-time with Momo by making his worry over nothing.

"The breeze feels nice, doesn't it?" Momo asked, his eyes closing as he smiled, laying back into the grass again. Ryoma remained propped up with his hands holding him up behind him, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah." The breeze really did feel nice, and it was surprisingly warm, despite the snow the day before. Ryoma closed his eyes as well for a moment, just enjoying where they were, the warmth, and the fact that Momo was laying there right beside him.

Ryoma was so content, that he didn't feel the extra presence until it was too late, and a soft pair of lips were pressed against his. Ryoma tried to pull back, but the lips moved back with him, and finally he was forced to push the figure off of him.

Ryoma opened his eyes in shock to see blonde hair and sparkling eyes. "Hey now," The American said, his Japanese almost perfect. "Did you have to be so harsh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that everything seemed fine now, Kunimitsu worried for his tensai. He knew that there was more to it than Fuji was telling him, so when he got the phone call...

"I just have to step out for a bit, Love," Kunimitsu promised softly, kissing the tensai's hair without thinking, wrapping him into his arms. "I'll be back about an hour."

"Why can't I go with you?" Fuji asked, but he nuzzled up against Kunimitsu's chest anyway, melting into the embrace.

"It's just something for school," Kunimitsu lied easily and smiled down at Fuji's recently clingy nature. He understood the feeling of not wanting to be apart again, after the events of the day before. "Shusuke," he chuckled, "The sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be back with you." The tensai looked back up at him, saw his smile, and released him.

"Please, Kunimitsu," Fuji said, smiling back, "Be careful?"

"Of course," Kunimitsu assured that he would, and held the other boy close to him once more before letting go. When he felt the separation of their bodies, something just didn't feel right. Why did he feel an impending sense of dread? "I love you, Shusuke," he said, "Please don't forget that."

"Ah," Fuji seemed to feel that separation as well, "You too, 'Mitsu. You too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo was _not_ happy. Not at all.

First of all, he didn't like Kevin Smith to begin with, so watching the twelve-year-old practically all over _his_ Ryoma bothered him twice as much as it would if it were anyone else. Then, there was the fact that Ryoma wasn't _doing_ anything about it, which bothered Momo even more. Still, unable to do anything about without seeming overly possessive and making Ryoma mad at him, Momo just sat and fumed quietly while Ryoma and Kevin spoke.

"Yeah, me and the Griffeys are here for about a week," Kevin was explaining with a smile.

"Why?" Ryoma, as always, seemed uninterested, but asked anyway.

"Because of the weird weather and... Things," Kevin gave Ryoma a look that said something along the lines of 'I'd tell you if I could'.

"The Trivial Pulse?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly, as if he had expected this. Perhaps he had, with his mind reading powers.

"The what?" Kevin looked confused, so Ryoma sighed and slipped between forms, so that his wolf ears and tail were visible. "Holy crud..." Kevin covered his mouth, clearly surprised. "Here _too_?"

Momo and Ryoma looked at each other and laughed. Momo grinned, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were kissing passionately, but Akaya knew something wasn't right. Normally when they kissed, he could feel Ikasu just beneath Bunta's surface. He could sense him, and knew that Ikasu was watching them... Enjoying it? Yearning after what they had? Akaya no longer knew. He liked to think that Ikasu felt it too, that love that passed between their lips, because Akaya knew quite well that that love was meant just as much for Ikasu as it was for Bunta. Thinking about Ikasu now, Akaya whimpered slightly, and Bunta pulled back, comforting hands gripping his shoulders softly, yet firmly, and soft eyes looking at him with worry.

"I'm sorry," Akaya said, feeling pitiful even as he said it, and heard it in his quiet voice.

"It's okay," Bunta held him close, "I feel it to you know, his absence. More than you do, I'm sure."

"I know... Telling him I didn't want to see him anymore must have hurt, but..." Akaya said softly, and Bunta tightened his grip. "I didn't... Really want him to leave. I didn't want him to go... Away. I just wanted some space..."

"Shh, shh, I know, Akaya," Bunta tried to sooth him, and Akaya realized then that he was crying. He shook his head however, at the senior's comforts.

"I was just upset," Akaya whispered. He hadn't talked to Bunta about this since it had happened, but knew that now was the time to come clean. About his feelings, about his theories about Ikasu, and about what exactly he had meant by pushing Ikasu away. "I was upset because I had never... Been kissed quite like that, not even by you. Your kisses always show me how you feel, and I love your kisses, but something in Ikasu's... I could just feel something there that I don't feel with you. I mean... Bunta... I-I..." Akaya took a deep breath, "I don't just 'like' you, I love you. I do." Akaya gave him a look, as if daring him to make fun of him, or laugh of his feelings.

""I love you too, Aka-chan," Bunta whispered, holding him even closer to him. Akaya nodded.

"I know," he said, "That's what I'm talking about. When you kiss me, I can _feel_ that you love me. I feel that love. When Ikasu kissed me, I felt that... Love... But I felt something else there too."

"Lust?"

"No, that's in your kiss too, it's something else..."

"I think I know," Bunta said softly, not wanting to break the low volume level they had set for their conversation. "It's hopelessness. Ikasu thinks that because of me, he can never have you." Bunta smiled kindly at his little love, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"I do, I really do," Akaya answered in a breathy whisper. "But Bunta... You're not upset?"

"Me?" Bunta's smile widened, "No, not at all! Ikasu is part of me, so I'm glad that you love him. I'm glad that he loves you." Akaya looked at him, his chinchilla-brown eyes softly asking 'Do you mean that?'. "Yeah, I do," Bunta answered the unasked question. "Ikasu is a part of me. That cockiness and competitive side of me... I don't feel that part there any more. I still play to win, but that major, nearly obsessive drive is gone. It's kind of like half of me just decided to become someone else. They became Ikasu. Every part of me has been... Split. He got half of my anger, my sadness, my vain side, my insecure side, my happiness... And my passion." Bunta kissed Akaya's hair softly. "I know that he is my other half, and I feel that I'm a better person now because of it. I don't think that I'd want to go back to how I was."

Akaya was surprised at how serious Bunta was acting over this, but he smiled nonetheless. Bunta was just too sweet that way. So was Ikasu. They always seemed to put him first, even when they were explaining things about themselves, they were so careful not to hurt him. Perhaps that was why it had stung so bad when Ikasu had pulled away like that. When he apologized for kissing him. Because Akaya knew that what he was really doing was apologizing for loving him. And that really hurt.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Bunta asked again. This time, Akaya answered with a nod. Bunta smiled softly. "I'll force him out, then. I don't know how long I can keep him out, but I'll try. I love you Akaya."

"Ah, love you too."

And then he was staring into too icy, crystalline eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was annoyed at the way Momo was acting. Kevin had kissed him, and there Momo sat, just like nothing was wrong! Normally, Ryoma wouldn't have cared about something like this, but he could help but wish, right then, that Momo would be a little possessive. He wished that Momo would have just kissed him hard right after, to show Kevin that he was _his_.

_That_ would have been a great first kiss. There was no way he was going to count that lip crashing that the Kevin had given him. It wasn't like he had kissed him back anyway. That had been the first (and only, as far as Ryoma was concerned) that _Kevin_ had kissed him, but Ryoma hadn't kissed back, meaning that, by his logic, he still hadn't had his first kiss.

It was all Momo's fault, of course, for taking so long. Ryoma didn't know what (and he refused to read Momo's mind to find out) the other boy was waiting for, but Ryoma was quickly growing tired of this. Still, he would wait, because he wanted Momo to kiss him first.

So, Ryoma fumed in silence, positive that even Kevin, who would _not stop prattling_ hadn't noticed. The fact that the Trivial Pulse had spread so far was pretty amazing though. Very interesting in fact, and no doubt would interest Inui as well, if he and Kaido ever left their room long enough for Ryoma to tell them. Apparently, the day before had had snow falling all over the northern hemisphere, not just in Japan. And it had brought a new wave with it. Kevin and the Griffeys, apparently, had changed the day before, and had come to Japan because it was there that the strange weather was most concentrated. Ryoma wouldn't have known all of this otherwise, seeing as no one in the mansion really watched the news, but it certainly explained some of the strange thoughts he had heard in school that day.

"So, it really is going on, all the way over here..." Kevin said softly, looking around at the lounge room full of half-animal boys. The boys he spoke of turned to him, some seeming interested, and others bored, but all stared once they saw his tail, his ears and the black markings on his face, coming in a straight line down his forehead, past the inside of his eyes, and then curving out to the sides. His eyes were a dark blackish-brown, and Ryoma could tell even without haring his thoughts that the other twelve year old was nervous about walking around like this, despite boy Ryoma's and Momo's reassurances that it was fine.

"Sugoi!" Kikumaru's easily recognizable voice rang out, and the aforementioned senior tackle-glomped Kevin. "Nya! What are you?" Eiji moved back to admire the marks on Kevin's face.

"_Texas Ocelot_," Kevin answered in English, not sure how to saw it in Japanese, one of his eyebrow raising, as he clearly thought Kikumaru was crazy.

"_Tech Sauce oh-say-rot?_" Eiji looked confused, probably wondering '_Why would I say '__**rot**__'?_' or perhaps '_What's '__**Tech Sauce**__'? Is it yummy?_'. When Ryoma checked, it was the second one. He had to smile, and tried not to laugh at his senpai's confusion.

"Eiji, he's talking about _Texas_, the state in America, not _tech sauce_," Oishi, reliable as ever, came to his koibito's rescue before he could ask the humiliatingly naive question in his mind. "And an _Ocelot_ is a type of wild cat. Texas Ocelot's are endangered."

"Oh!" Eiji seemed to understand, and laughed, hugging Kevin once more, "Sorry!" He let the pre-teen go, laughing as Kevin threatened to call animal control on him. Eiji tail just wagged, and Ryoma grabbed Momo's hand, pulling him out of the room with him, now that Kevin was preoccupied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikasu...?" Akaya said, feeling tentative now, even though he had said that he wanted to see Ikasu. He did. He needed to.

"...Kid..." That chilled, soft voice spoke, eyes of nearly transparent blue looked sad. "I didn't mean to come out here. I'm sorry. I know you don--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Akaya warned, "If you do, I'll never forgive you." It was a lie, of course. He doubted he could ever 'not forgive him'. "I want to see you. I'm sorry. I was upset before."

"I'm sorry," Ikasu said, and explained when Akaya glared at him, "No, I mean that I'm sorry for making you upset."

"You should be," Akaya said, frowning. "It really hurt. It hurt when you kissed me like that, and then apologized." Akaya felt a twinge of it again, and flinched a bit at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Ikasu repeated.

"Hnn... I'm sorry too," Akaya said, and Ikasu looked confused. "When you kissed me, even if you pulled away... I should have just done this..." He leaned forward and captured Ikasu's lips with his own. He let his tongue delve into Ikasu's surprised mouth, and waited as Ikasu slowly began to kiss him back. He came up for air several minutes later. "I... Love you, Ikasu," he confessed, breathing hard from their kiss.

"You... What?" Ikasu looked confused and slightly horrified. "What about Bunta?"

"Bunta knows," Akaya said. "I love him too. I love you both. You're the same, but different. He is part of you, and you are part of him. He agrees."

"Hey, Kid, I... This can't be right. You're Bunta's... I..." Ikasu seemed to be unable to form words.

"If you don't care about me that way, I will understand," Akaya said, not wanting to pressure Ikasu into anything.

"No, that's not it, it has nothing to do with..." Ikasu did not want to upset him again. "The way I feel."

_'Ikasu?'_

"Hnn?" Ikasu said it out loud, before he realized that Akaya hadn't been speaking.

_'Can you hear me? Yes or no?'_

_'Yes,' _Ikasu tried to answer the voice in his head, just to see if it was really there. Funny, but the voice sounded a lot like... _'Bunta!'_

_'Yeah, it's me,' _Ikasu could almost see his smile. _'I think I've figured it out, or something. Whatever it was that kept us separate before, I can hear you now. I can even hear Akaya.'_

_'Is... What he's saying true?' _Ikasu had to ask, even if it there was the possibility the answer would hurt him.

_'Yes,'_ Bunta answered. _'Can you really deny that we're two halves of the same person?'_

_'I... I don't know.' _Ikasu answered. _'I wasn't around before. I don't remember how you were before.'_

_'How we were,' _Bunta corrected, _'But that doesn't matter. Trust me. Trust Akaya.'_

"Ikasu?" Akaya brought Ikasu back to the world of reality as if on cue. Ikasu smiled for the first time in a while, and leaned in to kiss Akaya again. And this time, it felt really good to reciprocate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talk to me," Ryoma demanded of Momo, looking his teammate in the eye.

"I have been talking to you," Momo protested.

"No, you haven't," Ryoma argued, "Not since Kevin came."

"You mean not since Kevin _kissed _you," Momo practically hissed. Ryoma did his best to hide the fact that Momo's jealousy pleased him.

"So you admit that you haven't been talking to me," Ryoma said coolly.

_'Darn it all!' _Momo's mind roared. Why had he been so ill-fated as to fall for someone with such a literal mind? "You let him kiss you!" Momo accused.

"I pushed him away," Ryoma defended himself. "_You_ didn't do anything all that time he was all over me!" Ryoma was getting angry, and was well aware that if he let his emotions get out of hand, his power could cause problems and possibly even hurt one or the both of them.

So, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't easy, especially as Momo looked just as peeved sitting across from him. The kitsune-boy grumbled, "I just can't believe that someone else got to be your first kiss..."

"That wasn't my first kiss," Ryoma said flatly, and Momo looked at him, confused and horrified at the thought. "Of course I've been _kissed_ before," Ryoma rolled his eyes, "None of the regulars can say otherwise, can they? There are crazy fan girls all over the place. Don't tell me none of them as ever forced themselves on you and kissed you when they confess." Ryoma looked very annoyed at this. "But none of them could have been my first kiss either. My first kiss will be someone that _I_ kiss, of my own free will."

"Your own will then?" Momo smiled slightly.

"Ah," Ryoma answered, "I'm just waiting for you."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry then," Momo smiled teasingly, "To make you wait."

For once, Momo didn't care about making things perfect for this. It suddenly didn't matter. Ryoma wanted to kiss him, and that was what mattered. He slowly, pressed his lips to the freshman's, and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was nervous, and didn't know why. Kunimitsu had called the house to say that because of how late it had gotten, he had decided to stay at his parents house for the evening, since it was closer to where he was. It made sense, even if Fuji would have rathered he just flew home, late or not. Still, his nervous feeling had nothing to do with being alone. He just had this terrible feel of dread that something bad was going to happen, or perhaps had happened, to Kunimitsu.

Which was foolish, right? Because Kunimitsu himself had called the mansion and told Ryuzaki that he was staying at his parents. Perhaps it was just the fact that Fuji hadn't talked to Kunimitsu himself that bothered the tensai. Yes, perhaps that was it.

His cell phone rang. At nine thirty in the evening, when everyone who knew his phone number either was in the house with him, or would have no reason to call him this late. Unless something bad had happened. He picked up the phone before the end of the first ring, held his breath, and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Do you know where your buchou is?"


	40. Chapter 40

Hello anybody reading this! This chapter is a bit longer than normal, and **COMPLETELY FUJITEZU-CENTRIC**! Sorry, again, for all of those wanting to see other parts of the plot get wrapped up. I also have a question, how do you guys feel about **MPreg**? I don't necessarily mean this story, but I need to know. I'm a very curious individual. And yes, I know that that will be my death one day, so please don't preach to me about that!

Sakimi1014- Okay. Update time!

Shemeno- Thank you very much!

Vierblith- No, I do not believe that I got it. As for Ayame, his 'fate' will be declared next chapter, but for now you can just get a good look at his craziness, and continue to sharpen your knives. Perhaps when I'm done with him, I'll kill him in an 'extra' mini-chapter. That might be fun, you think?

DarkDemonCat- I do have a hard time focusing on so many characters, but it certainly keeps it interesting! This way, if I ever get writer's block, then I can get over it by writing a fluff scene before getting back into the real plot lines! It is very handy!

ShadowinRW- An anvil sounds like a nice option as well... I'm really starting to like the idea of killing him a bonus chapter, after the Ayame Arc is over... As for fixing, please just read on.

RaiPheonix015- Hahaha, thank you! Also, don't worry about reviewing if it is a bother to you! I'm not the kind of author that demand that people review, so please just read and enjoy the story at your leisure! No worries!

Purplerainn- Ooh... Twirling. Scary!

Yoshikochan- Thank you very much! I'm very glad that you like the development so far, and a lot of the FujiTezu is wrapped up in this chapter, so... Enjoy!

Lucky.Syuusuke.Yukimura- So far, it's just the list for before, Kevin, and the Griffeys. Also, it's not going to happen, EVER, so I might as well tell you, the adults will never change. I'm thinking of explaining that in a bonus chapter, but I'm too lazy to type it right now. The reason people change has becomes an inside joke for me, that I've had in my mind since the beginning. Perhaps I will add it... As for Fuji's plan, be patient! Soon, soon! He's been very distracted you know! He'll go through with it soon.

Darknesswithinthebush- For all of those currently not with their lovers, that will all be decided once and for all, very soon. It all really depends on Fuji's plan. The twins, on the other hand... Nufufufufufu... I'll tell you this, one will have to suffer unrequited love a little bit longer, and the other may end up with more than he can handle!

Shimizu Miki- First of all, you got the emotion behind Akaya's comment completely right! He _is_ more or less just waving that suggestion off! Good work! Second, oh my goodness! You're MY age, aren't you? A freshman? As for the Tech Sauce, it came from something I said to my now best friend (Who's from Texas) when we were in forth grade. I asked her if Tech Sauce was yummy, she hit me, and I decided that I wanted to be her friend (To me, she had looked like she was shy before that, and I just felt this undeniable need to tease her... So when she surprised me, I decided she was awesome. Yeah, I was a real brat -End life story-). Why did you die at the RyoMomo scene? Also, I'm SO jealous about your kitty cat! I want one! Ah, but I can't have a kitty, because my dad decided to be allergic to my favorite animal. -Sighs.-

ImmortalTigress- Glad you liked it! Hmm... I didn't add any more of the American team, because other than Billy, I don't really like the others that much. Bobby Max cracks me up, but I have no idea how I would have fit him in here... I already think that I might have bitten off more than I can chew, but we'll see.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Fuji-senpai!'_ The thought in his mind made him turn to face a barefoot, wide eyed Ryoma, standing at the foot of the stairs, and wearing pajamas. _'Is it true?'_

_'Yes, Ryoma,' _Fuji thought back, _'Kunimitsu is in trouble. I'm going to go help him.'_

_'I'm coming with you,' _Ryoma insisted, and Fuji shook his head.

_'No, Ryoma, not this time,' _Fuji made no sound, but Ryoma looked at him, looking concerned, _'... How far can your telepathy reach?'_

_'Depending on how well I know the person, up to seven miles, as far as I've tested,' _Ryoma seemed to understand where he was getting with this, _'For you, about five or six.'_ (A/N: Terribly sorry about the Western style units. I don't feel like using kilometers.)

_'I'll call out to you if I need your help,' _Fuji promised, and Ryoma nodded. Fuji smiled, his face softening. _'Go slip into bed with Momo-chan. He's still awake, and we both know it.'_ Ryoma nodded again, and Fuji, already clothed, slipped his shoes onto his feet and headed outside into the cold evening air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame waited patiently for Fuji to get there. Because, no doubt, he would soon be there. "I'm betting on ten minutes, Tezuka-buchou, what about you?" He smiled at the blank looking buchou sitting propped up against a tree.

Ayame laughed as if the other had answered, and said, "You think five? We'll see." Ayame smiled as he pressed his lips softly to the buchou's cheek, the other's blank eyes never changing. "It will be alright, Tezuka-Buchou, you'll see. I'm sorry that I've had to do this to you, but it will all work out in the end, you will see. That demon Shusuke Fuji will not be able to hurt you anymore."

Kunimitsu made no sound or movement, but Ayame nodded as if he had.

"Yes, I realize that I'm hurting you right now," he said softly, "Please do not be angry. When this is all over, I'll prove it to you that I am a much better lover than that person.

"I only have to hurt you now to provoke him," Ayame explained to the seemingly lifeless body, "Once provoked, he will act stupidly, just like before, and I will be able to make my move. I will be able to save you, Buchou. What a wonderful birthday present for you, don't you think? Aren't you happy?"

Silence.

"I knew you would be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was breathing heavily when he finally reached the designated park that Ayame had spoke of on the phone. Folding his wings up against him, trying to fight off the cold, Fuji continued into the deserted park by foot. He was relieved to see Kunimitsu leaning back against a tree, although it was strange that he was sitting on the ground. Fuji's pulse quickened as he saw Ayame next to him, and he quickened his pace, nearly running the last twenty yards to them.

For a moment, looking into those empty eyes, Fuji's heart clenched, and his breathing came to a stop. He looked like he was dead. Oh, Kami-sama... Fuji went to get onto his knees, still holding his breath, but Ayame's voice stopped him.

"Don't," Ayame's voice warned. "If you do, I'll use this stun gun on him. Neither of us want me to do that, do we?"

"Please..." Fuji said, breathless, "Please just let me see that he is okay."

"He'll be fine," Ayame said, "He's breathing." Fuji continued to hold his breath as he watched, until he finally saw Kunimitsu's chest rise and fall in a breath. Fuji breathed a sigh of relief, but still worried.

"What's..."

"Diazinon," Ayame said, and Fuji looked at him with a mix of fear and confusion. "I used diazinon. It's fumes are poisonous to birds."

_'Poisonous!' _Fuji was mentally freaking out, and wanted nothing more than to drop down to Kunimitsu's side and hold his head in his arms, take the pain from him even, if he could, but he tried to keep calm. He couldn't go loosing it now...

"But Tezuka-buchou is just half bird, and doesn't even have his wings out," Ayame explained, smirking at Fuji's distress. "Also, it was only a small dosage. It has him knocked out, that all." Ayame chuckled, "Actually, he can still hear us, even, he's just stunned. Momentarily paralyzed and unable to respond. He should be fine later." Ayame twirled a bottle in his fingers. "It's nothing compared to the dosage _you_ will be taking, Fuji."

What? Ayame wanted him to inhale those fumes? Fuji realized then that Ayame meant to kill him. Meant to 'protect' Kunimitsu by taking Fuji out of the picture. Permanently.

_'Ryoma!' _Fuji reached out desperately with his mind. This was much worse than he had thought it was going to be, and he knew that he would need help. _'Please tell me you can hear me!'_

_'Fuji-senpai, I hear you. We're coming.' _Ryoma's voice had never been so comforting. _'Please, just keep him talking.'_

The tensai didn't even bother asking who 'they' implied. Fuji took a deep breath, and looked Ayame in the eyes, and did his best to give him a sadistic smile. "Why would I do that? I have no reason to breathe that stuff."

"And they call you a tensai?" Ayame smiled right back, as if they were discussing something pleasant, like a TV show they had both watched when they were kids. "You'll do it because if _you_ don't, then I'll make sure _he_ does."

"Oh, but I thought you loved him?" Fuji was able to keep smiling only from years of practice at faking smiles at everyone else.

"I do," Ayame glared at Fuji suddenly, "But he's much better off dead than with a _demon like you_."

Fuji froze as those words hit home. Thousands upon thousands of memories of his parents and his childhood flooded through his mind, and he fell to his knees, clutching at his heart. He was a demon. A demon. Kami-sama, he really didn't disserve to be with some one, any one really, but especially not with someone as wonderful as Kunimitsu. He didn't disserve it. He didn't disserve him...

"I see you understand," Ayame practically purred in contentment. "Don't worry, Fuji, I'll make it quick for you. Demon or not, I am not cruel enough to make you suffer before you die, even if you disserve it. All you have to is breathe in."

Even from that distance, a span of about three feet, the scent of the oils on the cloth Ayame held was making him feel lightheaded. Ayame stepped in between Fuji and Kunimitsu, and kneeled down by Fuji, holding the cloth out.

Fuji thought for a moment that perhaps it was for the best anyway. If he died here, there was no doubt in his mind that his parents would be happy. Their demon child would be gone, and only their good, nice, _normal_ children would remain for them to dote on. Fuji wondered how Yuta would react. He might grieve for a while, but then he would realize, they would all realize, after time, that they were batter off without him. Ranking matches would certainly go smoother now, and none of the regulars would have to worry too bad about loosing their spots. Even Kunimitsu... Kunimitsu would be better off without him.

He would also mourn for a while, how long, Fuji didn't know, but one of his steadfast admirers would soon step up, and Kunimitsu would use them to forget about Fuji. Kunimitsu would grow up, live a normal life, perhaps have a few children with a woman that he loved. Fuji wanted to smile when he thought about little Kunimitsu's running around, hanging from their father's neck, asking him to teach them to play tennis, or to practice with them.

Fuji had never thought before that Kunimitsu really couldn't have a family with him. What if the buchou had wanted children, and was giving them up for Fuji's sake? Kunimitsu really would make a great father, Fuji thought, imagining it again. What right did Fuji have to keep him from that?

"It doesn't work unless you breathe," Ayame's voice cut into his thoughts.

_'Breathe?' _Fuji suddenly wasn't sure that he remembered how.

"Don't... Touch him." The familiar voice shot through Fuji like lightning, and suddenly several things were happening at once. Ayame was on the ground, curled up into a fetal position, and clutching at his eyes, screaming that he couldn't see. Kunimitsu was standing before Fuji, and the tensai realized that he was crying. Again. He seemed to have cried a lot since the Trivial Pulse, but equated it to actually opening his heart up to someone. Still, those thoughts would not come to him until later, as now Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and, surprisingly, Yuushi and Gakuto, were there, staring from Kunimitsu to Fuji, and then settling on the screaming mass that was Ayame.

Then Kunimitsu was down by his side, holding him close and whispering in his ear. "Shh, it's alright Love, don't care. It's fine now. He can't hurt you, he can't hurt me. He won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again. It's fine. I love you. Please don't forget. Don't forget, Love. Shusuke."

"What... What did you do?" Fuji finally asked, and the others looked curious as well.

"I turned them off," Kunimitsu said, holding Fuji closer, seeming relieved that Fuji was talking. Fuji assumed that it was because he had expected him to 'slip away', like he told him he had before. "His senses. I turned them all off. Sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch. All of them. He can't feel anything. He has no control of his own body any more."

The others watching seemed terrified, and Fuji remembered this part of Kunimitsu's power. It was frightening, and the buchou had said that he never wanted to use it, but here they were, with him having used it to it's full extent.

"Come on," Yuushi was the first to regain his composure after Kunimitsu's statement, and picked up Ayame's limp, still-screaming form, and began to walk away. The others slowly began to follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The goal had been to get back and wake the adults up without causing chaos, but somehow that had proved impossible, as in no time everyone in the house, including the Griffeys and Kevin, who would be staying with them for the remainder of their time in Japan, were gathered together in the dining room, and whispers had created a dull roar. They were all curious as to who Ayame was, or in the case of those who knew him, why he was there. Tarou sighed, and raised his voice for silence.

"What is going on, boys?" he snapped, surprising everyone in the room. Tarou was quite annoyed that he had had to be woken up in the middle of the night, and this situation was looking more and more like the boys had been out on a party run.

"Sensei," Kunimitsu said, his voice commanding attention, just as much as Tarou's had. "I promise to explain to you exactly what happened, but, please, let me take Shusuke up to bed first. He'd tired, and this has been a long night for him."

"Kunimitsu," Fuji whispered softly, "You're more tired than I am. Don't worry, I can tell the story."

"It's fine, Love," Kunimitsu promised him, his voice dropping to the same level of quiet. "There are parts of this story that you cannot tell, because you were not there. I was there the entire time you were, and before then, so I have more to say about it then you do. Please, Shusuke, just go to bed. Even if you don't sleep, go to bed and wait for me. I'll be with you soon. I love you."

Kunimitsu looked back to the adults, waiting for his query to be answered. Hanamura was the one who finally nodded, and Kunimitsu bowed to them with a thank you, and slowly led a no longer resisting Fuji out of the room, and up the stairs to their bedroom. Kunimitsu smiled slightly as Fuji got dressed for bed, and left only after he had kissed the tensai's forehead, when he was snuggled up under their covers, and he was sure that he would not try to come back down stairs.

"Kunimitsu?" The tensai's voice made him look back just as he was about to close the door behind him.

"Yes?"

"Please... Be careful," Shusuke said, and Kunimitsu wondered what he could mean. "Your power... If you use it too much, the pains could be worse, couldn't they?"

"Perhaps," Kunimitsu said, "Don't worry about it, Love." He smiled. "I'll be here with you soon. This shouldn't take too long, but go ahead and try and get some sleep."

"I'll wait," Fuji said, but he looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment. Kunimitsu just chuckled.

"Good night, Shusuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu tried and failed to think of a way that he could explain what had happened and remain detached. Certainly all of these people would be curious about Ayame's current presence with them, not to mention the state he was in, but Kunimitsu could think of no way to explain without things becoming personal. Because this was, frankly, a very personal experience for him, and he honestly thought that it wasn none of their business.

"Everyone," Ryuzaki's voice commanded attention, and heads turned to look at her, "This clearly isn't something that Tezuka-kun wants to talk about in front of everyone. Don't be so nosy!" Several people grumbled, but the more mature TPPs, Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe (Surprised?), and Oishi help to usher them out, until only the adults and those who had been there at the end remained. Kunimitsu was fine with that. They deserved to know, at least, because they had helped him at the end, when he was more worried about Fuji being alright, and the other things would have been ignored without them. Like Ayame, for instance. Until, of course, Kunimitsu hunted him down the next day and--

That was the biggest reason, other than the fact that the tensai was obviously exhausted, that he had Fuji go to bed. He knew that chances were that he would lose his temper, and he really didn't want Fuji to ever have to see that. His wick, to put it metaphorically, was very long, and Kunimitsu knew that he could go through a lot before losing it, but attached to the end of that wick was a very large bomb. He had only 'exploded' once in his life, and that time had been... Bad, to say the least. Of course, he planned to tell Fuji about his temper, and soon, but he really didn't want the tensai to ever have to _see_ it.

Kunimitsu calmly explained to them what had been happening between Fuji, Ayame and himself, leading up to the phone call that he had received from Ayame earlier that afternoon. He rushed through the part about getting drugged, but made sure to mention the name of it, just in case it would end up being important. He told them what had happened, up until the others had gotten there, and then began to talk about Ayame himself.

"Sensei... He's not sane," he said to Ryuzaki in particular, because she knew him. "He..." Kunimitsu's fists clenched. "He spoke to me the entire time I was... Out... I could hear him... He told me how the fumes _might_ not kill Shusuke, because we are only half bird, really. He..." Kunimitsu was shaking slightly, but continued, shooting Ayame a glare, "Told me how, if that happened, he would have to kill him a different way... He said that he would cut him..." Kunimitsu didn't even feel his own nails cutting into the skin of his palms as his fists continued to clench, his voice lowered as he continued, "And promised to try and keep the blood off of me... When Shusuke bled to death."

It was silent for a moment, until Hanamura finally spoke up. "Tezuka-kun, you'll have to drop your power on him, so that we can talk to him."

"Take it off? You must be joking," Kunimitsu's voice was cold. "He tried to kill Shusuke, and would have killed me otherwise. I'm sorry, but I have no intent of dropping my power's hold over him. Ever."

"Tezuka-kun," Tarou's voice cut in, "Be reasonable. You can't hold it forever."

"I don't need to hold it forever, just until the day either he or I are dead," Kunimitsu said. Ryoma was frightened, seeing his buchou act this way. They had all always known him to be reliably calm, constantly composed. The buchou _he_ knew would never act like this, glaring at teachers, speaking so coldly... So hatefully.

"Tezuka, please," Ryuzaki said, "We just need to talk to him."

"...Give me a moment," Tezuka said, seeming to be a little more in control of himself. His voice seemed more like the buchou they knew, calm, composed, completely unrattled. "I just want to speak to him for a while, and then I'll drop everything so that you can talk to him." Ryuzaki and Hanamura both looked like they were going to shoot down his request, but Tarou stood up.

"Of course," he said, and moved out, the younger boys following him, and finally the other two adults left after them. Kunimitsu turned to Ayame, and let the power over the younger boy's hearing slip.

"Buchou?" Ayame's voice came out timidly, as if he was getting used to being able to hear again, and his voice was hoarse from all of the screaming he had done earlier.

"Is it frightening?" Kunimitsu asked in a breath, speaking only loud enough that he could be sure that Ayame heard.

"W-what?"

"I asked if it was frightening," Kunimitsu asked, knowing that he had been heard, but not understood, "to not be able to do anything but listen."

"Yes, it is Buchou," Ayame sobbed, tears flowing from his sightless eyes.

"You're lucky," Kunimitsu told him, "You can cry. With what you did to me, I didn't even have that right."

"Am I crying?" Ayame asked, "I can't even feel it."

"I know."

"You wouldn't have cried though, Buchou. You never cry."

"I have cried, once, in the past eight years," Kunimitsu told him softly, "And that was over Shusuke. Because he was in pain."

"I don't understand," Ayame said. "Fuji is evil. A demon. He's the one doing this to me, and yet."

"Wrong," Kunimitsu corrected, "_I_ am the one doing this to you."

"You wouldn't do this, Buchou," Ayame argued, "You're too perfect."

"No one is perfect," Kunimitsu stated firmly.

"No!" Ayame suddenly yelled, using hands that could not feel, he somehow managed to cover his ears. "These are Fuji's lies! He's brainwashed you, Buchou!"

"_You_ brainwashed _yourself_. I really do love Shusuke. That's the way it is."

"NO!" Ayame shrieked, "No! That's not true! I know what I have to do now! I'll kill Fuji, I'll kill you, and then I'll kill myself!! If all three of us are dead, then this will be over! You and I will go to heaven, and Fuji will go to hell, where demons belong!"

"Don't _ever_ call Shusuke a demon," Kunimitsu felt something snap inside of himself, and he drew back his hand, fist still clenched. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, where things were still somewhat rational, he knew that this was a very bad thing. If things continued like this, Ayame might even end up dead. He wanted him dead. For what he had done to Shusuke, but he also knew what the tensai would say...

"Mitsu! Stop!" Yes, Kunimitsu realized, that was exactly what he would say. "Kunimitsu, please!" And then the buchou felt arms slip around him, holding him back. "Please, Mitsu, this isn't you! My Mitsu would never do this!"

With Shusuke's arms around him, his warmth pressed tightly against him, it was impossible to stay angry. "Please, Mitsu... I don't want you to become a killer over me."

"There's..." Kunimitsu said softly, cooling off at a rapid pace, "... So much you don't know about me yet."

"I've got my whole life to learn, if you'll let me," Fuji spoke softly now, face pressed into Kunimitsu's back.

"Tezuka, Fuji," Ryuzaki's voice sounded concerned. "Just go to sleep. We heard everything anyway. We'll take care of this."

Kunimitsu didn't move from where he stood, but Fuji spoke softly, "Just let go Mitsu. It's time to let go." Slowly, Kunimitsu's tight muscles unclenched, and he let Fuji lead him out of the room and up the stairs. He knew that the tensai was right.

It was time to let go. Of his hatred. Of his pain. Of his past.

'Just let go.'


	41. Chapter 41

Hello anybody reading this! So, the chapter is late and short... Sorry! Um... Alright, so, it's summer vacation for me (Finally!) which means that I just finished finals. I'm sorry for the delay, but I really had to study (And I think it paid-off!) and then there was Father's Day... So yeah, I was busy... And, sadly, I'm probably going to get even busier, because I'll be visiting my mom quite a bit, which means typing will be difficult to do. So, posts may become about a week apart, instead of every three-four days, like I've tried to do so far... Alright, onto the more fun stuff... Please enjoy the chapter!

Sakimi1014- Okay... Narrator's voice So then, she updated... Me That's awesome! Can you follow me around for the rest of my life and narrate? Narrator Uh... No. Me Good, because that would be strange... -nods-

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Arigatou!

DarkDemonCat- So um... Tezuka's past, the full deal, will be uncovered soon! And, I know that I said that Ayame's fate would be determined in this chapter, but that was a lie... Sorry, it's hopefully be next chapter!

Miji-Chuu- Thank you! I am glad that you decided to read it, and I am even happier that you like it! Thank you for your support!

ShadowinRW- I really want to narrate his death... That would be so fun...

Vierblith- KYAAA!!!!!!!! I didn't realize that you'd written another sequel! I feel so dumb! Well, I'm reading it now! I'm so sorry! It must seem like I abandoned you! I'm still a fan, and I found the review, I just didn't get the alert. -Frowns.- Also... I know that I said that Ayame's fate would be determined, but it's not in this chapter... Sorry!

AnimeFan06- I'll start with your PM question... Fuji knew what Kunimitsu was doing in chapter 40 becaue Ayame told him when they were on the phone (At the VERY end of chap 39, remember the 'do you know where your buchou is?'). As for everyone's pasts, those will probably slowly filter out over time. Some will probably not be mentioned again, but others definitely will be.

Purplerainn- Thank you for answering my Mpreg question! It helped me think of... Nufufufu... Sorry, I can't tell... You'll see it in the story! I hope you enjoy!

Yoshikochan- Ne, scary-angry-Igonnakillyou Tezuka was fun to write. Still, I don't think I want to do it again, you know? At least, not anytime soon... -Plotting anyway.-

Blufox- Like a TezuFuji burnout? It happens.

Darknesswithinthebush- Two of the three things you mentioned wanting to see begin happening in this chapter... Finally! Youhei time! Woot! -Throws a party.-

Shimizu Miki- Hiyo! Yeah, I just got out of freshman year. I am very happy that it's over! When I was a freshman, it seemed like no big deal, but now that I'm out, I feel oddly happy. At my school, it's pretty fluid. I have friends in all of the grades, more or less, but, then again, I've never really given a rat's ass about hierarchy or authority, so perhaps it is just me... -Blinks.- Your view on Ayame is very... Amusing, to say the least. Also, about Diazinon, I know that it is also poisonous to humans. I chose it specifically because it was a pesticide particularly harmful to birds (And bugs, naturally), and though it could kill a human in a large amount, the fumes generally only harm humans who are exposed to them over time, mostly people who are exposed to it through their jobs. My point, naturally, was that that small amount was enough to make Fuji woozy, even from the distance between himself and the source. Nya worries, I try to do research too! Ah, perhaps I should have made that all more clear though... I'd hate for someone to feel misinformed... Also, about Ayame... Sumimasen! His 'fate' isn't in this chapter! I forgot to add it! Next time okay, I promise! Ah, don't worry though, he was already taken care of, the adults just haven't explained it to the rest of them yet!

ImmortalTigress- Reread if you need (Sorry... I just had this random urge to rhyme...) Okay, so I'll update...

KiriharaAkaya- You're thirteen? Wow. Honestly, I thought you were older than that. As mentioned before to a few other readers... I may narrate his death in a bonus chapter... That would be fun, ne? You could put your pretty little knives to good use, yeah!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shusuke..." Kunimitsu said softly as he pulled the covers up over the tensai and himself. "Do you... Want to know?"

"Of course I do," Fuji smiled slightly at him, snuggling close, "But not tonight. We're both tired, and we don't need to think about any other uncomfortable things tonight. You can tell me when you're ready, but not tonight, okay?"

"Ah," Kunimitsu said, wrapping his arms around the tensai, thankful that Shusuke was willing to wait for him. This weekend, though, he would tell him. He had to tell him.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji said softly.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday. I'm sorry it had to be so terrible."

"No day is terrible with you, Shu-chan," Kunimitsu answered just as mutely.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yes?"

"Shh, sleep," Shusuke smiled, and closed his own eyes, knowing Kunimitsu would follow his example. Kunimitsu soon fell asleep, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyoshi had been thinking a lot recently. Recently, being within the last two days. Ever since the snow. Ever since Youhei Tanaka had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night. That had been some night. He blushed to think about it.

How Youhei had curled up against him that night, when the moon could hardly be seen through the snow. How he had shifted in his sleep, searching out for warmth, and finding it as he curled up around Hiyoshi, making himself comfortable. How his right wrist twitched every now again in his dreaming, Hiyoshi could only guess that he was dreaming about a tennis match, but, of course, there were other actions that would require that movement. Then there was how he sighed, and his warm breath had ghosted over his neck.

Hiyoshi sighed. It was four o'clock in the morning, and he had long ago given up any thoughts of sleep had long ago left him. Careful not to wake his roommate, who slept peacefully, unaware of his affect on the other boy in the room, Hiyoshi got up, deciding to take a shower.

And a cold one, at that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marui-kun, wake up," Bunta woke immediately at the hands shaking him. Akaya grumbled something incomprehensible beside him, and Bunta hissed for whoever was shaking him to stop. It was still _very_ early, he could tell, and waking Akaya up at this time would result in a very angry chinchilla-boy. And you wouldn't like him when he's angry. (A/N: Sorry... I'm so lame... )

"Marui-kun, wake up!" Tarou's voice finally registered in Bunta's mind, and he sat up in bed. "Finally," Tarou's voice dropped lower. Now that Bunta was awake, he could speak quieter , "Come on. The three of us need to talk."

"Three?" Bunta looked back at Akaya, and then to Tarou once more, silently asking the sensei if he _really_ wanted to risk waking the young boy.

"No, not Kirihara-kun," Tarou said seriously, "You, me and Ikasu." Bunta didn't understand where this conversation could possibly be going, but he nodded before silently getting out of bed, kissing Akaya's forehead softly, and following Tarou out of the room.

Settled down in the conference room, Tarou looked at the pajama-clad boy with a serious face. "Yesterday... Was a long, hard day. I'm sure that you are aware of that."

"Yeah," Bunta nodded, "I think everybody had a hard time yesterday. Just seems that things are difficult right now. The weird weather stuff, relationships, psychos." Bunta _almost_ smiled at how he could say all of those things in one sentence without sounding foolish. How life had changed.

Tarou nodded. "So you would agree, everyone is exhausted?"

"Well, yeah..." Bunta frowned slightly, "...Why are you talking to _me_ about this, Sensei?"

"Marui-kun, I think that what everyone needs right now is a good three-day weekend," Tarou said, nodding. "Do you think you could make it snow?"

Bunta grinned. "I can't, I don't have that much control over our power, but Ikasu can."

_**'I am liking the sounds of this,' **_Ikasu chuckled in their now shared mind.

_'So, you think we should?' _Bunta asked, grinning even wider, glad when Tarou guessed at the conversation he was having, and didn't interrupt.

_**'It's more time with the kid,' **_Ikasu seemed to shrug, _**'School, rest... Those things don't really matter to me anyway.'**_

_'I agree on the school part, but I think I could use a little rest myself,' _Bunta scoffed. At least Ikasu was acting like his normal sarcastic self again. He was almost glad that only Akaya got to see Ikasu's, their, softer side.

_**'Then let's get some.'**_

"We'll do it," Bunta grinned at Tarou.

"Good," Tarou nodded again. He knew that they could get away with this, seeing as the weather had been so unpredictable. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Secret's safe with me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was snowing again. That was the first thing that Youhei noticed when he woke up. Immediately after realizing this, however, he remembered his 'little habit', and froze. He could feel warm, wet skin under his own. Bare skin, as a matter of fact, and that was frightening. He slowly opened his eyes, not really wanting to look up at the taller figure he was holding onto, but doing so anyway.

Hiyoshi looked down at him, and Youhei then realized that they were standing up. How on Earth did he get himself into these situations?

"Let... Go," Hiyoshi said, his voice hardly above a whisper. He fought to control the blush that lingered just under the surface of his skin as Youhei immediately jumped back, stammering out an apology.

"H-hey, I'm sorry! When it's cold, sometimes I just attach myself to people... For the warmth, you know..." Youhei felt himself blushing furiously, and felt even more like a fool.

Hiyoshi's body seemed to move on it's own, and he leaned in close to Youhei's ear, and smiled.

"Anytime, Babe."

They stood motionless for a couple of minutes, and then Hiyoshi realized what he had done, and pulled back, blushing like he had just won the national singles title... In his birthday suit. Turning, while Youhei was still stunned, he dressed at a speed that Superman would envy, and raced out of the room.

_'No way...' _Youhei's hand went up to his ear, rapidly cooling after the presence of Hiyoshi's warm breath. _'There's no way...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with Youhei?" Takahisa asked, watching the younger boy stumble through the breakfast line. Kouhei chuckled.

"Well, it was _snowing_ when we woke up this morning," He grinned. Takahisa looked at him, confused. Kouhei frowned, "You didn't know, buchou?"

"Know what?" Takahisa asked, looking even more confused.

"Youhei is very sensitive to cold," Kouhei chuckled. "I don't like heat myself, but Youhei's is the one that causes problems. Whenever he gets cold, especially when he's asleep, his instincts take over, and he goes searching for anything that is warm."

"Alright," Takahisa said, not really understanding it any better. "So?"

"Well, normally the warmest thing around... Happens to be a person, you know?" Kouhei smiled.

Takahisa looked out over the tables and spotted Hiyoshi, who kept glancing at Youhei and blushing. The buchou laughed. "I see." He looked thoughtful, "Isn't funny how people don't notice that someone cares about them unless they're told?

"Mm-hmm," Kouhei chuckled. "Now, if only they'd figure things out for themselves." Takahisa refrained from mentioning that Kouhei himself was equally dense in that area, with how Sengoku was always acting around him. "By the way, where's Wakato-senpai?"

"Asleep," Takahisa's eyes softened, thinking of the boy upstairs. "I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"I wish I could sleep in," Kouhei smiled, "Long live snow days!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot had happened in the last few days. Fuji pondered over it now, and some of it seemed like a dream. Even more of it seemed like a nightmare. Parts here and there... Like when he tried to leave Kunimitsu, felt real in scary way, and the memories still hurt him like open wounds. Still, he knew that he could use all of this to his advantage, and he wasn't about to back down now because it hurt to think about it.

He stood up, now that everyone (Including Wakato) was now in the dining room, and cleared his throat loudly. Slowly, the sound died out, and all eyes were suddenly on him. He smiled at them as he normally would, ignoring the puzzled look Kunimitsu was sending him. He turned to the teachers, and his face became serious.

"Sensei's," Fuji addressed them, and they waited. Fuji thought for a moment about how exactly to word what he wanted to say. "I think that the people who did not get permission from their parents should get another chance." A slow murmur went over the crowd, and then they fell silent.

"Why do you bring this up now, Fuji-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, but Fuji knew from experience dealing with adults that what she was really asking was 'Why does this concern _you_.'

"What happened with Ayame Seikaku," Fuji said calmly, even though saying his name made him think of way to many unwelcome memories, and brought on the no longer necessary fear that Ayame could somehow still hurt Kunimitsu. He continued, "Was partly because of lack of communication between Kunimitsu and himself.

"I understand now, as I hope you do as well, that as Positives, there are a lot of obstacles in the way of us leading normal lives. Granted, in this situation _that_ _person_ was also insane, but there are other things out there that I had not even considered before.

"Ayame knew my information, Sensei. He knew where I was at all times over the past week, knew my cell phone number and even knew my species type and how to use that against me," Fuji tried to keep his voice unrattled, but he knew that it was going to be a long-shot. Still, he had to do this. For Yuta, and for all of the others as well. "If a crazy person can do that, Ryuzaki-Sensei, what do you think a sane person could do? Someone who thought we were abominations or... Or demons."

"Fuji," Ryuzaki said, her voice sounding concerned, "I understand that things are difficult for you all. I understand that. That's another reason that we wanted all of you together, so that if something happened, no one would end up facing it alone." She sighed. "What I don't understand is what this has to the rooming situation."

"That was what my first point was about," Fuji explained. "About bad communication. I realize that I'm preaching to the choir, but there is much more to communication than just words. Even if you don't say something to someone outright, they may be able to understand you by the way you act." Fuji paused for a moment or so, to see how the teachers would react.

"Fuji-kun," Hanamura put in, "The fact that you and Tezuka-kun couldn't get the point of what was happening across to each other, is not solid evidence for your point."

"But it is, Sensei," Fuji argued, smiling now. "Because, in truth, that point did get across, several times in fact. There were several times throughout this ordeal that I could not say what I wanted to, because of the repercussions it would cause. Still, as you can see, we made it through. Proof? I'm _alive_, for one. My point is, if it is this hard for Kunimitsu and I, who have permission to stay in the same room, can you imagine what it's like for those who do not have that right?

"I can, Sensei," Fuji said, "Because if I were in that situation myself, I already know how it would have turned out. I..." Fuji didn't know how to explain suddenly. "Ryuzaki-sensei, Hanamura-sensei, Sakaki-sensei, have you ever been in love?"

The adults nodded as Fuji knew they would, and he smiled as he continued. "Then You'll understand. I..." Fuji was at a loss again. _'Some tensai I am.'_ He scoffed at himself. He decided then to just speak from the heart. "I would do _anything_ for Kunimitsu." Fuji told them, "I know that now, more than ever. The truth is, that if I were in that situation, I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have been here _yesterday_." Fuji took a deep breath, because he knew that he was shaking. "If Kunimitsu hadn't been there with me, I would be gone right now. I would have just given up. I don't know if I would have ended up _dead_, but I know, and I knew then, that I could have, and would have ended up broken."

There was silence following the end of Fuji's speech, and it finally hit him how personal that had really been, and that he had said it all in front of his friends, his rivals, and even his brother. Fuji suddenly felt very exposed, but a glance around let him know that no one was judging him. It was strange to think that they all understood, but they were all in situations a lot like his, all of them being positives, and that felt oddly comforting.

The adults all looked at each other, and Tarou nodded. "What exactly do you have in mind, Fuji-kun?"


	42. Chapter 42

Hello anybody reading this! Ah... So it's longer, and took longer than I thought... Oh, the irony...

Sakimi1014- Chapter chapter!

AnimeStar73- -Bows.- Thank you. Here is the next chapter.

DarkDemonCat- I've never really seen a Hiyoshi Youhei pairing either, but I think they're cute, ne?

Miji-Chuu- Summer! -Cheers-! Okay, new chapter...

RaiPeonix015- It's good to hear from you! Also, I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and this one as well, when you get to read it!

ShadowinRW- Yeah, it's Heart-to-heart, but whatever! Thank you... New chapter time!

Lucky.Shuusuke.Yukimura- Glad you liked it! About this summer... I will be writing, but not as often as I did before, because I spend a lot of time at my mom's house during the summer, because my parents are divorced, and it is difficult to write up there, because the software that our computers use are completely different, and it messes with my formatting. So, yes, I will be writing, but not quite as often.

Vierblith- Ne, ne! I wanted to know, could I borrow Honda-san for the Ayame bashing chapter? Just for a little appearance? Please? Oh, I'm talking about the note at the end of the chapter... Still, please tell me, I think it would be fun!

D'cute- Well, I think that this chapter is longer... Enjoy!

Yoshikochan- Thank you very much. 'Exposed' Fuji... Oh no, you'll ruin the film! Sorry... Insane moment, and a bad pun... Weeeee...

Darknesswithinthebush- I'm glad that you like it, and I'll try to slip a little InuKai in soon for you. I miss them as well. Also, the Ayame chapter is coming soon, I just need some questions answered first, from the readers. You probably won't get to see this in time, but there's an author's note at the end of the chapter.

Shimizu Miki- Just a note, this time, Youhei attached himself to Hiyoshi while he was standing up, not in bed. So it kind of happened like this 1) Hiyoshi walked back into the room after his shower 2) Youhei somehow decided that Hiyoshi was once more his human heater, and wrapped him in a full body hug 3) God knows how long passed before Youhei woke up and regained his sanity. Yep! That's how! Also, Hiyoshi's 'Anytime Babe' comes from Hasunuma in 'Eerie Queerie' (A VERY good manga). He says it to the main character after catching him when he almost falls of the curb. It was stuck in my head, because I'd just read it, and as much as I fought, telling myself 'Hiyoshi wouldn't say that!', it still somehow... Slipped in... Eheh! Also, I'm not sure who liked who first, but they do both like each other. The only thing is that I don't think that Youhei realizes it yet, and Hiyoshi is too stiff collared to make a move. Hiyoshi definitely likes him though... Or, at least he's very much so 'attracted' -chuckle-.

ImmortalTigress- Glad that you liked Fuji's sad speech, but I'm happy... I get to write happy comedy stuff soon! Oh, and MORE FLUFF! (I'm a bit of a sap...)

KiriharaAkaya- Oh... You dies again... I seem to have a talent for making people die in their reviews... -stares at hands, wide eyes- I must use this power for good!! -Runs off to save(?) the world-

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji grinned, unable to help it. He actually couldn't believe that this was working. His original plan had been to get all of the boys' parents' permission on at a time, until eventually Mizuki and Yuta were shoved together, but this seemed like it was going to work. All of the parents in question would be coming up to the house tomorrow, and Fuji fully planned to help the others argue their cases. Well, almost all of the parents, anyway.

Fuji couldn't help but think that something was going on with Yuushi's family. Yuushi, for one, was the only person who went to their room before calling their parents, and he was also the only one who hadn't been given this chance, seeing as his parents had refused. Fuji could identify with the other tensai, and he felt that there was more going on in that family than perhaps even Yuushi himself knew. Fuji really wanted to do something.

Fuji thought for a moment, and then smiled. He had another plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sengoku was not happy. Actually, that would be an easy way of putting it. It wasn't so much that he wasn't happy as it was that he was _ticked off_. Those stupid Griffeys! Both of 'em! How dare they make moves on _his_ Kouhei?! He really felt like knocking their blocks off, something he hadn't wanted to do to someone in a long time.

He scowled. They were just showing off, _clearly_ after him, and Kouhei noticed nothing! So what if one was half dolphin and the other was half marine otter! It wasn't like there was anything _interesting _about flipping around in the lake! That Terry boy especially-- looking so innocent! Sengoku realized that his thoughts were starting to get homicidal, so he took several deep breaths.

Besides, Kouhei wasn't _his_. He suddenly felt stupid, because there he was getting all possessive, when he hadn't even told Kouhei how he felt about him. That was just dumb... Sengoku began mentally beating himself up. _'This is so not lucky...'_

"Sengoku-kun, are you alright?" The words immediately snapped Sengoku out of his thoughts, and he looked up from where he sat to see Kouhei leaning over him, looking concerned.

Sengoku didn't think. He didn't bother to wonder if he was facing his 'lucky direction', or even about the repercussions of his actions. He just moved. He moved quickly and swiftly, his hand reaching out, fingers ensnaring themselves in Kouhei's hair, slipping under the ponytail on the back of his head, and pulled that angelic face down to his. Their lips touched, warm and soft, and for a moment, everything seemed to stop. Time slowed to a crawl, and nothing existed for Sengoku but the touch of their lips and the beating of their hearts. Life was suddenly like a fairytale.

Then reality hit harder than a brick wall, and time seemed to move at an incredibly fast speed. Sengoku realized what he had done and released Kouhei, moving back himself. Muttering a curse, he spun out from where he had sat, fluidly changing to full panther form, and darted off towards the woods.

Tom Griffey smiled, looking at Kouhei's stunned expression. "You should go," he said softly, his Japanese only slightly accented, "You love him, don't you?" Both brothers watched as Kouhei, in the form of a White Capuchin, took to the trees, quickly disappearing in the direction Sengoku had run.

Terry chuckled. _"What would Billy have said, seeing you flirt like that?"_ (A/N: The Italics, in this case, mean that they are speaking English.)

_"It was for their own good," _Tom argued, _"And we're not going to tell Billy about this, __**are we**__?"_

_"No, no, of course not," _Terry agreed with a smile. He was happy for his brother of course, and Billy Cassidy was a very good person, but Terry couldn't help feeling jealous. He wondered if the person he liked would ever return his feelings. Sometimes, Jerry thought that people really didn't know how fortunate they were.

_"... Are you ever going to tell him?"_

_"I... Don't think so. He's so taken with that Echizen boy... He would never take me seriously," _Terry shook his head as he said it all.

_"But we both know that Kevin has no chance with Ryoma Echizen," _Tom frowned, _"And if you never tell him, you won't get anywhere." _Terry remained silent after that. He just didn't want to think about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shusuke," Kunimitsu said softly, "We should talk."

"Hmm? Ah, of course," Fuji turned to Gakuto, whom he had been talking with, and apologized, saying that he had to go. Fuji took Kunimitsu's offered hand, and let the buchou lead him up to their room, where they could speak privately.

The tensai would never admit it, but he was feeling nervous. His heart thumped in his chest, and Fuji was sure that Kunimitsu could hear it, if not feel how his entire body pulsed. He was very glad that his wings were already out, or else he would have ruined yet another of his rapidly disappearing shirts. That reminded him, he should go shopping soon, and get a few more. Fuji shook his head, trying to clear it from the randomness of that thoughts. Why, even at a time like this, did his quick mind have to move... Well... Too fast for him?!

Kunimitsu closed and locked the door behind them, and Fuji took a deep breath. This was it. He had been avoiding this all morning.

It wasn't that Fuji didn't want to know, really.. But, he was scared... When Kunimitsu brought everything out into the open, once and for all, things would have to change. Well, not everything, of course, but some things would. Fuji knew for a fact that no matter what Kunimitsu's past was like, he would not love him any less. He would not leave him. He could not leave him again. He also knew that Kunimitsu would still love him as well, but... If Kunimitsu told him everything, like Fuji knew that he would, then Fuji would have to match that trust. He would have to tell Kunimitsu everything about himself, so that the other boy understood that Fuji felt that he could trust him with his past. And it scared Fuji to know that he was going to do that. Even if nothing changed about their relationship because of this, Kunimitsu might look at him differently. Treat him as he was fragile...

"Shusuke..." Kunimitsu said softly, bringing Fuji back to him with just his name. "Shh, I love you." Fuji sighed at the arms wrapped round him, and smiled.

"I know, Kunimitsu. Aishiteru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sengoku-kun, wait!"

Sengoku heard the call coming from behind him, of course he did. How could he not, with ears like his, made for hunting and survival? Still, hearing the voice of his crush did not make Sengoku stop. In fact, the words made him run faster. He felt stupid. He had lost control for just one second, and now the rest of his _life_ was sure to be a mess. Well, maybe not his life, but at least until he could get out of this house. It had been fun living with everyone, but there was no way that he could stay now.

He knew that the moment that Kouhei caught up to him, the other boy would have to reject him. It would suck to have to find a new roommate, and still live in that house, as awkward as things were bound to be now, and it would hurt much too much to see Kouhei everyday, and know that the other was disgusted with him, so he would have to leave. It hurt to even think about that, but not nearly as much as the alternative.

_'You're an Idiot, Kiyosumi," _Sengoku told himself. He stopped in his tracks, reverting to his half human form, tail and ears out, and waited, not bothering to turn around. He waited for heartbreak. He waited for pain. He waited to be condemned by the one person who's opinion he'd come to care about. He waited for Kouhei Tanaka to catch up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu wrapped his arms tightly around his koi, pulling him back into his lap and onto the bed. He kissed Fuji's neck twice, and took a deep breath. This wasn't so bad. He figured that he could tell Fuji if they could just stay like this. He could do this.

"When I was six years old," Kunimitsu began softly, tightening his arms around Fuji even more. "I was abducted, by a man who I think was in his late twenties. No, I don't remember what he looks like, so please do not ask. I remember everything about the week I was with him, except for what he looked like, and where I was. Somehow, that part just slipped out of my memories. I don't... I just don't... Remember it."

"It's fine," Fuji soothed him softly, rubbing the arm that was still around him. "It's alright if you don't remember. Perhaps it's best that you don't remember."

"Hnn," Kunimitsu said, noncommittally, "You're the first to have told me that. The police kept telling me that I had to remember. My parents asked me to please remember. Everyone told me that people like that will only continue doing it until they are caught. No one has ever told me that not remembering might be best."

"I.. Do agree that people like that never change, but... That doesn't mean that it's fair to put all of that pressure on you. You were just a kid."

"I still wish that I could have remembered for them. It would have made it all easier if I did..." Kunimitsu sighed, "But it doesn't matter now. My... Abductor was never captured, and the case went cold. Even now, it would take something huge to open that case back up again." Fuji snuggled closer back against him, and Kunimitsu smiled slightly.

"It was a Tuesday, as I remember it," Kunimitsu went on. "I had been at the park, playing tennis against the wall." Fuji almost smiled, thinking about Eiji's joke about Kunimitsu having played tennis since he was _inside_ of the womb. "I was actually on my way back home. We only lived two blocks from the park, and no one was really worried about... No one thought that something would happen to me. I was always mature for my age, so I understand that they didn't treat me like a child.

"I think that he must have hit my head at some point, because my memory of when he actually took me is fuzzy. Next thing I really new, I was somewhere else. I didn't know where I was, but I was scared. I had always known that adults were people that could be trusted, but I also knew that being somewhere that I didn't know, and where I did not want to be was bad, very bad, and whoever took me there could not have been a nice person. I was well aware of there being 'not nice' people in the world.

"I was there for a day and a half before I even saw him again. In that time I had had no food or water, and by the time he didn't come into that little room where he kept me, I was willing to do nearly anything for it. Maybe that was what he had in mind. I don't know. He tried to gain my trust, after that. For the next two days he was completely smiles; promises, sweets..."

"You hate sweets," Fuji said softly, not knowing why he said it.

"I do now.

"He brought me cakes mostly, with milk, and asked me if it was good. He promised me that I could go home soon. He told me that this was a... Vacation, of sorts, and that my parents knew, and that I would see them later. He never told me when 'later' was. He never told me when anything was going to happen. He played games with me, normal board games, card games. I came to think of him as a friend of sorts. The fifth day I was there, he touched me for the first time. He touched me through my pants, and then pulled back. I didn't understand what he was doing. I didn't know anything about that. All I knew was that my 'friend' was acting strangely. So I asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to play a game. All of the other games we had played before had been fun, so I said that I would try it. I didn't know... He told me to take off my pants, and I did, almost without a second thought. This man brought me food, water, and played games with me. He was my friend, he wouldn't hurt me...

"Touching me was all that he did that day. He left after that, and I didn't see him again until the next day. The next day... He was like a completely different person. He didn't smile... He just kissed me, groped me, and then..."

"He took you..." Fuji finished, his breath catching. Kunimitsu tightened his hold on the tensai again, knowing that by now his hands might leave bruises. But he couldn't let go.

"Dry," Kunimitsu confirmed. "It was like something had snapped inside of him. I was scared, confused, and angry. I was angry that he would hurt me like that. I had trusted him. He released inside of me, and then just laid there. He sighed at me, and said that he didn't have a choice now. He told me that he had to kill me. I didn't want to die. I was scared and confused, perhaps broken, but I knew that I didn't want to die.

"I don't know why I did it. There was a knife in the room that we always used to cut the cakes. I just grabbed it, and stabbed..." Kunimitsu placed his head on Shusuke's hair, burying his face in the brunette locks. "I stabbed him in the leg. There was so much blood... I was sure that he was going to die. I was so scared... I didn't want to think that I had killed someone. He pulled the knife out of his leg, and he stabbed out at me." Kunimitsu took Fuji's hand in his and moved it to his right shoulder. Fuji's fingers traced the contour of a scar there. "I wasn't born left handed, you know."

"... What happened?" Fuji asked, his throat tight with unshed tears.

"I'm not sure," Kunimitsu answered, "He knew that he hadn't inflicted a wound that would kill me, but he just stood and limped to the door. He just left. The police found me the next day."

Everything was silent for several moments.

"I still love you, Kunimitsu," Fuji said softly, leaning his head back to kiss the other boy's cheek.

"He could be dead, Fuji." He used Fuji's last name, as if to make a point.

"I'd still love you."

"I love you, too, but..."

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji said softly, "I will always love you. Even if, someday, you stop loving me, I will still love you."

"I will never stop loving you."

"So you say," Fuji said softly. "Mitsu... Do you ever want children?"

"I do," Kunimitsu said softly, "But I want to raise them with you."

"I'm a man, Kunimitsu," Fuji whispered.

"Then we could adopt," Kunimitsu answered, "Or donate our sperm for a surrogate mother." He turned the tensai to face him. "Shusuke, I know that we are young, but I want to live out the rest of my life with you. I want you, and no one else, by my side, for however long you will have me. I've never been this sure about anything else before in my life. This is what I want. _You_ are what I want."

"Kunimitsu... Before you say all of that... Before you make any promises... I... I have some things that I still need to tell you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sengoku-kun... I..." Kouhei lost his nerve. He always lost his nerve.

"It's alright," Sengoku said, not turning around. His voice seemed strangely monotone. "You don't have to say anything. I understand. It's alright that you hate me now. Don't worry, I'll move out, so you don't have to worry about me doing weird stuff like that to you anymore." He half turned his head, so that he saw Kouhei just out of the corner of his eye. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but I really like you. Goodbye." Sengoku turned his forward again, and began to walk away.

His body moved without him having to think about it. All of a sudden, Kouhei was pulling Sengoku back around, and pulling his face down for a kiss. For a couple of minutes, Kouhei just kissed a stunned-still Sengoku, before finally pulling back for some much needed air.

"Where is the Sengoku-kun that I came to know?" He demanded. "The one who's infallibly happy, and always pushing his friends together and who always looks on the bright side!" He clenched his fists. "Where's the Kiyosumi Sengoku that I've come to like so much?!"

They both stood silently for a moment, there faces still only inches apart. Finally, Sengoku spoke. "Are you sure about this?"

Kouhei smiled, and laughed, "Don't I look serious?" He did.

Sengoku smiled, and their lips met halfway in their first, and certainly not last, consensual kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunimitsu, I..."

"Shusuke, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, or that you're not ready to," Kunimitsu said comfortingly, rubbing Fuji's arm softly, as both leaned back against the headboard of their bed. It was already starting to get dark outside. Fuji wondered for a moment if it was because of the snow, but then saw that it was already nine. Somehow, they had missed dinner. Perhaps Eiji had helped to keep them alone. That was nice, if it was him. Just as likely would be Ryoma, and no one would dare to argue with the mind-reader.

"No... I want to," Fuji said softly, shoving all other thoughts away. "I can tell you... I want to... You need to know..." He took a deep breath and shuddered as he released the air. "Kunimitsu... When I was younger... When things were really bad... I tried to kill myself. Twice."

Kunimitsu sat there, looking stunned, but not like he was judging Fuji's every move. "How old were you?"

That hadn't been the question Fuji had expected to come first, but he answered it anyway, "The first time, I was around eight. I tried to OD on my mother's sleeping pills. That was the same day that Yumiko saved me. She's the one that took me to the hospital. They were mad _so_ mad... That I would make them spend money like that... I never told the doctors that I had been trying to kill myself, and they just thought that I had taken them by mistake. I think I heard Yumiko say something about me thinking that they were like candy vitamins, but I'm not sure. I was pretty delusional."

"And the second?"

"That one was right after we moved to Tokyo... Before I met you..." Fuji shuddered to even think of a time without Kunimitsu's comforting presence in it. "I..." Fuji stopped talking, and moved just enough so that his left arm was no longer pressed up against Kunimitsu, and then used his right hand to wipe something off of his wrist. It was skin colored, and it took Kunimitsu a moment to realize that it was cover up. Like a woman's makeup. Underneath was a long pinkish scar, slashed horizontally across the tensai's wrist. "I use the cover up, because it's too hard to explain it otherwise," Fuji informed him. "I... Really don't know who found me that time. Yumiko told me that it wasn't her, and Yuta wasn't even in town, he was visiting a friend back in Chiba."

"... Your parents?"

"Not a chance," Fuji murmured, not meeting his eyes. "My father wouldn't have gotten off work for another five hours, and my mother had disappeared for a few days. She didn't come back until I had been in the hospital for five days, and she had left two days before that. Besides, I doubt either of them would have helped me out. They probably would have rejoiced that their demon-son was dieing."

"Shusuke..." Kunimitsu said softly. "I'm sure that your parents love you, deep down. If they didn't love you, they wouldn't have had you."

"... I think that they loved me in the beginning," Fuji replied, "But they're afraid of me, Kunimitsu. They don't see _me_ when they look at me, they see an illusion that they cooked up. It's like... I'm _just not_ their son anymore..." They were both silent for a moment, then Kunimitsu kissed the tensai's head lightly.

Fuji sighed softly, and pulled Kunimitsu's lips to his, his tongue working its way into the warm caverns of the other's mouth. Kunimitsu made a sound like he was pleased, and kissed back, taking Fuji's tongue and sucked on it like he knew the tensai liked. The buchou moved until he was leaning over the tensai, straddling his hips, and their kisses became more heated.

Kunimitsu began to unbutton Fuji's shirt with he teeth, nipping at the flesh underneath and then softening the sting with long licks of his wet tongue. Fuji moaned quietly to think that this time, they wouldn't be interrupted. He moaned a little louder at remembering that these walls were soundproofed, as proved by the fact that Kajimoto and Wakato were just on the other side of the wall, and they had never heard a peep from the pair's 'activities', though they did see Wakato rub his backside some days, all smiles.

Shoving all thoughts out of his head, as he seemed to do quite often these days, Fuji pulled Kunimitsu up for another kiss, his fingers working on the buttons of the buchou's shirt as their lips tangled in a battle for dominance. A battle Fuji knew that he had already given up sometime ago.

Both of their shirts now removed, Kunimitsu left the tensai's mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down the tensai's chest and stomach. When he reached the other's pants, he looked up at Fuji, his eyes wondering.

"Are..." Fuji was breathless, like he had just played in a long tennis match, and they hadn't even really done anything yet. Still, the sight of Kunimitsu, looking up at him and wondering from so close to that place was really hot. Fuji knew for a fact that his face must be flushed. "... You sure, about this? Do you want this?"

A throaty laugh was the reply. "Can't you see that I want this? I want you, Shusuke," Kunimitsu's voice was husky with the lust that they were both feeling, and Fuji smiled. They both wanted this, and Kunimitsu wasn't afraid, despite the things that had happened to him. "I love you, Shusuke. Always."

"Aa, Always," Fuji said, and Kunimitsu slowly slipped his pants off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note- Ohayou Minna! Um... So, this is about the last scene... I will not be writing the lemon, I don't think, because I don't want to change my story rating to M for something that happens this late in the story... So please don't be upset... I suppose that if enough people wanted to read it (Oo) I could write it and then post it somewhere else, but I would rather write on the actual story than do that. Besides, it's not like you DON'T KNOW what's going to happen (The lemon, I mean).**

**Also, about the Ayame mini chapter... I was thinking about making the readers kill him, so if you do not want to be in the chapter, just tell me in your review (Or you can tell me to put you in it too). If you do not review, but I want to put you in it, I will take your lack of review as consent. I do this because I don't know if RaiPeonix015 will have time to review, and I want Rai in it...**

**Oh! None of you are going to believe it! I KNOW THE ENDING!!! YAY! Knowing the ending means that this story is probably getting close(r) to over, which means probably about ten more chapters. Also... I think that I might right a sequel, revolving around Momo and Ryoma, after they've all grown up. Would any of you be interested in reading that? (It will be MPreg).**

**Anyway, that's all for now! See you all soon!**


	43. Chapter 43

Hello anybody reading this! This took forever to get around to writing, because I went to my mom's, intending to only stay a couple of days, and ended up staying a week and a half. Yikes! I suffered writer's withdrawal, and literally begged with my sister to let me on the computer, so that I could write. So, the chapter was finished in only two days (That's a new record for me, mostly because I keep spending too much time on research for the ending rather than writing. Not giving anything away though!) but it is INCREDIBLY LATE. Sorry, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Also, as things are looking, the ending might be coming even earlier than I thought... Frightening thought, but I'll keep you all updated.

_**Important Note:**_ There is information at the end of the chapter regarding the Ayame Killing Chapter, and a few other things that you might be interested to know, please check it out!

Sakimi1014- -Singing- Killy kill Ayame-chan!! Funny fun, ichi, ni, san! Enjoy your day, enjoy your night, cause someday you'll be gone! ... Wow, that is a seriously morbid song to post as a reply to someone's review... Sumimasen... I think I need to get some sleep. I'm running on about three hours for two days. Okay... On with the chapter. '

AnimeStar73- Okay, you may help kill Ayame. I'm glad that you like the chapter too! Hmm... I'm not going to comment on the last part of your review. That's dangerous territory. (Meaning I might let something slip. Oh wait, I just did!).

Rei248- Oh thank goodness! Safe from the demons! Yay! That must be a good sign! Also, I would love the chance to sick them on Ayame... -Chuckles- This will be VERY fun, me thinks...

DarkDemonCat- I'm happy to say that Dirty Pair and Yuushi's evil parents are in this chapter, so please read and be happy(?). I'm happy that Hiyoshi and Youhei worked out so well, so far anyway, I was sad in the beginning, because I like Hiyoshi and didn't want him to end up alone. And no, that's not a spoiler, because people who have read this far should know that I hate leaving anyone alone, no matter how big the stretch is to avoid it. Yep!

Kx- Okay, I'll add you. It will be fun!

MidnightSunrise951- Yeah, I can't believe how close I am to the ending... I made a 'to-do' list, and this chapter alone covered, like... Three of them. Sad... Ah, but the sequel might be fun... I'll probably end up straying towards TezuFuji again though... Even though I want mainly MomoRyo... A challenge...

Ruby- No, the idea is not from Fruits Basket... Wait, what part exactly? I can't think of any of it... Except Ayame's name, I don't see the correlation... I like Furuba though.

BloodySamurai- Ooh... Good Idea! I like that idea... OFF WITH THE NAILS! WITH RUSTY PLIERS! SOMEONE LEND ME A GUITAR!! I don't want blood on mine...

Miji-Chuu- Nya problem! Better late than never... Wow... That statement makes me sad, seeing just how late this chapter is...

RaiPeonix015- Nya... Who exactly is one of your favorite pairings? XD... I can't tell you if the ending is happy or not (That'd be cheating) but I promise you that a I have a few more twists and surprises up my sleeve (The left one. Don't steal them, please.). Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

ShadowinRW- An anvil would be fun... Okay. Agreed! As for Kevin and Terry, you'll just have to wait and see.

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Yeah, some of my pairing are very original, I know. I just don't like people ending up alone. Also, I have some strange hate of odd numbers. -Shrugs.- Also, you will be added into the Ayame chapter... Yep yep!

Vierblith- I'm fairly certain (?) that you enjoyed the chapter, so that's good. Oh, and good luck on your MPreg studies.

SkyBlue147- Glad to hear from you again, and thank you, as always, for your continued support.

Darknesswithinthebush- First of all, I'm not going to tell you ANYTHING about the ending! Heehee... As for the Ayame killing, of course you can be in it! That should be interesting. Also, I might actually be ending this in less than ten chapters. I'm not sure exactly how long it will be, but we're close enough now that I'm having trouble concentrating on my writing when really all I feel compelled to do is research for the ending! (I try my best to make my stories as accurate as possible, in every way, even in my AUs). As, for your Tezuka and Fuji question, the answer for Tezuka's rapist is, yes, there will be hints about who he is, actually, it's more or less confirmed, but whatever, and as for Fuji's rescuer, that too is tied in. I hope sincerely that the end result of those two situations are surprising for you and everyone else. Please do prepare yourself for a shock (Though it doesn't come for a few chapters yet).

Shimizu Miki- Fuji's plan... Changed, in this final version of the story... It's a lot tamer... And, a major change, now doesn't include Gakuto in a dress... Too bad. Terry, by the way, is the one that likes Kevin. Tom is with Billy. As for the sound proof rooms, I will innocently point out that it's Tarou-sensei's house. Not that I'm insinuating anything. ... . ... . ... Okay, that's about it then...

ImmortalTigress- Um... Everyone else really wants him to die brutally... But I could put warning where it gets gory, if you want? Also, I'm honored that you would read the sequel even if you don't like MPreg. I think that MPreg is only fun if it is written well. Some people really mess it up, but I'm hoping that I won't end up doing that.

KiriharaAkaya- I'm still debating about whether to write the lemon separately or not, but right now I just really want to write the story from where it is. I might still write it, and there will be lemon in the sequel, but I don't know about right now, you know? Also, I wanted to ask you if you would come up with a lit of random codenames? You don't have to if you don't have time, can't think of any or just plain don't want to or not, but it is for the Ayame Chapter, and I thought that having you come up with them would make it more authentic (It'll make sense later, I promise). Please? Also, as you read it, in that exact order, is how I write it. I sometimes drive myself crazy that way, but it is also a good system for when I get writer's block on a certain scene.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akutsu leaned back against the tiles of the rooftop outside of their bedroom window. He had gone out there to smoke, as much as he knew Dan hated it. Actually, he hated it too, with his heightened senses, but he didn't feel like quitting. His teachers and other adults always told him to quit, but that just made him want to smoke even more. He couldn't help but go out of his way to tick them off.

The evening air felt good against his face and bare arms, and he closed his eyes, dropping his well built guard for just a moment, now that he knew it was safe. It was safe, because no one would bother him. The other house members were either asleep or too wrapped up in their own thoughts-- or each other-- that they would not be bothering him tonight. Even the kid... Dan was asleep as well.

Watching the kid sleep was dangerous. If Akutsu started watching him sleep, it was very difficult to stop. He just looked so innocent that the junior wanted to ravish him, and yet still somehow protect him from the world. And then there was the fact that when Akutsu saw the freshman sleeping he thought about that night at Atobe's, when he had kissed the other while he was sleeping... And then Dan had said that he loved him in his sleep.

None of what he was thinking showing on his face, Akutsu took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke up into the winds. The sound of the window opening a little farther snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Dan, leaning out the window slightly, a questioning expression on his face.

"Akutsu-senpai? What are you doing out here, desu(ka)?" He asked, and then frowned when he saw _exactly_ what the other was doing. "You really shouldn't smoke, Senpai, desu."

"Don't tell me what to do," Akutsu spat back, but it was halfhearted. Perhaps it was partially due to Dan's emotion-controlling powers, but he couldn't act overly annoyed right then.

Dan didn't say anything, but used his thin arms to pull himself up onto the window ledge, hoisting himself up onto the roof. Eyes widened as Dan slipped, and only quick reflexes on Akutsu's part kept with from falling the two stories that was between them and the ground.

"Would you please help me up, desu?"

"Go back inside."

"I don't want to, desu. I don't think that I could anyway, desu."

Akutsu sighed, and pulled the younger boy onto the rooftop with him. He scowled and leaned back on the rooftop, his hands folded behind his head. Dan reached over and took the cigarette out of his mouth, grinding it out on the tiles of the roof.

"Hey--!" Akutsu started, but Dan just smiled slightly at him.

"You only told me not to tell you what to do, desu," he interrupted, settling down next to Akutsu, looking up into his eyes with a strangely mischievous look.

Akutsu said nothing to that. He couldn't say anything to something like _that_, not when it was Dan saying it. He averted his eyes instead, settling finally on the moon, which was strangely unclouded, despite the strange weather.

"Senpai."

Akutsu knew that it was Dan who had spoken, but somehow it didn't sound like him. This voice seemed more mature, somehow, almost... Seductive...

"Senpai, look at me?" Something was weird. No 'desu'? Akutsu, against his will and better judgment, looked back into those deep eyes, finding himself lost in them quite quickly. "Kiss me."

Akutsu's body moved whether he wanted it to or not, and by the time his lips touched the freshman's, Kami-sama, he wanted it alright. He rolled over on top of the younger boy and devoured his mouth. Eaged on by Dan's hold over his emotions, he continued to kiss the other senseless until both were far past the point of running out of breath. He savored in the sweetness of Dan's mouth, mixing with the bitterness of his own cigarettes, and finally pulled back, looking into Dan's smiling eyes.

"I love you, Akutsu-senpai, desu."

Akutsu, stunned, looked down into the other's eyes and saw that it was true. He felt that it was true, and not just a mistake on the younger boy's part.

"Yeah, you too, Kid." And he kissed him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma had awoken that day with a growing feeling of dread. First of all, he had fallen asleep the day before in Momo and Gakuto's room, where he still was, he noticed, in Momo's bed. He sat up and looked around the room, seeing that it was late enough in the morning that Gakuto had already disappeared, probably to be off somewhere with Yuushi, but not seeing the person he wished to see most. Where was Momo anyway?

"Takeshi...?" Ryoma asked quietly, and heard a mumbled response. He looked towards the floor, and smiled slightly at seeing Momo spread out of the carpet, awake, but looking bedraggled. The older boy got up, leaning over the other to place chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips.

"Morning," he yawned sleepily.

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor," Ryoma told him softly.

"Mnn," Momo grumbled, "I had to, because Ryuzaki might have made checks this morning, and with today being what it is... Today would be a bad day to get caught, you think?"

"... Ah." That was the other thing that he was worried about. Their parents were coming today, and this time, he would have to talk to his father about his feelings for Momo, if they even had a chance.

It was difficult for him to even think about telling his dad all of these things about him, things that he had hidden for as long as he had known his own sexual orientation. Ryoma was pretty sure that he was bi, because there had been girls that he had liked in the past, but what did any of that matter now, seeing as he was deeply in love with Momo?

He would have never thought that he would be this serious about someone by the time he was twelve years old, but he was. He loved Momo so much that it didn't really make sense to him that he actually had that much feeling, and that he could be so sure about this at such a young age. He knew that what he and Momo had was that once in a lifetime kind of love that everyone wanted and so very few got. And yet he was surrounded by it. Fuji and Buchou, he Golden Pair, Kaido and Inui, and even others from other schools, they all had that forever kind of love that was so rare in the world these days. It amazed him, and scared him a little.

Because having this kind of love didn't come without obstacles, or without cost. He would have to tell his father about him and Momo. The truth was, he really didn't want to disappoint his father. No matter how many times he called him a 'Baka Oyaji', he really did love his dad, and hated to let him down more than almost anything else. And how better to crush his women-crazy father than to tell him that his youngest son was deeply in love with a man?

There was a knock at the door, and Fuji came in with a kind smile on his face, his eyes open for once, and his tone soft. "Ryoma, your father is here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm in love with Momo-senpai."

Nanjiro Echizen wasn't sure how to react for a moment. At first he was angry. Angry at Ryoma for not telling him about all of this before. Angry at himself for not seeing something as obvious as the way his son looked at this older boy. Mostly, however, he was angry at Momoshiro for possibly deflowering his youngest son. The very thought of this... This... Boy, doing such a thing angered him beyond belief. After the immediate anger subsided, however, and he realized that he was acting foolishly to instantaneously believe something like that had happened, he felt foolish. Sure, the possibility was there, but he had no right to be angry at Momoshiro, yet. Not sure what he should feel about their relationship, he opted to just sit there silently for a moment.

Nanjiro saw Ryoma's eyes, previously focused on the floor, flicker up for just a moment, and saw something in them that he had not expected: fear. Ryoma was nearly shaking to tell him this, and not being able to meet his eyes in the first place was a major sign from Ryoma that he wasn't feeling his normal, cocky self. Nanjiro felt his heart soften towards the boy, and reached a hand across the coffee table they sat at to touch Ryoma's lightly.

If Ryoma said he was in love, then he was in love. Nanjiro knew that it was not something the young boy would say lightly, and if he was willing to tell him how he felt about this person in the first place, then it showed conviction. Nanjiro, pervert or not, could except that, and if Momoshiro was Ryoma's choice, he could _learn_ to except that.

Ryoma's eyes darted up again and met his father's. The older man was actually looking serious for once, though he smiled slightly. "If you say you're in love, I believe you, and if you say that boy is the one for you, then I can deal with that. I believe in you, Seishounen."

Ryoma smiled slightly at his father, feeling more relieved then he had in a long time. It was nice to know that he wouldn't have to worry about his father finding out anymore. He had taken it well too, though the young prodigy was sure that he had seen anger in those eyes for a few moments, and had feared what would become of this. "Thank you... Tou-san."

Nanjiro smiled at actually being called a respectable name for once, and nodded, pulling his hand away from Ryoma's. "Ryoma... Just... Talk to me next time, alright?"

Ryoma was quiet for a moment, and then growled, "Baka Oyaji..."

Nanjiro smiled slightly. They were back to that. But, hey, that fine too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuushi was starting to worry. He hadn't seen Gakuto all morning, and it seemed that the other senior was nowhere on the property. None of the other Hyotei members, or, really, anyone else that he had talked to, knew where he was, and it was odd for Gakuto to do something without at least giving him a little warning. Even when he planned surprises he dropped little hints, knowing that Yuushi would worry too much otherwise.

He made his way into the lounge, where Oishi and Kikumaru were curled up on the couch, and Fuji was sitting comfortably between a sleeping Tezuka's legs. That was strange, Tezuka sleeping. Yuushi understood that things had been stressful lately, but the buchou seemed much more tired than that, almost as if... Yuushi _nearly_ blushed before getting ahold of himself and pushing a few offending images from his mind. Fuji seemed even happier than usual, though he winced a bit when he moved around.

"Do any of you know where Gakuto is?" Yuushi asked quietly, trying not to wake Tezuka, getting two silent no's from the Golden Pair, while Fuji just smiled for a moment. Yuushi was about to leave, but was stopped by Fuji's soft voice behind him.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but you'll just worry otherwise," Fuji chuckled, his voice just above a whisper. "Gakuto went to see your parents, Oshitari-san. He's trying to talk to them about getting you two to room together."

"He's... What...?" For a tensai, Yuushi mind seemed to moving incredibly slowly, as he tried to process what Fuji was saying.

"He's trying to show them his conviction," Fuji said softly, "I'm sorry, Oshitari-san, I know I should not have interfered, but I did a little talking to Mukahi-san about you, because I thought that your parents might be... Like mine, and I wanted to help you. Mukahi-san is there at my suggestion." Fuji opened his eyes, his smile dropping from his face. "You do know that they treat you that way because your grandfather made _you_ his sole heir, don't you?"

"... I'm the only heir?" Yuushi whispered. He knew that that couldn't be right.

"Ah, he took your parents out of the will, and chose you," Fuji smiled slightly, "because he thought of you as a 'good, quiet child'."

Yuushi smiled slightly at that as well, remembering that the few times he had met his grandfather, he had spent most of the time in the old man's extensive library, or talking to the elderly gentleman on a fairly equal intellectual level. He missed the old man greatly.

Things were starting to make sense now. If what Fuji said was true, and the other tensai had no reason to lie, then his parents were angry with him because, though he would not be able to touch the money until he turned eighteen, they would see none of it. Being the money-hungry people Yuushi had never let himself admit they were, Yuushi knew that this fact would bother them beyond belief. Enough that they would try to ruin his life out of spite. It hurt Yuushi to think of all that as being true, but he remembered that his grandfather himself had actually once told him that his parents were the type of people who only loved themselves.

"Thank you, Fuji," Yuushi said softly, turning once again to leave.

"Ah, you're welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gakuto was feeling nervous. He had introduced himself to Yuushi's parents and they hardly bat an eye at him. He was positive that they knew who he was, as Yuushi had tried several times to get them to understand about their relationship, but they acted like he was insignificant. He had tried to get them to understand how much he loved Yuushi, and how much Yuushi loved him, but they didn't seem to hear or care. He even went so far as to try to deal with them. He had promised them that he would live the rest of his life as a women, if only they would let him and Yuushi stay together. Gakuto knew that he could pull it off, acting like a woman, like Yuushi's _wife_ for the rest of his life, a little makeup and a dress and no one would know any better. They just wouldn't listen.

"Boy," Yuushi's mother finally spoke, and Gakuto locked his eyes on her, waiting for something, anything to come from her mouth that might give him even the slightest bit of hope. "We do not care if you love him. We care even less that he loves you. There is nothing in the will or the current law that states that his inability to marry a woman or his being homosexual will give us any hold over my father's money, so you are useless to us."

'Her father's money'? 'The will'? Was that what it was always about? Gakuto trembled with the rage that he tried to hold back. "You... Treat him the way you do... Because he inherited somebody's money and you didn't?!" Gakuto felt his control over his power slipping. Not good, not good. If he got too emotional the shadows would overtake them.

Part of his wanted to lose control. He wanted them to feel at least some pain, some of the pain that they had been inflicting on Yuushi's heart all these years. He could do it. The shadows followed his innermost will, after all. If he wanted them to give them a taste of that emotional torture, there was no doubt they would. Gakuto let his power slip, feeling the shadows creep out of him like a sigh. They moved slowly, with a purpose, towards Yuushi's parents, and Gakuto smiled slightly at the frightened, confused looks on their faces.

"Gaku, that's more than enough," Yuushi's voice cut through everything, his arms around him seeming to be all that existed in the world. Yuushi's skin was so warm, had been since the Trivial Pulse, when he had first gotten his fire powers. It was nice, to say the least, comforting. It seemed like it had been so long since he had had that warmth all to himself, like he did when they shared a room in the dorms. Gakuto really missed that.

"Being rude and provoking Gakuto won't get you anywhere either," the tensai said softly, his attention already settled on his parents. "In fact, if you wish to ever see any of Grandfather's money, then I suggest you treat my lover better than that. After all, I can take legal action and get a separation from you both, allowing me to get my inheritance earlier to support myself."

There was a silence that settled over the group, and no one said a word. Yuushi nodded, though, knowing that he had gotten his point across. His parents turned away from them and began to walk out of the room.

"Do what you want," was thrown back over the adults' shoulders and Yuushi smiled, nodding again.

"Come on, Gakuto, let's go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuushi..." Gakuto whispered, leaning against Yuushi's shoulder in the car that would take them back to the property, "... Are you... Okay?"

Yuushi was silent for a moment, seeming to get his thoughts together. "I'll be fine, Lover. Thought I must admit that I'm... Disappointed." There was that smile again. The Tensai Smile.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" The smile never dropped.

"Smile like that," Gakuto said, "Nobody else seems to notice, but I do. I hate it when you smile like that."

The smile dropped immediately. "I'm sorry."

"You trust me, don't you Yuushi? You never tell me anything."

"I tell you nearly everything, Gaku."

"But not _everything_."

There was more silence after that, then Yuushi softly answered, "There are some things that it's better you not know."

"What are you talking about, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked, trying to think of what he possibly didn't know about Yuushi.

"You know everything about me, Gakuto," Yuushi told him quickly, knowing that that was where his koi's mind would go, and not wanting any misunderstandings. "Even the thing with my parents, I didn't even know exactly what it all was until I spoke with Fuji today."

"Fuji?"

"Ah, he also told me where you were."

Gakuto just nodded, and then went back to trying to think about what kind of information Yuushi could have possibly kept from him. He had thought that they told each other everything. He told Yuushi everything, well, except for that he was coming here, granted, because Yuushi would have never let him come otherwise. Perhaps it was something like that. Perhaps Yuushi was hiding something from him, because Gakuto would stop him. The only other thing that he could think of would be that it was something that would hurt him if Yuushi told him. He had an idea of what it could be.

"Hey, Yuushi... You never told me what happened to the senior who attacked me, the one who I sent the shadows after." Yuushi grimaced, letting Gakuto know that he had hit a bull's-eye. "What did happen, Yuushi?"

Again the silence, followed by a bright, new Tensai Smile as Yuushi answered, "Nothing, Gakuto."

"Yuushi..." Gakuto sighed. He really did want to know. He knew that hte senior had not come to school since that day, but that was it.

Yuushi sighed. "For a couple of days, he was really delusional. During that time, I guess, his aggressive nature was revealed to his family. They moved and he's going to a different school now. He's getting help. So, he'll never hurt anyone again."

Gakuto sucked this information in fairly emotionlessly, he thought, and the silence settled over them again, though now it was more comfortable on Gakuto's part. "Yuushi, please, just... Tell me things from now on, okay? Even if you think it'll hurt me, 'cause it hurts more to think that you're keeping things from me."

"... It's a deal."

Gakuto yawned, and Yuushi tightened his grip around him, his lips going down to the other's ear as he began to sing softly, _"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you."_

_"Open your door," _Gakuto more mumbled it than sang, being extremely tired from many near restless nights. It was always easier to sleep with Yuushi's warmth near him. _"I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got spare, I'll be there, and I'll cover you."_

"I love you, Koi," Yuushi whispered, kissed the sleepy bunny-boy's hair.

"Nnn... You too, Yuu...shi..." The tensai smiled as his love fell asleep against him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuta," Fuji knocked on his brother's door, but it was Mizuki, not Yuta, who answered it. Fuji recovered quickly, "Your parents are here."

"Yuta's in the bathroom," Mizuki answered the unasked question, "Getting ready."

"Ah."

They were silent for a couple seconds, both listening to Yuta bustle around in the bathroom that connected to his room. "You think I'm going to mess this all up, don't you?"

"Honestly?" Fuji said, smiled dropped and looking serious, "I don't trust you, not at all, so yes, I believe that you'll mess this up. You hurt Yuta before, there's nothing to say that you wouldn't do it again."

"I will never intentionally hurt him again," Mizuki said, his voice firm. "There's a difference between how I am now, and how I was then." Fuji's eyebrow rose, as if in doubt. "When I met him that closest thing to loving him I thought was that he looked like he might be a good lay." Fuji's eyes smoldered but the tensai remained silent. "You know what? I haven't had a thought like that in a long time now. Now I look at him and think something more along the lines of how lucky I am, not only to have someone _that_ amazing love me, but also to know that I've been forgiven for something that I will never be able to forgive myself for. I love Yuta, Fuji, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you and anyone else who doubts that fact."

Fuji looked into the other's eyes, but Mizuki's gaze never wavered. Yuta chose that moment to come out of the bathroom and Fuji smiled. "Saa, let's go, Yuta, Mituli-san."

"It's Mizuki!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, everyone! An update on the Ayame chapter's status! Yes, I am writing it, so no worries, but I'm not going to post it until the chapter before the last, which I intend to make a series of just funny little shorts that came to me throughout the entire story. I'll tell you a few titles for example, and if you don't like the idea at all, then tell me, and I'll just add Ayame's Chapter in at the end, as a farewell.**

**Sample Titles:**

**Natural Selection  
Summery- The TPPs ponder how people are chosen to become a positive (by fate or whatever) and a few... Interesting theories come up. Tezuka learns something he could have gone without knowing.**

**SANADA?!  
Summery- Can't be included here... It would be a spoiler!**

**Silly Songs with Wakato  
Summery- Wakato disappears from the story for a long time, ne? ...Just what was he doing? Takahisa wishes he didn't know.**

**Big Mouth  
Summery- The day that Ryoma learned he can influence people's actions through thoughts. A few experiments with Horio lead to some strange revelations about his fellow freshmen, and a sight that Ryoma had never wanted to see, but comes to be glad he did.**

**Milkshakes  
Summery- The night of Atobe's ball. Eiji and Momo go to the kitchen to get a midnight snack and hear a rather... Disturbing conversation... Between Niou and Fuji?!**

**Yeah, so that's it for now, I have a few others I might add. They'd all be really short, and just for fun, but I'd be glad to hear what you all think.**

**Arigatou,**

**Shia**


	44. Chapter 44

Hello anybody reading this! Some Bad news: I may not be able to update again until after the sixth of August. I know, it's a long time, but I have two Japanese exchange students coming to my mom's house, which means that I have to be there, more or less to translate when things get tough on the language front. I also have to spend several days pet-sitting a little puppy, and writing is going to be hard, if not impossible, because of situations with my mom's computer, to do. I'm terribly sorry and hope that you will all be patient with me. Thank you very much for all of your support!

Sakimi1014- New chapter!

AnimeStar73- Thank you very much!

DarkDemonCat- Milkshake is gonna be a really fun one to write, so I really hope that people like it. A lot of the extra stories are scenes that I either decided not to put in, or little inside jokes between me and my friend, who prints out every chapter to read it as I write. -Laughs.-

MidnightSunrise951- I'm very glad that you liked the chapter, and I'm also happy that you're earnest about the idea about killing Ayame. The pressure is on!

BluFox- Glad you liked it! I love Dirty Pair!

BloodySamurai- Um... I'm going to ignore the part about Ayame, but... Ew. I love the movie Rent though, it's really good. I meant to mention it last time, but when you read that part where they sing it, the style is closer to the Reprise of the song, soft and slow. The Reprise is my favorite song in the entire movie (Although I love them all), and I love watching that scene, over and over. I found it on YouTube, and watched it like fifty times. My sister couldn't understand why I kept watching it, because every time I watched it I wanted to cry. -Laughs.- I must be a Masochist, along with my sadistic side.

Miji-Chuu- Um... Please, you don't have to apologize in every review, do you? It's no big deal, I promise you. Mizuki is so fun sometimes.

RaiPeonix015- To be completely honest with you, I forgot about Dan and Akutsu for a while... Eheheheh... Ya know What? It's hard to think about it now, but only a few years ago, four at the most, I disliked yaoi pairings and yaoi stories. It would always annoy me when I saw pictures of two of my favorite male characters in compromising positions together. Like I said, weird to think of it now... Alright, I'm done.

ShadowinRW- I love Rent. It's one of my all-time-favorites! I really like the reprise for 'I'll cover you', and that song had always reminded me of the Dirty Pair, for some reason that I can't place.

Yoshikochan- Much earlier in the process of writing this story, I told a few different people that throughout it I would incorporate pairings that I liked that were not official in the actual story. So, yes, in a way, this is a FujiXNiou side, but in other ways it's not. You'll have to read it to see what I mean.

Shemeno- I'm very glad that you like it so much.

Vierblith- There will be lemon in the sequel, I promise. Also, of course it doesn't sound like Mizuki! That's the point! I was trying to make him sound sincere and honest, and drop his shell so that Fuji could maybe understand him better. He's out of character, but I don't regret it!

Forbidden Stars- Glad you liked!

FujiLovesMe- All good things must end.

Shimizu Miki- Hahaha, please don't give up on me just because I'm busy! I know that I can't update as much as I normally would, but I promise you that I'm not abandoning this fic. (I'm still pretty set on a sequel, after all.)

ImmortalTigress- Thank you very much for noticing one of my many mistakes! Eheheh... You think that I'd be better at noticing things like that these days... Also, I normally would spell Yuuta's name with two uu's as well, but for some reason, I started writing it the other way before, and decided not to change it. My thought process makes very little sense, I know.

Wizli- Wow, you read it all in one day? I'm impressed! I'm very glad that you like it so much! I've only written one of the stories so far, but I'm really hopeful that they will turn out well! Actually, I feel really sorry for Momo. Can you imagine what a pregnant Ryoma would really be like? XD

KiriharaAkaya- As for the codenames, it doesn't matter what kind, just go crazy! I need thirteen, at least. Thank you very much for doing this for me!! Also, there's nothing wrong with clapping after a movie. I saw that movie with my dad just a couple days ago, and he leaned over to me and asked 'do we clap when it's over?' ..

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hajime, we talked about this once before," Mizuki's mother sighed, looking across the coffee table at her son. "I'm just not comfortable with you staying in a room with your boyfriend. It's not that I don't trust the two of you to be responsible, it just makes me nervous."

"How can it make you nervous, if you trust us?" Mizuki huffed, though he already knew the answer to that question, and knew that it had everything to do with his father. He had actually hoped that his dad would show up today, but he saw now that it had been stupid of him to get his hopes up. That man never showed up for anything concerning him, not since he was very young.

Mizuki thought that he could have a little more subtle about what he was doing though. His father was carrying out an affair, had been for years, and everyone in the family knew it. How could they not, with how they would sometimes come home from a shopping trip to hear his father's 'afternoon delight' taking place right there in his parents bedroom.

No one acted like it was real though. Mizuki knew that his mother was too weak emotionally to ever leave his father, and his father seemed to have no problem with living the steady life of a married man with children. After all, what better front to hide the fact that you were actually more attracted to men and had been carrying out an affair with one since only two months after his marriage.

Yeah there was no debating what about him staying with Yuta made her uncomfortable. She thought that he would abandon her, like his father. Not physically leave her, but not really be her son any more, just like her spouse wasn't really her husband anymore.

"I'm not him, you know that, don't you? I'm nothing like him."

"You're everything like him, Hajime."

"I'm not!" Mizuki jumped up from where he sat, his eyes ablaze.

"...'Jime..." Yuta held Mizuki's wrist, bringing the hand attached down and pressed his lips to the top lightly.

Mizuki bit his lip hard, until he could taste the blood, and he sat back down on the couch. His mother regarded him with a pained expression. "You really are, Hajime. It's not just that you look like him... But you're in love, just like he always was."

"... What are you talking about?"

"Yuki... That's his name, did you know?" Mizuki shook his head. "... We were all friends, the three of us, when we were younger. Hajime, don't blame your father, he's loved Yuki for forever, really. I knew that when we got married. I loved him, but I knew that he didn't love me. It was a marriage of convenience. My parents were pressuring me to get married, and his were on the verge of discovering him and Yuki. That was why we both did it, even though I knew that he didn't love me, and he knew that this would make things difficult with Yuki, but we did what we had too... Our wedding night was the only time we ever... And... Kami-Sama gave me you... Hajime..." She looked her son right in the eyes, "If I give you permission to do this, I want you to promise me that you'll never do what your father did. If you're in love, then stay with the one you love, regardless of consequence. People only get hurt otherwise."

Mizuki sat there stunned, "So, you're...?"

"I'm giving you permission."

"Thank you so much!" Yuta leaned right over the table to pull Mizuki's mother into a hug, smiling and laughing all the while. Mizuki sat still for another pained second, and then smiled.

"Thank you, 'Kaa-san."

Watching from a crack in the doorway, Fuji smiled as well. He had been ready to jump in if he was needed, but Mizuki and Yuta had handled it famously. For now, he decided, Mizuki had proved himself. Still smiling, he went upstairs, in hopes of finding his beloved and, perhaps, reenacting the night before. His grin widened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not fair I tell you. Everyone else gets to be with their boyfriend, and yet here we sit. We just can't win can we? No, no, they're too worried about us bustin' and grindin' to think that maybe there's more to it than that. No, no, we're teenagers, we must be sex obsessed fiends..."

Akira grinned, though a bit uncomfortably, as he listened to his lover's tirade. Hearing the other use the term 'bustin' and grindin'' had been pretty darn amusing, despite the fact that it was pretty depressing that they were the only (known) couple to not be able to room together.

"... And now either Lucky-Whatever and that strange twin with the blue hair or that even stranger twin with the pink hair, -who has pink hair anyway?- and that strange 'overthrow' freak will have change rooms so that we won't be put together. Serves them right I guess, but they won't be happy. How come what's his name and the blue-boy don't have to get their parents permission? How come the adults don't notice? It's really obvious. Maybe it's favoritism. Maybe it's Hanamura-sensei doing. That's awful cold."

This time Akira couldn't help but laugh at where Shinji was getting with this. "You know, that's really harsh to say about your adoptive mother."

Shinji was surprisingly silent after that, and Akira realized he might have gone too far. "Hey, Shinji, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't appreciate her or whatever."

"It's fine." Akira heard his reply and knew that everything wasn't fine, simply by the fact that Shinji fell silent immediately after his answer.

"Shin-chan, I really am sorry," he said softly, cuddling up near Shinji on the couch. He rested his head against Shinji's chest, relieved when the other boy didn't pull away from him. "I'm... Really kind of stressed right now... I know that I see you everyday, but I still miss you... Now I can't even see you, alone, every once in a while, like we used to. We have no privacy, and you hardly... Talk to me anymore..."

"I talk all of the time," Shinji replied, his arms slipping around Akira's shoulders, which shook with non-existent sobs.

"No, not really," Akira disagreed, "I mean, yeah you talk a lot, but you never really say anything." His voice dropped so low that Shinji hardly heard as he said, "I can't even remember the last time you said you loved me."

"I love you," Shinji said, his sonorous voice rice with emotion, vibrating through Akira's body as he kissed Kamio's cheek. He continued to place kisses on the other's face and necks, whispering, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you _so_ much, Akira. Never doubt that, I love you. I love you." Shinji continued to repeat himself until Akira finally laughed.

"Thank you," he smiled, but Shinji regarded him seriously.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you," Shinji told him smoothly. This was the Shinji that Akira had fallen so hard for, the cool, sweet part of him that showed itself whenever it was least expected. Of course, Akira loved his muttering, but _this _was the Shinji he had originally fallen for. "I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, so that you never worry and never forget." Shinji began to mumble incoherently about how forgetful Akira (then leading himself onto the subject of other people) was, and Akira laughed lightly to himself.

"Boys?" The voice made both Akira and Shinji look up for their place on the couch, where they had settled quite comfortably, Akira laying on top of Shinji like it was the most natural thing in the world. And for two people who had really been all each other had in the worst moments of their lives, it really was.

The voice belonged to Hanamura, and Tarou was standing beside her. She smiled sweetly at the two, who were fairly startled by their sudden appearance, and didn't even bother to separate from each other, knowing they were already caught regardless. And they hadn't ever gotten to _do_ anything worth getting in trouble for.

"Shinji? Could I speak with you, please?" Hanamura asked, smiling as she held a hand out to her adopted son. Shinji looked at her cautiously, but no one in the room blamed him for not immediately taking said hand. They all had at least a vague understanding of how many times a hand like that had reached out to Shinji, only to bat him away, to hurt him in a way no adult should ever hurt a child. Shinji looked up at Hanamura with soft eyes, as if to apologize for hesitating, and then gently takes her hand, letting her lead him from the room.

Akira worries about him, because Shinji will always be uncomfortable around adults, and probably will remain to be so, even when they are both grown up. The same way that Akira fears parents, Shinji fears anyone more than five years older than himself. Akira was normally there for him, and was the reason that the other boy could mutter to his hearts content and seem normal. Closer to normal, anyway, because who could ever be normal after being beaten all their lives by the people they had only ever thought to trust, to love. It hurt Akira to know that even now, even though they both knew that Hanamura was a good woman, part of Shinji still feared her, for simply being an adult. Shinji had been taught that age was power. It showed, and Akira wanted dearly to be with him, to hold him close when things got too tough, and to help him someday get over this fear, installed by his parents for so many years.

"Akira." His name brought him back to the real world. Tarou was standing there, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. "Come with me, we need to talk."

Talk? Akira didn't like that word, especially not from someone he was slowly starting to consider a 'parent'. "Where are we going?"

"For a ride."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it! I'm sick of it!" Kouhei Tanaka yelled out all of a sudden as he entered the lounge room. "I can't stand it anymore! Those two are makin' frickin' _eyes_ at each other all the time and neither of them even notice that they're doing it, let alone that the _other's _doin' it too!"

"Easy, easy," Sengoku chuckled, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder, unable to hide his happiness at seeing his boyfriend again. "What's going on?"

"Hiyoshi and Youhei are going to drive me insane! How come they're the only ones that don't realize that they obviously like each other?!"

Sengoku chuckled again and slipped his arms around Kouhei's waist, kissing his cheek. There was no threat of the adults finding them here, as the lounge had been set aside as the one place on the property that belonged solely to the students, besides their own rooms, of course. They had no fear of interference here. "Remember, Koishii, we were just as ignorant not long ago."

"But we're not anymore..." he said back, his voice nearly a whimper as he wished that he and his lover were someplace more private.

"Get a room," one of the other boys mumbled.

"Got one," Both Sengoku and Kouhei answered without thinking. Sengoku nuzzled Kouhei's neck with a smile on his face.

"No, Kiyo... I've got to think about how to get them to admit their feelings to each other," Kouhei whispered feebly, but Sengoku merely redoubled his efforts, before finally pulling back.

"If you want to play matchmaker, I'm up for that," he smiled. "Just let me make a quick phone call." Kouhei nodded and Sengoku pulled out his cell-phone, dialing what seemed to be a familiar number. "Hey, Shia-san? I need a favor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira sat silently as his adoptive father drove through the countryside. Tarou hadn't said a word since getting into the vehicle, and Akira was starting to get nervous about what all of this could be leading up to. What could Tarou possibly have to talk to him about? Sure, there was nothing wrong with a little bonding, and they had done a few things together before (mostly tennis related) since they had legally become family, but this felt different. For a reason he could not fully explain, his heart clenched.

"Akira." The sound of his name made the eighth grader turn to Tarou, who was still looking out at the road, an unreadable expression on his face. Akira waited, not sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to even call Tarou these day, but usually settled for 'Sensei'. Calling him 'Otou-san' would have been to hard for him. Thankfully, Tarou seemed to understand this, even though he told Akira repeatedly that he was his son, and treated him like such. It was nice, to feel like he was cared for by someone other than Shinji and the rest of his teammates. He didn't know if he would go as far as to say that he was loved by Tarou, they simply didn't know each other well enough to forge a deeper bond then they currently had.

"How far have you gone with Shinji?"

Whatever Akira had even considered to expect, that certainly wasn't it. He froze, not out of fear or even nervousness, but simply because he was shocked that Tarou would ask him that. He thought about it and decided that maybe real parents had conversations like that with their parents. It's not like his parents were ever around often enough for him to know, after all, so he brushed off the oddness of the question and tried to riddle out instead exactly what it was that Tarou wanted to know. How far? Clearly he was talking about sex, but Akira didn't want to make a fool of himself by answering wrong when this might be some parent-child thing that he wasn't aware of.

"... What?" He felt stupid for asking, but Tarou didn't seem upset or angry at him for his ignorance.

"It's nothing to worry about, Akira. If you answer me honestly, then no answer you give will be wrong. Have you made love with Shinji yet?"

Akira felt grateful for his choice of words, using 'made love' instead of many other harsher phrases. "Yes."

Akira answered without hesitation the second time the question was asked, and then a silence fell over the car once more. Tarou finally nodded, seeming to come to an understanding in his own mind, and then began speaking to Akira again. "Just so that you know, Akira, I trust you. That's why Hanamura-san and I decided to have this talk, I with you and she with Shinji." He pulled over at the side of the road, into a turn-around that had a beautiful view, the kind of natural beauty that you would never have expected to find so near to Tokyo. "Akira, what do you think about the rooming situation."

Akira honestly wanted to say that it completely sucked, how everyone but them, even those who hadn't talked to their parents, were now being allowed to stay in the same room, at least until someone was shuffled to keep Akira and Shinji apart. He hated that, and couldn't help but be incredibly jealous of the other boys at the Trivial Property. Still, Akira couldn't say that. That was the kind of thing that was almost sure to make Tarou hate him, and if the teacher tossed him aside now, he would be in serious trouble. A ward of the state. And, worse, away from Shinji. So, Akira kept silent.

"You hate it, don't you?" Tarou said softly, surprising the young boy beside him. Tarou nodded at his surprise, taking it as a confirmation. "Well, Hanamura-san and I spoke it over, and... We think that, the way things are at the mansion right now, letting you two room together might be the best decision."

Akira sat silently for a moment, and then leapt over the center console to hug his adoptive father. Tarou was just happy that he had already pulled over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouhei sat in the living room, casually reading, lounged over his and Youhei's favorite chair, which the two of them normally wrestled over whenever they were in this room together. He was waiting, but he knew that he had to make it look like he was reading, without a care.

"Kouhei?" Youhei's voice preceded him as he came into the living room in search of his twin. He saw said person curled up in their favorite chair, looking like he was intent on whatever he was reading, and not having looked up yet. Youhei cleared his throat, annoyed, "Sengoku-kun said that you needed me?"

Kouhei looked up, as if noticing his twin's presence for the first time. He looked confused. Points to his drama teacher for actually teaching him something worthwhile. "I didn't need you for anything..." He chuckled, "Although I have missed you lately. I've hardly seen you outside school these days, even though we live in the same house! Maybe Kiyosumi knew that I wanted to see you. Sit?" The longer-haired teen scooted over. It was a large chair, and both of their lithe bodies fit into it comfortably, so Kouhei had to wonder for a moment why they always fought over it. He shrugged the thought away as Youhei took his seat next to his twin.

"What are you reading?" Youhei was actually pretty curious, as it was odd to see Kouhei reading anything other than a tennis magazine. And when he read tennis magazines it was actually more like finding ones with Kiyosumi Sengoku's picture in them and trying not to ruin the pages with his drool. Yeah, ew. Still, Kouhei was his brother, so... He seemed to have become sidetracked.

"A novel. Romance."

Youhei nearly laughed out loud at the thought of his twin reading a romance novel. Actually, it was a little bit of a creepy thought too, so Kouhei didn't laugh, opting to shrink back in mock-terror instead.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kouhei scoffed, "I can read!" Youhei decided not to comment on that one.

"So, what's it about? Any good?"

Kouhei smiled slightly. Youhei was taking the bait. "It's about these two guys, one who acts all tough, but is actually pretty withdrawn, and then the other which is a twin, but his twin is in a relationship and they don't really see each other much anymore. Anyway, so both of the guys like each other, but neither of them will admit it."

"So what happens?" Apparently, Youhei had noticed the intense similarity to his own life, though he obviously didn't know that Hiyoshi liked him. He sounded slightly anxious.

"The twin's brother locks the two of them in a closet together, saying that he won't let them out until they admit their feelings. It's actually pretty funny. You wanna read it next?"

"...Yeah, sure..." Youhei said, but he seemed to be spacing out.

Kouhei grinned at having completed phase one of the plan. Operation: Get Those Idiots Together.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello anybody reading this! Yay! I'm back earlier than I thought! Hooray!

Sakimi1014- UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!

AnimeStar73- It's nice to be nice to the nice, don't you think?

DarkDemonCat- Sengoku had to call his friend, a yaoi fan, to get the book used in their plan. -Nods.-

DarknessWithinTheBush- Um... So, there's a new chapter... And Youhei and Hiyoshi's 'fate' is decided here. Thank you very much, also for the compliment on Shinji's mutterings. I sometimes mutter like that, so it's easy to write. Yes, Tezuka is still having the night pains. As for whether or not they will go away, I'm not telling.

Weirdgatina- Wow, thank you very much for all of the compliments! I hope that you enjoy my updates as they come!

Erisabeisuu- I'm happy that you like my story. Thank you very much for your review!

Faith Lane- I'm very glad that you like it! Please enjoy this new chapter!

Kx- Happy Early BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, so, it's early! Yay! Anyway, I hope that you have a nice birthday!

RaiPhoenix015- Thank you, as always, for your wonderful review! One question though, if you don't mind, how old are you, Rai-san?

ShadowinRW- Kouhei's plans AND Kevin are in this chapter!

Vierblith- No worries, you didn't complain much, I'm just overly defensive about my stories (My stories, my family and my friends are the only things I will never let anyone insult. Not that you did, of course). Thank you for the review!

FujiLovesMe- -Shrugs- Stupid is as stupid does.

ImmortalTigress- I tried to update quickly, so I hope this was worth the wait!

Wizli- Wahaha... Wow, that was amusing to read... Anyway, moving onto the fic...

KiriharaAkaya- I hate not having any money... I'm dieing to read the new Harry Potter... I'm so Jealous of you! Also, thank you for doing the codenames for me, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu woke up and immediately knew that something was wrong. He placed it quickly as the absence of Fuji by his side. The sound of retching led him towards the bathroom their room connected to, and he peered in worriedly.

Fuji, in all of his tensai glory, was leaned over the toilet and emptying his stomach. Kunimitsu moved to his side without a word and helped to hold the other up, as his shivering body seemed not to have the strength to keep him on his knees. Fuji moaned softly as retching finally came to a stop, and he leaned back into Kunimitsu's touch, as the buchou rubbed his back soothingly.

Fuji looked terrible, and probably felt worse. His face was covered in sweat and a small bit of vomit was on his chin. His eyes were sunken and tearing slightly, and his entire body was pale and trembling from the strain on his stomach and muscles. Kunimitsu grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the tensai's face, knowing that being clean would go a ways to making the other boy feel better.

"Are you alright?" Kunimitsu asked, his voice soft. Fuji looked up and opened his mouth to answer him, but had to turn immediately back to the toilet, emptying his gut until he had nothing left and was reduced to dry heaving over the bowl. Kunimitsu flushed the toilet, not wishing to have to see or smell it's contents any longer, and held the shivering boy close to him once more.

"... Yes, I'm... Fine," Fuji forced out, his voice hoarse, as his throat was no doubt raw after throwing-up so many times.

"Something you ate?"

Fuji shrugged to say that he didn't know. Kunimitsu was worried, naturally, but tried to remain as calm as possible, putting on his buchou face and speaking in a slightly louder voice. "Do you think we should take you to the doctor?"

Fuji omitted a breathy version of his usual chuckle, and shook his head, "No... Just a little off this morning. I feel fine now. Better." He corrected himself, knowing that Kunimitsu wouldn't believe that he was completely 'fine'. Still, he felt a lot better now that he had completely emptied his stomach.

"I know you're not going to like this, Shuu, but we need to go eat." Fuji groaned at the very idea of food. "I know, I know, but you need to get something back in your stomach, just toast or crackers, okay? Something easy." Fuji frowned, but allowed himself to be dragged downstairs anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Kevin and the Griffeys announced that they would be heading back to America the next day. Everyone was generally in good spirits though, because the separated couples were all now together again. The atmosphere in the room was the exact opposite of Fuji.

Actually, Fuji looked fairly normal, meaning that he was smiling just like always, as if nothing was wrong, but Kunimitsu could feel the other's discomfort, as if through an invisible bond. He said nothing as they both sat down at a table, Oishi and Eiji across from them, Yuta on Fuji's left (Mizuki on Yuta's other side), and Takahisa (Wakato one farther down) on Kunimitsu's right. Kunimitsu, knowing without having to check that Fuji would not grab his own food, seeing as the tensai didn't want to eat in the first place, heaped two pieces of toast onto the other's plate.

Fuji looked at the pieces disinterestedly, and Kunimitsu figured that he needed something to put on them. He reached for he wasabi sauce, which was on the table only because Fuji seemed to put it on everything. Fuji's face scrunched up at the sight of the bottle and he pushed it away. Kunimitsu froze and blinked.

"You don't... What any?" He simply couldn't believe it. Sick or not, it seemed to be Fuji's favorite thing.

"No, I don't want any wasabi on my toast," Fuji said firmly, looking a bit green at the very thought. Four hands were immediately on his forehead as Kunimitsu, Eiji, Oishi, and Yuta all tried to check his temperature. Fuji's smile twitched. "What? I just don't want any."

"He doesn't feel _too_ hot..." Yuta seemed puzzled. "Maybe we should take his temperature anyway."

"Fuji-kun, are you feeling alright?" Oishi asked, looking worried.

"He was throwing-up this morning," Kunimitsu informed them, his tone serious.

"Nya?!! Fujiko! You aren't going to _die_, are you?!" Eiji fussed over him

Fuji was beginning to get testy, and Kunimitsu pulled the others away from him before the tensai could blow, something that wasn't seen often and was best avoided. Kunimitsu frowned slightly. "You really _aren't_ feeling well still, are you?" he asked it quietly, although whispering was useless when certain people in the room had ears like a bat's, literally.

"To be completely honest, I feel better now, but still... Strange," Fuji didn't know how else to explain it. He didn't feel sick, necessarily, not like he had that morning anyway, but he felt off still, and tired.

"It's still Sunday, Love," Kunimitsu said softly, "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Will you go with me?" Kunimitsu saw the glint in the tensai's eyes and countered it.

"To sleep," he said, not willing, as much as he really liked the idea, to do anything with the tensai while he was sick. He wouldn't risk the other's health like that.

"... But you won't leave me?" Fuji asked, seeming to be willing to compromise.

"Not unless I absolutely have to," Kunimitsu promised, although he couldn't really think of anything more important that his tensai, so he doubted anything could drag him away.

Fuji smiled his first real smile of the morning, and Kunimitsu felt a small tug of his lips as he gave a small smile in return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyoshi grumbled, unsure what he had done to deserve _this_. He was currently cleaning out a closet on the second floor, in an area full of rooms nobody used, and he really didn't get why he was in trouble. Apparently, he must have done something, because Ryuzaki had evidently sent Sengoku to tell him that he had to clean out this closet.

Of course, Sengoku could have been lying to him about getting in trouble, but Sengoku really had no reason to overthrow him, and he just wasn't the kind of person to trick someone into cleaning out a closet for no reason. Why would anyone trick someone else into cleaning out a closet anyway? That would just be stupid. Sure, Sengoku could be weird, and even an idiot some times, but he certainly wasn't stupid. Not _that_ stupid anyway.

So, it wasn't a trick. Probably. He shrugged. His only chances were to either, a) finish cleaning the closet without a fuss, and possibly make a fool out of himself when Sengoku lets him in on the joke, or b) go find Ryuzaki and make a fool of himself when she tells him that he _was_ supposed to clean out the closet. Hiyoshi grumbled something to himself again and rubbed his forehead once before getting back to work. He was thinking way too much over cleaning out a closet. It was just stupid.

Then again cleaning a closet, as a punishment or as a joke, was pretty stupid too.

Screw all of that! He was going to _overthrow_ this stupid closet!

Suddenly, all of Hiyoshi's thoughts were cut off as rough hands pushed him into the closet. The door was closed behind him, and it was dark.

"Hey!" He yelled out, annoyed, but then he heard the click of a lock. Hiyoshi's day just went from bad, to worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Youhei asked his twin, feeling annoyed

"Surprise!" Kouhei, half sang, half taunted. Youhei rolled his eyes, but it was a pointless gesture, because the blindfold kept it hidden from everyone else. "Just come on! You'll figure it out!" Youhei was not liking the sound of this. Whenever Kouhei began using this tone, it meant trouble, because chances were that he was plotting something evil. "We're here!" With that, Kouhei opened a door, shoved Youhei in, and then closed it, the lock clicking into place.

"What the heck?!" Youhei fumed, pulling the blindfold away from his eyes. It didn't do any good, because it was too dark to see anyway. "Kouhei!" He banged on the door, "Let me out of here!"

"He's not going to let you out for awhile, I think."

The new voice startled Youhei, and he turned around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark closet. He knew that voice well, though he had no idea what Hiyoshi could possibly be doing in a closet. Oh, perhaps he was locked in too?

Eep. That stupid book of Kouhei's.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Kouhei when I get out of here," Youhei mumbled under his breath. He turned to the general direction he thought Hiyoshi was in. It was a small closet, and he thought that he might feel Hiyoshi's leg against his. He had to make himself think about something else. Now. "You're right though, we'll be in here for a while."

"Is he waiting for something?"

"Yeah, but it's something that'll never happen."

A slight movement was all that he really saw, but he knew that Hiyoshi had nodded, "Alright, then we have to break out of here."

This was by far the most comfortable conversation he and Hiyoshi had ever had, and a part of Youhei hoped that they would be able to get out of here, just so that he could talk to him that much longer. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm pretty good with locks," Hiyoshi said, "And I found a hairpin just before you came in."

"Oh." Hiyoshi muttered an 'excuse me', and moved forward towards the door. Because of limited space, Youhei wasn't really able to move out of the way and the two ended up face to face, only a few inches apart. Youhei could see his eyes now, if nothing else, and held his breath.

"Hey, Tanaka," Hiyoshi said, his voice soft.

"... Yeah?" His heart thundered in his chest.

"There's no handle on this side of the door."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Hiyoshi sighed and moved back. "What is it that he's waiting for Maybe we should just do it so that we can get out of here."

"Not possible," Youhei shook his head.

"Why not?"

"They want us to admit that we... Like each other, and even if I _do_ like you, you obviously don't like me, so..."

"Why would you say that I don't like you?"

"_Why?_ I mean, it's plenty obvious, especially with now you told me to let go of you yesterday..."

"... I told you to let go because I was naked and having you cling to me was really starting to turn me on."

Silence. "Oh."

"So, just for your information, I _do_ like you. Quite a bit." Youhei let it sink in for a moment and then smirked.

"Enough to 'overthrow' me?" His tone noted that he was insinuating something.

"Of course... But not in a closet." Hiyoshi leaned in to kiss him anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was the last that the Americans would be spending in Japan, and Fuji was sick again in the morning and seemed to not want to do anything more than sleep. The tensai had somehow managed to convince Ryuzaki to let him go to school, much to Kunimitsu's displeasure, as he would much rather have his boyfriend stay home and rest.

Breakfast was mostly uneventful, although Fuji did have to run out once to empty his stomach. Again, he and Ryuzaki argued about him going to school, and once more Fuji won, though Ryuzaki gave him enough stomach medicine that Kunimitsu feared it might make things worse. After everyone had eaten it was time to get back to going to school again. It seemed to be even worse than a normal Monday after their three day weekend.

After breakfast, Kevin said his goodbyes to Ryoma, while the Griffeys said their's to Sengoku and the Tanaka twins. Kevin also told Momo a half-baked apology about how he wouldn't have kissed Ryoma if he had known they were in a relationship. He immediately corrected himself, saying that that had been a lie.

Everyone left for school, except for Tarou, who loaded the Americans into his car and drove them off towards the airport.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom looked from his brother to his youngest teammate as they boarded the plane. There was no where on the plane with more than two seat, and it gave him an idea.

"You two sit here," Tom said firmly, pointing to the two seats they were currently standing next to.

"What? No, you two are brothers, it makes more sense for the two of you to sit together. I'll sit in that seat a few rows back," Kevin insisted.

"Next to that guy that looks like he wants to eat one of you, probably both of you, up like you're his next meal?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "No. You're the youngest, so you can't sit there, I won't allow it, and Terry is my _younger_ brother, so there's no way I'm letting _him_ sit there. You two sit here."

"Big brother... Are you going to be alright?" Terry asked, looking worriedly at the person who was probably going to start drooling over them any second. (A/N: When he says 'Big brother', it makes me think of Alphonse from FMA, you know?)

"I'll be fine," Tom grinned, "If he tries anything, I'll sic Billy on him when we get back home."

"If you say so," Kevin frowned, and moved to sit down, Terry following him.

Tom went to sit down, and swatted a wandering hand away from him before continuing to watch Kevin and his little brother interact. This could end up being interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or not. They had gone the entire plane ride and had hardly said a word to each other. Kevin had gone to sleep almost immediately after boarding, and Terry had been too nervous about sitting next to his crush 'all alone' to even move, let alone speak.

Tom sighed and then brightened into a smile when he saw Billy waiting for them (him, really) by the baggage claim. Not even bothering to think about the people around, he rushed over and threw his arms around the other.

It felt so great to be back, even if his plan to get Terry to confess to Kevin had failed. He wouldn't give up, though, and perhaps Billy had seen something in his eyes, for he pulled out of their embrace and turned to the younger boys, who seemed used to their PDA moments by now. "Hey, why don't ya'll go get some coffee for all of us, and Tom and I'll go get the bags?"

"Yes, that sounds good," Tom nodded, glad that his boyfriend was more perceptive than he looked.

Terry looked at him, adorably confused, "Are you sure? You won't need any help?"

"We'll be fine," Tom answered, winking at his little brother, he leaned in to whisper in the other boy's ear, "Besides, I haven't seen Billy in too long. Can't you understand if we want a little time alone?" His brother blushed, so he added, "To talk."

"Yeah..." Terry said, closing his eyes blushing at how his mind had skipped right over talking to the two of them just talking, immediately thinking that Tom and Billy were going to end up making out on the airport floor. Then again, that last one still might end up happening, depending on what they... GAH! Terry shook his head fervently to try and rid himself of that thought.

"You okay?" Terry opened his eyes to see Kevin looking at him, seeming slightly concerned. Tom and Billy had already managed to disappear, and Kevin, after Terry had answered that he was fine, was now leading him towards a airport cafe nearby.

They ordered their coffee and grabbed a table, sitting silently as they waited for Tom and Billy to come back. Though Kevin seemed perfectly comfortable, Terry's mind was in a frenzy. For the second time very recently, he was sitting next to his crush, and, other than the people they did not know who flocked around them, they were alone.

"Hey, Kevin..."

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, looking up from his coffee with large, innocent looking eyes.

"Um... Why did you kiss Ryoma?"

"I like him, that's all."

Terry rethought his statement. "I mean, do you think it's best to let someone you like... Know how you feel, rather than keep it to yourself?"

"Of course," Kevin shrugged, "I mean, if everyone in the world kept their feelings to themselves, no one would ever be able to begin a relationship, you know? Sometimes, you gotta make the first move. Otherwise you'd just keep wondering." Kevin's grin turned feral, "Why, Terry? Got someone in mind?"

Terry decided not to answer with words, but instead placed a lightning fast kiss on Kevin's lips, pulling back just as quickly, hoping that no one saw. Kevin wouldn't have even believed that _Terry Griffey _had just kissed him, but his lips still tingled, so he couldn't have imagined it.

"... Why did you kiss me?"

"Because it's better than wondering."

Tom came back and sat down with Billy at the table the other two had procured, and smiled. He hadn't missed how the younger two boys were holding hands under the table. Kevin was cute when he blushed too.


	46. Chapter 46

Hello anybody reading this!

I will not be answering reviews this chapter, because... I simply can't! There were about... Four, that I could answer without giving something away, and I don't want to (Even though a lot of people already know at least one of my twists being thrown in. Oh, that's the other thing... My bag of tricks is two shorter after this chapter... Wah...

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I'll be sure to answer them next time!

OH OH OH!!!!!!!! Thank you again everyone, I forgot!!!! Throughout this fic, I have had two goals, one which I have made clear in the past, and the other which I have not.

-The first one is that I wanted to write for fun and to improve my writing. Looking back at chapter one now, I feel that I have indeed achieved this goal, though I still have a long ways to go...

-The second was a little different. My second goal, that I did not mention because I did not want to pressure my readers, was to get an average of at least ten reviews per chapter. I did not start out with this goal, and when I decided on it, I didn't think I could make it there, but thanks to all of you, my average has shot up. I am very happy about that, and for that reason, I thank you all. Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like he tended to do these days, Akaya was awake before he opened his eyes. A smile spread over his lips, and he felt warm. Last night had been amazing. He wondered what his parents would say, knowing that their little boy was no longer the chaste little one they had raised. If how they had excepted the facts that he preferred men, and was rooming with Bunta (and Ikasu) were any indication, then they would probably be pretty excepting.

It had started out with simple kisses, Ikasu and Bunta switching off for each kiss, and the a hand was up his shirt. The shirt was removed and their talented mouth sucked away at his skin. They had gone this far before, but this was somehow different. When the figure on top of him looked up to meet his eyes, he saw that each was a different color. One was Bunta's and the other Ikasu's.

Akaya moaned at the thought of having both of them, and, in one voice, though he could somehow here both of them, they whispered, "We love you."

It had took some persuading to get them to _really_ go to bed with him, but he doubted either of them regretted it now. They had been nervous about his being too young (funny, when they were only a year older than himself), or that he'd regret it in the morning, or that his family would find out and it would be a problem. It had taken a little... Non-verbal persuasion, but now Akaya was _very_ glad that he had done it, even if his butt was a little sore.

Akaya shifted around a little bit in the bed. It really was warm. And on both sides too. That was a little strange, now that he thought about it. Normally when he slept next to Bunta (or Ikasu) his body was so warm that the other side felt cold in comparison. Also, he felt like there were too many pair's of arms wrapped around him. The now fully awakened boy slowly opened his eyes, and gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Living in a house of half human-half animal teenagers, even the smallest sound can be heard, if someone is in the right place at the right time, say, walking by a certain someone's door on their way back from the bathroom. The soundproof walls did little good to someone with acute hearing that heard every sound through the wooden doors of each room.

So, when said person leaving the bathroom is a curious little devil like Masaharu Niou, and he hears a surprised gasp from a voice that he know belongs to his best friends young boyfriend, so early in the morning, you can understand him being a little curious as to what is going on inside said room.

Also, Niou was known to be a real trickster as well, and not at all shy when it came to... Well, anything really. So, deciding to give the young lovers the scare of their life, he deepened his voice to sound like Tarou's and cleared his throat before opening the door. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"What the hell?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukimura-buchou! Sanada-fukubuchou!" Niou's voice cut into the room as he burst through the door of their room. "You gotta see this!" Niou was grinning gleefully, and looking bed-ruffled, although Yagyuu, standing right behind him, looked perfect, as usual, though it was still easy to tell that Niou had just woken him up.

"Masa, this probably wasn't a good idea," Yagyuu whispered from behind his boyfriend. Waking people up so early in the morning was never a good idea, especially when said people were the captain and vice captain of your team and could cause you endless misery if they chose.

As it was, only Sanada had awoken because of Niou's yelling and regarded the two boys with sleepy eyes. His eyes widened and he checked to his side, looking relieved to see the other still sleeping. He glared at the disturbance named Niou and, consequently, Yagyuu behind him. Yukimura was curled up, using Sanada's left arm as a pillow and looking extremely innocent. It was quite a change from the usual innocent-but-you-know-I'm-not-so-innocent smile they normally saw from their captain.

'Don't. Wake. Him. Up. Or. Else.' Sanada mouthed to them, and Niou nodded, sensing that Sanada was trying to tell them something important. He saw two options: A) Sanada would kill them if they woke Yukimura, or B) Yukimura would kill them because he was, surprisingly, not a morning person. Neither option looked good.

"Sanada, you gotta see--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME SLEEP!!!!!!!"

Everyone froze as Yukimura sat up, eyes open and ablaze. You could practically see a dark aura hanging around him and the look on his face... Was indescribably evil. Apparently, the answer was B. Sanada sighed and pulled his now free left arm against him, thankful that it wasn't asleep. If Yukimura went on a rampage, he would need _both_ arms to hold him back. Yukimura didn't get angry often, but when he did, he was a force you did not ever want to trifle with.

"But Buchou!" Niou whined, oblivious to the danger he was in. "Bunta and Ikasu _SPLIT!_"

Yukimura's evil look dropped for a suspicious looking smirk. "You're right Niou-kun, I _do_ want to see that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two pairs of eyes fluttered open simultaneously to a room full of people and mutterings Ikasu's first thought was that it was strange that it was strange that he was in control, as he could feel that Bunta was also awake. Bunta normally had control when they awoke, didn't he. This was new, very new.

Weird though, how his eyes were open and yet he could still see Bunta, as if they were inside their personal sanctuary in their shared mind. Yes, very strange indeed. Wait. He could _see_ Bunta!

He gasped and sat up just as Bunta made a similar movement. The only difference was that Ikasu rammed backwards into a wall while Bunta fell off of the bed. Akaya just watched them both, looking confused.

"Is this a dream?" Akaya asked softly, watching the two identical boys stare at each other and then back at the people staring at them through the door. Ikasu and Bunta moved carefully forward again, each putting a hand on Akaya's cheeks and then placing their other hands on each other's cheeks. They pinched, hard, and yelped.

"It's real!"

"Yowch!"

"What kind of an idea was that?! Don't pinch me!"

"You didn't mind last night!"

All three boys rubbed their cheeks and then looked at each other, now silent. The crowd slowly dissipated, deciding to let them figure things out on their own and then figure it out for themselves later.

"It's not a dream..." Ikasu finally said, breaking the silence. He looked down at his hands, flexed them, and then looked over at Bunta. He touched the identical boy's hand's with his own, his icy eyes wide with wonder. As always, there eyes were their only difference.

"No," Bunta breathed, "It's not."

Their eyes met. _"What about Akaya?"_

_"Relax, Ikasu," _Bunta told him through a mental connection they somehow still shared, _"Nothing has to change if you don't want it too."_

_"I don't, but... What if he wants it too? What if..."_

_"Ikasu, stop. There's no use worrying. We'll ask."_

They both turned to Akaya, "What happens now?"

The younger boy looked between the two. Was it selfish of him to still love and want them both? Of course it was, but how could he say such a thing? What if they expected him to chose? What if they wouldn't want to share with the other, now that they had separate bodies. What if--

"Akaya," Bunta's voice cut into his thoughts, "Don't worry about anything. Just be honest with us."

"... If things don't change... Won't it be awkward, for you two?" Akaya asked timidly, "I mean, with each of you having your own body, it would be like being in a three some with your twin one of the other members."

"Cool, we could be in an illegitimate twin relationship."

"And threesome to boot."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Twice as much gum and cake?"

"That too."

"A bigger bed?"

"Yep, and kinky threesome sex."

Akaya promptly fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was sick. Again.

Kunimitsu was really starting to worry. Actually, he had been worried all along, but it was to the point that he was going to insist that Fuji see a doctor. When he confronted Ryuzaki, however, he saw that it was already being taken care of, as a doctor (a vet really, although he had been a surgeon before retiring and then becoming a vet later to keep himself busy) would be coming that afternoon and the afternoon after and would be sure to see Fuji first. In the mean time, they decided that the best course of action would be to put Fuji under lockdown so that he wouldn't somehow end up going to school again.

Fuji was tough, but Kunimitsu was tougher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School that day was... Odd, to say the least. At least for Bunta. He had to fabricate a not-so-fabricated story about his twin showing up from nowhere and get his parents to understand what was really going on so that they would enroll Ikasu in school with him.

As was expected, the principle let him in without much ado, as he was obviously hoping for another talent for their already prestigious tennis team. Also as was to be counted on, the girls were all over him. Kinda.

Ikasu wouldn't let anyone he didn't know touch him, so when girls reached out to touch him, he would lightly grab their wrists or move out of the way, smiling in a coldly polite way all the while. By the end of the day, Ikasu was deemed an ice king, which he seemed to find incredibly funny when no one but Bunta was around, and the two were inseparable for most of the day.

Except for tennis, that is. During lunch, they had both hung out with Akaya, but during tennis practice, there were borders. Ikasu had already told them that he had no intentions of joining the tennis team this year. He had insisted that it was unfair to the other members for him to join now, when he knew that the regulars would treat him differently than any other new member. He had also mentioned something about it being troublesome to join over halfway through the school year. (It is, isn't it?)

Ikasu watched carefully through the fence, and enjoyed the new perspective on things. A nice view of both of his lovers' behinds was a nice bonus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to walk home, just the three of them. The property was a good thirty minute walk, after they took that bus as far as it would go. They could have ridden with the others, but Akaya still wanted to talk. He was still worried about their relationship. He felt like a stupid girl for thinking the way that he was, but he couldn't help it. Even though Bunta and Ikasu had acted like it was no big deal for the three of them to stay together, but not only was _this_ even more socially scorned than when people would think they were only gay, but now their relationship, if it ever got out, would be even harder to except.

Akaya didn't mind going through all of the problems, because he loved both Bunta and Ikasu more than anyone else in the world. He knew that they both loved him as well, but if they had no connection between each other, than they would eventually be doomed.

"Could..." Akaya started, not sure how to bring this up to them. They both turned and looked at his, eyes content, if not for a little confusion, "... Could we stop here for a moment?" He motioned to a bench in the park they were passing. Bunta and Ikasu shared a look and followed their young lover over to sit down.

"Do you need to talk to us, Akaya?" Bunta asked, resting a hand on Akaya's left knee. Ikasu mirrored the reaction on Akaya's right.

"Something about our split, perhaps?" Ikasu added, leaning in to lay his cheek on Akaya's shoulder. It was amazing to have his own body, and to be able to look upon both of the people he cared about in this world. "You know that we love you, Kid."

"I know," Akaya said, feeling like a fool, "I know that, I know. It's just... Ikasu, how do you feel about Bunta?"

Whatever Ikasu had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been it. He looked at Akaya, eyes slightly wide. Had he been so obvious? He groaned in his own mind, knowing that for once in his short existence, he didn't have to worry about Bunta hearing him. While he knew that their threesome would be frowned upon, but loving someone who was technically your split personality (or rather, he was Bunta's) was definitely much worse. What would Akaya think? Or, if he know, what did he think? He must have been disgusted.

Ikasu cast Bunta a vulnerable look, while Bunta looked back, looking concerned that Ikasu was blocking his from his mind. Bunta tried to smile encouragingly at his other half, but Ikasu just turned away. Any concern that he had already had automatically tripled, and his hand (the one not on Akaya's knee) crossed over their younger lover and touched Ikasu's hand. The contact forced the link between them to open once more.

_"Ikasu, talk to me, please. What's going on?"_

_"I can't tell you anything. You'll hate me."_

_"I could never hate you, Ikasu."_

_"You think that now because you don't know..."_

_"And I'll never know unless you tell me."_

_"... It's better that way anyway." _Bunta sighed and turned to Akaya, "Could we have a moment, please?"

Akaya looked confused, but nodded and Bunta stood up, dragging Ikasu with him a ways away, dropping his voice. "Ikasu, just tell me. I promise that I won't hate you or get mad. The only way you could make me more angry right now would be to continuously tell me that you can't tell me, understand."

"I... Understand," Ikasu said in a breath, his eyes not daring to look up. "I... Um... I like you, Bunta, a lot."

"... You what?" Bunta looked shocked. Ikasu frowned, a blush decorating his face.

"If you make me say it again, I'm going to freeze a certain part of you so that you have to let Akaya be seme for the rest of your life."

"You... Like me?"

"I warned you," Ikasu said, and ice began forming in his hand. Bunta quickly stopped him.

"Ah! Wait, wait! I like you, too, Ikasu," Bunta said, trying to save himself and get his feelings across at the same time. "But... It's alright isn't it? I mean, I love you, and I love Akaya, Akaya says that he loves both you and I, so if you say that you love Akaya and you like me, then isn't that enough? I mean, we've already got more than most people will ever have, so why should we worry about the rest of the world."

Ikasu blinked, and then smiled. " I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right," Bunta grinned, "I'm a tensai after all."

"Right." They headed back towards Akaya. "We have an answer."

Without another word spoken, Bunta and Ikasu both moved towards each and their lips met in a brief kiss, before both moved towards Akaya and each kissed one of his cheeks. "We love you, Akaya."

Akaya smiled, "You guys know what they say, right?"

"What?"

"People love people who love themselves."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was nervous. Why hadn't they let Kunimitsu come in with him? Of course, their was no real reason for him to be nervous, seeing as he _wasn't_ sick. Nope, not at all. He just had to throw up sometimes, was extremely tired, got headaches and he thought he might be gaining weight, oh, and his appetite was constantly changing. What about that made him seem sick? See? Not sick at all.

"Mr. Fuji," The doctor smiled, holding out his hand to let the elderly man shake it.  
"My name is Dr. Hatchett. What seems to be the problem?"

"The fact that Inui is in here is a good place to start," Fuji smiled.

"Mr. Inui is in here to collect data on this 'Trivial Pulse' incident on the whole, Mr. Fuji, he will be here for all of the others' appointments as well," Dr. Hatchett seemed unfazed by Fuji's smile and smiled back. "Now, what seem to be your _symptoms, _Mr. Fuji."

"I get nauseous a lot, but I only throw up early in the day, I'm tired all the time, my tastes in food keep changing and I think that I might have gained a little weight." Inui frowned at the last part, knowing that it was nearly impossible for Fuji to gain any weight, given his body type and how active he was.

Dr. Hatchett frowned. "Interesting..." He asked Fuji to lay back and gently prodded his stomach, asking if he felt any pain. At one point, Fuji scooted away from the doctor, asking him not to touch a certain area of his lower stomach. He wasn't able to explain why when asked, because he knew that he hadn't been feeling any pain. Dr. Hatchett continued to frown and then took a few samples of blood, checked Fuji's stomach and then asked Inui to leave the room for a few moments.

"Mr. Fuji, I need to ask you a few questions, some of which will be embarrassing, but I need you to answer me truthfully, alright?"

"Sure," Fuji answered.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"With a man?"

Fuji was a little startled, but answered quickly, "Yes."

"Would I be correct to assume that you are... The bottom in this relationship?"

Fuji's eyebrow rose, "Why?"

"Please just answer the question, Mr. Fuji," Dr. Hatchett said, with a patience that only someone accustomed to working with disagreeable cold have.

"Yes."

"... Oh, dear..." Dr. Hatchet said, "Alright, Mr. Fuji, I think I know what is going on." He let Inui back in, who sat back down at his computer. "Mr. Fuji, from what I can tell from your body and our various tests, it would seem to me that you are an oviparous."

"... Excuse me?"

"An oviparous animal, like a bird, is an animal that can lay eggs," Inui interjected.

"I _know_ what oviparous means," Fuji informed Inui, sounding a little bitter about it, "But last time I checked, I'm a boy. You can ask Kunimitsu if you don't believe me."

"Mr. Fuji, this is not an insult to you, and I do realize that you are male, thank you," Dr. Hatchett said, "But from what I've seen, your DNA was mixed with an animal's, correct? I really think that it is quite possible, as you seem to be with child at this very moment, Mr. Fuji."

Fuji's eyes went wide and his smile dropped. His breathing was slightly irregular and he tried to take deep breaths. "You... Can't be sure of that, not with the tests you've performed."

"No, but with your symptoms, it is more than clear," Dr. Hatchett said, standing next to the young boy, putting a kind hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Fuji, I can run a few more tests if you'd like, but the blood sample will tell us everything anyway. Honestly, I don't even think that we need that. I was a doctor for many years, Mr. Fuji, I have a wife and children and even grandchildren of my own, so I've seen more than a few pregnancies. Also, I'm a vet, Mr. Fuji, if you can trust anyone's word on this, it's mine." He sighed, "What about the father?"

"Kunimitsu... I know that he wants children, and he loves me... He's risked his life for me before, but I don't know if I can ask him to give up the life he has, the life we have, for this..." Fuji said softly.

"Fuji, if you don't mind me saying," Inui said, also moving to his teammates side, "Tezuka loves you. We both know that, and we also know that the chance of him leaving you is zero percent. Tezuka also respects you as a person, however, and I know that he trusts you to make your own decisions. If you say that you want this child, Buchou will support you."

Fuji nodded, tears in his eyes. "I know. I know..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a few notes:**

**--Sorry to anyone against IkasuAkayaBunta or the IkasuBunta I added. I just wanted to put some closure on their story. The way I ended with them before (And there is only one more real scene about them left in the story) just didn't seem like enough. I also thoughts that Ikasu deserved his own body. Go ahead and Flame if you like, I'll take it.**

**-- Again, sorry to those against Mpreg... This will be mentioned in the story, but for those who want to know now, just in case you don't plan on reading anymore because of the Mpreg, FUJI'S PREGNANCY WILL NOT BE LIKE A NORMAL PREGNANCY, so the stupid things that appear in most Mpreg fics will not be here if I can at all help it. This is because Fuji is a bird-kid, so a good deal of the 'pregnancy' is actually just a couple days in the beginning, laying the egg and then keeping it warm until it hatches, just like any other bird.**

**-- Also, back to Ikasu and Bunta... I made them total perverts in here... XD ... Couldn't help it...**

**A special note to RaiPhoenix015- ****I really wanted to tell you that I do not look down at you because you are younger than I thought. I'm only fifteen myself, in fact, and I was impressed by the fact that you can make crazy funny comments and yet still get things through that are very important. I value your input, and more than once I have shown friends of mine your reviews, if only to have the 'longest-review-ever award' that I decided to give you validated. In fact, though I did not know your age I called you 'Rai-san' out of respect, not because I thought you were that much older than me (although it would not have surprised me much if it turned out that you were). As always, good luck with your schooling and take care. Also, thank you for your loyal reviews, they really do mean a lot to me, even though you always used to think that I would get annoyed (or perhaps you still do?). **

**Anyway, until next time. **


	47. Chapter 47

Hello anybody reading this!

Lucky.Syuusuke.Yukimura- Yep! In the story it is currently the twelfth of October, so Yuushi's birthday is three days away and Yagyuu's is seven days away. Technically, Fuji is going to lay an egg, but yeppers, it's a kid nonetheless.

Wizli- Thank you! I was really nervous about the IkasuAkayaBunta, but it seemed to work out well, so I'm happy! Also, Baby-san should be fun.

LoveWriterMaiko- Sure, I'll be your little sister! I'm honored! May I call you Ne-chan?

ShadowinRW- Yay! Kinky Threesome Sex! Yay! Glad you like!

DarkDemonCat- Yes, Bunta still has powers! Thanks for the review!

ScribbledDreams- Ikasu and Bunta both have the power now. I'm very glad that you're giving my story a chance. -Bows.- Thank you very much!

RaiPhoenix015- I can't believe you get out of school on rainy days! No fair! Than again, if I got out on rainy days, I'd hardly ever get to go to school. Wait... RAIN, DAMMIT, RAIN!!!!!!!! -Sigh- I suppose it's too much to ask. I couldn't answer reviews because all but four of them were guesses about Fuji being Preggy... Too dangerous! -Laugh.- Yay! Niou-kun won an award! Yay! I like Niou-kun a lot, I think he's awesome! As for Yukimura, have you ever seen Ouran High school Host Club? If you have, then think of Honey and Kyoya when they wake up. That's Yukimura. I really love that Ikasu and Bunta got to split. Those two... Well, you SAW how I figured they would act together... -Laughs.- Too much fun! Thanks, also, for catching my typo! Hahaha, not sure how I managed that... I might end up needing a BETA for the sequel... Yeah, and just so you know, when I was your age, I used to make sure that people knew my age when they read my stories or visited my websites and stuff. My thoughts were 'either they can except that I'm young and just as smart as them, or they can leave now'. Haha, so, yeah, my point is, I get the discrimination thing. Been there, done that. I just stopped caring though!

Kx- Thank you! Please read on to see how Kunimitsu reacts.

BloodySamurai- I-i-inspiration?! WOW! AWESOME! I deserve some sushi! A party! -Throws a minute long party in her kitchen.- Wow, thank you, I'm... Honored!

Shimizu Miki- Okay, to answer your questions- the baby will be half bird, half human, as both of it's parents are half human and half bird, as for what kind of bird, I dunno yet. Yes, Fuji's DNA if from a female bird. Yes, the egg will be large enough to hold something about the size of a human baby (Poor Fuji!). The egg will be kept warm by Fuji and a heater that will be placed in the room 24/7. Fuji will have the time to do so, because their Doctor Hatchett will get him out of school until the eggs hatch. The hatching process of both Fuji's and Tezuka's bird types take about 19-20 days, and it will only be a few more days until they are laid, because of the Avian DNA.

ImmortalTigeress- Well, if it wasn't like a bird, I'd have no excuse to do it! -Laughs.-

Sakimi1014- Yep, Fuji's gonna lay an egg. Weird, ne? -

RavI- Because I didn't write it that way! See, children? You should always use protection, mm'kay? Because you never know what could happen. -Chuckles darkly.-

AnuneFan412- Um... I can't tell... Is it a good or bad thing that he's laying an egg?

KiriharaAkaya- Okay, I give in! I'll write it! Lemon... Lemony FRESH!

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Very glad that you liked it. -Bows.-

Animestar73- Yes, it will be an egg. It will be half bird, _because_ _both_ of it's parents are half birds. As for the antagonist... You will discover the identity of Tezuka's kidnapper/rapist, but there really isn't another antagonist that comes into play. He's only mentioned an discovered.

Vierblith- Being ovoviviparous simply isn't possible because of the bird portion of his genes, which is what created and maintains the pregnancy. Also, I'll go check out your new fic, I'm sure it's fantastic!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- -Looks at review again.- Wow. Enthusiastic. Ano... Thank you!

ForbiddenStars- -Frowns- Why would you rather Ikasu not come out?

Tara- -Bows.- Arigatou gozaimasu!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're alright, aren't you?" Kunimitsu asked worriedly, taking a visibly shaken tensai into his arms. Fuji was crying softly and Kunimitsu wanted so badly to know what was wrong. He held his tongue however, leading Fuji back to the bed and rocking him gently while he waited for the other boy to talk to him.

"Mitsu?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't ever hate me or leave me?"

"Oh Shusuke," he tightened his grip, "You know that I could never hurt you and leaving you would kill me." If he was worried before, his anxiety rose about seventy three notches.

"Kunimitsu, I--" Fuji took another deep breath. He couldn't say it. He sighed and took Fuji's hand, pulling it so that it rested on his stomach. He was already rounder, though he hadn't noticed it before today. It was only a little bit, but it was proof of the life inside of him. He wasn't worried, though. Dr. Hatchett had already explained to him about the very short term of pregnancy for a bid, and he was expecting to lay his egg any day now. He would start showing more each day and then... Fuji wasn't sure what would happen when his child was actually born, but he knew that when it happened, he would know what to do, he figured.

"Shuu, what are you--"

"Shh," Fuji shushed, "Do you love me?"

"You know that I do."

"You want children, don't you?"

"I told you that I do, Shusuke. Are you still worried about that?"

Fuji ignored the question. "What would you say if I told you that we can have our own, if you want it?"

Kunimitsu took a moment, feeling flabbergasted. "You're...?"

"Mm-hmm," Fuji said, watching Kunimitsu with guarded eyes. "I'm oviparous."

"Kami-sama..." Kunimitsu said, laying down, low enough in the bed that he could lay his head gently on Fuji's stomach. With his advanced hearing, he could hear the smallest of heart beats. "Kami-sama..." He looked up at Fuji, an unspoken question in his eyes. Fuji didn't really know what he was being asked.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Do you?"

"... I'm not sure. I mean, yes, but... I have my doubts... I don't know if I'm ready to have kid, you know?"

"I understand," Kunimitsu nodded. He moved up on the bed again and kissed Fuji's mouth softly. "Think about it, Love. If you want this baby, we'll keep it. Things will work out. I promise you." He kissed Fuji's forehead, "I love you." He smiled and moved down again to kiss Fuji's stomach. "You too."

Fuji smiled a little bit at Kunimitsu kissing his stomach, and then looked confused as the other stood up. "Where are you going?"

"A little flight around the grounds," Kunimitsu gave him the smile that he kept just for Fuji, "Go ahead and think on things, Shuu, talk to Kikumaru or Yuta, whatever you need to do. I'll wait for your decision."

"... Love you, Mitsu."

"Love you too."

And then Kunimitsu was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's weird... Isn't it?" Momo said, as he and Ryoma sat on his bed in their room. "To think about it, I mean, that you could get..."

"Pregnant." Ryoma said the word that Momo was currently avoiding.

"And that Fuji-senpai is..."

"_Pregnant._"

"I know!"

"... Why won't you say it?"

"I dunno... I think I just need to get used to it. How about you?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Enough strange things have happened to my body recently, so it's kind of hard to think of this as that strange. The tail freaked me out a little more, I think."

Momo chuckled. "It'd be great to have children someday, wouldn't it?" Momo's face twisted into a daydreaming-smile and then he snapped back to Earth, "Not that I'm saying we have to-- Or that we'll even be--"

Ryoma silenced him with a kiss. "It might be nice. Someday."

Momo just went back to smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we get any _more_ surprises today?" Ikasu groaned.

"It's not like they've been bad," Bunta frowned. "I like the idea of being able to have kids someday."

"Speak for yourself," Ikasu snapped, "You don't have to go through with it if something happens, right Kid?"

"Actually," Akaya grinned, and he hadn't stopped grinning since the end of the doctors appointment (where Ikasu and Bunta had refused to leave their young lover's side), "I agree with Bunta, I like the idea."

"Kid! I though you'd be on _my_ side!"

Akaya frowned only slightly, and even that didn't last long against his crazy-happy mood. "Think about it, Ika, we could do it together."

Ikasu frowned, but it was more of a thoughtful frown than before. He wasn't sure why he could bear children while Bunta couldn't, and Akaya seemed absolutely ecstatic at the thought of little kids running around someday. He sighed.

"If that's what you want," he smiled.

"There's only one problem," Bunta said, looking serious.

"Nani?" the two 'eventually-mothers' asked.

"How do we decide who gets to be the daddy each time?"

Akaya and Ikasu laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan was very happy about the news that he could someday have kids of his own, despite being gay.

Akutsu was not so thrilled. Dan had managed to get the two of them together, as hard as Akutsu had made it, and though he couldn't deny that he definitely cared for the kid, there was no way he was taking their relationship to the next level, _especially _now.

"Akutsu-senpai?" Doe-like eyes of a certain Hamster-boy peered up at his from where the other had settled, laying on his chest one of the beds in their room.

"No." Dan just smiled and nuzzled his boyfriend's chest. He fell asleep soon after.

Akutsu swept a hand through the other's hair and sighed.

He wondered how long he would be able to say no to those eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This makes me nervous," Hanamura muttered, looking between Akira and Shinji. Tarou sighed, rubbing his temples. Akira chuckled nervously. This was bad. This was normally how is started, before parents started telling him something was _wrong_, normally something that was his fault. He didn't want to think that way, as Tarou had been nothing but kind to him throughout all of this. Then again, this might be a little too much. He and Shinji were finally getting to room together, and now _this_.

"It's nothing to worry about," Shinji said, "I mean, we normally switch off anyway and I don't mind taking bottom a little more often, but it's not like I want to be a total uke, and I don't think that Akira would like that anyway, but there are other methods--"

"Do you think birth control would work?" Hanamura asked. Tarou shoo his head.

"I doubt it," he sighed again, "after all, they're only capable of becoming... When they're in their half animal state, after all, so it would do no good."

"--Or there are condoms and stuff."

"I don't know..."

"Aoi, it would be unfair to separate them now."

"I know that. I agree, I'm just nervous. I'm still new to this mother thing, okay?"

"Of course. I'm nervous as well, but I trust the two of them to be responsible."

"Yes," Hanamura said, conviction in her voice. "I agree." She smiled kindly at the two boys, "Be careful okay, boys?"

Akira was stunned that it had gone so well, but grinned along with Shinji, taking the muttering boy's hand, as they both chorused, "Of course!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji couldn't stop giggling. He simply couldn't bring him to stop, and Oishi had gone from looking first shocked to now looking at Eiji like he had lost his mind. Eiji decided that it was time to let his partner in on the joke.

"It's funny isn't it? That it would be _me_ and not you," Eiji chuckled, "I mean, you're the 'Mother of Seigaku', Oishi."

Oishi scowled a bit. Eiji shrugged.

"It's just ironic, don't you think?" Eiji gave his lover his 'winning smile' and Oishi smiled back.

"Maybe a little."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shi- Shishido-senpai?" Choutarou asked, looking a little worried.

Shishido shook his head, "Hnn? Oh, sorry Chou, just thinking."

"Are you... Okay?"

"Me, with you being able to have kids? I'm fine with it, Choutarou. I love you, you know." he smiled.

Choutarou smiled back, "What were you thinking about then?"

Shishido's grin turned awry. "How my old man won't have to worry about never having grandkids now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jirou smiled and ran a finger along Atobe's left arm from where he lay on the other's chest.

"What are you thinking, Kei-chan?"

"Other than the fact that I now have a chance at an heir again, my childhood dream of marrying and having kids with Ji-chan is possible and I may just be happier than I've ever been, not counting the first time you told me you loved me? Nothing much."

"Certainly sounds like nothing," Jirou chuckled.

"What about you?" Atobe asked, and hand trailing over his love's cheek.

"Nothing much for me either. Pretty much stops at 'I love you'."

"You better be thinking about me."

Jirou just chuckled, "If you say so."

"... That response warrants torture by tickling."

"No!" Jirou squealed, jumping up from the bed in a futile attempt to escape his teasing boyfriend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gakuto was more than little worried about being able to have a kid. First of all, he had given up on kids a long time ago, and the thought that it was now possible didn't seem to have hit him yet. Also, there were the shadows to consider, and the fact that if (or when, knowing Yuushi) they could hurt his kid. He would never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

"You're worrying." Yuushi's voice, light and happy, floated out over Gakuto and he shook his head wildly, trying to clear it.

"Am not."

"Are too," Yuushi chuckled, "See? Your twinkles are back again." Yuushi flicked the little worry-induced wrinkles on Gakuto's forehead. Gakuto scowled and pushed Yuushi backwards, but his doubles partner just chuckled. "What to talk to me?"

"Not really," Gakuto said, a slight smile on his face. "A kiss sounds nice though."

"Done deal."

It would all work out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru Kaido was in denial. Inui just smiled and nuzzled into the younger boy's neck.

"Do you want me to figure out how to reverse it _now_?"

Kaido thought for a moment and then smiled. "No."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Sanada asked, looking at Yukimura, seeming annoyed.

"It's not funny, I'm just happy," Yukimura smiled.

"Not funny? Ah, and the hour you spent laughing was...?"

"Okay, it was a little funny."

Sanada just frowned. Yukimura chuckled and pushed him back onto the bed. "Is it really so bad?"

"... I _do_ have a reputation, Seiichi," Sanada said quietly, but didn't resist as Yukimura kissed him softly.

"I know, Gen, but thing's will work out," Yukimura smiled, "We can tell people it's me. That's probably what they would expect anyway. No one would even consider me as the seme anyway." Yukimura chuckled again.

"I certainly didn't expect it," Sanada growled.

"Ah," Yukimura smiled, his eyes opening, "You were a challenge. I loved it."

"I love you."

Yukimura's smile turned a little more genuine. "Love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I have son about your age."_

_"Is it good?"_

_"He's not as good as you are though. No, not a good boy at all."_

_"Is it good?"_

_"Never become like that demon child of mine, okay?"_

_"Is it good?"_

_"Never leave me."_

_"Is it good?"_

_"I'm going to have to kill you now."_

_**"Is it good?"**_

Kunimitsu woke up with a start, screaming at the after effects of the pain as well as his dream. Fuji was next to his side, a wet rag in hand, like every other night, but now he noticed there were people standing at the door. He groaned, thinking he must have screamed a lot louder than he had originally thought. Looking at Fuji, he thought about how they still hadn't talked about the baby. He offered his koishii a little smile.

"Sorry... Did I... Wake you?" Kunimitsu asked, his voice soft and raspy. He wondered if he had screamed his throat raw. It certainly felt like it.

"Today was... Bad, wasn't it, Buchou?" Taka's timid voice and sad eyes came at him from the doorway. Kunimitsu didn't say anything, just lay his head back again. He was used to dreaming when the pain came. He always dreamed. Of that time. Of that person.

The difference tonight had been that he'd seen a face. His face. God, he could remember his face.

It almost seemed as though he had never forgotten, the face of this person. He looked so familiar... Like he was someone that he still knew. But that simply wasn't possible.

He looked Fuji square in the eyes and whispered two words.

_'I remember.'_


	48. Chapter 48

Hello anybody reading this! Sorry, it's short. I was in California all last week, and was busy all this week (I had a... Um... Hospital thing on Monday too, and I was out of it because of the sleeping drugs.) Sorry, but I hope you enjoy!

Sakimi1014- The 'is it good' has to do with Kunimitsu's kidnapper giving him cake everyday and asking how he likes it.

Rei248- No! Don't send the demons out, I beg of you!

LoveWriterMaiko- Yay! Ne-san! -Smiles.- This chapter is A LOT OF TEZUFUJI!

ShadowinRW- I can't answer that. (I wish I could... I really wish I could.)

Yoshikochan- Well, they aren't sure Birth Control will work, but, yes, they do need to be more careful.

DarkDemonCat- Yes, it's about Tezuka's kidnapper. Also, no one would know because, although the hearing of the other residents have excellent hearing, the walls are soundproof, remember? -Laughs.-

RaiPhoenix015- It rains all of the time where I live... I wish I got out of school for rain. That would be sweeeeet. Yeah, I don't really watch Host Club, but I read the manga. Also, about Fuji and Tezuka's 'parent awards'... do you really think that they deserved that? Honestly, I think it's irresponsible to get Preggy so young (then again, they didn't know and it's my fault anyway...). Also, while I agree that there kid is REALLY lucky, I'd rather be Sanada and Yukimura's kid. (I'll let you figure that one out yourself.) I like making Akutsu a wimp when it comes to Dan, it's cute, ne? Actually, Dan is cute. He's using his cute-powers (as well as his emotion powers) for evil though. -picture of 'evil-wizard-Dan in head- Kawaii! I have a confession to make... I have a MAJOR soft-spot for Tarou. He cracks me up for some strange reason. Have you noticed that he's the nicest out of all of the adults and almost always delivers the good news, while Ryuzaki does the bad? Yes... I'm biased... So, then... Oh, I remember! Please remember that the roles in each relationship (with a few exceptions) are not set. They all switch around a lot. -wink wink.-

Faith Lane- Thank you very much! I'm glad to have your support, and yes, I'm fifteen, though I'll be sixteen in December.

BloodySamurai- Thank you very much for your support.

Shimizu Miki- Don't worry, they have a baby-sitter (just read the chapter). Also, About Akaya, Ikasu and Bunta, the reason they're talking about who would be the father is that just because just because Ikasu and Akaya can _get_ pregnant, doesn't mean they couldn't get someone pregnant as well. That's why they would have to decide. Dan would make a cute Mommy, wouldn't he? I think that Oishi would end up taking care of everyone in their family, meaning Eiji is just like one of the kids. About Tezuka's kidnapper, by the way, you probably hate him already. -Cackles.- Check out the chart at the end for details on who can get preggers and who can't.

ImmortalTigeress- The 'is it good' has to do with Kunimitsu's kidnapper giving him cake everyday and asking how he likes it. I don't think anyone else is getting Preggy in this one, maybe in the sequel. -wink wink-

AnuneFan412- Ano... Can I be a goddess instead, please? Thank you though.

KiriharaAkaya- I lied. I'm not writing it again now. The lemon, I mean. Ano... Not EVERYONE can have kids, just the ones mentioned last chapter, and one more couple, but then, you'll see who it is soon. Also, it's not necessarily the Uke's who got it (But Yukimura is Seme, totally.) it was just a random thing, like the Trivial Pulse itself. Besides, I've mentioned this before, but a lot of the couples, Akira and Shinji and Eiji and Oishi, for instance, switch of Uke Seme roles.

Sweet Obsidian Rain- -reads review- -laughs.- -passes out- Poor Fuji...

Animestar73- Okay, the people mentioned are not all pregnant, they can all _get_ pregnant though. Look at the chart at the end, please.

Vierblith- -Guilty look- I love my angst. I love my fluffy-comedy too though. Gah! I LOVE YUKIMURA!!!!! Okay, sorry, that slipped. Him and Fuji are two of my favorite characters... Tezuka and Sanada too, but them the most. And Bunta. Okay, And Niou. Ooh, I'm rambling. Sorry.

MintIceCream- First of all, I'm glad you like it! Second, the 'is it good' has to do with Kunimitsu's kidnapper giving him cake everyday and asking how he likes it. I'm not sure why, but that part (when I wrote it) had an impact on me, so I had it have an impact on Kunimitsu. As for the type of bird the baby will be-- -chuckles- You'll just have to see.

Tara- Please read Chapter 47. That answers your question.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Fuji was showing even more. It was a large change for simply overnight, and Ryuzaki and Kunimitsu both finally managed to convince him to stay home. Yumiko was going to call into the school, using Mono as the excuse for Fuji's absence, and future absences. Kunimitsu had too much on his mind without it, but Fuji had told him that he wanted to keep their babies. Kunimitsu was ecstatic, but all he could think about was his kidnapper. He remembered his face.

He was young, or young looking, anyway, he now doubted that he was as young as he had thought, with brown hair, perhaps black. Kunimitsu thanked himself sarcastically for describing a good deal of all Japanese men. Fantastic. Light brown eyes, however, were easier to work with. At least that ruled out the majority of Japan, where most eyes were dark, or black. Kunimitsu sighed, and forced himself to think about his future kid. Yumiko already knew, but Kunimitsu still had to talk to his parents.

He wasn't even remotely worried, his family loved kids, especially his mother, and if he made it clear that it was both his and Fuji's conviction to keep it, they would support him. His grandfather might find it irresponsible, but even he would support them in the long run.

He planned on talking to them today, after school, and he _wasn't_ going to take Fuji with him. Fuji was fragile right now, and Kunimitsu knew it. He couldn't risk Fuji freaking out if his parents overreacted, as it could be dangerous, Dr. Hatchett had told them so. Actually, Fuji had another doctor's appointment today, and as much as Kunimitsu wanted to be there, Fuji had asked that he do this today, and not wait any longer. It was hard to say, after all, when their baby would come, because of the mix of their genes.

So, after practice and school that day, Kunimitsu headed off to his parents' house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Mr. Fuji, with the rate of you development, we can be absolutely sure that it will be an egg when it is born. Now, I don't know what it's going to look like when it hatches, but I can tell you about some things that you can do to ensure it's health is good," Dr. Hatchett said, sitting down next to Fuji in the chairs they had situated in Fuji and Kunimitsu's room.

"Alright," Fuji nodded, "What do I need to know?"

"As far as your eating habits go, I would like you to stay away from bread for a while, alright?" Fuji looked confused, so Dr. Hatchett elaborated, "Bread can be very bad for a bird's health, and as long as you have your little one there, you'll want to be especially careful." Fuji nodded, "Now, the real thing we have to look out for is egg binding."

Fuji looked a bit fearful, and a hand subconsciously went to his stomach. (Please remember people, he's a little emotional right now.) "What is that?"

"Egg binding occurs when the egg is not fully developed when the egg is laid. It can be very dangerous, both for the chick and the hen."

Fuji was too frightened by the news to be angry about being called a 'hen'. "What can I do?"

"Well..." Dr. Hatchett scratched his head thoughtfully. BAD SIGN flashed through Fuji's mind. "It's still debated upon between experts as to the reason for egg bound hens, but there are theories... We can't do anything about the theories that involve young birds and first time layers, but we can make sure that you get as much calcium as possible in your diet, and we can make sure you stay _warm_. I wasn't planning on installing heat to your room until after the eggs were laid, but I think it might be best to do it now, just to be safe." He placed a comforting hand on Fuji's arm. "You know, it's not particularly common. There's a good chance you will have nothing to worry about. These are just precautions. Also, I will be staying on a guest house on the property, so I will be on hand if you need me for any reason. Are you okay?"

Fuji nodded meekly and forced a smile.

"Do you want to talk about the time period before they hatch?"

"Okay," Fuji said, nodding. "That sounds good." He wanted Kunimitsu to be with him.

"Now, the average Australian Raven, like Mr. Tezuka, has an egg-period of 19 to 21 days. Your type of bird, the Letter-winged Kite, has a time period slightly longer to that, but I doubt it will be much longer than 20 to 22 days."

He wanted Kunimitsu to be with him _badly_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I go see him?" Kunimitsu's mother asked him with large puppy-dog eyes. "I know you didn't bring him because you thought we'd be too much for him, but I want to see my grandkids."

"Grandkid," Kunimitsu corrected, "And it's not like they've been born yet. Please, Mother, don't try to overwhelm him, he's a little freaked out about all of this right now."

"Whaaat? I would never try to overwhelm Shuu-chan!" his mother whined. She turned to her husband. "Honey, Kuni-chan is being mean to me! He won't let me visit Shuu-chan, even though it's going to be _me_ who's watching over those little ones while they're at school!"

Kunimitsu's father smiled at his wife, "Now, Dear, perhaps if you asked very nicely and promised not to jump all over Fuji-kun when you get there, Kunimitsu would take you."

"I don't jump all over people," she pouted. She sighed, giving in and turned back to her son. "Pretty please?"

Kunimitsu looked into her doe-like eyes and felt his reserves crumble. This was probably how she got his father to marry her too, he figured. "Alright."

"Yay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu came home to be greeted by the news that Fuji wasn't allowed to leave their room. Not that he had any objections to this, as it would make the other easy to find if something happened, and keep the rest of the household from stressing him out too much.

"Buchou!" Eiji's voice rang out ahead of him and he was suddenly before the captain. "Fujiko wants to see you, nya. He won't let anyone else in the room." He gave Kunimitsu a meaningful look and the captain nodded before turning back to his mother.

"Don't worry about me, Kunimitsu, I wanted to speak with Ryuzaki-sensei anyway," she smiled kindly at him and he thanked her before heading up the stairs to see what was wrong with his lover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was relieved and elated when Kunimitsu came in and wrapped his arms tightly around the buchou's neck. He breathed in his lover's scent, like cherries and cinnamon, for whatever reason, and felt comforted.

"Are you alright, Shusuke?"

Fuji took several deep breaths before answering. "I'm scared, 'Mitsu." His love only held him tighter in response. "What if something goes wrong? What if I'm a bad parent? What if he or she is made fun of when they get into school? What if, someday, we have another child, and they hate each other? What if they hate me? Kunimitsu, I'm so scared. I don't want them to be hurt. They're my babies, but there's a chance..."

"... What did you and Dr. Hatchett talk about today?"

Fuji explained about the egg binding, and Kunimitsu simply nodded and listened. He had read something about it before, but had decided not to tell Fuji (he knew by instinct that the other would react like this). When he was positive his lover was completely finished, he began speaking.

"There's no use in worrying about what might happen unless it does," he said calmly. "I'm sure everything will be fine with our little one. Also, Shusuke Fuji, you could never be a bad parent. If you love this child, than that is enough to ensure that. As for bullying, if he or she is anything as smart as you, they'll probably just outwit anyone who opposes them. _When_ we have another, because I know you want more than one, even if you don't say it," He smiled slightly here, "I'm sure that they will love each other very much, even if they disagree. And there is absolutely no way anyone who spends more than five minutes with you could hate you, with the exception that they are crazy." He regarded the other seriously. "You, Shusuke, will _never_ be like your parents either, and I think that we both know that. You're too kind to be like them."

Fuji smiled slightly. He loved that Kunimitsu could always comfort him so well. He snuggled against the captain's chest and breathed out a thank you.

"Now, are you up to having visitors, or should I ask her to come back another time?" he asked, sitting down on the bed with Fuji.

"Who is it?" the visibly-pregnant boy asked, blinking his eyes adorably.

"A certain 'grandmother-to-be, who promised not to jump all over you if I let her come." Fuji smiled, a little chuckle leaving his lips. He really did like Kunimitsu's mother, after all, she reminded him on a female Eiji.

"I would like to see her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired." Niou said plainly, looking out the currently rain-soaked window in the room that he and Yagyuu shared.

"Then sleep." Ah, ever-practical Yagyuu.

Niou grunted some indistinguishable response, but made no movement to climb into bed, or even leave his current position by the window. Yagyuu sensed that something was wrong with his doubles partner, imitating each other countless times does tend to give you a certain sense about the other person involved.

Niou was one of very few people that Yagyuu had ever had trouble trying to read. His personality and actions often clashed, he did things without reason, and he did them without any reserves as to whether it hurt him or anyone else. Hurting himself, actually, seemed to be Niou's ultimate goal, some days. Not so much any more. Yagyuu wasn't sure what had inspired the change.

The person Niou was when they had first met, was entirely different than this. He slept around, he did drugs, he was in a gang, he got himself into all sorts of trouble with the law... He was simply a bad person. Of course, the Niou before him today was anything but a saint. Still, Yagyuu knew that Niou would never cheat on him, and stopped doing drugs and had ended up in the hospital at one point because of quitting his gang. Sometimes a policeman would still get involved with Niou if he went too far with one of his 'pranks', but Niou hadn't done anything too serious in a year. Sometimes Yagyuu would still catch him with a cigarette dangling from his lips, but Niou was much better about only smoking outside, away from other people. As far as Yagyuu could tell, these days Niou only smoked when he was stressed out over something.

In those cases, Yagyuu would take the cigarette and grind it out before getting Niou to talk to him about it. They normally ended up snogging afterward, so it was no big deal.

"... Do you think things will always be like this?" Niou asked, forcing Yagyuu out of his thoughts. Yagyuu peered at his doubles partner curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think things will ever change?" Niou asked then, and Yagyuu was just as confused as before, so, instead of asking again, he said nothing. Niou sighed and Yagyuu didn't like the sound. "I don't want things to change. I like things the way they are now."

Yagyuu chuckled. "There's a lot of change going around right now, Masa, there's not much we can do about it."

"Well I don't like it," Niou crossed his arms against his chest and pouted like a three-year-old. "Bunta's too busy with The bratling and the ice-king, nearly _everyone_ is all excited about that _other thing_, and even you're being distant."

"I am?" Yagyuu asked, surprised. It was odd for Niou to outright complain, and even stranger that he had somehow distanced himself without realizing it. He decided that it must be 'the secret' that was keeping them apart.

"Yeah, you are," Niou said, moving to the end of the bed so that he was next to Yagyuu (who was sitting in the desk chair at that end). "Is something going on? Did I do something?"

"No," The gentleman assured him, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But something is going on," Niou stated. Yagyuu cursed in his mind; Niou could read him too well.

Yagyuu remained silent.

Niou frowned. "Talk to me about it, please, 'Roshi."

"... Remember how you were upset about everybody being excited that they could have kids someday?"

"Yeah?" Niou obviously wasn't getting the hint.

"What if I told you that we could be among them?"

Niou didn't answer, but launched himself onto his lover, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. He pressed his lips hard to Yagyuu's.

Yagyuu grinned against the trickster's lips. Yep, these kinds of conversations almost always ended in snogging.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the ROOM ORDER, and the 'who can get Preggy list. F- female- (Yes) M- Male- (NO)**

**Eiji-Oishi (Have Permission) f- Eiji**

**Fuji-Kunimitsu (Have permission) f- Fuji-- Is currently pregnant.**

**Kaoru-Inui (Have Permission) f- Kaoru**

**Gakuto-Yuushi (Now they do) f- Gakuto**

**Taka-Kabaji (Have Permission) m**

**Atobe-Jirou (Have Permission) f- Jirou**

**Ryoma-Momo (Now they do) f- Ryoma**

**Shishido-Choutarou (Have Permission) f- Choutarou**

**Wakashi-Youhei (Room order) m**

**Sengoku-Kouhei (Room order) m**

**Wakato-Takahisa (Have Permission) m**

**Yukimura-Sanada (Have Permission) f- Sanada**

**Akira-Shinji (Now they do) f- Akira**

**Mizuki-Yuta (Now they do) m**

**Akutsu-Dan (Room Order (Sengoku -cough-)) f- Dan**

**Bunta-Kirihara-Ikasu (Have Permission) f- Kirihara, Ikasu**

**Niou-Yagyuu (Have Permission) f- Yagyuu**

**Saeki-Tachibana (Have Permission) m**

**Hope it's helpful!**


	49. Chapter 49

Hello anybody reading this! Ahaha... I realized when I got reviews that I gave a lot of you a scare the other day... I'm sorry. You see, I have stomach problems, and I was in the hospital last Monday so that they could shove a camera down my throat. For that, I had to be unconscious (Thank goodness) and so they injected a bunch of sleeping stuff through an IV to know me out. I was really groggy for hte rest of the day and even some of Tuesday. (They made me leave the Hospital in a wheelchair and my mom followed me around for most of the day (Before I went to my dad's) to make sure I didn't pass out.). Still, things are fine. Or as fine as they ever are, because they didn't find the problem. I really am fine, I've dealt with this problem to at least a small degree all my life, and even though it's been worse over the past year, I'll be fine. Please don't worry, and I'm sorry for being so cryptic about it. It's not exactly something I tell people at random, you know? Anyway, on with the story. It's almost over! XD ... XC ... -Can't decide.-

Purplerainn- Niou and Yagyuu are so cute. I could never right a whole fic about them though... So sad.

Sakimi1014- 'Should'? -Laughs.-

ShadowinRW- You're amused? Imagine me then-- I'm thinking about the sequel. (That was hint. )

DarkDemonCat- I assure you, I'm okay!

RaiPhoenix015- Hey Rai, I know that I already messaged you, but my offer still stand if you want to talk, okay? Good luck with whatever is going on. You're the kind of person who deserved to be happy, so keep your chin up, okay? -Pats on back.-

ImmortalTigeress- Don't worry, only Fuji is pregnant (am I being confusing?) the others can GET pregnant, but they're not. Others will get Preggy in the sequel though.

Wizli- Well... Platinum has pretty much finished their part in this story... There is only a few things left, actually... Meaning we are very near the end. Scary. Tezuka's past... Comes to rest here, and you will know the things you have wished to know! I hope... Anyway, I'm very glad that you like my writing. I have been writing for a very long time, so when I sit down to write... The actual story, I mean, not these notes and stuff... I feel older than I am. Does that make sense? Don't feel old!

AnuneFan412- Don't feel stupid! No worries! About Sanada and Yagyuu... Honestly, I'm just insane. No ulterior motive (though it would have been genius if I HAD planned it that way, so let's pretend I did, ne?)

Sweet Obsidian Rain- I feel so sorry for Fuji. I have to pretend I didn't write it, or I go 'Why did you write that! Bad! Bad Shia!' I like Tezuka's mom too, though. I mean, with I son like Kunimitsu, and and a father in-law like Kunikazu, she has too be like that, you know? Or like them -shiver.-

Animestar73- Okay, the people mentioned are not all pregnant, they can all _get_ pregnant though. Look at the chart at the end, please.

Vierblith- About Sanada... In my head, they go into hiding if he gets pregnant. It's a funny picture for some reason. It normally ends up with them in a foreign country, Sanada quite a ways along and wearing maternity clothing. Pink maternity clothing. I start laughing when I think of it. My family might send me to the loony-bin soon. And yes, Ayana is awesome.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keigo Atobe was on a mission. He needed to talk to Kunimitsu Tezuka, and nothing was about to stop him. Jirou looked at him quizzically as he stood up from their bed, but Atobe merely gave him a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the cheek, mentioning that he would be back soon. Jirou was still swooning from his smile and kiss, and made no protest as the buchou left.

Atobe moved towards Tezuka and Fuji's room with resolve. He saw that the light was out, as no light was coming from under the door, but he knocked softly anyway. This was too important, he didn't want to put it off.

Tezuka opened the door quietly, looking at Atobe expectantly. "Ore-sama needs to talk to you," Atobe whispered, aware that Fuji was sleeping on his side just inside the room. "Care to step outside for a bit?"

Tezuka nodded, and they headed out to the grounds, walking leisurely. Atobe sparked up a conversation. "How is Fuji doing?"

"... Fine," Tezuka answered, "He hasn't been sleeping well lately, though, so I'm glad he's resting well now, even if it is still a bit early."

Atobe nodded.

Tezuka let out a sigh and turned to the other buchou. "I know you didn't ask me out here to talk about Shusuke though."

"You're right," Atobe nodded. "Tezuka... Why are you still feeling the pains? I no longer feel them."

Tezuka was slightly surprised, and for once it showed. "You were...?"

"I was in the last Trivial Pulse, yes."

Kunimitsu pondered that. His grandfather had said no one else from the last Trivial Pulse had changed again. Atobe seemed to be following his trail of thought.

"Ore-sama did not associate with the other positives then, my parents kept me practically locked up in the mansion for the beginning," Atobe said. "Ore-sama was never sealed, as he knows the rest of you were, but my pains left around the time the others began changing this time." He fixed Tezuka with a piercing gaze. "There is no reason that you should still be feeling them."

Kunimitsu kept silent after that comment. He didn't want to put forth his own theory, the one in the far back of his mind. Unfortunately, Atobe seemed to be on the same track.

"Unless you're doing it subconsciously, causing yourself pain," Atobe said, "Or dreaming about something you'd rather forget, something that causes you pain, because of the rebound of your power." (A/N: If you forgot, Kunimitsu feels pain physically when others are in emotional pain, remember what happened with Ryoma?). Kunimitsu twitched at that, and Atobe didn't miss it, "That's it, isn't it?"

Silence.

Atobe sighed. "Regardless, you'll need to get over it soon, Tezuka. Otherwise, it'll never stop. Try, for Fuji's sake, if not your own. You need to remember what you're blocking out." Atobe walked away, leaving a still-silent Kunimitsu in his wake.

Kunimitsu knew the truth in his words. He also knew that he was beginning to remember.

He just didn't know if he wanted to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuta sighed happily, his hand in Mizuki's, as the pair took a leisurely evening stroll near the lake on the property. Mizuki grinned and squeezed his love's hand, feeling a squeeze in return. He lived for things like this, when they had no worried and could just enjoy each other's company.

Mizuki wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that neither of them being able to ever have kids, but he was sure that they could adopt someday, if they decided they wanted to. Yuta had teased that they could borrow his aniki's baby, but Mizuki wasn't sure he wanted a mini-Shusuke-Fuji (or even a Mini-Tezuka, yikes!) running around the place. Still, he was content just to be with Yuta. Thoughts of kids could wait until they were older. Much older.

Something flashed in the moonlight and caught the pair's attention. Mizuki, not terribly curious about it, was about to walk on, when Yuta held him there. The cow-Positive led Mizuki (much like the sheep that he was) down closer to the water and picked up what he found to be a photograph. It was a little bit damp, but not damaged much at all. Even in the dim light, he recognized it instantly.

It was his aniki's photo, the one of their entire family, his mother holding a baby version of him in her arms, his father with his arm over her shoulders, Yumiko and aniki in front of them, Shusuke standing a bit farther away, and smiling a fake smile. Yuta's hands trembled in silent rage as he thought of how terribly his parents had treated his older brother, even way back then.

He felt guilty for being loved by them, when he knew that they loathed his brother, his perfect brother. Nearly perfect, anyway. Poor Aniki had treated him so well, despite the fact that Yuta had usurped even the little bit of love they might have had for Shusuke, simply by being born. Shusuke had never acted like he was jealous of him, or treated him badly, even when Yuta distanced himself, when he envied Shusuke for his talent. It had been a short-lived rebellion, as he knew that his brother needed him. He would help Shusuke in any way possibly, just like his aniki was always there for him.

"Is that a little-Fuji?" Mizuki asked, chuckling, "Yes, that's definitely his smile," he kissed Yuta's cheek and the younger boy could feel the smile on Mizuki's lips, "that means that the little baby is you. You were cute." He licked Yuta's ear. "You're still cute."

Yuta stifled a giggle and said, "I should return this to Aniki, it's one of his most precious pictures."

"Oh? Is _this_ the kind of thing the tensai treasures? Family photos? Wouldn't have guessed."

"It's not really about the family," Yuta confided, "I think that Aniki likes pictures with love in them." He looked at his parent's expressions, looking at each other, him and Yumiko with such love and caring. That must be what Shusuke like about this picture. He couldn't like being reminded that he was hated. "His other favorite photo is one of Tezuka-san, a snap-shot of him playing tennis in their second year."

Mizuki just squeezed Yuta's hand again. "We should take this to him then."

"Oh? Being nice to Aniki now?" Yuta teased, "You must be sucking up so that he'll let you borrow his kid."

"Hardly," Mizuki answered, "But I do owe him one."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu was alerted by a knock at the door. Shusuke was already asleep on his side, so the buchou moved towards the door quickly and quietly, so as not to wake his resting love. He opened the door to see Yuta and Mizuki. "Shusuke is sleeping," he whispered to them quietly.

Yuta nodded, "We don't want to wake him then, we just wanted to return something." he handed the photograph to Kunimitsu, who took it gingerly in his hand and froze. Shaking himself mentally, he gave the two a tight 'thank you', and bade them good night.

After they had left, he sat and looked at the picture in the moonlight. He hadn't been mistaken. That face. He knew that face.

Fuji's father.

His kidnapper.

His rapist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't wake up. Where was he. Oh, that was him. A younger, somewhere between nine and eleven, he'd bet, version of him walking down a residential street. What was he doing? He didn't remember this, but he was sure it was real, or, at least, had once been real. He didn't remember this though. He inspected the smaller him again and a thought struck him: the last Trivial Pulse. Yes, that would make sense._

_It struck him then: he was remembering. He shivered at the thought. Hopefully this wasn't going to be as terrible as his last 'Memory-dream'._

_The mini-Kunimitsu suddenly stopped, as if his sensitive hearing had picked up on something. Kunimitsu listened as well, and heard what had made his younger-self stop._

_**"Demon... Should die... Deserve... Die..." **A thud._

_The little-Kunimitsu was running, listening to the sounds, images flashing through his mind. Kunimitsu could see them too, images..._

_**"I have son about your age."**_

_**"He's not as good as you are though. No, not a good boy at all."**_

_**"Never become like that demon child of mine, okay?"**_

_His feet were moving, and he was running just behind the boy-version of himself. He needed get to the person making those noises, those comments. He had a feeling that if he didn't make it in time, his entire life would be ruined._

_**"Demons... Shouldn't... Need to... Go away..."**_

_He picked up his pace, and suddenly he and his younger version were one. He didn't even glance at his now-small hands. It didn't matter. He didn't care. He had to make it... Had to._

_He opened a door, which was, surprisingly, (or perhaps not, maybe the person wanted to be found, deep down), unlocked. He navigated by ear through the house, finding a bathroom. He entered, and crystalline blue eyes met his, taking his breath away sufficiently. The boy was clutching a bloody wrist, a bloody razor on the ground near his feet. But the boy smiled._

_**"Are you a shinagami?" **He asked, his eyes closing as he smiled. **"I've been waiting for you. I didn't expect you to be so beautiful though." **Kunimitsu said nothing, but carefully touched the boy's cheek. The other leaned into his touch. "**I don't deserve your kindness," **he said, his voice seemed to carry a false humor in it. **"Please, just take me to Hell." **And then he passed out from the blood-loss._

_Kunimitsu, now seeing how bad the wrist really was, as the hand fell away, ripped his sleeve, making a quick bandage on the wrist, and let his wings explode out the back of his shirt. His wings were smaller than he was used to, but then, so was his whole body, and he had little trouble taking the petite boy (obviously undernourished) into his arms and taking off._

_He took him to the hospital, but wasn't able to stay. The staff was asking too many questions. How did his shirt get ripped? How did he find the other boy? What had happened? He bolted before they could catch him. He went home. His family was worried. He had been gone for too long, they said, they had worried that something had happened to him. His mother coddled him. And he wasn't allowed to leave the house for the next few days. He left anyway. _

_He went to check on his blue-eyed boy. He would fly up to the window of his room (on the third floor), perch on the window and watch the boy sleep. It seemed he would be alright. Kunimitsu was overjoyed. _

_A week passed, and one day when he went up to the windowsill to see someone else in the blue-eyed boy's bed. He must have been discharged. He began going to the blue-eyed boys house, but he never seemed to be around, only late at night. So he began slipping out at night. It didn't matter to him that he lost a little sleep. Sleep hurt anyway. Sometimes he would watch his blue-eyed sleep, other times he would watch him shiver, as if in pain, tears pouring down his cheeks, sometimes he saw bruises. He often wanted to enter the room through the window from where he watched and take the other into his arms, to tell him it would be alright. He never did. He was too frightened that he would scare the other boy with his presence, and he would never get to see him again. He would have that. He thought he might be in love with this boy._

_He was young. No thoughts of it being wrong to like a boy, or that it was strange to watch someone through their window ever entered his mind. He was watching over the person he cared about most, someone who's name he didn't even know. Still, he felt that if he wasn't there to watch, something bad would happen. That if he didn't watch, his blue-eyed boy would try to kill himself again, and no one would be there to help. It hurt him to much to even think of that._

_That was why, on the night that his grandfather came to him, asking him to speak with him for a while, Kunimitsu tried to refuse. **"I'm tired" **he had said, "**I want to sleep." ** Nothing passed. He was desperate. He let his wings out and tried to fly up towards his bedroom. His window was open; he could fly out and be to his blue-eyed boy's house before they could figure out where he went. His grandfather, however, had much more experience with his own wings, and cut him off. _

_**"We need to talk, Kunimitsu." ** He was drabbed into his Grandfather's study. He heard the elderly man whisper **"I'm sorry"**, before a hand covered his eyes, and he saw no more._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu awoke that morning, and blinked. He had felt no pain the night before. It was a strange feeling, nearly unfamiliar to wake well-rested for once. He looked at Fuji beside him, awake and looking worried.

"Did I sleep through it?" He asked timidly. Kunimitsu gave him a questioning look. "The Pain. I don't remember waking to tend to you." Fuji was clearly rather concerned about this, and Kunimitsu found it adorable. He kissed the other's forehead, a smile on his lips.

"You didn't miss it," Kunimitsu said softly, "They never came." Fuji looked endearingly confused, and then it seemed to sink in. He flung his arms around Kunimitsu's neck, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Shusuke, _baby_!" Fuji blushed as he considered the warning and moved up from on top of his lover and settled on his hips instead. A now _very _clearly pregnant Fuji grinned wolfishly and rubbed his hips against the other boy's.

"Ah... Shuu, no," he took the other's hips carefully, but firmly in his hands, halting the other's movements. Fuji groaned at the interference.

"Mitsu... I waannnaaa," he whined, and it took all of Kunimitsu's strength not to give the tensai exactly what he wanted. No, he couldn't. Dr. Hatchett had warned him that Fuji would start acting like this at one part during the pregnancy.

"No, Fuji," Kunimitsu said, and using his last name seemed to cause the other boy to get the point, as he moved away and off of the bed, looking dejected. Kunimitsu sighed. "Look, Love, it's not as if I don't want to, but we really shouldn't, not until after the baby is born. We can't take any chances, remember?"

Fuji nodded, still looking depressed and rejected. Kunimitsu came up behind him to wrap his arms around the other, placing a few kisses on the back of his lover's neck. Kunimitsu slowly reached a hand down into the other's sleep pants. If Fuji was feeling turned on, he could at least do that much. Even if it meant he had to take a cold shower before he went to school, and would probably miss breakfast because of it. Because he was sure it was going to take a long, _long_ cold shower to fix his current 'problem'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shusuke hated being alone. Actually, he had never minded being by himself really, not until recently when he had started to learn (from Kunimitsu) how pleasant the presence of another human being could be. Of course, he could just call Dr. Hatchett up to sit with him, and though the man was decent company (when he wasn't inadvertently scaring the wits out of him with medical mumbo-jumbo), he did not feel that he wanted to spend _all_ day with the doctor. He stored the thought away for later and tried to find something else to keep him occupied. He debated sleep, but found it doubtful that he'd manage. Sleeping was difficult these days. He wondered if that meant the time was close. He didn't think so quite yet, but it was hard to tell. After all, if he were a bird, he would have had the egg by now, he was sure.

So it would take longer then. That was fine, he could wait.

And so, time passed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More time passed than they had thought would, and everyone on the property could feel the tension in the air, caused by the sheer stress of waiting. Fuji was huge, and _very_ emotional. Everyone one acted like they were walking on eggshells around him (though if they would ever use that expression around him, he'd probably start bawling).

On the fifteenth of October, Yuushi Oshitari's birthday rolled around, though Yuushi insisted that there be no celebration, on account that Fuji wouldn't be allowed to attend, and would thus feel left out. When Fuji found out about this, he objected wholeheartedly, saying that Yuushi should still celebrate, but he was still slightly happy that the other tensai would think of him. In the end, Gakuto was the only one who couldn't be stopped, and made Yuushi skip school to spend the day at an amusement park (which Gakuto enjoyed more than Yuushi, but Yuushi certainly wasn't complaining).

Yagyuu, on the other hand, spent his birthday (Oct. 19th) in Fuji's room, confiding in the tensai that if he left, for he claimed Fuji's room was the safest in the house, Niou would attack him with confetti. Fuji got the feeling that the other boy spoke from a previous experience concerning Niou and birthdays, and found it highly amusing. And so, the Gentleman and the Sadistic Tensai became friends.

On October twenty-ninth, Kunimitsu sat in class, feeling anxious. Fuji said it would be soon, said that he could tell. Dr. Hatchett agreed that it was sure to be very soon. It could be any day now, and Kunimitsu was nervous. He didn't want Shusuke to have to go through it on his own. He had Dr. Hatchett, of course, but he wanted to be there to help his lover in what was sure to be a very painful process.

They had a plan, of course. Fuji would keep his mind open to Ryoma, who would in turn relay the message through mental connection to Dr. Hatchett, and then come directly to Kunimitsu to tell him what was going on through a code, he would say--

At that very moment, a slightly-shaken-but-you-wouldn't-know-it-if-you-didn't-know-him Ryoma came into the Classroom, speaking in a fairly calm voice, "Ryuzaki wants you." he paused, for effect that then said, "Don't be a _baby_."

That was all Kunimitsu need and he was out the classroom door without a word to his sensei, and running off of the school grounds. He was hardly even off campus before his wings erupted from his back and he was flying full-speed back to the property.

It was time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	50. Chapter 50

Hello anybody reading this! Ano... This is the final 'real' chapter of Trivial Pulse. After this, all there is is the Bonus chapter, and then the epilogue. Normally I wouldn't mention this, but the last couple chapters, guys? Kinda depressing on the reviews front. For those of you not reviewing, could you review at least this once? I really would like to know what you all think of the official ending, not counting the epilogue (Which I want to write soooo bad now). Thank everyone for their support.

Purplerainn- Thank you for your concern, and please enjoy the final real chapter.

Sakimi1014- Yep! No more pain pain!

ShadowinRW- Yes, you were right. I wanted to tell you sooo bad when you guessed it too. Anyway, yes, there's going to be a sequel, and though it includes stories about the TPP's children, it actually centers around Momo and Ryoma.

DarkDemonCat- I love birthdays!

Wirbelwind- Ryuzaki might call him a baby. -Laughs.-

Kx- It was mentioned a long time ago in the story that the Trivial Pulse had happened twice before, once when Tezuka's grandfather was younger and again when Tezuka was younger. Also, he wasn't trying to stop him from seeing Fuji, he was trying to seal his bird side and erase his memories so that he wouldn't have the night pains any more. Kunimitsu is the only Positive that was sealed before that changed again. Atobe was never sealed. And I never noticed... But it is like D.N. Angel there, huh?

LoveWriterMaiko- Ohaiyou Ne-san (Even though it's not morning)! Ano... Yes, it's a C-section... But I don't know anything about them (and I was too lazy to research it) so it's probably all wrong-wrong... Oh well! Enjoy the chapter!

ImmortalTigeress- Naha! It's TIME! Oh goodness... I wrote the ending... I feel like crying...

Wizli- ... I would have never expected you to have a son... -In shock- the internet really is a strange place, isn't it? Just kidding, any way... Yes, Atobe proved himself to actually be as amazing as he claims he is... Frightening... Don't tell him that though.

Sweet Obsidian Rain- I'm going to be completely honest with you: I CAN NOT IMAGINE FUJI BAWLING! I just can't, I wrote it and then tried to imagine it, and... Nothing! -Laughs.- Also, I'd go with "Poor Yagyuu", because I'm sure Niou does the things he does on purpose, and not with good intentions. Even when it comes to Yagyuu.

Animestar73- Yeah, there were lots of hints, a couple people actually figured it out before hand, and I was pretty impressed. It was fun. Also, don't worry, I'm definitely okay, and I promise not to push myself too hard. Thank you for worrying, but please don't!

Vierblith- Actually, I think the thought of Atobe on a mission is very scary. So yeah... Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was in a state of near panic. He knew very well what was going on, but he was all alone, if you didn't count Ryoma's presence in his mind, trying to keep him in a semblance of calm. Which was nearly impossible. He was in pain, he was emotional and he was_ alone_.

While Ryoma was trying to assure him that Dr. Hatchett was just getting something to numb the pain and was coming right up. Fuji wanted to yell at him, something along the lines of 'Like I care about that! I want Kunimitsu!' And then more pain would hit and he'd retract the statement.

Dr. Hatchett, naturally, arrived first, and shot painkillers into a vein in Fuji's hand. This calmed Fuji considerably, but he still wanted Kunimitsu to be there. Just as the drugs began to knock him out, Kunimitsu burst through the door, and was at his side, taking his hand.

And then, for Fuji, everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Fuji slowly fluttered back into consciousness, feeling incredibly sore around his middle (it was a C-section) and the first thing he was aware of was the sound of someone crying. Sobbing actually.

Fuji doesn't understand this at first. Sobbing, tears? The idea seems out of place as the only other people who could be in this room at this point were Dr. Hatchett or... Kunimitsu! His eyes shoot open and he sees something he's only ever seen once before: Kunimitsu Tezuka with tears in his eyes.

"Mitsu? What's wrong..." Suddenly it hits him; The Baby! "What happened?! The baby, is the baby--" A shot of pain from his lower stomach silence him and he grimaced.

"Shusuke there was three of them," Kunimitsu said, the tears continuing to flow silently. "Two of them are fine, perfectly healthy, as far as we can tell, but the other one..."

"Egg bound," Fuji said, looking horrified. A baby he didn't even know he was going to have, and now it was gone. Kunimitsu crawled onto the bed and took the tensai into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Shusuke," he said. "But the other two's shells are fully developed, though, they're fine. We did a candle-light test, and they're fertilized and stable, developing just as they should."

Fuji begins trying to dry tears he hadn't realized through his shock that he was actually crying. "May... May I see them? Where are they?" The fear was back again.

"They're fine," Kunimitsu promised, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. "I put them in the other bed, and they're under a pile of blankets. Dr. Hatchett didn't think it was best to put them in with you while you were sleeping. He didn't want you to resituate into a bad position with them. I was laying with them for a while, but got up when you started to wake. Hold on." Kunimitsu moved to the other bed and pulled away several blankets to reveal two red-tinted, brown speckled eggs. He picked them up carefully, one in each arm (They're a like... ¾ the size of watermelons) and placed them next to Fuji on the bed. The tensai touched them delicately with his fingers.

"They're perfect," he marveled. Kunimitsu chuckled slightly.

"Yes, they are," he agreed. They both fell silent, thinking about the little one that didn't make it. "We can bury him, Shusuke. Tonight? I'll stay here with the eggs and keep them warm." His voice dropped. "I've already said my goodbyes."

"Right now... I just want to rest," Fuji said. "I'm very sore."

"I know love," Kunimitsu said, "You wouldn't be walking anyway."

Fuji's eyebrow rose in question.

"Mukahi-san has been working on controlling his power. They no longer lash out at random, unless he is feeling either scared or threatened. We were thinking that he could use them to get you downstairs, and then use a wheelchair from there," Kunimitsu said, but shook his head. "Just sleep Shusuke, we'll deal with it when you wake up."

"Goodnight, Mitsu," Fuji said, well aware that it was still rather early in the day. Kunimitsu just kissed his cheek before letting Fuji curl around their babies and fall asleep once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The baby was buried under a sakura tree on the property, in a little, dark-wooded box, marked with a cross, engraved by Ikasu (using ice as the carving tool) with the name 'Daisuki', which was the name Fuji and Kunimitsu had settled on for the little boy they could have had. Fuji didn't cry this time, but a few of the others did. Fuji himself merely kissed the box once before it was placed in the little grave. Eiji seemed to be taking it nearly as hard as Fuji had.

"It's not fair, is it, Shuichiro?" he whimpered, buried into Oishi's shirt, his head turned sideways so he could watch the little casket as they covered it with dirt. "Just a little baby... Not even alive yet and already dead... It's not fair... Not at all..." Oishi merely held him close and said nothing at all. "How can life be... So cruel?"

"Eiji," Fuji said softly, "Come over here, please." Eiji listened to his wheel-chair-bound friend and came closer. "Thank you," the tensai said.

Eiji didn't understand. "Fujiko, I'm so sorry."

Fuji smiled slightly at his best friend. He reached out with his hand to turn Eiji's face towards him. "Don't be sorry, Eiji. It means a lot to me that you would mourn my son this much, you're a good friend." Eiji whimpered. "But, Eiji, we have to be strong. Soon there will be two little ones around here. Even in the face of depression, we have to be strong for them." Eiji nodded and did his best to dry his tears. When he had finished, Fuji nodded resolutely. "Eiji... When they hatch, I would like you to be the godfather to one of them."

"Godfather...?" Eiji asked. Fuji nodded.

"It only means that if anything happens to me and Kunimitsu, you would be the one to take him or her in, and be their legal guardian," Fuji explained, "You would be... Family, really."

"It's a real honor to be asked, Eiji," Oishi said softly from behind his boyfriend.

"Yeah, sounded like it," Eiji said, looking down at the ground. "Are you sure Buchou would be okay with that?"

"Eiji, Kunimitsu respects you very much." Eiji looked at him with disbelief written all over his face. "It's true. He has told me before that he admire the fact that you can make anyone laugh, regardless of the situation. He also admires the way you put your whole self into everything you do. I'm sure that you would do the same if entrusted with our child."

"... Then... Thank you, Fujiko," Eiji said, and kneeled down to hug his friend. Fuji simply smiled, his eyes looking tired. When Eiji let go, Oishi took him into a hug instead and congratulated him.

Fuji looked down at the little grave once more, and the others decided to give him a little time alone. They left slowly, and Fuji's teammates gave him reassuring pats and hugs as they went by. Soon only Taka remained, who had sent Kabaji ahead of him in order to help Fuji return when the tensai was done.

"I love you little Daisuki," Fuji whispered to the mound of fresh earth, "Don't think that you will be forgotten. Just because you didn't make it... I don't love you any less for it." Fuji watched the grave in silence for a few more minutes before Taka came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Fuji simply nodded and Taka wheeled him back up to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the days, Fuji waited patiently, a heater in his room on full-blast, even when it wasn't cold. He kept himself curled close to the eggs and provided them with as much heat as he could. He was extremely careful about them, and just as protective. He allowed their housemates to come into the room most days, but it was very rare that he let anyone touch them. Among those with the privilege, however, were Eiji, Taka, Ryoma, and Yuta. If anyone else tried to touch them, they would receive a hiss. The hiss was a warning, and if you didn't listen, Fuji had no qualms about lashing out. On certain days, however, Fuji would not even let Kunimitsu near them. Dr. Hatchett assured him that this was perfectly normal.

Fuji was rarely seen without his wings while in their room, and was beginning to look strained from paying constant attention to the eggs. Kunimitsu decided that he needed a break. Thankfully, it wasn't one of Fuji's bad days. It took a little bit of convincing, but soon Fuji was outside their room for the first time in two weeks.

"Fujiko! You're _alive!_" Eiji exclaimed, tackle-glomping his best friend from behind. Fuji laughed and struggled to stay standing from Eiji's weight and the force Eiji had slammed him with. He laughed.

"Yes, yes, alive and well," he assured him. How long had it been since Eiji had been able to approach him this casually? Much too long, he was sure. Even if Eiji was one of the few allowed to touch his babies, that meant little when it came to being too rambunctious. Even Eiji was not immortal.

"Nya? What about the little ones?" Eiji asked, his eyes sparkling at the mention of his godchild and it's twin. He had chosen the lighter colored of the two eggs and fawned over it almost as much as Fuji did when he was allowed into the tensai's room.

"Kunimitsu is watching them, and keeping them plenty warm, I'm sure," he chuckled at Eiji's dubious expression. "You'd be surprised, Eiji, I'm sure."

"Actually," Eiji said with a laugh, "I'm more surprised with how you're acting. You're much more like yourself when you're out of that room, you know."

"Hmm... Perhaps it's becoming a 'comfort zone'," Fuji pondered, and ignored Eiji's questioning face as they made their way to dinner. Several surprised faces met them upon their entrance.

"Aniki!" Yuta said, moving over to give Fuji a place to sit. Eiji took a place across from him, in a seat Oishi had been saving for him. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Yuta." Fuji smiled. "I haven't seen you in a couple days," he added, looking dejected.

"Tezuka-san said you were in a poor mood," Yuta explained, looking at his older brother with a slightly peeved expression.

"Hmm... Perhaps I was, I don't quite remember," he pondered over it. A glance to his left and he saw Momo's left hand was bandaged. He nearly flinched. "... I did that, didn't I?"

"Hmm?" Momo said, but followed Fuji's gaze down to his hand, he laughed slightly, "Yeah, you did, about a week ago when I tried to touch one of your eggs. Those talons of yours really hurt, Fuji-senpai."

"... I'm sorry, Momo," he said seriously. "... I really don't have a problem with you, and I know you would never hurt my babies, but..."

"It's your bird instinct," Momo nodded, "It's no big deal, Fuji-senpai. I mean, you already lost one baby, and even if your human side can deal with it, animals handle things a lot differently, don't they? Really, I get it and I don't blame you at all." He put on a pouting face, "I'm not sure why you let him--" he mock-glared at Ryoma "--Anywhere near them."

Fuji chuckled. "Oh, didn't you know? I'm secretly in love with Ryoma-chan."

"Gah! Don't even joke about that, Fuji-senpai!" Momo exclaimed, "Against you, I might lose all of my confidence!" Fuji and a few other laughed. Fuji had a grand evening, and decided that he would have to remember to really thank Kunimitsu later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed quickly, and as they came closer and closer to the estimated hatching time of twenty days, Kunimitsu began to get a little bit anxious. There was no way he wanted to miss their hatching. But he had no choice, he had to go to school, and he had to go to tennis. Ryoma, once again, was keeping constant surveillance over Fuji's thoughts. It wasn't only Kunimitsu who was anxiously awaiting the news this time either; The entire house was on their toes, excited by the coming newborns. Kunimitsu had heard whispers of a baby-shower to take place after the eggs hatched and Fuji was finally allowed to leave his room indefinitely.

This time, during the waiting, Shinji's birthday rolled around (Nov. 3), and it was an... Interesting event. Once more, Kunimitsu made his lover leave their room to take place in the festivities, despite Fuji's protests that that wasn't fair to Kunimitsu. They fell on deaf ears, and once more, Fuji found himself having a marvelous time.

It was the middle of the night when Fuji awoke to movement from the eggs in his arms. As the sleepiness left him, he realized what was going on, and he turned to shake Kunimitsu awake. The Buchou was awake instantly, and moved off of the bed to turn on the lights. They watched, spell-bound, as the light of the two eggs began to twitch a bit and they could hear the sound of something tapping at the hard shell, and then they saw a black tipped beak breaking it's way through to the surface.

Fuji could hardly breathe. This was it. This was what he had been waiting so long for, the hatching of his little ones. Kunimitsu had a similar reaction, and was gripping Fuji's shoulder, perhaps a little tighter than he had to, not that either noticed.

And then the shell was gone and a little girl was sitting before them, looking up with inquisitive eyes. She certainly didn't look like a newborn, even as the beak disappeared to be replaced with thin, pink lips. She looked to be at least a month old, and her eyes held a kind of knowledge that Kunimitsu had never seen in the eyes of a child before. She didn't cry, but cooed as Fuji reached out with trembling hands to grab her and hold her close, hands running through long, curly golden-brown hair that looked so much in color and careless-disarray like Kunimitsu's. Her eyes, however, were definitely Fuji's, a striking blue that seemed to take in everything. Her wings, so small and delicate looking that Fuji hesitated to touch them, were a dazzling white, just like his own. The baby made some non-intelligible noise and reached out towards her twin's egg, which was also beginning to shake and twitch.

The beak that they saw this time was completely yellow-orange and chipped away at the egg from the inside at a leisurely pace. This time the little one who appeared before them was a boy, nearly identical to his sister, with shorter hair and midnight black wings. He looked from Fuji to Kunimitsu, looking much too alert for an average child, and seemed to decide that they were okay by him

The little girl began to cry softly and reached towards her brother, so Fuji slowly moved her forward to place them side by side on the bed, situated and looking comfortable on their backs, the two curled up together before falling asleep.

"... They're beautiful, aren't they?" Fuji asked, his voice even softer, perhaps, than it needed to be. Kunimitsu released the other boy's shoulder before replying.

"They're perfect," he answered, wrapping the tensai in his arms.

"They seem so much older than they are though," Fuji said. Kunimitsu placed a kiss on his temple reassuringly.

"We'll talk to Dr. Hatchett tomorrow, I'm sure he'll have an explanation," Fuji yawned, but tried to stifle it. Kunimitsu chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Shuu, they'll still be here in the morning.

"We should decide on names first," Fuji insisted, and Kunimitsu could see that this wasn't going to wait until the morning.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" The buchou asked.

"I want to name the girl Atsuko," Fuji said, looking up at his boyfriend for the okay. Kunimitsu nodded his head. "And... I think that you should name the boy."

"Alright," Kunimitsu said, and donned a thoughtful expression. "... Ayumu."

"Ayumu," Fuji repeated, a warm smile on his face as he looked upon the little boy in question. "I like it. It suits him."

"I'm glad," Kunimitsu said, but was already moving Fuji back down onto the bed. He settled with Fuji and himself each on one side of the babies. "Now sleep." He watched as Fuji did as he was told and looked on his lover and children. They made a perfect picture. He then looked at the clock, to see that it was nearly two AM. It was November eighteenth, and he now had two beautiful children and a lover; a family, and he loved them all more than he had ever loved before. All was well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dr. Hatchett examined the babies to find them in perfect health. He explained to Kunimitsu and Fuji that the twins would probably grow and develop faster than human babies would, because babies operate on instinct, and for their babies, that meant they were working on a bird's time-table as well as a human one.

After they had been cleared, friends and family flocked into the room in sets of four (Fuji would allow no more). People cooed over the babies, wide-eyed little Atsuko, giggling and playing with everyone, Eiji especially, whom she seemed to adore (good, seeing as he is her Godfather), and Ayumu, who remained perfectly silent and calm, despite the best efforts of just about everyone to make him laugh or even smile. He did not bother with baby-talk, and he never cried, but Fuji really wasn't worried. He merely made it a point to say that he _was_ Kunimitsu's son whenever anyone mentioned it.

Yuta seemed to have fallen in love, despite the fact that he tried to act indifferent, but Yumiko practically coddled them. Ayumu didn't seem to like that much physical contact too much, and wiggled out of her reach. Yumiko merely laughed it off, contributing it to 'silly boys'. Atsuko seemed enraptured by her, on the other hand. When Yumiko spoke, Atsuko had eyes for no one else. Fuji wondered if it was because Yumiko's voice was that of a woman's, but then, his voice seemed to inspire a similar reaction in her. He had never noticed before, but his and Yumiko's voices were similar, despite their different genders. Perhaps that was it; Yumiko's voice sounded to her like 'Mommy'.

Ayumu had established himself quickly as a look-don't-touch kind of person, but there was one who paid no heed to heed to his small body's struggling, or the very rare, occasional hiss that he let out. This person, of course, was Ayana, Kunimitsu's mother. She held him close to her and rocked him about and spoke in a voice that would have been fine for a normal baby, but pierced at Ayumu's sensitive ears. His little wings often came up to cover his ears with their feathered tips, and Kunimitsu was afraid he might actually cry, which would upset his mother terribly. He kindly asked her to lower her voice a bit, explaining that Ayumu's hearing was very sensitive, she took no offence, but rubbed her cheek against his hair as she complied, causing Ayumu to take on a slightly peeved looking expression.

The real surprise came later, when Taka came in to see them. Fuji wished him a happy birthday, and apologized for hogging all of the attention. Taka just laughed from where he sat next to the bed, where Ayumu, straight faced as always, had decided that Taka's eyebrows were a wonderful toy. Fuji winced: it certainly looked like Ayumu was pulling hard too.

"Kawamura-san," Kunimitsu said, getting Taka and Fuji's attention immediately. Kunimitsu shook his head, "Taka-san," he corrected himself, "... Would you like to be Ayumu's godfather?" Fuji was surprised for a moment, but then understood: Taka had helped them so much, all along. All of the times he had covered for them when he would walk in on them in the beginning of their relationship, the way he had remained Fuji's friend, even when he had begun dating his current crush, how he had always been there, silently or otherwise, all along. He was a wonderful friend, and Fuji was sure that they could always depend on him, just like they could depend on Eiji.

Taka seemed to be at a loss for words, until Ayumu gave him a particularly hard yank on his eyebrows. "Yowch! I-I'd be honored!" he answered, and Kunimitsu smiled kindly at him. Fuji felt a surge of jealousy, before he reminded himself that he couldn't keep Kunimitsu all to himself anymore: he had to share, at least with their kids. He took a deep breath and smiled at Taka as well.

"Thank you, Taka-san," Fuji said, and then added, "Happy Birthday."

"Quite the present," Taka chuckled. Ayumu gave a little laugh, surprising everyone, and released Taka's eyebrows in favor of his cheeks.

Kunimitsu looked at his family, and then at Taka, and then Eiji, who had just snuck in for an extra visit. This was only the beginning, he reminded himself. No matter how many moments passed, and no matter how wonderful this moment was, the happiest of his life, he supposed, only more could come from here. Fuji looked at the same picture through his own eyes, and saw the family he had always wanted. He had Yuta and Yumiko, of course, but now he had his own family, family that he knew would never hurt him, and who he vowed to never hurt. Thinking on his own parents, he felt no twang at his heart, no sadness, only a resolve, a promise to himself, that he would do this the right way. He wanted his family to be filled with hope, trust and love.

Always love.

OWARI

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**So, that's the real end. The bonus chapter and the Epilogue will come soon, and then... The sequel! Oh my Jell-o! Anyway, I repeat, please review people!**

**Oh, little note- They didn't know it was more than one baby because they had no access to an ultra-sound machine. Also, it's not far-fetched that they would have (Should have) had triplets, because their half bird, and it would be odder for the bird half to have only one baby in the first place! Just wanted to make that clear, since it wasn't really touched upon in the story. Thank you all again!  
**


	51. Bonus Chapter

Hello anybody reading this! Alright, so... The bonus... Only the epilogue to go! Much better on the reviews this times, people, thank you.

_**Important Note: Please read the note at the end and review with your choice. It has to do with the sequel!**_

Purplerainn- What do you mean there's fifty chapters?! -Dies.- -Revives, because she still has an Epilogue to write, and a sequel.- I mean, yes, I knew that there was fifty but... There's fifty! Sorry... It just hit me. Anyway, parenting changes people, don't you think? I wouldn't know though. -Laughs.-

Shimizu Miki- No worries, no worries. YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DRAW ATSUKO AND AYUMU! You would make my day, honestly! Maybe even my month! That would be so cool... I'd love to draw them myself, too, but I don't have _that_ much confidence.

Sayoko's-fire- I like Ayumu too. I mean, Atsuko is adorable, but Ayumu stole my heart the moment I first thought him up. -Laughs.- Where did you hear the name before? I can only think of Spiral, but I'm sure there are other things and people. Anyway, please enjoy.

KiriharaAkaya- Yeah... School sucks. You're right though, I must be lying... Because it's impossible that it's ending... Right? I can't believe it myself... As always, I'm glad that you're enjoyed it and thank you for your continuous support.

ShadowinRW- Ayame dies, remember? In this bonus, as a matter of fact. Meaning, no, he is not in the epilogue. Good job about guessing the godfather too.

ScribbledDreams- Yeah, it's a little rushed, I'll admit. I'd been doing more of a day-by-day before that, but it would be silly to do everyday when nothing was really happening... Oh well!

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- Thank you for all of your support. Please enjoy the Bonus Chapter.

LoveWriterMaiko- Thank you, Ne-san! It seems that lots of people are proud of me. I'm happy. By all means! Write! I'll read it!

ImmortalTigeress- I know... The babies are so cute. I want babies like them...

Wizli- While writing about Daisuki, I was kicked off of the computer. In the middle of writing the funeral scene. It made me depressed. My dad asked me what's wrong and I'm like 'I killed the baby'. Then I explained because he was looking at me like I was crazy. He just looks at me and says 'You know, you are the one writing the story. You can make it happy.' -Laughs.- But yeah, no, I can't. I have no control over what I write. I learned that while writing this story. I'm terribly sorry about your brother though. I had two little cousins, one who died at birth. Amd another that died only hours afterwards. It's a very sad thing. The word 'baby' was taboo in our family for a long time. As for Kabaji... When I try to imagine that, it goes like this Taka- What the kids for a moment, please, Munehiro-chan? Kaba- Usu. -Taka leaves the room.- Kaba- To kid Usu. Kid- Pinches Kabaji's nose And that's it. Makes no sense, ne? The idea of a an Atobe "Godfather" cracks me up. I have to find someone to make him godfather to their kid now, in the sequel, I think... Who, who?

He-Yan- Nya! Don't hate me! I want kids too, but who knows how long that'll be. I'll probably end up adopting before I even get married! -Laughs.- Glad you enjoyed it.

Taraentula- I know... It was sad writing that one had to die... But the others are so cute... I can just imagine their cuteness. I really love Ayumu. Anyway, please enjoy.

Qatari-Penguin- It doesn't make you a bad person. I'm glad that you are reviewing right now, so that's good enough for me. Yeah, Mpreg is definitely weird, but I couldn't resist giving them kids. They just make such cute parents. Arigatou gozaimasu.

RaiPhoenix015- Yay, Rai is proud of me! Yay! Yay! Also, I'm glad that you're doing at least a little bit better, and I'm glad that you accepted my advice (whether you acted on it or not). I hope you enjoy the Ayame Killing. I have a feeling you'll get a kick out of your part in it. Or be insulted. -Laughs.-

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Poor Fuji. That would hurt. As for the sequel, it may not be Ryoma and Momo anymore... But you'll have to see the note at the end for that!

Animestar73- Glad that you enjoyed it. I'm not giving anything away about the epilogue though. -Smirk.-

FujiLovesMe- Well, here's the Bonus, and the Epilogue is coming soon. As for the sequel, I'm debating still.

Vierblith- Yep... An ending... O.o... Was it really complicated? I guess it was, looking back now... I'm not sure if that's good or not, but I'm glad that people enjoyed it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORT STORY #1:

**Natural Selection **

Set during- Soon after they have moved into the Trivial Property.

Momo sat and pondered, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Ryoma watched with a slight frown of his own, wondering what the other could possibly be thinking of, but not wanted to read the other boy's mind to find out.

"Nya! Chibi-chan, Momo-chan! Guess what!" Eiji bounded over to where they sat on the front steps of the Trivial Property. They were all finally moved in, at least, for now, before they would talk to their parents, and Eiji was hyper as always.

"Eiji!" Oishi raced after his doubles partner, trying to make him calm down at least a little, when Ryoma put a finger to his lips, then pointed to Momo. The two older lovers stopped and stared at the odd thought of Momo thinking. If the smash specialist noticed, which was highly unlikely in his current state, he said nothing.

"Seventy-six percent chance that Ryuzaki will bite our heads off for not telling her before we left." Inui's voice preceded Kaido and Inui himself as they arrived home from their evening jog. Three people turned and shushed him, and Inui and Kaido looked at Momo with a questioning glance.

"... The Baka Peach can think?" Kaido asked, but, much to everyone's surprise, Momo didn't even react. Stunned silence settled over the group. Seeing the other regulars simply standing outside the house influenced Taka, Fuji and Tezuka to come out and see what was going on. Taka seemed confused as to what was so amazing, while Fuji just smiled and Tezuka stood there and tapped his foot impatiently.

"You know..." Momo said suddenly, "Why do you think _we_ were chosen?"

"For what?" Taka asked, looking confused.

"To be positives," Momo enlightened them.

They all thought, and then put in a few suggestions.

"Being physically fit?"

"Being able to survive and adapt?"

"Being sexy?" (Can you guess who this is?)

"Being gay?"

Silence followed the last comment.

"Not possible, there's a girl positive at Hyotei, isn't there?"

"Yeah, and Buchou's grandfather is _definitely _straight."

"Actually, he did have a few... Tendencies, when he was younger." All of the boys turned to the source of the new voice, only to see Kunimitsu's smiling mother. "Hi Shuu-chan, Kuni-chan! I'm here to speak with Ryuzaki-sensei! How are you?"

"... What did you just say?"

"Hmm? Oh, that Grandpa-san had tendencies?" She smiled, "Yeah, your grandmother bragged up until the day she died about stealing him from his current boyfriend. Anyway, I'll go find Ryuzaki-sensei then! Bye Kuni, Shuu-chan!"

Silence settled over the group once more, and then they each patted Kunimitsu's back in turn, and headed inside. Yep, they had there answer. It was definitely being gay.

Story One- end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Story #2

**Silly Songs With Wakato**

**Set during- The first three day weekend, when it snowed (without Bunta and Ikasu's help).**

Wakato is bored. Wakato is very bored. So, he does what he always does when he's bored: He goes to rent a movie. Once in the store, he sees a large sign: "Children's movies, free on Wednesday". Seeing it is Wednesday and a free movie is a good thing, Wakato goes to check them out.

Ninja turtles is ruled out quickly. He already had those at home. And as for Barbie, can we say LAST YEAR?! Hello! (A/N: O.o)

Due to the store being stupid, they only have one other type of videos: The Veggie Tales.

Being who he is, Wakato rents them all.

----

Takahisa had not seen his lover in three days. Three. And so, he went in search. He eventually came across a dark room, finding Wakato curled up in a blanket, mere inches away from a TV screen. He walks up behind him and puts a hand on Wakato's shoulder, trying to pull him back again. Wakato refused o be moved.

"... What are you doing?"

Silence.

"What are you watching?"

Silence.

"... Have you eaten at all lately?"

A small shake of the head.

"Come on, you're going to eat." He drags a kicking and screaming Wakato off to lunch.

During lunch, Wakato is incredibly quiet, his eyes don't seem to blink. Takahisa practically forces him to eat. In the middle of an especially large bite, he shoots to his feet.

"Miren al pepino."

"Watch the cucumber?" Yuushi translates from across the table, looking confused.

"Miren como se mueve"

"See how he moves," Yuushi translates, and all eyes are now on Wakato, and Yuushi.

"Como un leon," Wakato is now dancing in a circle, looking crazy.

"Like a lion"

"Tras un raton."

"Chasing a mouse."

"Miren al pepino"

"Watch the cucumber."

"Que suaves movimientos."

"Oh, how smooth his motion."

"Tal como mantequilla."

"Like butter."

"En un chango pelon."

"On a ... bald monkey...?!"

"Miren al pepino."

"Look at the cucumber."

"Los vegetables."

"All the vegetables."

"Envidian a su amigo."

"Envy their friend."

"Como el quieren bailar."

"Wishing to dance as he."

"Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin."

"Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber."

"Baila, baila, ya!"

"Dance, dance, yeah...?"

Takahisa has had enough and drags his boyfriend off for some most obviously needed sleep.

The others all begin to laugh.

"What... Was that?!" Youhei laughs, trying to catch his breath.

"'The Dance of the Cucumber', from Veggie Tales," Eiji answers wisely(?).

"No wonder, he's been watching those movies since Wednesday, and nonstop since Friday," Kouhei shrugs. The realization that Wakato was strange hit them all anew.

---

Takahisa sighs as he watched Wakato sleep. The peace is short lived. All of a sudden, Wakato shoots upward.

"Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow. Oh, where'd we get them? I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffalo-ooooooooo!!!"

Needless to say, they made Wakato stay home from school the next day. To recover. The tapes were burned.

Story Two- end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Story #3

**Why They Didn't Have to Tell Their Parents**

**Set- Before the series**

**Summary- The reason Wakato and Takahisa were the only pair who didn't have a 'parents' scene, when everyone was getting their rooms in the Trivial Property.**

"Just a few more questions, Wakato-kun," the reporter assured him. Not that he minded how long the interview was taking in the first place. Well, actually, he minded _very_ much, but their was no way this stupid reporter who was just _fawning _over him, instead of hurrying up with her questions knew he was thinking like _that_. It was part of his mask to be a ladies man anyway. Still, Even Wakato had his limits and he had a date with Takahisa (who was waiting not even 150 yards away by the tennis courts) and wanted to get to that rather than talk to some chick he didn't even know who was looking at him like he was a fine hunk of meat.

"Just one more, Wakato-kuuuuunn," Her voice was dripping with honey to the point that it was sickening. "You you have a special someone in your life?" Wakato had to resist raising an eyebrow. Was she interviewing him, or hitting on him? He was guessing both.

"Of course I do," said, faking a radiant smile, "It's Takahisa-buchou! We've been dating for nearly three years now and we -beep- each other's -beep- by -beeeeping-! Because we _love_ each other! Later!"

And then he was off, leaving a fainted reporter in his wake. When he reached Takahisa, the buchou eyed the seemingly dead reporter, and said, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Wakato grinned. In the end, the article was never printed, because the reporter went into convulsions whenever it was mentioned, but other people had heard, ad new spread quickly. The only people who remained ignorant were Wakato's Fangirls, who were in denial.

And so, when they moved in to the Trivial Property, they didn't have to tell their parents.

Story Three: End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Story #4

**SANADA?!**

**Set- After the boys find out about 'the possibilities'**

**Summary- What if the boy's knew about Sanada's -ahem- condition?**

Jirou was standing outside Sanada and Yukimura's room with the other members of the Rikkaidai. They had dragged him over here because they were curious about whether their buchou could have kids or not, and they intended to have him use his power so that they could see through the door. He _really_ wished he had insisted against it now. Sanada and Yukimura had been talking about how _Sanada_ was the one who could bare children.

Bunta and Ikasu were both twitching, and Yagyuu's usual Gentleman's Smile was faltering slightly. Kirihara looked like he had passed out standing up and Niou might have died for how responsive he was being. They were all staring, blank-faced, at Yukimura and Sanada, Yukimura being on top and kissing Sanada senseless.

Niou suddenly stood up. Yagyuu looked at him with a questioning glance, to which he replied, "I think I'll go stab my eyes out now."

"Sounds good," Bunta nodded, "Think I'll cut off my ears for good measure though." There were sounds of agreement all around and the boys headed off, each looking at least a little shaky.

Story Four: End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Story #5

**Big Mouth**

**Set- The day Ryoma discovered he could influence people's actions through thought.**

Make. Her. Shut. Up.

Those were Ryoma's only thoughts, as he listened to the that weird chick-- Toko? Yomo? Oh, right, Tomo.-- chatter non-stop about how cool he was. If he was so cool, shouldn't he have body guards to protect him from people like her? Shut up, shut up, shut up! Then he remembered his newest revelation in his power. He had to test it anyway, why not now?

_'Shut up!' _He screamed out in his mind, but it was no use. She was thinking as fast as she was talking, and she couldn't even _hear _him! It must be true, he decided, 'ignorance _is_ bliss'. So, he decided to do the next best thing. He turned to Horio. _'Shut her up!'_

Now, Ryoma had heard that a kiss was the best way to shut some one up, but he hadn't expected it to come into usefulness _now._ As he watched Horio shut her up with a deep kiss, he felt that he was going to puke. He almost wished that he hadn't made _Horio _shut her up.

However, the next day, he found that Horio and Tomo had confessed their feeling to each other and were now going out. He began to realize that this meant hearing less chatter from either of him.

And so, Ryoma decided that his newest power was very useful. Very useful indeed.

Story Five: End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Story #6

**Milkshakes**

**Set- The night of Atobe's ball**

Eiji woke up that night feeling very thirsty. It was that kind of thirst that became more important than everything else and would not allow you to go back to sleep. He glanced down at Oishi and decided against waking him. He just looked too content, it seemed it would be a crime to wake him. So, he decided to wake Momo instead.

"Nnn," Momo protested as Eiji shook him. Eiji merely gritted his teeth and shook harder, forcing Momo awake.

"Momo-chan! I'm thirsty! Come to the kitchen with me!" Eiji said, pouting. Momo heard the word 'kitchen' and forced himself awake. Eiji just smiled before heading down the hallway toward the kitchen. Just as they were about to open the door, they heard hushed voices from within.

"No, Fuji, I won't do it." Was that Niou's voice? Eiji and Momo stared at each other, and then pressed their ears to the kitchen door. "That's just wrong."

"Why not?" Fuji sounded like he was pouting, "I put _your_s in_ my _mouth. The least you could do is return the favor."

"I did _not_ ask you to do that!" Niou sounded annoyed.

"You wouldn't mind if it was Yagyuu, I bet," Fuji said back.

"Of course not, we do stuff like that all the time," Niou retorted. Eiji's and Momo's eyes widened. What the heck were they talking about?!

"It's so cold but feels so hot on my tongue," Fuji said, sounding pleased.

"Of course it does," Eiji and Momo could nearly see Niou roll his eyes.

"Please?" Fuji asked. "Unless, of course, you're scared. I can understand that."

"Fine! I'll do it, just--- Gah!" There were sounds of movement and choking and then they could hear Niou choking. "Gah! Not so much at once, you hit the back of my throat!"

"Sorry. Want to try again?"

And this point Eiji and Momo burst into the kitchen, both yelling, "Fuji(ko)! You can't do this! Don't cheat on Buchou!"

They froze at what they saw: Fuji, shoving a straw into Niou's mouth. They then noticed two milkshakes, a pink colored one on the counter (Niou's) and a green colored one that the straw was poking out of. Fuji turned to them, characteristic smile in place.

"Hello, Eiji, Momo," he said pleasantly, "Want some milkshake?" His eyes opened, "It's wasabi flavored."

Eiji and Momo fainted.

Story Six- End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS CHAPTER:

The death of Ayame Seikaku

Cast member- (Codename):

**Target-**

Ayame Seikaku- (The fuzzy-pickle)

**Author-**

Shia Nosake- (Leader-sama) (Yes, I'm being an egoist. Move over Atobe!)

**Fangirls-**

MidnightSunrise951- (Ms. Cygreencerealofthewoods)--

BloodySamurai- (CyZee)--

KX- (Ms. Zeegreencerealofthewoods)--

Darknesswithinthebush- (Quaddles)--

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- (aannyytthhiinngg)--

RaiPheonix015- (driedwatermelonseeds)--

ImmortalTigress- (mistressism)--

ShadowinRW- (mnema)--

Rei248- (??)--

KiriharaAkaya- (LemonFairy)--

AnimeStar73- (CarrotColoredFerns)

Vierblith- (CranberryBean)--

Sakimi1014- (Quaife)--

All credit for the awesome codenames goes to Miss. KiriharaAkaya!

If I inadvertently offend someone, I'm very sorry.

Also, Honda-san is the property of Miss. Vierblith, who, and I'm quite thankful, gave me permission to make her Ayame's friend in the confines of the loony bin. She was edited slightly, but it was mostly because I wrote her part before what she was really like came out in 'One Year in Four'.

Arigatou minna-san!

---------

Ayame Seikaku- Sighs, turning to Honda, his new friend after being locked up in the Happy Hotel after trying to kill Fuji and kidnap Tezuka. Honda had also made an attempt to split said lovers up, and was now doing time. I need out. I'm breaking out.

Honda Megumi- Looking up for the lollipop she had been eating. Oh? Bring Tezuka-san back, will you? I'd be willing to share... Evil smile.

AS- I see what you mean. Returns smile. Anyone but Fuji.

HM- Anyone, as long as they're us.

AS- Nods. Cause a distraction?

HM- No problem.

(Honda-caused panic ensues. Use your imagination.)

A mysterious voice- speaking into a walkie-talkie, eyes trailing Ayame. The Fuzzy Pickle has left The Jar. Over.

ImmortalTigress- KiriharaAkaya, speak in English.

KiriharaAkaya- That was English, and I'm NOT KiriharaAkaya.

Vierblith- Of course you're not. Then you'd be a boy. Pretty hard to be a fan girl when you're a boy.

KiriharaAkaya- Urusai! _I_ am _LemonFairy_!

Sakimi1014- Just go along with it Mistressism, CranberryBean.

Mistressism (A.K.A. ImmortalTigress)- Scowls. Who came up with these names anyway?

Aannyytthhiinngg ( A.K.A. Kawaii-Gaara-Chan )- Miss LemonFairy over there.

CarrotColoredFerns (A.K.A. AnimeStar73)- Stop bickering. Watch the Fuzzy Pickle.

LemonFairy- See how he dances?

Mnema (A.K.A. ShadowinRW)- Now is not the time for lame Veggietales jokes.

LemonFairy- All of the vegetables envy their friend, wishing to dance as he.

Quaddles (A.K.A. Darknesswithinthebush)- He's on the move again, let's move out.

All- Hai!

The Fan-Girls all moved over the rooftops with skills only possible because an insane person was writing their story, following the 'Fuzzy Pickle'.

'??' (A.K.A. Rei248)- Poised above Ayame, standing on a rooftop. She drops an anvil.

Fuzzy Pickle- Moves at the last moment. Walks on, not having noticed.

??- Growls. Speaking into walky-talky I missed. The Fuzzy pickle is going towards station two. Station Two.

Quaffie (A.K.A. Sakimi1014)- That'd be me. Alright...

(After many tried and failed attempts to assassinate Ayame)

Driedwatermelonseeds (A.K.A. RaiPhoenix015)- -standing tall, the only one yet to try and attack the Fuzzy Pickle- I suppose it's up to me! -strikes an outrageous pose (Think Gai-sensei from Naruto or perhaps Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho)- I SHALL USE MY ULITMATE AWARD GIVING POWER TO CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO OUR HIDEOUT FOR TORTURE! I award you the 'Number One Fan-girl Victim Award!'!

CyZee (A.K.A. Bloody Samurai)- There's no way that is going to work.

Fuzzy Pickle- Is suddenly detained in a large cage with a 'number one' ribbon on it.

Ms. Cygreencerealofthewoods (A.K.A. MidnightSunrise951)- It worked.

Ms. Zeegreencerealofthewoods ( A.K.A. KX)- It worked.

All others- Shrug. Cool.

LemonFairy- TO THE BAT CAVE!

Everyone else- Slap!

LemonFairy- Ow...

(In a dark, cave-like room. He only light is shining directly on Ayame. Fangirls are standing in front of him with various torture devices.)

--The following has not been described for the sake of the more squeamish in our audience. In short, Ayame had been shocked, gone through Chinese water torture, been forced to listen to television static while having a balloon rubbed on his head, had to hold his breath for five minutes (Or be burned if he failed), and is currently playing a guitar, after having his fingernails removed with rusty pliers. The Fangirls are scratching a chalk board in the black ground. Suddenly, Ayame slumps over, not moving.--

Immortal Tigress- I think he died.

KiriharaAkaya- Poking him with a stick.

KX- I think you're right.

All- Silent.

DarknessWithinTheBush- What should we do?

MidnightSunrise951- Call Leader-Sama.

All- Nod.

KiriharaAkaya- I've want to hit the button! I wanna hit it!

Vierblith- No, _I'M _hitting the button!

A brawl commences.

AnimeStar73- Calmly presses the button.

A screen rolls down. The Fangirls can see the back of a certain fifteen-year-old's head. The room she is in is dark, but you can see her outline from the light of a computer screen. She is typing rapidly.

Bloody Samurai- What should we do, "Leader-sama"?

Leader-Sama (A/N: -Laughs.-)- Rei248, use your demons to bring him back. We aren't done yet.

Rei248- Uses demons, which bring Ayame's soul back from the underworld to put it in his body once more.

Ayame begins to stir. All Fangirls begin beating him with limp-noodles.

Ayame- Sees 'Leader-sama' Shia-san! Help me! Make them stop!

Leader-sama- Shrugs. Can't, there's no ending yet.

Ayame- Flabbergasted. What's LEFT?!

Leader-Sama- THE END! And... Maybe a sequel.

Ayame- Noooooooooooooooo! Shia-san, STOP!

Sound of typing stops. Then resumes, with an evil cackle.

-And thus, Ayame Seikaku was murdered by Fangirls. His body was never found. Amen.-

Bonus Chapter- End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, we have a decision to make: Who is the sequel going to settle around?**

**Originally, I wanted to do it with Ryoma and Momo, and them having their first kid (This would take place eight years from the end of Trivial Pulse), but the more I think about it, I've been debating doing it from the kids' point of view (especially Ayumu. Told you, kid after my own heart), which would take place eleven years after the ending. So, as I have many ideas for both, I leave it to you:**

'**My Kits'- the story of RyoMomo**

**Or **

**the as yet to be named- story of the kids.**

**Place your votes! (And if you choose the kids, some title suggestions would be great).**

**Until the epilogue!**


	52. Epilogue

Hello anybody reading this! The epilogue is short and probably not my best work, but here it is and hope you will all enjoy.

_**Important Note: Read the note at the end, please.**_

Sakimi1014- Yay! My attempt at humor was not as corny as I thought! (I have an odd sense of humor, so I worried a little.)

DarkDemonCat- Hello there, it's been a while! I'm glad that you liked the bonus chapter, and I hope hope hope that you enjoy this epilogue and the sequel!

Sayoko's-fire- Yep, just the epilogue. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it!

Lieyan- I like the Silly Songs with Wakato a lot. Please don't worry about this being your only review, I don't mind. One is better than none!

DarknessWithinTheBush- Thank you for all of the complements and your support. Please enjoy the epilogue.

JapanAnimeLover- Thank you very much and your vote is in.

Faith Lane- Thank you very much, I am glad that you enjoyed reading it!

ShadowinRW- I am glad that you liked your line... You didn't get to do much though, ne? Sorry about that! Please enjoy the epilogue!

Lucky.Syuusuke.Yukimura- I'm afraid to say it, but yes, Trivial Pulse is finished, as of this epilogue... That's scary to say.

Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- I'm glad that you liked it! I felt like I had neglected poor Wakato during the story, and so... Well, I went insane, no different than normal. The sequel... Oh the sequel...

Echo-Waters- What do you mean why did I name it Trivial Pulse? The story? Or the actual Trivial Pulse? Well, the story part is obvious, but they call it the Trivial Pulse because of the way your body pulses the first time you change. Eiji was being sarcastic and tried to make it sound unimportant by calling it the 'Trivial' Pulse. It's really just like a big joke.

The Mind Eye- Okay, your vote is in.

LoveWriterMaiko- A code-name? Okay... Ne-san can be... Canterabla! Yay!

ImmortalTigeress- You know, I would love to make the kids go to Hogwarts, but the poor kids' lives are already going to be complicated without having to learn magic, and I'm not a huge fan of (writing) cross-overs in the first place. Still, it was an amusing thought, so thank you for comment.

Marie L.- Thanks for your vote! It was been added in and the results are at the end of the chapter.

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Yeah... Ayumu is just too lovable... (To be honest with you, as much as I want to write about Ryoma and Momo's first family, I want even _more_ to write about Ayumu. His character is so clear in my mind... Gehh... I'm going to ramble if I don't stop, so I'll stop myself now.) Please enjoy the epilogue.

Mizuki-Sempai- I'm glad that you liked it! The sequel will be coming soon!

Animestar73- Yes, you got to press the button. I thought that you might like that!

Kx- Your vote is in! Please see the end for results!

Vierblith- Kunikazu's tendencies... -Laughs- The entire reason I wrote that... My friend was reading a print out of Trivial Pulse in class one day last year, and all of a sudden she turns to me and goes 'Are they _all_ gay?!' I started laughing, and felt that I should explain it... In drabble form. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

"Hello, little brother," Atsuko said, her young voice like bells in the wind. She stood before the grave, her hand wrapped in her twin's. "I brought Ayumu today. I'm sure Mama will be home later, as you know, and I know that Papa visits every night when he thinks we're asleep." Her little five-year-old voice dropped to a whisper. "They miss you so much, Daisuki. I miss you, too, and I never even met you, really."

She watched grave silently, a remarkable sight to those who knew her. A new, marble headstone had replaced he wooden cross that once marked it, and it glimmered in the morning sun, the cherry blossoms falling around the grave in a picturesque way. Atsuko came here as often as she could, when her family and the other adults were not watching her too closely. She knew who Daisuki was, and she knew what had happened, even if her parents had never told her. She often had dreams of things that had happened before her time, and things that were yet to come but always did. She had talked to Ryoma-oji-san and he had explained to her about being what he called a 'prophet' someone who saw the future in their dreams.

Ayumu, on the other hand, was a mind-reader and general psychic, like their Uncle Ryoma. He hardly ever spoke, even to close family, but Atsuko was aware that his intelligence exceeded even her own, which was very high to begin with. They hadn't understood that other people were not like them, not before this year, when they had begun kindergarten. That was a whole new experience: people without tails or ears or wings or powers.

Previously, they had only known three people like that, the three adults their parents and the others still referred to as 'the teachers' and Dr. Hatchett. The had always figured the older adults were the strange ones. School had changed that point of view, as well as the talk their parents had given them about being careful with their wings and Ayumu with his power. The idea of not being able to converse with people using his mind was entirely foreign to him, as it was his main form of speech. Fuji had specifically told them as well that they had to act 'normal', meaning that they had to be careful about showing their intelligence. Atsuko didn't understand Mama's adamancy about this, but listened.

School had taught them that they were not 'average' in any way, but it brought on a few nice things as well. Atsuko made many friends quickly, and often dragged Ayumu around with her on her limitless escapades. Ayumu, though, was having trouble with it. He wasn't one to talk much in the first place, but having his right to communicate with his mind also taken away, he hardly said anything at all unless he had no other choice.

Because of this, the other children and even their teacher seemed to think he was stupid. He didn't dare do any more than was asked of him on assignments, for fear of giving away his vast intelligence, and he didn't dare say anything, for fear that it would instinctually come out of his mind instead of his mouth. Atsuko worried about him, but this was the way Ayumu was and she could do nothing about it.

"Of course," Atsuko continued to the grave, "If you were around I would really be stuck in the deep end, wouldn't I? I'm the only 'girl' around here, you know. But then... No doubt, things would be even better with you here. It's been five years, but I know Mama still hurts. Papa too, but Mama... If Mama hadn't had Papa, I don't know if he would have made it through losing you. No... Mama definitely wouldn't be the same."

_"Atsuko,"_ Ayumu reached out telepathically to his twin, squeezing her hand, _"We have to go. Mama is coming."_

'Mama' didn't know that they knew about Daisuki. They had never asked Fuji questions, and they had never let him see them visit the grave. It was rare that Ayumu came with Atsuko to the grave. His excuse was that he would make sure Mama and Papa wouldn't catch her, but in truth, standing by the grave gave him a feeling of deep regret. A brother he never had. A life that had hardly even existed. He knew that it couldn't be true, but sometimes he blamed himself for his brother's death. Perhaps he and Atsuko had taken all of the nourishment their mother had supplied, and because of that, Daisuki hadn't made it.

When he was thinking clearly, though, he knew that this was impossible. It couldn't possibly be his fault, not when there were so many other factors. He knew this, but in times of weakness it tormented him. He began to make it true in his own mind. Nevertheless, no one would see him crack, he had vowed it. He would never crack, and thus, no one would see it.

His silence was not entirely because of his personality. He had learned early in his life that if his emotions got out of control, his power would likely follow. And having things break when he was angry was never a good thing. So, he put a tight lid over things like feelings and emotions and lived as well as he could, in the way the suited him best.

Today was a special day though, and it permitted that he show some sort of emotion, and thus, he was allowed to visit Daisuki's grave. Perhaps later, he would even smile. After all, Papa and Mama were finally getting married today. By Dr. Hatchett, who had recently received his lawful certificate to marry people anywhere, any time. (And because I'm the author (Meaning I control all) it is perfectly legal for two men to get married in Japan.)

_"Come on Atsuko, go back up to the house," _Ayumu said, his eyes never leaving Daisuki's grave as he spoke to his twin telepathically.

"You're not coming?" she asked, tilting her head in a way that made her curls bounce slightly. If Ayumu hadn't spent nearly every moment of his life with her, he might have found it cute.

_"I'll be there soon," _Ayumu said, _"I just want to say my goodbyes. The adults probably realize that I must know anyway."_ Atsuko looked at her brother, a slightly troubled look, very unbefitting of a five-year-old, in her eyes. Still, she nodded and headed back up to the house.

"Daisuki," he said, his voice calm and smooth, despite it's state of non-use. "You hurt them all daily. Don't you know that? I'll never forgive you for that." He sighed, a small hand reaching out to brush the polished stone, "But, I will never be able to hate you either. Rest in peace." he bowed and turned around. As he did, he was facing a man.

The man looked somewhat familiar, as if Ayumu had once seen him in an old photograph. Still, he didn't know this man and had trouble understanding his thoughts. A mention of knowing about the wedding. Something about Papa. Something about Mama. Something about revenge. What Ayumu did know, however, was that this person wasn't supposed to be here.

"You look just like him," a rather hoarse sounding voice said. Ayumu didn't like this at all. "Except for your eyes. The demon's eyes."

Ayumu tensed slightly as the strange figure approached him. "I wonder..." The man continued, "Just how like your father you truly are." And then there were arms around him and despite his attempts to struggle, his small body was simply no match.

_"Let go of me!" _He shouted out with his mind, hoping to alarm the man enough that he would possibly be released. It had no effect. The man merely growled.

"So you're a demon too then," He snarled, "Pity. If you were like your father, I might have simply kept you."

Ayumu bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as the arms around him tightened to a hurtful point around his chest. He was even finding it hard to breathe. He had to get out, he had to get out. If only he had Ryoma-oji-san's power to convince people's action's through thought! He did have telekinesis, but... That could get dangerous... He could hurt someone. Probably the man, but perhaps himself as well. Then a hand brushed against him in a way he knew was wrong, and the normally composed Ayumu snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted, and an invisible shield propelled the man away from him. The others were coming now. The adults were coming. They must have heard him scream. Ayumu breathed a sigh of relief; if they came, he would he fine. He would be safe.

His father was the first to arrive, and when Kunimitsu's eys met those of the intruder, his eyes widened. "You," he breathed. Fuji arrived next, alerted by his usually quiet son's cry, and his eyes as well, seemed to widen with... Fear? Surprise? It was hard to tell...

"Hello, Kuni-chan," The raspy voice growled, "Demon."

"Don't call him that," Kunimitsu hissed.

"Are you ashamed to admit it?" The man looked slightly surprised, and yet condescending. "Of course you would be. Both a demon lover and a demon son."

"Shut up." Ayumu was in awe at seeing his usually composed father losing it. This person... Clearly this person was someone bad, someone who had had an extreme effect on them before. Eiji-oji-san was even growling softly in his throat, as if he too recognized this intruder. There were too many thoughts, too many emotions, and Ayumu felt like he was on overload. His head hurt, and throbbed as he tried to find one thing to focus on, to remove the pressure. Finally he felt it as his sister frantically sent out a thought for him.

_"What's going on?" _Ayumu latched onto her wavelength as quickly as he could, and felt the pressure on his mind ease.

_"I don't know," _he admitted. Atsuko edged around the adults and ran to his side, wrapping their fingers together upon her arrival into his protective mental-shield. She squeezed his hand, as if to reassure him, but he could see the fear in her eyes, and could feel it in her mind. He squeezed back.

_"Ayumu."_ The young boy was surprised to hear his father's voice in his head. It was impossible to get into the former-buchou's mind unless he reached out to you first, so even Ayumu often had no idea what his dad was thinking. Kunimitsu hardly ever reached out to his mind, not since he was a mere hatchling.

_"Yes, Papa?"_

_"Did he hurt you?"_ Ayumu hesitated.

_"I'm fine. Maybe a bit bruised around the middle."_

Kunimitsu nodded at him. _"Stay there with Atsuko. Don't move, no matter what happens."_ Ayumu nodded back, feeling troubled. And then his father's mind was closed to him again.

Kunimitsu was not happy to be seeing the person before him now. The one who had caused him such trauma as a child, the one who had made Fuji's life terrible, and now the one who had hurt his son. No, to say he was unpleased would certainly an understatement. He was enraged. Five years had passed, and he had not told Fuji that he had remembered his kidnapper: Fuji's father. The man before them now. He had kept it from him because there had been nothing he could have done about remembering. Simply remembering would do no good because he case had gone cold. His simply 'remembering' without any evidence would do nothing. Now, however, he had attacked his son, and that would bring attention to Mr. Fuji, after which Kunimitsu could casually bring up the abuse of Shusuke and his own kidnapping, and perhaps the police would look into it. They could finally have some closure on this. Kunimitsu longed for such an ending.

Fuji senior was glancing over at Ayumu and Atsuko again, and added to his previous insult, "And even a demonette. Your... Charity to those below yourself amazes me."

Kunimitsu felt his eyes twitch, and used his power to take the older man's voice away. Stepping forward as calmly as he possibly could (which was remarkably calm), he leaned in to whisper in the man's ear, "After I remembered who you were, I wasn't able to tell the police because the case had gone cold and I had no concrete proof. Now, however, you have hurt my son, and touched him in a way you shouldn't have. I don't even want to think about what you said to him. Ayumu does _not_ scream, so it must have really been something. If I bring you to the police on those charges, and Shusuke testifies against you about his childhood beatings, then I will have enough to have them reopen the case from when I was younger. I'm sure they'll find _some_ way to convict you." Kunimitsu stood up, the nearly-evil side of him that came out in defense of his family sunk back down below the surface and with a stoic face, he added, "In the meantime, I hope you're not afraid of the dark." And he used his powers to turn off all of the man's senses until the police got there. He turned around to take his soon-to-be husband into his arms swiftly.

"Mitsu..."

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Fuji's eyes told him plainly that he needed answers. Kunimitsu simply smiled. It was going to be a long day, full of explanations, vows (some on the wedding variety), and a longer night of making it up to Fuji for not telling him before. Right now, however, Kunimitsu just wanted to kiss his lover, and did so, not even stopping when he glimpsed the twins cover each other's eyes, and heard Atsuko's bell-like giggle. And, finally, all was well. This time, for forever.

Owari

**Hello everyone!**

**So, that was the REAL end of Trivial Pulse. As for the Sequel... THE RESULTS ARE IN!**

**It was very close, nine-seven, but in the end, the kids won it out.**

**The sequel, I've decided, will be called Critical Beat, and will center mostly around the Twins as they go into middle school. Ayumu will be the real main character, but Atsuko will certainly have her part. As for what what's actually going to happen, you'll have to read it to find out!**

**Thank you again to everyone who voted, read, reviewed and/or messaged me throughout the course of this story. I can't believe it's come to an end, but it's not really over is it? Not with the sequel still to go. So, keep your eyes open for that and, if you get really bored, feel free (not at all obligated) to check out my other account, the pen name of which is Asuto Hotaru. There aren't any Prince of Tennis stories, but the oneshots there, I am a little proud of.**

**Also, the wonderful Miki Shimizu drew a picture of Atsuko and Ayumu for me, and it inspired me to do my own. If you feel like it, take the address below and take the spaces out to see it. Thanks again to everyone for all of their support and help!**

**http:// img294 . imageshack . us / img294 / 3853 / imag0056rr5 . jpg**


End file.
